Kill it with a pen
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: AU. Novembre 2004. "Les humains dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurent." "Une fois morts, ils ne reviennent jamais à la vie." C'était ce qu'ils croyaient tous, humains comme dieux, avant que ne se déclenche le plus grand désastre de l'humanité. HIATUS.
1. Ière Partie, Prologue: La Dernière Règle

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau projet de fanfiction dans un Univers Alternatif, sur lequel je travaille depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. J'ai hésité à le publier jusqu'à maintenant, car je n'ai pas encore fini la première partie et que je n'aime pas vraiment avoir trop de projets à tenir à la fois. Cependant, je suis presque arrivée au bout de la première partie, donc je vous propose le prologue, en attendant la suite qui arrivera dans quelques temps.

Je tiens d'abord à vous prévenir : cette histoire est glauque. Je ne dis pas ça pour forcer le trait, non, cette histoire, de par son sujet, est glauque, violente, sanglante. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de doux, positif, c'est un Univers Alternatif qui prend en compte une hypothèse, et comment je vais développer toute cette hypothèse. Si vous ne supportez pas les descriptions sanglantes, le style horrifique, ne lisez pas. Pour les autres, c'est la première fois que je tente ce genre d'histoires, donc je vais voir comment je vais m'en sortir.

Enfin, cette histoire est faite en partenariat avec Greengrin, qui s'occupera des illustrations. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son deviantArt !

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

_« Il cria d'une voix forte : Lazare, sors ! _

_Et le mort sortit, les pieds et les mains liés de bandes, et le visage enveloppé d'un linge. »_

- L'Evangile selon Saint-Jean, chapitre onze.

_**L'IMPLOSION**_

_« La mort est aussi égale pour les humains que l'est un Triple Osseux contre Deux Crâneurs. »_

- Vieux proverbe de l'Au-delà.

PROLOGUE

LA DERNIERE REGLE

Il était de ce monde et quand il parlait, pas un souffle ne sortait de sa bouche, et ses dents étaient des crocs qui souriaient sans émotion. L'odeur de son corps était celle de la cendre froide, et ses doigts étaient tendus vers les quatre petits os brillants au sol, contrastant avec la terre noire. Les Dieux n'étaient jamais souillés par ce qu'ils appelaient tout simplement «la Crasse », mais il arrivait parfois que cette petite poussière, plus grasse que de la suie, se perde dans le monde des Humains, et un malheureux, se trouvant là au mauvais moment, en aspire une minuscule trace dans l'air, avant de mourir tué par l'énergie. Cela ne dérangeait pas les Dieux qui en riant fixaient par le Gouffre les humains qui tombaient, car c'était le fameux Bonus de la Crasse, bingo, tous y gagnaient une petite année en plus.

- Hé, Dellidublly, tu veux jouer ou pas ?

Il se tourna et la sensation lourde du monde fit pression sur ses larges épaules. Il se demandait souvent combien de temps un humain –si jamais un humain pouvait passer la Barrière de Mu- pourrait survivre dans un tel lieu. Une seconde ? Peut-être un peu plus si jamais il avait eu l'idée de gonfler ses poumons à bloc, comme s'il plongeait dans une piscine. Sa pensée, aussi ridicule fut-elle, le fit glousser et son corps en eut un lent mouvement, les bandages de son corps flottant autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il riait, le bruit de son nez et sa bouche était proche de celui d'un animal, un « arf arf » qui aurait fait frissonner les plus courageux des humains. Dans son monde, son rire agaçait les autres. Il joua avec ses doigts, frottant ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter pour les humains l'index contre le pouce, comme s'il y avait de la Crasse sur sa peau, ou bien qu'il mimait le geste d'obtenir de l'argent. Pas d'argent dans l'Au-delà. Quand le Roi avait le dos tourné, et que Justin, plus las que d'habitude, fermait les yeux, les Dieux misaient les années qu'ils gagnaient. Tu veux tout miser sur un Quadruple Vertèbres ? Tu donnes quarante ans à celui qui gagne, tu vas chercher un humain par le Gouffre, et toutes ces années ne sont plus à toi.

Quand ils voulaient jouer d'un plus haut niveau encore, ils misaient les années qu'ils possédaient déjà. Le procédé était particulier, et l'honneur était mis en jeu. Les deux joueurs prenaient leur Cahier, en tiraient une page, puis traçaient chacun leur tour une signature avec un doigt maculé de Crasse. Donner des années était un acte intense, et les Dieux le sentaient passer dans leur corps. Logé tout au fond de leurs entrailles, ils visualisaient le récipient de vie neutre, le récipient qui se remplissait quand ils tuaient des humains. Tous savaient que ce récipient avait un trou minuscule, et que la vie coulait toute seule par cette fuite, comme pour les humains, en somme. Chacun imaginait son propre fluide en couleur différente, qui leur correspondait. L'échange était fait sans un mot, et le jeu recommençait. Ce pari n'était dangereux qu'au bout de la vingtième fois.

Un seul Dieu, nommé Gargo –mais qui fut plus tard rebaptisé Gargo Hullkibü par le Roi, le marquant ainsi à jamais par le nom de la honte, Hullkibü signifiant « Cerveau Visqueux », alla jouer jusqu'au quitte ou double et mourut quand il perdit pour la trentième fois. Deux Crâneurs contre un Triple Osseux de la part de Meadra, qui bien qu'elle ne jouait pas souvent, avait une chance extraordinaire. Il misa toutes les années qu'il avait gardées, puis celle qu'il possédait en ce moment même. Quand Nu apprit la nouvelle, en voyant le sable et la rouille qui composaient Gargo, son grand corps aux milliers d'yeux eut un grand frisson agacé, les yeux clignèrent en même temps et ce qu'il restait du Dieu Gargo fut renommé à jamais Gargo le Cerveau Visqueux. Tout cela avait eu lieu des millions d'années auparavant et plus aucun Dieu n'était assez stupide pour jouer à un tel niveau. Ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de se faire appeler Hullkisham – Débile Visqueux- ou encore Hullkizherk – un mot qui dans le monde des humains aurait trouvé un équivalent dans la formule « Sexe de limace », mais qui était difficilement traduisible même pour les Dieux, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un terrible affront physique-.

Dellidublly hésita une dernière fois puis haussa les épaules.

- Ces paris me fatiguent, et si on changeait ?

- Tu veux miser quoi ? demanda Dalil.

Elle le fixait, impatiente. Dellidublly avait beau aimer l'Os, il commençait exceptionnellement à s'en lasser. Il se sentait en ce moment –le temps n'existait pas vraiment, ni jour, ni nuit, ni des années, juste… le moment- un peu paresseux et était bien tenté de dormir. La Crasse était un peu tiède, parfaite pour s'y allonger.

- Allez, quoi, une petite partie, geignit Dalil et comme Dellidublly le prédit, elle secoua sa tête faisant ainsi bouger la longue tiare de perles fixées sur ses tempes.

Dalil aimait l'or et les pierres précieuses mais était d'un tempérament si peu curieux qu'elle ne pensait jamais à regarder par le Gouffre, puis à choisir les bijoux qu'elle désirait avant de les prendre. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Les seuls bijoux qu'elle possédait étaient ceux des humains propriétaires des cahiers perdus dans le monde des vivants. Lorsque les Dieux revenaient, ils pensaient à elle et lui donnaient une bague, ou même un tout petit diamant, histoire de. Dalil jalousait Justin pour tous les joyaux incrustés dans son corps, et ce dernier la regardait en se moquant, pointant parfois un rubis sur sa joue, comme s'il demandait silencieusement à Dalil de lui faire la bise.

- Et si on le faisait en mode « petit os » ? On parie rien, on fait juste ça pour s'amuser.

Delibublly se mit à rire. Arf, arf, arf, comme un chien qui s'étoufferait.

- A quoi ça sert, Dalil ?

- Prépare ton jeu d'os, je le prépare aussi.

Un autre Dieu, nommé Gook, regardait le jeu en préparation. Quand les joueurs eurent finis, le Dieu sortit plusieurs os d'un vase ébréché et les disposa pour que les joueurs puissent davantage nourrir leur main.

- Je te fais un Double Vertèbre.

- Passe.

- Crâneur ?

- Métacarpe.

- Difficile, ça.

Le dernier os fut posé. Dellidublly sourit derrière ses bandages.

- Trois Iliaques avec bonus de cotyle pour moi.

Dalil, furieuse, fit bouger encore plus sa tiare. Elle rejeta son jeu sur le sol et les os s'entrechoquèrent.

- Triple Vertèbre. Quel jeu pourri. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais miser quelque chose, rétorqua Dellidublly.

- A quoi ça sert de jouer si on parie rien du tout, répliqua aussitôt Dalil. Ne me prends pas pour une Naärk !

Être traité de Naärk était plus qu'une insulte, mais une réputation lancée par tous les autres et qui vous poursuivait pour l'éternité. Jealous avait été un Naärk avant de mourir –bêtement, mais c'était un Naärk, de toute façon-, Sidoh était un Naärk, et Ryuk, parfois, était traité de Naärk, tout cela dans son dos car il y avait chez lui le potentiel d'être plus fort que les autres. Tous le voyaient quand il parlait à Justin. Être un Naärk, c'était être un Idiot, dans le sens pur, total du terme. L'idiot du village, l'idiot de sa propre race, l'idiot de tout. Et on pouvait être un Naärk même au jeu. C'était le pire.

- Je ne t'insulte pas du tout, oh, calme-toi.

- Tu veux quoi, dix ans ? Quinze ?

- On peut miser autre chose ?

- Comme quoi ?

Les perles de Dalil étaient l'un des rares éclats des environs. Les tous petits os blancs du jeu brillaient toujours, des bijoux différents, mais toujours des lumières aux yeux de Dellidublly, les percevant au travers de ses bandages grâce au reste d'énergie humaine qui en émanait, tiède comme de la chair. La chaleur humaine était la chaleur d'un organe vivant, pulsant le sang, battant comme un cœur, à la texture humide et tous les Dieux la sentaient, plus forte, étouffante, quand ils passaient dans le monde des humains.

- Si on misait nos cahiers, lança-t-il sans penser.

- Nos cahiers ? T'es fou, c'est horrible !

- Je disais ça comme ça, tu sais. Oh et puis donne-moi cinq ans, ça me suffira largement, finit par dire Dellidublly d'un mouvement de la main.

Le flux de vie neutre dans son récipient était d'un vert qui rappelait la vase, mais fluide, douce comme la crème. Il pouvait la saisir dans son esprit, entre ses doigts invisibles, la brasser et y sentir toute l'odeur humaine qui s'en échappait pour ne laisser place qu'à la vie brute. La Vie n'avait pas de distinction. Ce n'était qu'un flux inodore, aux couleurs de celui qui la possédait, comme de l'eau pour les humains, ou les cahiers pour les Dieux. Le flux de Dalil était d'un bleu nuit, mais aux reflets plus clairs, comme de l'argent. Il crut voir Dalil toucher son flux dans son esprit, la connection se faisant naturellement entre eux, et la texture était plus lourde, comme de l'argile, et les traces de ses doigts s'effaçaient quelques secondes après leur passage.

- Cinq ans, alors ?

- Ouais, ça suffira, comme ça on pourra jouer une autre fois, murmura Dellidublly, concentré sur le mouvement d'encre et d'argent qu'il visualisait.

Les doigts de Dalil eurent un mouvement délicat, et la partie bleue de son flux passa ailleurs, disparut le temps que Dellidubbly la sente dans tout son corps. Il vit le bleu encre se figer, se liquéfier, foncer, changer de couleur pour devenir d'un vert semblable au reste de son récipient. Gagner de la vie en utilisant les flux était une émotion un peu trouble, réveillant ainsi les Dieux de leur ennui perpétuel. Tuer les humains ne leur procurait rien, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'en désintéressaient. Si tuer les humains pouvait leur procurer une telle émotion, aussi fugitive, inexprimable fut-elle, les Dieux travailleraient davantage.

- Tu veux aller dormir, c'est ça ? Quel paresseux…

- Va embêter Justin, il te donnera peut-être un bout de son émeraude qui lui pointe au bout du nez.

Dalil le regarda et Dellidublly vit qu'elle y pensait à moitié puis, comme si son esprit dérivait, ses yeux se firent plus vagues. Elle releva la tête, fixant le ciel –ou le haut, il n'avait pas d'espace propre à l'Au-delà, le haut et le bas n'étaient différents que par le fait que l'un était sans Crasse, et l'autre si -.

- Tu entends ? fit-elle d'une voix lente, trop éteinte pour cela ait l'air normal, même pour un Dieu comme elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu entends pas un bruit ?

Gook qui somnolait près d'eux eut un tressaillement. Les cornes de son crâne tout d'os –qui ne dégageait aucune énergie – se mirent à prendre une couleur légèrement plus rouge, comme si elles s'imprégnaient de sang. Dellidubbly observa son compagnon de jeu, surpris et même curieux. Les cornes de Gook avaient été utilisées par les humains quand le Dieu avait parié à d'autres qu'il irait sur Terre pour révéler son apparence. Il le fit de telle manière qu'il ne viola aucune règle, et les humains crurent qu'il s'agissait de Satan. Bien des siècles plus tard, Gook en riait et mimait de donner des coups de corne : « Mon nom veut seulement dire « Le Cornu joueur » mais il faut croire que les humains aiment me prendre pour une sale bête ! »

- Ah ouais, j'entends moi, marmonna-t-il et la fourrure qu'il portait eut comme un frisson.

Dalil se releva brusquement, et ses perles se balancèrent, brillantes comme des os. Dellidublly les regarda, et les trouva encore plus jolies, lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas les bijoux. Il baissa la tête, prit les os du jeu dans sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'énergie humain qui s'en dégageait lui semblait plus faible, moins pulsante. L'organe se desséchait.

Justin, non loin d'eux, daigna lever la tête, lui qui ne contemplait que la Crasse. Ses yeux composés de deux saphirs ne montraient rien et ses dents toutes d'or avaient un rictus perpétuel. Dellidublly garda les os dans sa main. Tous lisses comme des perles, et la chaleur s'estompait entre les bandages de sa paume. Il lui fallait serrer plus fort pour garder l'énergie. Et ce fut quand il crispa les doigts dessus qu'il entendit enfin ce que Dalil, Gook, Justin et les autres Dieux entendaient.

Ce n'était qu'un faible écho dans l'espace au-dessus d'eux, comme s'il y avait du vent. Pourtant le vent n'existait pas dans l'Au-delà. C'était un bruit qui portait doucement, comme un murmure, mais aucun des Dieux autour de lui ne parlait, n'émettait de sons. Même Meadra qui s'était assoupie était silencieuse, mains pliées sur la masse de son ventre qui faisait sa fierté –les Dieux basaient leur puissance sur leur aspect et Meadra imposait par son corps tout de graisse et de muscles contractés -. Le son s'amplifia, devint de plus en plus fort et Dellidublly entendit enfin une voix qui gémissait, une seule voix qui dans le silence pesant s'aventurait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. C'était une plainte étouffée mais qui, au fil des secondes –au fil du moment-, gagna en force, et se mua en un long cri qui ne s'arrêta pas, un cri d'une voix qui n'était pas en aucun celle d'un Dieu, ni même celle du Roi –la voix du Roi était si forte qu'il n'ouvrait que rarement la bouche, on la disait si puissante qu'elle pouvait toucher même les Dieux dans le monde des humains-. Le cri était sans aucun doute celui d'un autre être.

- D'où ça vient ? Là-haut ? demanda Dalil, très curieuse.

- Où ça, là-haut ?

- Armonia Justin, lança brusquement Kinddara qui venait tout juste de revenir. Tu devrais t'en occuper, non ?

Le Dieu ne la regarda même pas.

- Ah oui ? Si je devais me lever pour toutes les fois où vous croyez avoir besoin de moi, je porterai de la Crasse sous mes pieds pour l'éternité.

Kinddara émit un grondement menaçant. C'était une des rares femelles à posséder un caractère aussi violent. C'était elle qui se chargeait des morts atroces pour les humains. Quand elle était de mauvaise humeur – tout le temps-, elle regardait par le Gouffre, choisissait tous les conflits de portée internationale, piochait des humains dans le lot et leur décrivait une mort des plus horribles. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules à faire preuve d'imagination quand elle écrivait les noms dans son cahier. « Guivelostain » était son surnom parmi les Dieux, qui signifiait dans leur langue la Crevasse Rouge, en raison de la crevasse lui barrant le crâne, mais aussi par moquerie car dire d'un Dieu qu'il avait une « Lostain », une crevasse, voulait dire qu'il était incroyablement stupide.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Justin. Tu es Armonia, tu es « la confiance du Roi » et ce qui se passe ici n'est pas normal.

Meadra qui s'était réveillée entretemps leva les yeux au ciel. Sa large bouche humide s'étira en une expression qu'aurait arborée un humain atteint de démence, mais qui passait pour un sourire relativement serein chez elle.

- Va appeler plutôt Mille Yeux au lieu de m'énerver. C'est elle qui se charge de ça.

Dellidublly gratta le bandage de son front, songeur. Le cri n'avait pas augmenté, mais continuait toujours, jusqu'à qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un son parmi d'autres. Dalil s'était rassise, presque déçue, et joua avec les perles de sa tiare. Gook s'était de nouveau assoupi et ses cornes avaient perdu de leur rouge, signifiant qu'il n'était plus du tout intéressé. Les Dieux retombaient dans leur torpeur.

- Justin, tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda Meadra qui continuait toujours de sourire.

Le Dieu sourit de ses dents en or. Dellidublly pensa que si jamais Justin avait eu une langue, elle serait d'un tissu brodé d'autant de pierreries que son corps possédait déjà.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai tendance à miser beaucoup. Même avec ta chance, tu n'arriverais pas à me battre.

- Et sans miser ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai bien envie de tabac, ajouta Justin d'une voix rêveuse.

Il se passa une main sur la mâchoire et le contact des pierres les unes contre les autres émettait un léger bruit de frottement et d'entrechoquement. Dalil, captivée, jalouse, le regardait. Dellidublly allait reposer les os sur le sol, prêt à les laisser pour d'autres joueurs quand il perçut dans sa paume la chaleur. Ou l'absence de chaleur.

Les os étaient devenus froids.

- Dalil ? Touche-les, s'il te plaît ?

Les os passèrent dans la main de Dalil qui eut un bref sursaut. Elle fixa les petits os, les fit rouler dans sa main, en éprouva le contact.

- Ils… Ils sont tous froids. Pourquoi ?

Justin qui avait suivi leur conversation eut un léger mouvement de la main, comme s'il se demandait si tout ce remue-ménage valait la peine de se lever de son fauteuil. Il décida d'opérer différemment et fit signe à Dalil de lui présenter les os. Kinddara était repartie, sans doute pour mordre un peu de Crasse avec ses crocs acérés qui ne lui servaient que pour impressionner.

- En effet, ils sont froids, répondit pensivement Justin, la main toujours tendue, les os roulant entre les joyaux, s'y accrochant parfois avant de retomber.

- Il faut appeler Nu, maintenant, dit Meadra, tapotant son gros ventre à la peau verte et jaune.

- Pour des os froids, pourquoi faire ? ricana Justin.

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, rétorqua Dalil. Pourquoi ils sont tous froids ?

- Les autres aussi le sont ?

- Oui.

Gook eut un vague sursaut et Dellidublly vit ses cornes s'épanouir d'une nouvelle vague de rouge, un rouge encore plus prononcé qu'avant. La fourrure de son corps était d'une blancheur terne, se mouvant sous les flux de son énergie.

- Satané bruit, grogna-t-il.

Les autres Dieux se figèrent. Trop occupés à parler, ils n'avaient pas entendu que ce son était devenu plus fort, encore plus fort qu'avant. Il était même d'une tonalité différente, plus aigue, et enfin une autre voix se fit entendre, un autre cri qui s'amplifia pour se transformer en un hurlement. La voix d'une femme, ou celle d'un enfant, Les Dieux ne savaient guère.

- D'où ça vient ? demanda Justin, vaguement agacé.

Meadra pointa un doigt vers l'Est, toujours vers le haut. Justin suivit son mouvement, et ses yeux eurent un reflet d'argent. Il aiguisait son regard, l'un des seuls capable de voir à travers toutes les couches de l'Au-delà. Nu le pouvait également et quand ses milliers d'yeux rouges devenaient argentés, les autres Dieux comprenaient qu'elle voyait plus loin encore, plus loin que le monde des humains, plus loin que leur propre univers.

« Nu » signifiait Infini.

- Alors Justin ?

Le Dieu sembla hésiter, passa de nouveau ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. Le bruit de frottement parut assourdissant, malgré les cris qui résonnaient à présent dans l'espace.

- On dirait… que ça vient de la Barrière de Mu.

Les Dieux, surpris, restèrent silencieux. Justin tendit son crâne vers le haut, et après un long moment, il fit ce qu'il faisait le plus rarement possible : il se mit debout. Il leva un bras surchargé de pierres et d'or et fit un mouvement, comme s'il coupait l'espace devant lui.

- Les âmes de Mu, dit-il et Dellidublly entendit de l'étonnement et même –était-ce possible ? - de l'angoisse. La Barrière est brisée.

- Quoi ? La Barrière de Mu ? répéta Dalil, abasourdie.

Gook se releva avec lenteur. Son énorme collier se balança dans le mouvement et ses cornes étaient si rouges qu'elles étaient entourées d'un halo glacial. Il chercha dans sa fourrure et attrapa son cahier, le feuilleta.

- Les pages… elles sont toutes blanches, lança-t-il enfin d'une voix monotone.

Dellidublly crut mal entendre mais à peine Gook prononça ces mots que tous les autres Dieux présents sortirent leur cahier, et le froissement du papier fut presque aussi intense que les cris. Des cris qui s'étaient multipliés et qui venaient de l'Est, comme l'avait vu Justin. Sur toutes les pages, où des noms étaient écrits depuis toujours, il ne restait que du vide, des pages blanches sans trace.

Justin, qui était resté silencieux, eut un vif mouvement. Ses dents en or claquèrent quand il parla, et ce furent les dernières paroles avant le chaos.

- Pas normal, Mu est disparu, le Néant est-

Il y eut une lumière qui traversa le haut, une lumière blanche, vive comme un éclair. Les Dieux eurent un mouvement de recul et les cris devinrent des hurlements, une clameur qui s'éleva, fit trembler la terre. De l'Est, la lumière se transforma en une ébauche de voile qui se mit à flotter, plus ce fut le tour d'un autre éclat. Justin se releva, ses yeux si brillants qu'ils produisaient deux faisceaux d'argent.

- Les âmes s'en vont, chuchota-t-il.

Et ils les virent. Minuscules, blanches, elles ressemblaient à des poussières emportées par un vent nouveau, projetées vers l'Ouest. Dellidublly n'avait pas la Vision, mais l'aurait-il eu qu'il aurait vu la Barrière aux bords rouges, l'ouverture de Mu et le flot d'âmes qui s'en échappait en hurlant. Justin le vit, Nu, loin d'eux, ouvrit ses mille yeux et le vit à son tour. Son propre cahier au sol, aux pages blanches, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé.

Justin se rassit dans son fauteuil, observant le spectacle des voiles blancs dans l'espace, appuyant sa mâchoire contre sa main où chaque phalange était décorée d'une minuscule émeraude.

- Cela a eu lieu, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

- Quoi ? dit un peu bêtement Dalil.

Justin ne se tourna pas vers elle. Son regard éblouissait tout.

- La dernière règle a été écrite. C'est la règle de trop.

Gook semblait déjà comprendre mais ne dit rien. Meadra tourna son énorme masse vers Justin.

- Il y a encore une règle ? demanda-t-elle, plus surprise qu'autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Meadra, répliqua Justin d'une voix étonnement douce.

Il tendit un doigt vers le flot continu des âmes.

- Nous avons toutes les règles. Toutes contraires à l'une ou l'autre, mais cela formait un équilibre. Nous avions un équilibre. La première règle équilibrait la dernière.

Il se tut. Les hurlements étaient si assourdissants que sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- On vient d'écrire une règle de trop.

- Quelle règle ? demanda Dellidublly.

Justin ne le regarda pas directement, habituant ses yeux à perdre la Vision.

- Tu crois que je le sais ? Je le sens, c'est tout. Il y a une contradiction majeure maintenant. La grande contradiction avec tout le reste. Avec nos cahiers. Réfléchissez enfin ! lança-t-il brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter les autres Dieux.

Il y eut un silence qui fut enfin brisé par Gook, s'endormant à nouveau.

- Les pages sont blanches car le cahier n'est plus.

- Le cahier n'est-

Et ils comprirent tous.


	2. Ière Partie, Le paradoxe de Lazare

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai enfin fini la première partie mais je ne compte pas la poster tout de suite entièrement, j'ai besoin de me focaliser sur le plan de la deuxième partie, mais également sur mes autres fanfictions en cours, je ne veux pas prendre trop de retard.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette histoire est glauque, violente, sanglante. Vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre, qui est bien différent du prologue. Elle se passe en novembre 2004, comme dans le canon du manga.

Enfin, petite précision : je dis ici « Raito » et non « Light ». Les puristes me cracheront dessus pour ça mais même si je sais moi-même que la véritable orthographe du prénom est Light, je ne parviens pas à l'écrire comme ça. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop, mais c'est comme ça que j'écris.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

CHAPITRE I

LE PARADOXE DE LAZARE

« _Et on me dit que Dieu est avec l'Homme, _

_Mais si Dieu est avec l'Homme, alors_

_Qui est avec Dieu ?_ »

- Citation anonyme sur le mur d'un orphelinat en Angleterre.

Tous les Dieux n'étaient pas présents lorsque la nouvelle se propagea dans l'Au-delà. Par ailleurs, beaucoup n'y crurent pas, ne furent pas intéressés par le désastre. Ils retournèrent jouer à l'Os, parièrent leur vie neutre, allèrent dormir quand ils se sentirent trop paresseux.

Il y avait, quand la Barrière de Mu se brisa, deux Dieux dans le monde des humains. Tous deux ressentirent pourtant les voix, et comprirent que les choses n'allaient pas. Ils ne formulèrent rien, ne dirent absolument rien aux humains qui pouvaient ou non les voir. Les Dieux n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre –dans le même pays-, et participaient à une expérience qui amusait l'un d'entre eux, tandis que l'autre se trouvait sous le poids d'un choix à faire.

Il y avait Ryuk, et il y avait Rem.

Les noms des Dieux voulaient toujours dire quelque chose. Parfois, seulement en regarder un suffisait pour deviner son nom. D'un corps aux membres longs et souples, les chaînes métalliques le ornant cliquetant dans ses mouvements, Ryuk sentit le changement dans l'air –de l'air véritable, de l'oxygène qui passait dans ses membres sans besoins vitaux – et regretta de ne pas avoir la Vision capable de voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'Au-delà. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder son cahier pour comprendre que les pages étaient devenues toutes blanches, et ne fut pas surpris –ou très peu- quand il perçut la nouvelle règle. Il n'y avait pas d'explication particulière. Les Dieux comprenaient qu'il existait une nouvelle règle et l'établissaient comme un fait acquis, même si quelques fois il n'était pas approuvé par tous. C'était comme pour les humains de savoir et assimiler le fait qu'après l'été venait l'automne, que le feu pouvait faire mal et que l'eau était indispensable à leur survie. C'était comme ça.

Toutefois, au-delà d'assimiler le fait qu'il y avait une nouvelle règle, il comprit que les éléments ne s'emboîtaient pas.

- Ryuk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

La jeune humaine qui était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit leva les yeux du cahier sur lequel elle écrivait encore des noms, un ordinateur portable devant elle. Ryuk vit qu'elle avait commencé une nouvelle page et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas fait attention que tous les autres noms qu'elle avait écrit depuis des jours et des semaines ne s'y trouvaient plus. Ryuk hésita à le lui dire pour le simple plaisir de la voir blêmir, furieuse de réaliser que son travail avait été effacé.

- Rien du tout.

Misa fronça le nez, eut une moue boudeuse.

- Je suis fatiguée mais je dois continuer d'écrire les noms. Tu peux faire une promenade si tu veux, je te donnerai une pomme plus tard d'accord ?

« Tiens, chien-chien, attrape l'os bien juteux », pensa Ryuk qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

Misa ne savait pas blesser les gens et Ryuk ne pouvait jamais se sentir personnellement touché par une réplique cinglante. Même se faire traiter d'Hullkizherk le faisait rire. Il était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Quand Misa se massa la nuque, ses cheveux tombèrent sur son épaule, dévoilant l'os de l'omoplate sous la chair. Un Simple Omoplate ne valait pas grand-chose contre un Double Crâneur.

Ryuk haussa les épaules puis traversa la fenêtre avant de s'envoler dans le ciel de fin d'après-midi de Tokyo. Ses ailes battaient en bruit claquant, le vent fouettait son corps.

Les humains allaient bientôt réaliser que leur fin était toute proche.

* * *

Les règles. Elles régissaient chaque monde existant. Le monde des humains, l'Au-delà, et bien évidemment Mu. Le Néant ne pouvait exister sans les règles des autres mondes. Le Néant ne pouvait être sans que quelque chose existe au préalable. Chaque règle en contredisait une autre, et amenait ainsi un équilibre.

Le principe de contradiction était basique pour les Dieux. Si les humains étaient faillibles, et qu'ils se contredisaient, les répercussions étaient autres, parfois dangereuses. Pour les êtres tels que les Dieux de l'Au-delà, la contradiction était essentielle. Dire une chose et son contraire amenait un pont entre ces deux faits et deux règles d'un cahier pouvaient être en contradiction que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas les Dieux. Elles s'équilibraient.

Les contradictions des cahiers, en revanche, nuisaient aux humains. Les quelques possesseurs de cahiers n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'à connaître toutes les règles mais la contradiction les avait perturbés. Les Dieux en riaient beaucoup. Leur existence était une contradiction, leurs cahiers également. Le Roi lui-même était la Contradiction, et on racontait que son nom dans leur langue signifiait deux choses contraires.

Quand Nu arriva près de Justin, les yeux tous pleins de la Vision, les Dieux s'étaient inquiétés. Pas énormément, car ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de s'inquiéter –ou même de ressentir une émotion assez forte pour que cela les perturbe-, et Justin murmura quelque chose à Nu, lui montra son cahier et toutes les pages blanches. Nu cligna de tous ses yeux, et le bruit fut proche de son nom, un bruit en « nnn », comme des chairs pressées les unes contre les autres. Infini pour Mille Yeux, sûrement.

- Les noms écrits dès le départ sont bons, déclara-t-elle d'une voix étouffée –personne ne savait exactement d'où provenait sa voix, sa bouche sûrement recouverte par un œil. Toutefois, les noms écrits peu de temps avant l'application de la nouvelle règle sont mauvais.

- Mauvais, hein ? répéta Justin.

- Mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle règle ? demanda impatiemment Dalil.

Nu cligna de tous ses yeux. Un seul mouvement, mille paupières s'abaissèrent dans le bruit de pression, et déjà l'éclat d'argent s'estompait, laissant place au pourpre.

- Je l'ignore. Je dois demander au Roi, c'est lui qui se charge de rédiger les règles.

- Mais… nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles règles depuis des siècles, rétorqua doucement Justin, pensif. En général, nous pouvons la lire sur les cahiers, car elle est rajoutée aussitôt par le Roi.

- Et là ?

- Tu crois que je le sais ? répliqua Nu, exaspérée. Je ne sais pas, nous avons tous senti qu'il y a une nouvelle règle mais tant que le Roi ne nous en dit pas plus, nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit !

- La contradiction de trop, marmonna Gook, pas si endormi que ça.

- Comment va-t-on faire alors ? demanda Dellidublly. Nous sommes possesseurs d'une règle en trop, la règle qui ne peut que contredire la totalité des autres règles, et… on ne sait pas quelle est cette règle, conclut-t-il, surpris par l'absurdité de la situation.

- Le Roi a des idées bizarres, répondit Justin et sa voix était plus douce, comme si cette simple déclaration suffisait pour tout expliquer.

Gook eut un ricanement bref. Ses cornes étaient redevenues d'un rouge sanglant, qui annonçait l'éclat de son flux.

- Le plus important, c'est pas la Barrière plutôt ?

Dalil releva la tête, se rendit compte que le flux des âmes s'était tari. Parfois une ébauche blanche jaillissait pour repartir vers l'Ouest, avant de disparaître. Toutefois, les cris n'avaient pas cessé. La clameur, pleine de souffrance, faisait vibrer la Crasse de la terre de l'Au-delà, un peu à la manière de la voix du Roi, en beaucoup plus lourd et puissant. C'était comme si toute une métropole s'était mise à hurler en même temps, des milliers et des milliers de voix, et même des millions.

- Le cahier n'est plus. Il ne fonctionne plus, précisa Justin.

Nu eut un grand frisson.

- Je dois partir chercher le Roi.

- Fais vite, dit Justin, fixant dans le haut une petite lumière passant à grande vitesse de la Barrière à l'Ouest.

* * *

Rem était le bruit de sa voix quand elle parlait. Un grondement perpétuel car elle ne savait prendre une autre voix. C'était le bruit des os que l'on frottait l'un contre l'autre, et les Dieux disaient que lorsqu'ils jouaient, qu'ils s'amusaient avec la voix de Rem. Rem ne s'en souciait guère et s'en allait, son corps d'os lisses se frottant toujours, et sa voix vibrait quand elle soupirait, lassée de ses semblables, lassée des humains.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle perçut la règle, elle eut ce nouveau grondement de gorge. Ce bruit aurait pu passer inaperçu dans d'autres circonstances mais en ce moment même, les humains l'entourant relevèrent la tête, surpris par le son. Rem tourna son grand corps vers l'humain qui tenait le cahier de ses doigts, en un contact léger.

- Un problème, Rem ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de mots en tête, des mots suffisamment éloquents, révélateurs du désastre pour qu'ils puissent être compris et décida de rester silencieuse. Un désir brusque de prendre la fuite lui vint à l'esprit, une volonté qui dépassait tout, même le plan qu'on lui avait demandé de tenir.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que la contradiction fatale avait eu lieu. Elle pensa au Roi, espéra comme elle n'avait jamais espéré de son existence que le Roi puisse réparer cette erreur –en était-ce une ? On ne savait jamais vraiment avec le Roi-. Il était déjà trop tard, car le monde des humains était trop grand et vivait d'un rythme différent suivant chaque pays, chaque continent.

Et surtout, pouvait-elle parler aux humains de cette règle alors qu'elle n'était pas en application, et qu'elle-même ne savait pas quelle était cette règle ? La situation était absurde, terrifiante, totalement…

Elle traversa les murs et s'en fut.

Il existait un mot dans sa langue pour décrire ce qu'il passait dans le monde des humains. C'était un mot que les vivants ne pouvaient comprendre, leur système incapable de s'élever à un tel niveau. Un mot intraduisible.

* * *

- Encore un autre ? grogna le gardien, fouillant dans les poches de son uniforme pour trouver la clé.

- Ils se terrent dans leurs cellules. Ils savent ce qu'il se passe, ils sont pas cons, s'esclaffa son collègue.

- On appelle l'équipe ?

Le gardien fit une grimace méprisante.

- Arrête, on sait bien qui a fait ça. Crise cardiaque, fils de salopard dans une section de haute sécurité, ça veut tout dire. Va plutôt calmer les autres, conclut-il au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

La cellule était blanche, avec un seul lit et un lavabo. Pas d'objets tranchants, rien pour se créer une arme ou se suicider. Takeshi Oji était un tueur en série qui avait sévi à Shibuya de 1992 à 1995. Bien que condamné à mort, il attendait son exécution depuis près de dix ans.

« La machine judiciaire avait dû avoir un putain de grain de sable », pensa le gardien quand il s'approcha du corps étendu au sol, en une position qui exposait de toute évidence la souffrance d'un homme atteint d'une crise cardiaque.

Il se pencha vers le cadavre, mettant ses gants, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de coupure, ou d'autres blessures qui auraient pu changer la donne.

- On dirait que Kira t'a eu, mon salaud, chuchota le gardien à l'oreille du criminel. On peut dire ce qu'on veut de Kira, il nettoie les prisons des raclures comme toi et pour ça je l'en remercie.

Satisfait, il se releva, vit la lueur orange du ciel et son ombre devenue immense sur le mur blanc. Dans le couloir, il entendit son collègue revenir vers la cellule, le brouhaha des autres prisonniers qui devinaient ce qu'il s'était passé et qui étaient terrifiés par leur mort brusque, rapide, et reconnaissable par tous.

- On vous les foutra dans des cercueils, tous ces enfants de connards, grogna le gardien.

Il eut un petit rire.

Rire qui se transforma brusquement en un cri d'horreur quand il sentit deux bras froids le saisir par derrière. Hurlant toujours, il se débattit, se retourna et tordant le cou, aperçut deux grands yeux vides, à l'iris rouge, qui le contemplaient, contemplaient jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Il hurla, hurla plus fort, n'entendit pas son collègue qui cria à son tour.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Peter venait lui apporter le corps mais Henry réalisa qu'il n'était plus très motivé. Il avait un rhume et la température de la morgue jouait sur ses muscles endoloris à force de se pencher pour découper, extraire et mesurer sur les balances.

- Encore un ?

Peter ricana.

- C'est dingue, hein ? Les gens meurent, on se demande pourquoi.

- Ah, tais-toi et passe-moi le scalpel que je t'ouvre cette boîte-là.

- T'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, rétorqua Peter. Oh et puis tu sais quoi, je vais le faire.

Henry haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Je m'occupe de celui-là. Je signerai la fiche à ta place.

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

- J'y compte bien, rétorqua Peter d'une voix faussement menaçante, brandissant des ciseaux aux pointes sanglantes vers son assistant.

Henry rit puis s'en alla après avoir rangé ses affaires. Il allait passer sa soirée dans un bar à Manhattan afin de draguer une jolie fille – il ne dirait pas qu'il travaille à la morgue, juste modifier un peu l'histoire en se faisant passer pour un chirurgien- De nouveau seul, l'odeur du formol l'apaisant presque, Peter ouvrit le corps qu'on venait de lui laisser, pesa son cerveau, sortit les organes. L'homme avait été victime d'un accident de voiture et Peter vit toutes les lésions, puis enfin la perforation du poumon droit. D'après ce qu'Henry lui avait dit quand il était allé sur les lieux de l'accident, des témoins avaient eu le temps de voir la victime tomber la tête contre le volant et de percuter un mur de plein fouet. Un éclat du pare-brise s'était logé dans sa poitrine.

Evanouissement ?

« Crise cardiaque », pensa automatiquement Peter sans même faire davantage de recherches.

Peter demeura pensif tandis qu'il recousait le corps, le regard posé sur les larges coutures noires. Dès qu'il y avait une crise cardiaque, tout le monde pensait automatiquement à la même chose : Kira. Et il était assez vraisemblable de penser que l'homme avait été victime d'un arrêt cardiovasculaire. Ann aimait taquiner Peter à ce propos : « Je suis sûre que tu adorerais autopsier Kira. Tu donnerais tout pour le faire, je parie. » Comme beaucoup d'autres médecins-légistes, bien sûr.

Peter rédigea le rapport après avoir posé l'étiquette et rangé le corps avec tous les autres. Au frigo, comme ils disaient. Il avait hâte de rentrer et voir Ann, elle lui manquait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines. Il devait vite prendre une douche car Ann avait beau l'aimer et tolérer son travail, l'odeur du formol la mettait mal à l'aise.

Ce fut quand il se tourna pour se laver les mains qu'il entendit le bruit. Un bruit minuscule, comme un tapotement. Il n'y fit pas attention.

« J'ai dû faire tomber un stylo quand je me suis déplacé. »

Ann allait lui faire un steak pour ce soir. « Viande froide la journée, viande chaude le soir », aimait-elle dire. Son humour était spécial mais Peter l'aimait pour ça.

Il sursauta quand il entendit soudain le bruit, plus fort cette fois. Un « tap, tap » métallique.

- Henry, bordel, si t'es là, arrêtes de faire le con et viens m'aider.

Sauf qu'Henry était parti depuis plus de deux heures. Peter sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et ses mains étaient devenues glacées jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il réalisa après coup que l'eau continuait de couler et l'arrêta. Hormis sa propre respiration, le vrombissement léger de la lumière, il n'entendait rien.

Et le bruit recommença.

Une, deux, trois fois. Des tapotements sourds, les bruits devinrent des frappes légères contre des parois. Peter tourna si vite la tête qu'il perçut le craquement de son cou et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa.

Les portes où derrière lesquelles étaient rangés les cadavres vibraient sous les coups, de plus en plus répétés et le bruit se mua en un écho dans le cerveau de Peter qui n'y crut pas et son esprit se ferma presque aussitôt. C'était juste…

Ils tapaient pour sortir. Eux.

- Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon…, oh non, non, non, gémit Peter, réalisant qu'il allait s'évanouir et déjà le monde autour de lui s'assombrissait de taches.

La lumière de la morgue lui parut brusquement blafarde, trop crue pour ses yeux, et Peter recula, vacilla. Il se prit les pieds contre la table où il venait d'autopsier le dernier –le dernier qu'il avait posé et qui tapait avec les autres, oh il tapait même plus fort, plus fort- et fut surpris de ne pas hurler, pas encore, comme si son cerveau réfléchissait sérieusement à l'éventualité que des cadavres ouverts, recousus, sans organes puissent frapper contre la porte pour sortir.

Il hurla enfin quand une porte vibra si fort qu'elle sembla se déplacer, prête à céder. Un bruit mat, comme un coup de pied, ou de poing, qui résonna. Il se sentit mal, prêt à vomir, perdre connaissance et comprenant qu'il allait mourir – avec cette même certitude qui prenait quelqu'un qui savait qu'un de ses proches avait eu un accident-, il attrapa un scalpel et sans hésiter se le planta dans la main.

Il cria, poussa des jurons mais le sang se mit à couler et la douleur brûlante fut presque apaisante, supprimant les taches qui assombrissaient sa vision. Son buste eut un soubresaut, et tenant sa main blessée, au sang qui poissait ses doigts, il se retourna et les jambes tremblantes, se précipita vers la porte.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il, réalisant qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Oh merde !

Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où une cloison s'ouvrit. Le bruit de la porte métallique cognant sur les autres parois fut si fort qu'il vibra dans toutes les parcelles du cerveau de Peter et bientôt il entendit les murmures s'élevant en un mélange de cris et de grognements. Il perçut les frottements, des frottements qu'il devinait être celui de la peau contre le métal, le choc sourd d'un corps tombant au sol et enfin ses membres réagirent.

Il referma la porte à double tour et continuant d'hurler courut, courut jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi partout. Tout le monde. Sur les six milliards d'êtres humains, combien étaient morts dans les instants précédents la règle, ou la suivant ? Rem ne voulut pas compter. Volant, le bruit des os de son corps paisible comme un souffle, elle contempla le chaos. Perchée sur une tour de Tokyo, elle observa.

Tout venait des hôpitaux. Là où tous étaient conservés. Et elle vit bientôt, tandis que la population hurlait. Elle entendit les cris, puis les explosions. La police arrivait, et les voitures semblaient minuscules depuis son point d'observation.

« Misa, Misa, ne sors pas, je t'en prie », pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Misa ne comprit pas. La peur envahit aussitôt son corps et la tétanisa quand elle arriva à Shibuya. Elle crut un instant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sur ses chaussures à talons mais y parvint malgré tout. L'odeur fut ce qui la frappa en premier. Une odeur de feu et d'une autre plus suave, plus douce, mais si écœurante qu'elle éprouva un goût de bile lui remontant jusque dans la bouche.

- Mais…

Son cerveau se bloqua, incapable de poursuivre. Autour d'elle, des gens se mettaient à courir, écrasant les malheureux qui étaient tombés au sol. Elle vit une jeune fille, habillée dans le même style qu'elle, le cou sanglant car un groupe entier d'adultes lui avait marché dessus. Elle vit les panneaux publicitaires – YOTSUBA, QUALITE OPTIMALE !- les sourires des femmes qui posaient, se rappela un instant qu'elle-même avait posé pour cette compagnie. Les sensations se retrouvaient décuplées par la panique et tout son corps fut transporté à son tour quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se mit à courir, le visage humide de sueur froide, le corps raide, allant dans la direction opposée.

- Gardez votre calme, je vous prie de garder votre calme ! raisonna une voix par mégaphone à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Ne paniquez pas !

- Vous la sentez l'odeur, hein ? Vous la sentez ? murmura Misa, comprenant qu'au-delà de la peur, de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu éprouver, elle était furieuse par l'absurdité de la situation.

Elle aperçut les voitures de police et les sons autour d'elles lui firent mal, tant elle avait la tête lourde.

- Reste pas, là, reste pas là ! lança un salaryman à une fille, plus jeune, qui hésitait encore à le suivre. Va-t-en !

Misa exhala un souffle brûlant et continua à courir, se frayant un chemin. Elle devait retrouver Raito. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les nouvelles à la télévision, elle avait compris. Peu importait que Ryuk ne fût plus là, et c'était d'ailleurs quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait disparu qu'elle avait compris.

- Bougez-vous, grogna-t-elle, donnant des coups de coude, bougez !

L'homme se tourna vers elle, furieux, paniqué, lui aussi et automatiquement Misa leva les yeux et aperçut les chiffres au-dessus de sa tête. Des chiffres, elle ne voyait plus que cela. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et tout en courant, faisant attention à ne pas se tordre les chevilles, elle attrapa son téléphone portable, et appuya sur une touche.

« Mon dieu, faites qu'il décroche ! »

Un « bip » brutal la fit sursauter et lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone lut « Numéro indisponible ». Elle avait oublié que l'immeuble dans lequel Raito se trouvait ne lui permettait d'avoir un téléphone portable allumé. Furieuse, désespérée, elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et les doigts tremblants, tenta d'appeler encore une fois.

- Raito, Raito, j'ai peur, j'ai si peur, gémit-elle, le cœur battant si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir, ou bien retomber tout au fond de son corps, comme une pierre.

Une main venant de la foule la propulsa en avant et Misa eu le réflexe de tomber sur le côté, et d'amortir sa chute avant de se faire écraser par un pied. Ses collants étaient déchirés aux genoux, avec un peu de sang dessus. Elle éprouva un petit picotement de douleur, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne s'arrête.

L'odeur de la pourriture lui vint, plus forte encore, alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'immeuble où Raito se trouvait. Raito qui la prendrait dans ses bras, la rassurerait et la consolerait de ne pas avoir continué à tuer les criminels. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à force de courir.

La foule devenait plus pressante encore et elle tendit les mains pour se frayer un passage, pleurant encore plus. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ses Yeux ne fonctionnaient plus. Elle ne voyait plus de noms, plus chiffres de vie, plus de…

Plus de chiffres ?

Elle réalisa que l'odeur était si forte, si pesante, qu'elle lui donna la nausée et les paumes tendues, signe inconscient de barrière, releva la tête. Elle vit que la nuit tombait, et que les lumières de Shibuya, puis de Tokyo s'allumaient. La voix dans le mégaphone lui parvenait de façon lointaine, brouillée et enfin Misa comprit. Elle entendit les cris, des hurlements qui provenaient au bas de l'immeuble de Raito, crut apercevoir des groupes de personnes qui tentaient de s'enfuir puis releva le menton, faisant face aux personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle d'une démarche plus lente, alourdie.

Elles n'avaient plus de nom, ni d'espérance de vie. Et pourtant, elles vivaient.

- Mais, mais comment… ? murmura Misa, la gorge sèche.

Elle voulut s'éloigner, partir mais son corps, tétanisé par la peur, refusa de lui obéir.

- Vous n'avez plus… mais… mais vous êtes…

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque des mains –glacées, elles étaient glacées et oh cette odeur- l'attrapèrent, et quand elle hurla, la foule qui s'enfuyait de Shibuya ne l'entendit pas.

_Mais vous êtes morts.

* * *

_

Il existait des choses que L ne supportait pas. Et ce qui se passait à l'extérieur en était une. Ne quittant pas des yeux le cahier aux pages blanches, il entendit les voix paniquées sur les différents écrans d'ordinateur.

- Où est le Dieu ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- On ne sait pas du tout, rétorqua Aizawa d'une voix troublée, un peu rauque. Il… Il a disparu juste avant…

L hocha la tête. Ses doigts étaient glacés par un mélange de stupéfaction et il était vrai, d'un peu de peur. Ce n'était pas la peur de la situation mais celle, indicible, du doute qui le prenait. Il ne comprenait rien et la peur de ne pas comprendre le hantait plus que tout. Il releva la tête, la lumière des lieux presque trop violente pour ses yeux. A l'écran, il vit plusieurs journaux télévisés de différents pays mais chaque langue était pleine d'une terreur évidente. Il aperçut Shibuya où un feu s'était déclaré puis un autre reportage à New York. On commençait à faire appel à l'armée pour s'occuper des mystérieux cas qui s'étaient déclarés presque partout en même temps.

Les mystérieux cas. L voulut rire mais n'y réussit pas. C'était autre chose que de croire au pouvoir d'un cahier surnaturel, autre chose d'admettre que les Dieux de la Mort existaient. C'était comme si son esprit refusait encore d'approuver. Ce qu'il voyait à l'écran signifiait déjà qu'un phénomène extraordinaire se produisait.

- Raito ? dit-il doucement et sa voix lui parut étouffée, un peu faible et furieux, il tenta de la maîtriser.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, très pâle. Ses mains tremblaient mais lorsqu'il prit le cahier, il eut une expression calculée, qui aurait presque pu convaincre L s'il n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine.

- Tous les noms écrits depuis le début… ont été effacés, murmura-t-il, ébahi.

- Mais quand ? demanda Matsuda, ne quittant pas les écrans des yeux.

- Aucune idée, répondit L. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques instants. A vrai dire, c'est au moment où le Dieu est parti que j'ai vu que les pages étaient redevenues blanches.

Soichiro émit un grognement.

- Les règles sont écrites avec une substance qui ne vient pas de notre monde, ce qui n'est pas le cas des noms écrits dans le cahier. Alors, comment, en une seule fois…

- Ca, il faut le demander à Rem, papa, l'interrompit Raito d'une voix blanche. Et elle n'est plus là. Et la retrouver me semble impossible pour le moment.

Il reposa le cahier et fouilla dans une poche de son pantalon pour y prendre son téléphone portable. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il l'alluma alors qu'il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur.

- Misa a tenté de m'appeler. Il y a tout juste deux minutes, ajouta-t-il, blême.

Les autres firent de même. L, toujours assis, ne fit pas de commentaire, continuant de feuilleter le cahier d'un geste machinal.

- Sayu a laissé un message, déclara Soichiro.

Il mit le haut-parleur.

- Papa… Papa ! gémit Sayu, la respiration hachée.

Il y eut des bruits de fond, puis brusquement le son d'une vitre brisée. Une femme se mit à hurler et le cri cessa presque aussitôt.

- Papa, papa, viens m'aider ! Papa, maman est… Ah… !

Un autre bruit plus sourd, comme si quelqu'un tombait. Raito entendit un sanglot bref, puis un gémissement de douleur.

- Papa, papa, au secours ! Au secours, papa ! Ah… non, n'approchez pas ! NON !

Raito eut l'impression que son cœur gela dans sa poitrine quand il entendit un long hurlement qui finit après une longue minute en un gémissement. Toutefois, le message ne s'arrêta pas là. Il y eut un frottement, et des chuchotements avant que le téléphone ne coupe.

Soichiro reposa son téléphone dans sa poche, le regard vide. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir et quand il releva les yeux, regarda L qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il brusquement et sa démarche était hésitante, comme s'il était ivre. Je dois… Je dois aller voir ma famille !

- Attends, papa ! s'écria Raito. Si tu y vas…

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe, chef, déclara faiblement Mogi, son grand corps effondré sur le canapé.

- Et alors ? ET ALORS ?

- Yagami, calmez-vous, lança froidement L, fixant le chef de police dans les yeux. Calmez-vous.

- Vous voulez que je me calme ? répéta Soichiro et il y avait tant d'ironie dans sa voix que cela devenait douloureux de l'écouter. C-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme, L ? Dehors se passe quelque chose de… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe et ma famille est en danger ! Je dois aller les voir.

- Si vous sortez, vous mourrez, trancha L. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Mourir sans peut-être voir votre famille ?

Il y eut un long silence.

- M-Moi aussi, je veux voir ma famille, dit Aizawa de cette même voix un peu troublée. Mes filles, ma femme…

Il se tut mais tous les autres devinèrent ce qu'il était en train de penser. _Et si elles étaient déjà mortes._

L baissa les yeux vers le cahier qu'il tenait toujours puis soupira. N'écoutant plus les informations, il se mit debout.

- Très bien, Yagami. Vous pouvez aller vérifier si votre famille est encore… là, conclut-il, n'arrivant pas à trouver le terme suffisamment approprié à la situation. Mais n'y allez pas tout seul.

- Je l'accompagne, lança Raito d'une voix décidée.

L le regarda un instant, le jugeant sans dire un mot.

- Très bien. Je vous accompagne tous les deux.

- Ryuuzaki, vous êtes sûr ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Matsuda.

- Evidemment que j'en suis sûr. Même si nous avons arrêté Higuchi, et que le cahier est à notre disposition… les choses sont différentes maintenant.

Raito ne répondit pas. Il savait pertinemment ce que sous-entendait L et décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Peu importait qu'il était Kira, et que L était toujours lui-même. Les choses étaient différentes.

* * *

L'arme était lourde et presque trop grande pour la main de L. Un Magnum 44. Raito avait un Sig Sauer et son père avait gardé avec lui son arme de service.

- C'est par précaution, dit L quand il donna le Sig à Raito. Utilise-le si tu veux.

« Si tu veux survivre », disaient ses yeux et Raito, partagé entre la colère et l'ironie prit l'arme qui était déjà chargée.

Aizawa, Mogi et Matsuda avaient pris une autre voiture pour faire le tour. Ils devaient tous se retrouver au QG deux heures plus tard. Raito se demandait vraiment s'ils allaient revenir et fut surpris d'éprouver une sorte de chagrin latent, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Soichiro quand ils sortirent du parking de l'immeuble.

L ne put empêcher une exhalation sonore de passer ses lèvres.

Tokyo était vide.

Des voitures avaient été laissées à l'abandon sur les routes, certaines aux portières ouvertes, au pare-brise brisé. Des magasins avaient été saccagés, des personnes ayant profité du mouvement de panique pour piller. Au loin, ils entendirent des hélicoptères, puis une voix au mégaphone, intimant à tous de garder son calme.

Soichiro roulait doucement, le regard fixé sur la route jonchée de débris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-bas ? demanda faiblement Raito, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

L se tourna vers lui, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de le savoir ?

Raito ne répondit pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit L, et ses doigts, très sûr, chargèrent son Magnum 44.

* * *

Pendant un instant, Raito eut du mal à reconnaître la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie avec sa mère, son père et sa sœur. La porte d'entrée avait été sauvagement ouverte et pendait sur un seul gond. Les fenêtres avaient été brisées et Raito eut un début de nausée en y voyant des traces de sang.

Son père claqua la portière de la voiture avant de prendre son arme. Raito se tourna vers L qui observait la rue où pas une âme ne semblait vivre. Toutes les autres maisons étaient dans un état semblable. Le ciel se teintait d'une couleur bleuâtre, aux touches rouges au loin. L fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une lampe torche à Raito. Le voir avec une arme dans les mains était si étrange que Raito n'arriva pas l'accepter. Il se rappela de la fois où dans l'hélicoptère L lui avait tendu une arme, la tenant comme toujours du bout des doigts et Raito avait pensé que tout comme piloter un hélicoptère, L savait manier une arme à feu.

« Tout le monde peut le faire », aurait dit L si Raito lui en avait fait la remarque.

Cependant, L ne tint pas le Magnum de sa façon habituelle. Il prit l'arme fermement, comme n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être avec davantage de souplesse même si Raito ne voyait pas tout à fait la différence entre lui et son propre père.

- Yagami, passez devant, murmura L. On vous suit.

Soichiro acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'à la maison. Raito dévisagea L, voulut dire quelque chose mais finalement n'y parvint pas. La voix de Sayu résonnait encore dans sa tête, un long cri déchirant se transformant un gémissement de souffrance.

« Sayu, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Qui… ? »

- On y va, Raito.

Le bruit du verre contre les chaussures de Raito parut assourdissant face à tout le silence. Raito brandit la lampe torche sur la marche de l'entrée, y aperçut une chaussure de sa sœur, celles de sa mère. L'ombre de L se déplaça, non loin de lui, silencieuse mais attentive.

- Papa, tu es où ?

Silence. Raito crut que son cœur lui retombait dans l'estomac. Il ne parvint pas à voir l'expression de L mais l'entendit soupirer.

- Je vais voir ça. Fais attention.

Raito acquiesça, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il vit sur les marches des traces de boue et effectuant un léger mouvement, éclairant le couloir jusqu'au salon, perçut une odeur latente, douceâtre, qui lui donna la nausée. Une odeur de pourriture.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il crut entendre des bruits un peu plus loin et fut soulagé de comprendre que c'était L qui s'adressait à son père. Il se tourna, éclaira de nouveau l'escalier et après un léger temps d'hésitation, décida de monter au premier étage. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, et pourtant c'était bien l'escalier qui amenait à sa chambre, à celle de Sayu et de ses parents. Il vit dans le couloir le cadre d'une photo puis s'éloigna. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait l'impression d'être incroyablement bruyant.

- Sayu ? chuchota-t-il, la voix étranglée.

« Reste calme…, bordel reste calme ! »

Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre. Une bouffée de colère et d'indignation le submergea quand il réalisa que sa chambre était dans le même état que le reste de la maison. Son ordinateur avait été renversé au sol, et l'écran était cassé. Il vit ses livres d'université, puis…

Il se figea.

Une trace de sang recouvrait le dessus de son lit puis une partie de la fenêtre. Il vit sur la vitre des empreintes de main, des longues lignes de doigt et retenant une exclamation, s'en approcha, brandissant sa lampe torche. Il eut le temps de voir la lumière de la rue, d'un jaune tirant sur le orange puis se détourna, suivant les traces de sang qui semblaient quitter sa chambre pour repartir dans le couloir.

- Raito ? murmura L en bas.

- Je suis là, dit-il machinalement.

Ses doigts étaient moites sur sa lampe torche et il les essuya sur sa veste. Il eut un nouveau temps d'hésitation puis donna une légère poussée à la porte menant à la chambre de Sayu.

Une forme au sol bougea et effrayé, Raito eut un mouvement de recul. La lumière de sa lampe, bien que vacillante, éclaira Sayu qui lui tournait le dos, recroquevillée, et ses épaules étaient nues, ses vêtements déchirés.

- S… Sayu ?

Sa sœur émit un bruit qui se rapprochait du sanglot mais ne bougea pas. Elle se penchait sur quelque chose, et ses doigts étaient cachés dans l'ombre.

- Sayu, répéta Raito d'une voix plus ferme.

Il tendit une main vers sa sœur et s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Raito voulut déglutir mais sa gorge était tellement sèche que cette simple action lui fit mal. Il assura davantage sa prise sur le Sig Sauer.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de le savoir ? », lui avait demandé L dans la voiture, comme si, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il savait d'une certaine manière que ce qu'il allait voir était plus horrible que tout.

- Sayu, lève-toi.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, Sayu se retourna, bien que toujours recroquevillée au sol. Raito ouvrit la bouche mais ne put hurler. Il était au-delà du cri, au-delà du choc.

Sayu était couverte de sang, de ses cheveux à sa bouche, et il y avait tellement de détails que Raito ne put tout voir mais à la lumière crue de sa lampe, aperçut avec horreur une chose blanche pointer sur la poitrine de Sayu, réalisant après coup qu'il s'agissait de l'os de sa clavicule. Elle tendit un poignet qui se tournait en tous sens, de toute évidence cassé et leva les yeux vers Raito. Des yeux à l'iris rouge, vides de pensée et Sayu eut un sourire tordu, aux lèvres gonflées de sang qui brunissait déjà sur le menton. Dans son autre main, elle tendait ce qui ressemblait à de la chair saignante.

- Sayu…

Avant même que Raito ne puisse réagir Sayu se mit debout. Sa poitrine était nue, toute pleine de sang et la jupe qu'elle portait –la jupe de son uniforme scolaire, réalisa Raito, ce qui le rendit encore plus malade- était déchirée de part et d'autre. Un de ses pieds avait une chaussure, l'autre était nu, rentré, à la cheville gonflée comme si elle était cassée un os. Elle eut un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain, souriant toujours mais cela n'avait pourtant rien d'un sourire.

Et Raito éprouva un dégoût quasiment physique, qui lui donna la chair de poule. Tout son corps refusait la vue de sa sœur, refusait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle. C'était un réflexe, de ce même réflexe animal, sur lequel on ne pouvait mettre de mots. Tout son corps se raidit encore plus, repoussant Sayu, alors que c'était pourtant elle.

Raito se recula davantage, hésitant encore à tendre son arme sur sa propre sœur.

- Sayu ? dit-il, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix tant elle lui semblait frêle.

Les yeux à l'iris rouge le regardaient sans qu'aucune lueur d'intelligence ne vienne y briller. Sayu eut un bref mouvement, le corps tordu –sûrement brisé à de multiples endroits-, puis s'avança vers Raito, tendant toujours la chair sanglante d'une main, l'autre poignet retombant mollement.

- Recule, recule !

Il ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus. Il ne pouvait pas. Sayu le regarda et ouvrit large sa bouche, aux dents toutes rouges et Raito réalisa qu'elle mâchait la chair qu'elle tenait dans la main. Hésitant un instant, il abaissa la lumière vers le corps près duquel Sayu s'était accroupie et enfin, se mit à crier. Pendant une brève seconde, le visage de sa mère passa devant ses yeux, un visage aux yeux vitreux, les bras en croix dans du sang et il n'osa pas regarder plus bas car enfin il savait d'où venait la chair que tenait Sayu. C'était insoutenable.

Sayu. C'était Sayu.

- Non… Non !

Profitant de sa confusion, Sayu lui bondit dessus, tordant ses doigts en crochets et Raito s'écroula au sol. L'odeur de la pourriture lui tomba dessus, suffocante, lui faisant tourner la tête et le sang, poisseux, entacha tout son visage, tous ses vêtements.

« C'est le sang de maman, c'est le SANG de ma MERE ! », hurla une voix dans sa tête.

Ce fut trop.

Il cria plus fort, la panique passant en vagues brûlantes dans son corps et avant que Sayu ne puisse lui arracher les yeux la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il sentit la poitrine juvénile de Sayu contre son torse glisser sur le côté et ne voyant plus rien, la lampe étant tombée, se mit debout, tendant son arme vers la masse qui était sa sœur, sans vraiment l'être.

Sayu eut un nouveau grognement, une sorte de gargouillis comme si sa gorge était pleine d'un liquide, se tournant lentement vers lui. Raito tâtonna à la recherche de la lampe, la récupéra. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait faire… ça.

Il ne vit pas Sayu s'approcher de lui, les dents crispées en un sourire vorace mais entendit la détonation à quelques centimètres de son corps. Abasourdi, il se redressa pour voir L sur le seuil, tendant son Magnum sur Sayu. La jeune fille avait eu un vif soubresaut mais se releva, ne semblant même pas sentir la blessure par balle.

- Arrête ! cria Raito. C'est ma sœur ! dit-il comme si cela pouvait, en une quelconque façon, sauver celle qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques secondes avant.

L lui lança un rapide coup d'œil puis baissa les yeux vers le corps étendu au sol.

- C'est ta mère, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Sayu poussa un cri suraigu, et les bras tendus, se précipita vers L de sa démarche titubante. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et Sayu s'arrêta net. Un trou s'était épanoui en plein milieu de son front. Elle sembla hésiter, fit un nouveau pas et L tira encore deux fois, chaque détonation semblant plus bruyante encore. Enfin le corps de Sayu s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Raito, bouchée bée, se tourna vers L qui abaissa le bras. L'odeur de poudre ne pouvait masquer celle de la pourriture, ni celle, plus douce, métallique, du sang.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Raito et ce fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

L ne le regarda pas.

- Ce n'était pas ta sœur.

Un hurlement jaillit soudain, provenant du salon. L se détourna, se précipitant dans le couloir.

- Papa ! cria Raito.

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de voix, plus faible, puis le bruit d'objets que l'on renversait au sol. Raito suivit L qui se déplaçait avec une telle souplesse qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir besoin de lumière, comme s'il connaissait déjà la maison sur le bout des doigts. Raito jeta un coup d'œil à son Sig Sauer, toujours aussi chargé qu'au début.

Il aperçut dans le salon, s'appuyant contre le comptoir –là où avant sa famille se réunissait pour manger et tout cela lui semblait tellement ancien, lointain à présent- son père muni d'une chaise de la table à manger, faisant mine de repousser quelqu'un.

- Recule, recule ! criait-il à chaque mouvement de bras.

Entendant des bruits derrière lui, l'homme que Soichiro menaçait se retourna et la lumière de la lampe torche de Raito frappa de plein fouet son visage gonflé, couvert de bleus, et ses yeux à l'iris rouge. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en ce sourire si particulier, dévoilant ses gencives rouges et ses dents pleines de sang. Il tendit un bras vers Raito et L, marchant d'une démarche raide, vacillante et ce fut là que Raito reconnut le vieux voisin de la maison juste en face de la sienne, cet homme qu'il avait souvent aidé lorsqu'il était au collège.

- … Mr Hibiya…, murmura-t-il, n'arrivant pas à accorder le nom sur la silhouette qui émettait des grognements inhumains.

Il croisa le regard de son père, y lut la même détresse.

Hibiya sembla hésiter un instant puis brusquement, avec une rapidité étonnante pour son âge, se précipita vers Soichiro qui, surpris, se cogna contre le comptoir, emporté par l'élan de la chaise qu'il tenait toujours.

Raito voulut crier, mais avant même d'accomplir cette action, son corps réagit instinctivement. Il leva son arme –il avait eu droit à quelques cours quand il était au lycée, sous la surveillance de son père pour le remercier de son aide dans plusieurs affaires – et tira sur Hibiya. La détonation provoqua un bref soubresaut, l'impact le faisant subtilement sursauter.

Dans un grognement bref, Hibiya bascula sur le côté. Raito l'avait touché à la nuque, sectionnant sa moelle épinière. Soichiro, le souffle court, enjamba le corps et laissa tomber la chaise au sol.

- Il faut partir, déclara brusquement L, regardant par-dessus de l'épaule de Soichiro.

Il y eut un bref silence et dans la pénombre Raito entendit un bruissement, des frôlements sur une surface lisse. Une ombre minuscule passa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis une autre.

Des mains. C'étaient des mains.

- Trop tard, soupira L, tendant son arme vers les bras qui s'approchaient du verre, le tapant avec force et le bruit se répercuta dans toute la maison, dans tout l'esprit de Raito qui leva également son Sig Sauer.

Son père posa une main autoritaire sur son bras.

- Raito, non ! chuchota-t-il furieusement et Raito vit la sueur qui coulait sur son front, les traces de sang d'Hibiya sur sa chemise, réalisant qu'il devait être dans le même état que lui.

- A votre place, Yagami, je me préparerais à tirer, rétorqua froidement L, très concentré.

- Ils… Ils sont…

- Non, papa, répliqua Raito, se sentant étrangement plus calme. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois. Sayu n'était pas ce que je croyais, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation, n'osant plus regarder son père qui pâlit davantage.

Soichiro allait dire quelque chose lorsque la vitre éclata sous le choc de plusieurs coups et les bras passèrent, s'entaillant aux éclats de verre, tandis que les silhouettes à l'extérieur gémissaient, grondaient avec cette voix inhumaine qui glaçait tout le corps de Raito.

L fit un mouvement, se tournant légèrement pour apercevoir la porte d'entrée et grogna.

- Bon… On n'a plus le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Cinq autres –personnes ? choses ? Raito ne savait même plus et décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment- s'avançaient d'une démarche titubante vers eux, la nuque ployée, les fixant de leurs yeux vides. Certains avaient une épaule déboîtée, d'autres les membres extrêmement roides mais surtout, tous dégageaient cette terrible odeur de chair morte, putréfiée, qui se dispersait dans l'air à chacun de leurs mouvements. Raito hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où les bras laissaient place à des bustes, se frayant un chemin, puis les autres qui étaient passés par la porte d'entrée.

« Comment on va faire pour la voiture, comment ? »

- Raito, dit doucement L, un simple appel qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Soichiro, les doigts tremblants sur son arme de service, n'osant plus bouger. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

Dans le groupe, Raito aperçut une jeune femme, une secrétaire aux vêtements couverts de saletés. Il vit sur une de ses mains une bague dorée, pensa que cette femme ne devait même plus s'en rendre compte et ce fut qui le terrorisa le plus. Quelques heures plus tôt, cette femme avait travaillé dans une entreprise, avait peut-être montré cette bague de fiançailles à des collègues. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et Raito vit qu'elle avait le nez cassé et du cou aperçut un amas d'os sous la peau.

- Yagami, dit enfin L. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que vous pouvez, ou ne pouvez pas faire…

Il tendit son arme, visa un homme qui avait dû être salaryman dans une autre vie et lorsque ce dernier eut un mouvement bref vers lui, prêt à bondir, L tira et le bruit brisa toute la ligne de tension, palpable, qui passait des « choses » à eux-mêmes.

- …C'est ce que vous _devez_ faire, conclut L.

Dans un bruit assourdissant de verre brisé, Raito entendit le mouvement rapide derrière lui et sans réfléchir se retourna et tira. Il toucha ce qu'il s'apparaissait être une adolescente –elle avait le même uniforme scolaire que Sayu- qui s'écroula contre le comptoir, le regard vide. Les autres semblèrent hésiter, grognant sans interruption, puis tendirent les bras, ouvrant grand une bouche sanglante. Soichiro poussa un râle mais ne tira pas. Il leva un bras et frappa de la crosse de son arme la tête d'un homme qui s'était précipité sur lui. Le bruit de la crosse était presque humide, comme tapant des chairs plus profondes, plus saignantes encore, et cela retourna l'estomac de L qui continua cependant à paraître impassible. Il tira une troisième fois, touchant le cou d'une autre « chose » qui vacilla, et s'effondra sur la table où Raito et sa famille se réunissaient pour manger.

Raito se baissa, tenant toujours la lampe torche.

- On peut passer ! dit-il soudain à L. On peut y aller maintenant !

L se contenta d'acquiescer puis se tourna vers Soichiro qui repoussa un homme prêt à lui dévorer la gorge. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et lorsqu'il s'essuya le visage du dos de sa main, une trace sanglante y resta, comme une peinture de guerre.

- Papa !

- Je vous suis, allez-y !

L sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, jeta un coup d'œil à la table puis sourit doucement. Raito comprit aussitôt.

L prit de l'élan, et Raito eu le temps de voir ses chaussures mal lacées avant qu'il ne saute sur la table, enjambe le corps inconscient. Il le suivit, ayant peur une brève seconde de retomber tant ses jambes tremblaient mais il tint bon, fit comme L et sans s'arrêter visa et tira cette fois en plein dans le front de la jeune secrétaire qui retomba sur le dos, entraînant avec elle une autre « chose » qui gronda, les membres trop raides pour avoir le temps de se relever. S'ils prenaient assez de vitesse, ils pourraient atteindre le couloir. L leva une jambe, appuyant sur le bord de la table et n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour quitter la maison. Les créatures –ce n'était plus que ça dans l'esprit de Raito, des… créatures –trop lentes, n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher de passer et Raito en profita pour tirer une dernière fois lorsqu'il sentit juste dans sa nuque l'odeur putréfiée d'une « chose » qui avait tenté de l'attraper.

L'élan le fit glisser, trébuchant sur la chaussure de sa sœur et il se reprit, s'appuyant sur la porte de l'entrée qui ne tenait que sur un gond. Relevant la tête, il aperçut L se précipiter vers la voiture.

-La clé, merde ! s'exclama Raito. Papa !

Il entendit un grondement, puis la voix de son père tentant de couvrir le bruit. Raito hésita, se retourna, prêt à repartir dans le salon quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ne regardant pas directement, il reconnut le pied gonflé, l'autre portant une chaussure, puis l'ourlet déchiré d'une jupe et la gorge serrée, leva enfin la tête.

- Sayu, murmura-t-il.

Ce qui avait été sa sœur continua de sourire puis soudain poussa un cri rauque, étranglé, et de sa démarche inégale, fit un seul mouvement de bras vers lui. Raito n'hésita pas, tira sur le front où un deuxième trou, proche du premier que L avait fait s'épanouit et une partie de la tête de Sayu –ce n'était plus Sayu, non – disparut dans la détonation, recouvrant le cadre de la photo d'une épaisse substance rouge et grise. Le corps de Sayu tressaillit et tomba en avant dans les escaliers, les os produisant un craquement sonore. Raito se recula, croyant que les doigts l'avaient touché avant de courir vers son père, encerclé par quatre autres « choses », certaines provenant de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Papa ! hurla Raito.

Soichiro se tourna vers lui, et la trace rouge sur sa joue fut éclairée par la lampe torche.

- Papa, passe par là ! Viens ! Ici !

Soichiro sembla hésiter, regarda ce qui l'entourait, puis son fils, et enfin son pistolet. Pendant un temps interminable, il ne dit rien avant de sourire. Raito n'aima pas du tout ce sourire et commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son père, il paniqua.

- Non, Papa… Passe ici, sur la table ! Tu peux le faire ! Eloigne ces… Eloigne-les et tu pourras passer !

Soichiro secoua lentement la tête.

- Bordel, Papa !

Son père vit alors la silhouette aux pieds de Raito et devint encore plus pâle lorsqu'il reconnut l'uniforme de Sayu, et la partie de son visage qui avait explosé sous le coup de feu. Il eut cette expression déchirante, pleine de défaite et Raito faillit hurler une nouvelle fois.

- Papa, murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée tellement il avait crié auparavant.

- Je n'ai pas pu les protéger, dit Soichiro suffisamment fort pour que Raito puisse l'entendre au-dessus des grondements et des bruits inhumains. Je n'ai pas pu protéger… Sayu… Et Sachiko…

- Alors aide-moi, Papa ! rétorqua Raito. S'il te plaît !

Derrière lui, il entendit L l'appeler, un simple cri mais ne perçut pas les mots. Le corps de Sayu était toujours près de lui. Soichiro tira une nouvelle fois, faisant reculer les choses qui avaient resserré leur rang avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste couverte de sang. Il regarda Raito, en souriant et d'un geste lui lança quelque chose.

Raito fit un pas, attrapa. C'étaient les clefs de la voiture.

- Papa !

- Allez-vous en, toi et Ryuuzaki ! Partez ! MAINTENANT !

- Papa…, répéta Raito.

- Raito ! cria L à l'extérieur et ce fut la seule chose qui le fit le bouger.

Il quitta la maison, entendant encore les détonations de l'arme de son père, puis courut jusqu'à L qui visait quelque chose. Dans l'obscurité à peine déchirée par les quelques lumières, Raito vit des silhouettes s'approcher d'eux, en un bruissement fébrile, grognant faiblement. Elles étaient trop lentes mais Raito en vit une étendue au sol, à quelques mètres de L qui dès qu'il le vit releva la tête. Raito lui envoya les clefs.

- Je vais conduire, dit L et cela n'étonna même pas Raito qui prit place dans la voiture.

Les êtres à l'extérieur se rapprochèrent, mains tendues vers le capot, souriant de leur bouche ensanglantée. L régla le rétroviseur, mit le contact et passant la première vitesse fit une marche arrière. Raito entendit un bruit sourd, un craquement puis L accéléra, écrasant deux « choses » sur leur chemin.

Raito se regarda dans le rétroviseur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, réalisant après coup que ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur son Sig. Il était incapable de le lâcher maintenant. L conduisait, assis correctement –peut-être la seule occasion où il devait s'assoir comme tout le monde- et dans la faible lumière orange de la ville, Raito vit son haut blanc maculé de sang, ses joues blêmes, d'une pâleur telle qu'elle en devenait grise et ses yeux, si noirs, qui ne semblaient rien dévoiler, étaient troubles, rêveurs.

- Ton père ? dit enfin L, prenant une autre route pour remonter jusqu'à l'immeuble.

Raito ne répondit pas. La voiture était un cocon, la seule barrière et baissant les yeux, il vit les rues sombres, aux voitures abandonnées et crut apercevoir d'autres groupes de personnes, marchant de ce pas étrange.

- Ils sont… plus forts la nuit, murmura-t-il, épuisé.

Au-dessus d'eux, des hélicoptères et des avions de l'armée passaient, vérifiant toutes les zones. Tout avait commencé deux heures, une heure avant et c'était déjà le chaos.

* * *

Soichiro, épuisé, s'adossa au mur. Sa vue était trouble, sûrement à cause du sang qu'il était en train perdre malgré sa main appuyée à sa jugulaire pour stopper l'hémorragie. La bouche vorace, ce qui avait été un jour sa fille le contempla, attentive, de son seul œil vide qui lui restait. Les grondements, les bruits inarticulés allaient le rendre fou.

Pas question.

Il n'eut pas un tremblement lorsque vérifiant qu'il lui restait encore une balle, il prit son arme, logea le canon dans sa bouche, visant en hauteur en visualisant le tir dans tout son crâne. La brûlure du canon ne lui fit plus rien et les yeux fermés, oubliant les mains vers lui, il pressa la détente.

* * *

Raito sursauta et se retourna dans son siège pour regarder la route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda L, fixant toujours devant lui.

Raito ne répondit pas. C'était impossible. Lentement, il se remit bien, fixant ses doigts crispés et de son autre main, les détacha les uns après les autres de son revolver. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il pleura enfin. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains toutes pleines de sang, encore douloureuses, et sans faire de bruits, il pleura et jamais cela ne lui avait fait autant de bien. C'était une sensation libératrice, atroce pourtant, mais il eut l'impression d'être mis à nu et tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour le monde, pour la justice en étant Kira, fut balayé par les sanglots qui lui tordaient les entrailles.

L ne se tourna pas, mais Raito sut qu'il comprenait, qu'il comprenait mieux que tout le monde. Il était Kira, L était L et ces deux faits se cassaient la figure. Les choses avaient changé.

- On va devoir retrouver ce Dieu, dit L de cette même voix un peu rêveuse qui dans la situation actuelle semblait sonner faux.

Raito essuya ses joues, ne se soucia pas du sang qui poissait ses doigts.

- C'est comme dans les films, déclara-t-il.

L quitta enfin la route des yeux et lui adressa un sourire sans humour. Une compréhension subtile passa entre eux et Raito décida que mieux valait être avec L que d'être seul dans un monde aussi chaotique.

- C'est pire que dans les films, dirent-ils en même temps.


	3. Ière Partie, Propagation

Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai fini la première partie et commencé la deuxième, mais je n'updaterai pas très vite cette histoire, pour me laisser de l'avance car j'ai encore d'autres projets en cours. Lorsque j'aurai fini le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie, j'updaterai cette fanfiction.

Un chapitre plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le Deviantart de Greengrin, qui a achevé les illustrations du premier et du deuxième chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

CHAPITRE II

PROPAGATION

« _YOTSUBA, QUALITE OPTIMALE !_ »

- Slogan publicitaire.

- Oh, mais regardez qui revient après avoir joué à l'animal domestique, lança Zerhogie quand il aperçut la silhouette noire dans le haut.

Dans un battement, les ailes de Ryuk se replièrent et le Dieu se posa avec une légèreté un peu moqueuse. Ses pieds foulèrent la Crasse, et la sensation fut étrange, un peu douce, et la poussière noire quitta ensuite son corps, glissant doucement ailleurs aux mouvements des Dieux qui se rapprochaient.

Zerhogie ricana, et son crochet eut un léger éclat quand il le secoua, faisant mine de saluer de loin.

- Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ?

Ryuk haussa ses grandes épaules.

- L'humain que je devais hanter est mort.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Justin tourna la tête vers lui, ne semblant pas du tout surpris. Juste un peu agacé.

- Mort, mort, tu parles vite.

Ryuk ricana à son tour.

- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment. C'est peut-être pire.

Dellidublly, accroupi en face de Gook, jouait un peu distraitement à l'Os. Gook avait failli gagner de justesse mais Dellidublly avait pu contrer par un Sextuple Phalange, une main plutôt faible mais qui était tout de même plus forte qu'un Simple Cotyle. Les Cartilages étaient toujours le jeu le plus bas.

- Nu est partie chercher le Roi il y a quelques temps.

- Celui-là, on ne sait jamais où il se trouve, renchérit Dalil qui encore une fois restait subjuguée par tous les bijoux de Justin, brûlant de jalousie.

Ryuk s'assit lourdement par terre. Il lui restait une pomme qu'il avait prise avant de repartir, et il comptait la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. A la vitesse où le monde des humains était en train de sombrer, il ne resterait plus grand-chose.

- Alors, c'est comment là-bas ? finit par demander Zerhogie.

Le rire de Ryuk était proche de celui de Dellidublly, mais d'une octave plus basse, et bien plus grondant encore, un peu comme le grondement d'un lion malade. Son nom venait de la résonnance dans son rire, qui roulait en un léger écho avant de se terminer sur une occlusive, brisant la continuité du son.

- Les humains croient au Paradis et à l'Enfer. Alors…si je parle comme eux, je dirais qu'ils ont trouvé leur propre Enfer sur Terre.

- Pas étonnant, répliqua Gook en grommelant, piochant dans son jeu en espérant avoir une nouvelle main plus forte. Réaction en chaîne tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Et ils sont tellement nombreux que ça n'allait pas tarder.

- J'ai pas vu ailleurs, ajouta Ryuk. Juste le Japon. Mais je peux vous dire que ça a pas traîné : en temps humain, moins de dix minutes après l'application de la règle.

- Minute, hein ? répéta Zerhogie, dubitatif.

Ryuk voulut dire quelque chose de cinglant mais se retint au dernier moment. Se faire traiter de Naärk dès son retour n'était pas prévu dans ses plans.

- Un moment minuscule.

Le Dieu se leva, grattant de son crochet son casque à plumes. Une petite plume écrue tomba au sol, fut emportée par la Crasse. Tout autour, les cris continuaient, aussi fort qu'avant mais c'était devenu un bruit accepté, qui n'avait plus de signification. Parfois, une ébauche d'âmes passait par la brèche de Mu, disparaissant ensuite. C'était à présent un spectacle ennuyeux.

- Et les humains ? Enfin ceux pas vraiment…

Ryuk rit une nouvelle fois. Grondement sourd qui se terminant en une occlusive, un peu comme le bruit fugitif de dents dans de la chair.

- Ils sont là. Ils bougent. Ils aiment ce qui est vivant. Je crois que les humains ont ce truc, qui est quoi déjà ?… Ah, le recyclage. Faire du neuf avec du vieux. C'est pareil.

- Horrible, constata Justin, bien qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dégoûté.

- A ce train-là, on va finir par y passer, dit brusquement Gook.

- Plus de Mu, plus de réserve. Plus de réserve, plus d'immortalité.

Dalil se tourna brusquement vers Ryuk, semblant comprendre enfin ce que cela impliquait. Ryuk haussa les épaules, effleurant la pomme cachée contre lui.

- La Mort n'est qu'une grande blague, lança évasivement Justin, retournant à la contemplant des âmes hurlantes.

* * *

L arrêta la voiture mais ne bougea pas. Raito, appuyé contre la vitre, se tourna pour le regarder. Assis, les deux pieds au sol comme n'importe qui d'autre, L ne ressemblait même plus à lui-même. Raito éprouvait l'impression curieuse que l'on pourrait avoir en découvrant que quelqu'un de notre entourage sait faire quelque chose d'étonnant.

- Raito, dit enfin L. Je suis désolé pour ton père.

Il n'y avait aucune note de compassion dans sa voix, mais les mots, dans la situation actuelle, suffirent à Raito. Il avait besoin de ça, car il sentait qu'hormis L, personne d'autre ne pourrait le lui dire. Désolé. Et désolé Sayu de t'avoir tiré dessus, désolé maman d'avoir –

Raito cessa toute pensée de ce genre. Pas maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe, continua L. Je… Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-il et cet aveu fut enfin ce qui dévoila à Raito que L était aussi perdu que lui, aussi désespéré, en une émotion si profondément contenue que seules des ridules apparaissaient à la surface. Et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas le comprendre sans ton aide. Crois-bien que cela ne me fait pas plaisir, ajouta-t-il, et Raito ne put savoir s'il faisait de l'humour ou était mortellement sérieux.

- Je sais, répondit Raito, la voix en un souffle frêle. Ce n'était pas humain.

L s'appuya davantage contre le siège et après un léger instant d'hésitation replia ses jambes, prit sa position habituelle et son visage sembla s'épanouir subtilement, retrouvant ses marques.

- Je pense que c'est humain. C'est en partie humain. Tu l'as bien vu, Raito. Ils en avaient encore des traces.

Raito se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait encore en tête le souvenir de la jeune secrétaire au nez cassé et à la nuque brisée, sa main où brillait une bague de fiançailles. Cette femme qui quelques heures plus tôt avait travaillé dans un bureau, avec ses feuilles, ses stylos, et son agenda pour prendre des rendez-vous. Tous ces aspects triviaux, simples et qui semblaient tellement lointains à présent.

- Ces gens ne sont pas vivants. Ce sont…

- Des zombies ? lança Raito.

Utiliser un mot qui était si profondément enraciné dans la culture populaire, synonyme de films entre amis et fantasmes à demi-assumés d'adolescents, dans un contexte aussi sérieux lui donnait la nausée. C'était comme si dire « licorne », « lutin », « croque-mitaine » et le penser sérieusement.

L eut l'air de réfléchir intensément à cette appellation et porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en mordiller doucement la peau.

- Des zombies, oui, répondit-il enfin. On ne peut pas trouver d'autres termes pour les décrire de toute façon. Utilisons celui qu'on a crée pour l'occasion.

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la portière, ses jambes retombant légèrement vers les pédales de la voiture quand Raito se redressa. La voiture était une barrière, une pause, et il réalisa qu'il en avait encore besoin.

- Sayu, murmura-t-il et cela suffit pour que L se fige.

L soupira, reprit place.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, tu aurais pu me laisser. Kira serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et tu serais le grand gagnant. Car il y a encore ça en jeu, L, non ? Même dans le sang, même si des choses se baladent en pleine nuit et puent le cadavre, ce qui compte c'est de prouver que je suis Kira, n'est-ce pas ? »

Raito ferma les yeux, pressa ses paupières de ses doigts, espérant en extraire la voix insoutenable qui continuait de lui marteler ces faits.

- Je lui ai tiré dessus. Elle était… Elle me souriait sans sourire comme si elle savait qui j'étais et que pour ça elle pouvait me dévorer. Elle était pleine de sang. Pleine de sang, blessée, et pourtant…

Il se tut, respirant plus profondément. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire.

- Quand elle a appelé mon père, elle semblait tout à fait normale. Terrorisée mais… « normale ».

- Elle dit : « Ne m'approchez pas », dit pensivement L. Ils étaient là et ils l'ont…

Raito revit les gencives et les dents de Sayu, toutes rouges à force d'avoir mordu de la chair. L'os de sa clavicule, sa poitrine nue, sa cheville gonflée et son poignet cassé et la seule question qui ne pouvait résumer tout à fait la situation : « Comment ? ». Comment en aussi peu de temps Sayu avait pu se rompre autant de membres, être dans un tel état alors que moins d'une heure auparavant elle respirait, bougeait comme son frère ? Les zombies –que ce mot lui semblait ridicule mais les autres comme « choses », « créatures » n'étaient pas mieux – étaient tous blessés, aux corps rigides, roides. Comme s'ils étaient retenus par leur propre chair. Et l'odeur de pourriture…

- Ils ne contrôlent pas leur force, fit-il, les yeux baissés vers le Sig Sauer sur ses genoux. Ils ne contrôlent plus rien, ne ressentent plus rien. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient dans un tel état. Mais si vite…

- Raison de plus pour demander à ce Dieu, l'interrompit brusquement L, sortant enfin de la voiture.

Raito, comprenant que leur discussion était finie, soupira puis sortit à son tour de la voiture. Dans la lumière du parking, il vit les éclaboussures de sang sur le pare-choc, se rappela du craquement des zombies que L avait écrasés. L jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, aussi sales que celles de Raito puis se tourna.

- Raito, je veux te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel L joua avec les clefs de la voiture. Les clefs que Soichiro avait lancées à son fils pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

- Même si je suis persuadé que tu es Kira…

- Je ne suis pas Kira, rétorqua Raito, mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, comme un enfant qui répond automatiquement « Ce n'est pas moi ! » alors qu'on l'a pris en flagrant délit.

Il ne souciait même plus de sa voix, ou bien de l'expression de son visage. Ce qui était un duel à mort entre eux deux était passé au second-plan, mais comme le reflet dans le miroir, L et lui continuaient de se dévisager, de se scruter.

- Même si je reste persuadé que tu es Kira, reprit L d'une voix plus forte et plus ferme, je veux que tu m'accordes une faveur.

Raito ne dit rien.

- Si jamais je deviens comme eux, je veux que tu me tues. Sans hésiter.

Raito dévisagea L, de son dos voûté à ses mains sales qu'il avait mis dans les poches de son jean puis eut un léger sourire.

- Tant que tu fais la même chose pour moi, au cas où ça arriverait, je ferai ce que tu me demandes.

- Entendu, répondit L et sur ces mots se mit en marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur comme si leur discussion avait été parfaitement normale pour deux hommes de leur âge.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dixième étage, Raito dit à L qu'il comptait se reposer.

- Bien sûr. Repose-toi. Je t'appelle si jamais il y a quelque chose de nouveau.

Raito faillit dire quelque chose mais apercevant son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, il se ravisa. Les portes se refermèrent doucement, sans bruits et Raito hésita avant de prendre le deuxième ascenseur pour accéder à l'étage de son père, ou même à celui de Misa.

« Tu crois que rester dans les appartements de gens morts est une bonne idée ? Fais-toi plaisir, mon petit, y a rien de mieux que la dépression pour réfléchir. »

Raito secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers ses propres appartements. Lorsqu'il était encore menotté à L, ils avaient dormi là tous les deux, et retrouver les lieux seul lui fit éprouver une émotion un peu étrange qu'il ne parvint pas à définir. Il réalisa que son corps lui faisait mal, et que chaque parcelle était engourdie. Il espérait ne pas avoir un flux d'adrénaline à retardement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, même dans ses plans les plus risqués pour déjouer L. Cependant tout ce qu'il avait cru, aimé, n'existait plus. Tout avait été détruit.

Il se déshabilla avec lenteur, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il ressentait ses muscles douloureux. Sur le lit, il déposa les vêtements qu'il avait portés, maculés d'un sang qui avait bruni, craquelant sur le tissu. Il renifla sa chemise, la rejeta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait cette même odeur de chair putréfiée et cette effluve faillit le rendre malade. Il se rendit compte que vomir lui aurait fait presque du bien mais son estomac n'avait jamais failli.

Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bains. Il dévisagea son corps nu, nota les bleus au niveau des côtes, puis sur les bras. Il devait en avoir un dans le dos car Sayu l'avait durement plaqué au sol. L'eau chaude tomba sur lui et il gémit sous la sensation, et fermant les yeux, il se sentit dans un autre cocon.

Le dieu du nouveau monde se protégeant dans un cocon. L'idée était si ridicule que cela le fit sourire amèrement. Il voulait purifier le monde du mal, faire que le monde puisse devenir un havre de paix.

Le monde avait pourri tout seul et Raito n'avait même plus la force de le sauver.

* * *

Wammy ne fit pas de commentaire quand il vit L entrer à pas lents dans la salle de contrôle. Mains dans les poches, les vêtements tachés de sang, L le regardait et il y eut un instant où Wammy sut tout ce que pensait L et cela le terrifia.

- Montre-moi tes mains, L, murmura Wammy.

L sembla hésiter puis s'avançant davantage, sortit enfin les mains de ses poches. Ses paumes étaient sales, pleines d'un résidu de sang et d'une odeur tenace de pouce. Les traces brunies avaient laissé des empreintes et le vieil homme vit les sillons, les minuscules canaux des mains de L, se dessinant plus clairs en-dessous. Il y avait également du sang sous les ongles.

Wammy prit délicatement les poignets de L entre ses doigts et la posture qu'ils avaient tous deux faisait penser à un jeune homme voulant montrer à son grand-père quelque chose qu'il avait gardé caché dans ses mains, comme un trésor. Le contact fit tressaillir L, qui eut l'air de s'éloigner mais il ne bougea finalement plus, attendant quelque chose. La lumière blafarde des ordinateurs autour d'eux accentua la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes qui lui dévoraient les joues.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Wammy, ses doigts tenant légèrement les poignets de L, en éprouvant les os minces.

L baissa la tête.

- Je n'avais jamais…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait.

Wammy lui sourit doucement.

- Il faut bien une première fois à tout.

L soupira et retira doucement ses poignets des mains de Wammy.

- Est-ce que tu as pu entrer en contact avec Roger ?

Wammy secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est à l'orphelinat, ou s'il a emmené les enfants. Aucune nouvelle.

- Avec le décalage horaire, ils doivent être en milieu de journée, dit L, fixant les écrans sans vraiment y faire attention. Tant mieux.

- Tant mieux ?

L secoua la tête.

« Ils sont plus forts, la nuit », avait dit Raito, le comprenant aussi bien que lui.

- Ce serait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant. Avec les fonds, et ses relations avec le gouvernement, Roger pourrait sans problème trouver un endroit sûr pour les enfants, ajouta-t-il, mordillant distraitement la peau de son pouce.

- Je vais envoyer un message. En espérant qu'il réponde vite, fit Wammy à voix basse. J'ai déjà voulu contacter les autres orphelinats. Aucune réponse.

Ils se turent mais de nouveau, ce fut comme s'ils se parlaient par pensée interposée. _C'est déjà trop tard pour certains_. Wammy massa sa nuque douloureuse puis se releva avec lenteur.

- Des enfants… C'étaient juste… des enfants, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour L.

- On ne peut pas tous les aider, rétorqua L sur un ton froid, un peu rêveur malgré tout.

- Tu peux aller te reposer, L, lança Wammy. Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Et c'était vrai. L avait beau éprouver des douleurs sourdes au niveau de ses épaules et de ses bras, son esprit tournait à plein régime. C'était d'ailleurs préférable, quand il voyait l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait Raito. Si jamais L détournait son attention, il se souviendrait des bruits, des odeurs et surtout du regard résigné de Soichiro tenant son arme : « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire », avait-il dit.

« Moi non plus, Yagami, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. », pensa L, frottant ses mains sales l'une contre l'autre.

Wammy se tourna vers l'un des écrans de surveillance. Il eut un léger rire plein de soulagement.

- Regarde, ils ont pu rentrer, dit-il.

L leva les yeux. La caméra du parking lui permit de voir la voiture noire d'Aizawa, Mogi et Matsuda se garer. Il éprouva à son tour une pointe de soulagement quand il aperçut le visage de Matsuda puis celui de Mogi lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture.

- Où est…

Wammy se tut. Aizawa n'était pas avec eux. L aperçut Mogi, très pâle, aux vêtements déchirés et sales, prendre Matsuda par l'épaule, puis le soutenir de ses bras massifs. Matsuda était tourné de profil, ce qui fit que L ne vit pas très bien, mais il avait le visage blême, et l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point de s'évanouir. Il boitillait et ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, tout comme ceux de Mogi.

Ils suivirent leur progression jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant que L ne s'éloigne.

- Va préparer la boîte de soins, je reviens.

Wammy acquiesça puis L quitta la salle de contrôle. L'odeur du sang et de la pourriture qui imprégnait ses vêtements le rendait malade.

* * *

Raito s'était endormi dès l'instant où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Un sommeil chaotique, qui venait lui insuffler de brèves bouffées d'angoisses quand son esprit, immanquablement, lui rappelait tout ce qu'il était passé. Ce furent des rêves espacés, coupés de moments plus calmes où il tombait dans un état presque comateux. On aurait pu lui piquer la joue qu'il n'aurait pas bougé un muscle.

Son téléphone sonna, posé sur la table de chevet et Raito, au bout de la troisième sonnerie, ouvrit un œil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, douloureuses de larmes qui avaient dû couler pendant les images où son père lançait les clefs à sa sœur qui souriait, la bouche pleine de sang tandis que sa mère, les entrailles tombant en serpents humides, leur criait « LE PREMIER AU CONCOURS BLANC GAGNE LA VOITURE! ».

Il se redressa, remarqua qu'il dormait sur le dessus de lit et lentement prit le téléphone en main.

- Oui ?

- Raito, désolé de te réveiller, fit L.

- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Matsuda et Mogi sont revenus.

Raito tressaillit. Il avait un goût acide dans la bouche.

- Revenus ?

- Il y a quelques temps. J'ai préféré attendre avant de t'appeler, pour que tu te reposes.

« Ne me traite pas comme un gamin », fut la première pensée de Raito avant qu'il ne cesse de s'énerver. Il avait encore mal au dos et ses flancs le faisaient souffrir, ce qui fit qu'il s'assit au bord du lit, observant Tokyo par la fenêtre. Il éprouvait la curieuse sensation de se trouver dans un hôtel luxueux, et que tout ce qu'il se passait n'était qu'un simple cauchemar qui cesserait sitôt qu'il quitterait la chambre. A l'extérieur, il suivit du regard la lumière d'un hélicoptère qui passa, illuminant les rues vides avant de repartir dans un vrombissement sonore.

- Ils sont au dix-huitième étage avec Watari.

- J'arrive.

Raito raccrocha, observant toujours la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur Tokyo. Le bâtiment que L avait fait construire pour l'enquête était sans vis-à-vis. Raito se leva, puis baissa les yeux pour regarder. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, mais il crut apercevoir un autre groupe de « choses », marchant lentement, au hasard. Il n'en fut pas sûr et préféra ne pas l'être. Y avait-il encore des gens dehors ? Des gens sans protection, sans abri et qui tomberaient sur eux ? Raito se rappela de l'état de sa maison, à la porte ne tenant que sur un gond, aux objets jonchant le sol. Ces choses étaient donc capables de provoquer des dégâts, de s'impliquer toutes ensembles pour atteindre leurs proies. Après tout, elles étaient passées par la fenêtre de la cuisine dès qu'elles les avaient vus.

Il frissonna, frotta la peau de ses avant-bras recouverts d'une chair de poule. Il était soulagé de savoir que Mogi et Matsuda avaient survécu, et que cela lui donnait partiellement tort. Il se leva, s'étira et remettant d'autres chaussures –les autres étaient tachées de sang et de débris provenant de sa maison- quitta enfin sa chambre. Être tout seul dans un couloir éclairé lui donnait l'impression d'être le dernier survivant.

Dans l'ascenseur, il se regarda. Plus aucune trace, plus d'odeur détestable. Il avait enfilé un autre pantalon et un t-shirt noir, ce qu'il mettait en général le soir pour dormir et ce simple détail lui fit bizarre. Toutes les petites choses de la vie quotidienne, accomplies sans aucune arrière pensée, devenaient étranges, décalées, dans le contexte actuel. Raito se sentait hors de lui-même, lui-même décalé par rapport aux gestes qu'il faisait.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, dit-il à son reflet aux habits propres, lavé, mais à la peau pâle et aux yeux cernés. Arrête.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de le savoir ? » fit une voix dans sa tête, une voix semblable à celle de L.

- Oui, j'ai envie de savoir, murmura-t-il et à cet instant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sans bruit.

Watari était assis dans le fauteuil, pansant les blessures de Mogi qui pinçait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très mal mais Raito vit dans ses yeux le reste d'une terreur inexprimable, un traumatisme tel qu'on se demandait si jamais Mogi allait pouvoir s'en relever. Quand Mogi leva la tête, il eut un semblant de sourire.

- Raito…

Matsuda se retourna et sourit à son tour. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son visage était d'une pâleur extrême, comme une personne sur le point de vomir. Il se tenait l'avant-bras d'une main, et Raito aperçut du sang sur sa veste, entourant une blessure évidente.

- Quel soulagement, Raito ! s'écria-t-il, faisait mine de se lever.

- Non, assis-toi, Matsuda. Tu as l'air encore…

Fatigué ? Blessé ? Les deux à la fois ? Raito ferma la bouche, fit un geste machinal vers le canapé et Matsuda s'exécuta, tenant toujours d'une main sa blessure. Ses doigts étaient poisseux d'un sang qui coagulait. L était assis non loin d'eux, sur un fauteuil, tournant le dos aux écrans de télévision. Il avait changé de vêtements, mais comme toujours, c'était le même genre d'habits, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait disparaître les taches d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sakura TV ne fonctionnait plus et la NHN ne passait plus que quelques flashs spéciaux, avant de passer des reportages vieux de plusieurs mois. Matsuda regarda Raito, s'aperçut qu'il était seul et tenta de sourire une nouvelle fois.

- Où est… Où est le directeur, Raito ?

Même si Raito savait que la question allait immanquablement être posée, il fut pris de court. Il hésita et, incapable de répondre, se contenta de secouer la tête. Il avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps était lourd comme du plomb. Le sourire de Matsuda se figea, puis s'effondra tandis que ses yeux, rouges d'épuisement, devenaient brillants de larmes qu'il essayait désespérément de contenir. Mogi baissa la tête, passa une main tremblante sur son visage et soupira. Un long soupir qui mourut en un début de sanglot.

- C'est pas vrai, chuchota Matsuda, la voix hoquetante. Raito… Non, ne me dis pas…

Raito ne répondit pas. Matsuda émit un gémissement sourd et retirant sa main de sa blessure enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, ne se souciant même plus du sang sur ses doigts. L se redressa soudain, fixant la tache sur l'avant-bras de Matsuda. Il se leva et sans même demander la permission attrapa Matsuda par le bras, le forçant à découvrir son visage aux joues humides de larmes.

- R-Ryuuzaki, qu'est-ce que vous faites, enfin ?

L retroussa la manche de la veste de Matsuda, découvrant complètement la blessure. Raito crut que son cœur loupa un battement quand il s'aperçut que sous le sang qui séchait deux traces parfaites de dents décoraient la peau de Matsuda. Une partie plus claire de la chair brillait, recouverte d'une pellicule un peu collante de lymphe.

- Vous… vous êtes fait mordre, dit L à voix basse, retournant de nouveau le bras pour vérifier si la peau avait été atteinte ailleurs.

Matsuda repoussa les doigts de L avant de recouvrir la morsure de son autre main. Il baissa les yeux, un mélange de honte et de terreur passant en un frémissement sur son visage. Mogi soupira une nouvelle fois et L s'assit en face d'eux, tenant appui comme d'habitude sur ses jambes repliées.

- Racontez-moi tout, dit-il d'une voix polie mais ferme. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mogi et Matsuda échangèrent un bref regard et Raito vit le minuscule mouvement de menton que Matsuda fit à Mogi, l'invitant à commencer à parler. Mogi haussa les épaules et Watari finit de panser sa blessure avant de se lever. L fit un signe à Watari et le vieil homme sourit doucement avant de quitter la salle.

Mogi frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le dos voûté, fixant le sol.

- On a pris la voiture en même temps que vous. Aizawa… Aizawa a voulu qu'on le dépose chez lui, il voulait savoir si sa famille allait bien. On est passé devant une barrière, et l'armée a refusé qu'on poursuive notre chemin.

- Et comme vous n'êtes plus officiellement policiers, dit L d'une voix si douce qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'interrompre.

- Enfin bref, on a accepté de faire demi-tour et Aizawa nous a montré un autre chemin. L'armée est vraiment partout, elle contrôle tout. On les a vus à l'œuvre, L. Tous ceux qui ont survécu à… peu importe ce que c'est, l'armée les a envoyés dans les lieux capables de les accueillir. Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas rester chez nous, que c'est dangereux. Beaucoup ne les ont pas écouté et sont partis.

Mogi se tut, sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il était si fatigué que ses paupières s'abaissaient légèrement, frémissantes, et Raito sentit qu'il était prêt à s'écrouler.

- La maison d'Aizawa se trouve pas loin d'un parc, et on s'est arrêté juste devant. L'armée n'était pas encore passée donc on en a profité. On était armés, bien évidemment.

Mogi émit une longue exhalation douloureuse puis s'arrêta. Matsuda, comprenant que son collègue était épuisé, continua à sa place. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, et ses doigts, dans une crispation nerveuse, pressèrent davantage la blessure qui se remit à saigner.

- On a fouillé la maison mais Aizawa n'a trouvé personne. Tout avait été détruit, mis en charpie. C'était juste… horrible. Quand on est ressortis, Aizawa a voulu couper par le parc, car selon lui sa femme avait l'habitude de rendre visite à une amie pas très loin. On n'a pas voulu le suivre, enfin, pas comme ça. C'était trop dangereux. On lui a proposé de prendre la voiture, de traverser. Mais… Mais il ne nous a pas écouté, fit Matsuda, la voix se brisant dans un nouveau sanglot.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses doigts et ses ongles fouillaient la chair blessée de son bras et éloigna sa main, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Raito ne bougea pas, et au-delà de la voix de Matsuda, il revit toute la scène, de l'entrée à la porte cassée, de son ordinateur au sol et des traces de sang sur ses vitres. Un goût amer lui imprégna le palais et nauséeux, il détourna le regard.

- Il a dit « Je suis rapide, je connais un raccourci, couvrez-moi ! » Et il s'est mis à courir. Même avec la lumière du parc, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, et à peine il est parti qu'on ne le voyait presque plus. Mogi a dit qu'il fallait prendre la voiture, qu'on le rattrape mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Matsuda continua à parler mais L échangea un bref regard avec Raito et cela leur suffit. Pas la peine d'en savoir davantage. Raito vit comme s'il en avait été le témoin le fameux moment où d'Aizawa, il ne restait que la silhouette se fondant dans l'obscurité, courant à perdre haleine pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Deux filles, d'après ce qu'il avait dit. Et Raito comprenait ce qui lui était passé par la tête, cette pensée illogique de croire que tout allait peut-être encore. Comme quand Sayu lui souriait sans sourire, à la bouche pleine de sang, mais que tout allait encore car c'était Sayu. « Les humains sont des êtres fascinants », disait Ryuk en riant et pour la première fois Raito fut totalement d'accord avec lui.

- O-On l'a entendu hurler. Il a hurlé et je n'ai… on a jamais entendu un bruit pareil. C'était inhumain. On a pris la voiture. Il n'était pas parti très loin mais quand on est arrivé, o-on les a vus. La lumière des phares les a surpris, et de là, on a vu Aizawa par terre. Il bougeait encore, et tentait de récupérer son arme.

Mogi eut un long soupir.

- Tout ce sang, murmura-t-il d'une voix affligée. Matsuda est sorti de la voiture, a tiré sur ces… ces choses. Elles puaient. Elles avaient cette odeur et j'ai cru que j'allais tomber, que j'allais m'évanouir. Aizawa nous a appelé à l'aide, a hurlé qu'on lui donne son arme. J'ai repoussé deux trois de ces créatures. Une d'entre elles est tombée et son corps a fait « crac », un énorme bruit. C-C'était comme si tout son corps se cassait en mille morceaux.

- On les a entendus venir. D'autres. Ils grognaient, et on les a entendus venir. On a pris Aizawa, on a essayé de le relever mais ça a rendu ces choses folles. C'était comme si… on leur volait leur… nourriture ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils se sont jetés sur nous et… l'un d'entre eux m'a mordu alors que je tirais sur un autre. J'ai hurlé et ça les… ça les a excités. Ces saloperies, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de dégoût. Il m'a arraché un bout de peau et je lui ai tiré dessus.

- J'ai été griffé, rien d'inquiétant. Plus leurs ongles qu'autre chose. J'ai attrapé Matsuda et on a reculé jusqu'à la voiture. Aizawa ne criait plus, je crois qu'il avait perdu trop de sang mais…

Mogi et Matsuda se regardèrent et soudain ce fut au tour de Mogi de pleurer. Raito ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'embarras à voir ce grand corps, aux traits durs, massifs, se briser en sanglots silencieux, empourprant son visage. Il se mit à pleurer, plaquant une main sur ses yeux, ses doigts massant ses tempes comme si cela pouvait arrêter le flux des larmes qui coulaient toujours. Ses épaules tressaillirent et Matsuda, très pâle, lui tapota doucement la nuque de sa main parsemée de sang coagulé.

- I-il a crié quand il a entendu la voiture démarrer. Il a hurlé qu'on vienne le chercher, il a hurlé et pleuré, nous a supplié de revenir…

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Raito, atterré.

- On est partis. On a vu ces choses se tourner vers Aizawa puis c'est tout. Ca n'a pas duré plus de trois, quatre minutes mais…

Matsuda se tut enfin, et dans le silence, tous entendirent la voix de Mogi, ponctuée de brefs sanglots. Watari qui était parti revint à cet instant, portant un plateau de boissons chaudes, et une autre trousse à pharmacie pour Matsuda qui cette fois accepta de se laisser soigner. Mogi releva la tête, les yeux rougis, et but une tasse de café. Raito faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à cause de son état mais se ravisa. Il attrapa une tasse de thé, et cela lui chauffa tant les paumes qu'il sentit distinctement l'impression de brûlure. Il pinça les lèvres, et but le liquide, ses mains engourdies par le chaud.

L n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait de fixer Matsuda qui baissait les yeux sur sa blessure que Watari était en train de panser. La trace de sang devint pâle sur la gaze et Matsuda, grimaçant au contact, ferma les yeux lorsque Watari pressa davantage la morsure pour la désinfecter. L ne put s'empêcher de penser que même l'alcool le plus fort du monde ne pourrait désinfecter une telle morsure et mordillant son pouce, se tourna vers Raito qui regardait ailleurs. Ses yeux, très calmes, ne pouvaient cacher tout à fait cacher l'empreinte du choc.

Watari se leva peu après et Matsuda considéra distraitement le pansement de son avant-bras, comme si cela ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. Mogi ne pleurait plus, mais fixait son café, les mâchoires si crispées que Raito pouvait en voir la tension sous la peau.

Il y eut soudain un soupir dans l'air, et L, surpris, tourna la tête vers le mur. Dans un bruissement trouble, celui d'un crissement entre deux surfaces lisses, la grande silhouette pâle de Rem traversa le mur et dans le même mouvement fluide qui la caractérisait s'avança jusqu'à eux. Raito n'arriva pas à être surpris par sa présence et la gorge serrée but le reste de son thé qui avait tiédi. En reposant la tasse, il perçut la brûlure de ses paumes et cette légère douleur le réveilla quelque peu.

Il était difficile pour lui de réellement comprendre les expressions faciales de Rem mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, il vit aussitôt qu'elle allait mal, aussi mal qu'un Dieu pouvait l'être. Ses longues phalanges blanches se tendirent vers lui.

- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda L, et Raito nota une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Rem ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux fixaient Raito avec une rage désespérée.

- Misa est morte, dit-elle de sa voix grave.

Raito ne bougea pas.

- Elle est morte en essayant de te retrouver, Raito Yagami. Elle est morte et je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Matsuda pâlit et ne put retenir un minuscule gémissement. Mogi regardait ailleurs, hébété.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rem ? dit Raito, ne cillant pas sous l'accusation manifeste de Rem à son égard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Rem eut un léger mouvement de recul et de ce pas léger, flottant, se tourna vers L.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton essoufflé, éteint. Il se peut que si je vous en parle, j'enfreins une règle première des Dieux.

- Laquelle ? demanda L, impassible.

Il y eut un bref silence et Rem eut un mouvement étrange qui ressemblait à un haussement d'épaules.

- Parler à un humain d'une règle qui n'a pas été concrètement validée par le Roi est puni de mort. Mais…

Sa voix se fit encore plus faible, mourut sur les derniers mots.

- Peu m'importe… Misa est morte. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Alors ça m'est égal de mourir si je peux vous prévenir. Elle l'aurait voulue.

Elle sembla hésiter mais poursuivit.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans notre monde. Et je pense que vous l'avez remarqué également ici.

- Les pages blanches des cahiers et aussi… eux, dit doucement Matsuda, presque étonné de sa propre intervention.

Rem soupira et le bruit fut semblable à celui d'une lointaine tempête.

- Une règle a été ajoutée. Elle n'a pas été encore mise en application.

- Quelle est cette règle ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. Nous savons juste qu'une nouvelle règle a été écrite, mais nous savons pas de quoi il s'agit. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le plus important.

- Important ? répéta Raito.

Rem se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Dans notre langue, nous avons un mot pour décrire ce que les humains ne comprennent pas. La contradiction de notre monde nous est primordiale. Si deux règles entrent en contradiction, elles s'équilibrent. Notre monde, et le pouvoir des cahiers fonctionnent comme ça. Par la contradiction. Mais une règle a été écrite, une règle en trop. Et l'équilibre de toutes les autres règles s'est effondré.

L fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il serait plus simple d'écrire une règle capable de contredire celle-ci.

- Ce serait la meilleure chose, oui, concéda Rem, et Raito perçut une sorte de sourire amer dans sa voix. Mais le seul capable d'écrire les lois est le Roi. Il les écrit, les applique pour que chacune trouve sa contraire et s'équilibre. Et le Roi est introuvable. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais écrit une règle unique.

Raito soupira.

- Ce serait… une erreur ? Une… erreur stupide ?

- L'erreur que nous avons toujours redoutée, Raito Yagami. Nous autres, Dieux de la Mort, sommes bien plus faibles que vous pouvez le croire. Nous sommes les seuls à respecter les trois mondes existants. Le votre, le notre, et Mu.

- Mu ? répéta Matsuda.

- Le Néant. Là où vous allez après votre mort.

Raito eut l'impression que ses mains se glacèrent.

« Il n'existe ni Enfer ni Paradis, n'est-ce pas ? » avait-t-il demandé à Ryuk lorsque ce dernier lui avait parlé du cahier. Le sourire que Ryuk lui avait affiché en guise de réponse, subtil, éternellement moqueur, devint enfin clair à ses yeux. C'était au-delà de la moquerie, du dédain. C'était de la méchanceté.

- Nous fonctionnons ainsi, continua Rem.

Ses longs doigts blancs découpèrent l'air autour d'elle, traçant des lignes imaginaires.

- Les humains vivent et meurent. Les dieux les tuent, vivent et errent. Les âmes errent. Tout fonctionne de cette façon. Mais… depuis cette règle, la barrière de Mu a été brisée. Les âmes n'ont plus d'endroit où errer.

L sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Ils retournent d'où ils viennent, murmura-t-il, effaré. Ils retournent dans leur monde initial.

Raito éprouva une sensation trouble d'horreur et d'abasourdissement.

- Les humains ne peuvent plus mourir.

Rem acquiesça bien ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas une question.

- Dans votre monde, vos croyances parlent de ça. Un évènement qui a été repris dans vos livres, et qui n'est pas considéré comme vrai. Les Dieux y croient.

Il y eut un bref silence et Raito sentit brusquement une curieuse odeur s'épanouir dans l'air, une odeur sèche, acre et qui d'une étrange façon rappelait le sang. Une odeur de rouille. Surpris, il vit Rem s'éloigner à pas lent, détournant le regard. L, immobile, aperçut alors à un de ses bras tout en os une tache brune qui progressivement imprégnait le blanc de ses membres.

- Il y a eu un homme qui est revenu à la vie. C'était impossible mais c'est arrivé. Je ne parle pas de votre Dieu, ni même de l'autre. Un homme est sorti de la tombe quand on le lui a demandé. Mort, il s'est quand même levé et a recommencé à vivre. Le paradoxe de tout notre travail, à nous Dieux de la Mort. Lazare, qu'il s'appelait.

_Lazare, sors !_

- Lazare était notre crainte à nous les Dieux. Et le paradoxe est finalement arrivé aujourd'hui.

L'odeur de rouille se fit plus forte, suffocante et quand Rem se tourna, ses mouvements se firent plus raides, moins flottants. Elle tendit une main vers Raito et lentement, dans un grincement d'os bruns, elle lui tapota la poitrine. Le contact fut glacé, et de ce simple toucher Raito éprouva un froid lui envahir le corps, comme si le doigt de Rem l'avait transpercé telle une épée de glace. Le contact du Dieu était une énergie répulsive.

- Comprenez que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rien du tout. Vous n'êtes que des humains.

La phalange de Rem, toute brune, tomba au sol, se dissipa en une trace de sable et de poussière. Raito, les yeux levés vers le regard inhumain de Rem, sentit le froid lui glacer jusqu'aux poumons et le souffle court, ne dit rien. Personne n'avait bougé pour intervenir.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre le Su, Raito Yagami, déclara Rem d'une voix faible, aussi âcre que l'odeur de rouille l'envahissant.

Le mot fut prononcé d'une façon étrange, un mélange de « u », « ou », et « iou » et Raito sut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le dire correctement. Rem toussa brusquement, la gorge sèche, et s'éloignant de Raito, jeta un dernier regard à L qui la fixait sans dire un mot. Son long bras droit se désagrégeait, tombant en une traînée de poussière.

- Nous essaierons de trouver une solution, dit soudainement L, jambes repliées, le pouce à ses lèvres.

Rem eut un faible sourire.

- La solution ne se trouve pas ici. Pas dans votre monde. Vous ne pouvez que survivre le plus longtemps possible, comme les Dieux. Vous devez survivre au Su.

Elle soupira, s'étrangla et réalisant ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment, elle accéléra le pas et traversa une nouvelle fois le mur. Du corps de Rem, il ne restait que la ligne de sable et de rouille s'arrêtant à la paroi et l'odeur suffocante de son corps en destruction. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla puis Matsuda, se levant lentement, émit un bruit grave, un début de voix incertaine.

- Ryuuzaki, vous avez une idée ?

L secoua la tête. Matsuda soupira et Raito aperçut un tremblement de son avant-bras.

- Watari, accompagne Matsuda à une chambre pour qu'il se repose. Vous aussi, Mogi, ajouta L d'une voix douce, presque paisible.

Mogi cligna des yeux, but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Doucement, sans bruit, il se remit à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur son visage inexpressif. Watari l'aida à se mettre debout et Mogi leva la tête pour regarder L, comme si une partie de lui se demandait si on lui avait vraiment adressé la parole.

L se contenta d'hocher la tête et Watari sourit doucement. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle, L se leva et alla vérifier les écrans. Il tapa quelques instants sur un clavier pour sélectionner une caméra et après une dizaine de minutes Raito vit apparaître Matsuda à l'écran, retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et sans même se laver ou se changer se mettre directement au lit. Raito se sentit presque gêné car grâce au son, il put entendre Matsuda pleurer alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos.

L activa un micro.

- Watari, tu as aussi les images ?

- Oui, L, répondit aussitôt Watari.

- Très bien, actionne le verrouillage de la porte.

- Quoi ? soupira Raito.

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était anesthésié. L ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des erreurs. Pas maintenant.

Les épaules de Matsuda eurent un faible tressaillement, un reste de sanglot puis Raito vit enfin son corps se détendre et de toute évidence s'endormir profondément. L soupira, appuya sur une touche et une autre image apparut à l'écran. Le visage blême de Mogi se tourna un instant vers la caméra, ne la voyant certainement pas, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Assis sur une chaise, poings sur les genoux, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Pas une expression ne froissait ses traits et ses yeux étaient vides. Raito eut beau le regarder pendant plus de deux minutes il ne le vit pas une seule fois battre des paupières.

- Un beau cas de traumatisme aigu. S'il tombe en catatonie, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider, dit L d'une voix pensive.

- Et pour Matsuda ? Que comptes-tu faire avec lui ?

L haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Le surveiller. Il faut croire que les vieilles superstitions ont du mal à disparaître. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Après ce qui est arrivé à Sayu… On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il cligna des yeux et brusquement sembla réaliser quelque chose que Raito ne comprit pas. Ce fut comme s'il réalisait qu'il était juste là. En trop.

- Tu peux retourner te reposer, Raito. J'ai les choses en main avec Watari.

- Tu devrais te reposer aussi, rétorqua Raito.

Le regard que lui adressa L fut étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la pitié.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Pas encore. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon corps saura de lui-même prendre du repos.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton qu'aurait pris un homme se faisant raccompagner par un ami après une soirée mouvementée. Raito, sceptique, faillit rétorquer mais réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

- Je reste ici pour dormir, dit-il doucement. Réveille-moi au moindre problème.

L ne chercha pas à discuter et retourna face à l'écran, jambes repliées, mains sur les genoux. Raito resta debout quelques minutes mais ni Matsuda ni Mogi ne firent un geste aussi sentant la fatigue lui tomber brutalement dessus, il retourna sur le canapé. Allongé sur le flanc, il releva légèrement le menton pour apercevoir la silhouette de L immobile sur sa chaise puis protégeant son corps de ses propres bras, il s'endormit.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était dans une pièce en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre ou bien qu'il en savait davantage sur la situation, toujours est-il qu'il ne fit pas de cauchemars.

* * *

- Comment ça, tu ne le trouves pas ? répéta Justin d'une voix trop calme pour être naturelle.

Le grand corps de Nu frissonna, puis ses milliers d'yeux clignèrent nerveusement. La lumière d'argent dans ses iris aveuglait tous les autres Dieux qui pour s'en protéger s'étaient éloignés d'elle. La Vision s'estompa progressivement, ne laissant d'elle que le flottement brillant dans l'espace.

- Je l'ai cherché dans sa demeure, je l'ai cherché à travers tout l'Au-delà. Il n'est pas là.

Ryuk ricana bruyamment.

- Laissez-moi reprendre une onomatopée qu'ont les humains pour résumer la situation : « Oups ! »

- La ferme, Ryuk ! gronda Guivelostain, dévoilant des crocs féroces.

- Ferme plutôt ta Crevasse de Naärk avant que je m'en charge moi-même, répliqua aussitôt Ryuk, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur qui subtilement avait pris un accent glacial.

Guivelostain Kinddara était peut-être stupide, elle n'était cependant pas folle aussi claquant ses crocs en un mouvement menaçant, elle se tut, fixant de ses yeux rouges la silhouette de Ryuk qui se balançait narquoisement devant elle pour la provoquer. Gook n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa partie d'Os et Dalil, mélancolique, considérait le visage de Justin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Retrouver ce vieux pépé, évidemment ! Vu sa carrure, ce ne sera pas vraiment difficile.

Justin rit amèrement.

- Le Roi peut changer d'apparence, Ryuk.

- Mais on peut toujours le retrouver. Même s'il change son apparence, on peut retrouver sa trace grâce à son énergie.

Dalil acquiesça. Il y eut un bref silence et Gook, déconcentré, rata la partie qu'il disputait contre Dellidublly. Le flux de vie neutre coulant en eux était leur marque de reconnaissance, par ailleurs très pratique lorsque deux Dieux se retrouvaient ailleurs que dans l'Au-delà.

- Le flux du Roi est indétectable, soupira Nu, agacée par l'ignorance des autres Dieux.

- Et puis c'est le Roi, après tout.

Nu eut un mouvement du corps qui aurait presque pu s'apparenter à un haussement d'épaules chez les humains.

- Je retourne le chercher. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'aider.

Justin eut un nouveau rire amer. Un Dieu pouvait se retrouver assis sur sa propre destruction qu'il ne la remarquerait même pas.

- Double Cotyle, déclara Gook dans le silence.

* * *

Matsuda se réveilla avec la bouche sèche.

Il se releva brusquement et retenant un cri d'horreur, leva le bras pour enfin attraper l'épaule d'Aizawa qui s'était enfui dans le parc. Sa main ne prit qu'une poignée d'air et se referma sur le vide. Haletant, le corps glacé par la sueur qui avait coulé pendant son sommeil, il contempla sa propre main prise de tremblement et réalisant qu'il était réveillé gémit sourdement. Il crispa son autre main sur son poignet et le ventre douloureux se remit à pleurer. Il était épuisé.

Il essuya son visage et baissa les yeux sur son pansement.

Son cœur s'arrêta et il sentit dans sa gorge monter un hurlement, enfler jusqu'à sa bouche. Comprenant qu'il était en train de paniquer, il plaqua son autre main sur sa blessure, évitant ainsi à son regard de s'attarder plus longuement sur ce qu'il avait vu.

Sous le pansement fait par Watari quelques heures plus tôt, la chair de son avant-bras avait noirci, pris une teinte brune jusqu'au niveau du coude. Matsuda hésita, appuya son doigt dessus et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur passa dans tout son bras en un courant électrique et le contact fut comme s'il touchait de la chair morte, extrêmement molle mais dont l'intérieur de la chair était comme paradoxalement pris d'une rigidité. Il leva son bras, le secoua doucement puis s'essuya de nouveau le visage. Il transpirait abondamment.

Il se mit debout et aussitôt une nausée le prit. Il crut qu'il allait vomir mais finalement cracha un peu de salive dans sa main. Il perçut pourtant une odeur métallique, écœurante et remarqua une trace noire dans sa paume.

- Oh non… Non…

Il se déshabilla en toute hâte et ce qu'il redoutait était pourtant là. Depuis la chair tendre de son bras, la trace noire avait commencé à imprégner le reste de son corps. Il toussa, le souffle court. La panique était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

_Vous… vous êtes fait mordre._

- C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il, réalisant qu'il était bien au-delà des larmes, de la panique mais ayant enfin atteint le seuil de la folie.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi… Ca… Ca s'est sûrement infecté, il faut juste refaire un pansement »

« Et avec quel matériel ? C'est une morsure de monstre que tu as là, c'est plus grave que deux petites dents de rien du tout, poltron ! », répliqua une voix cruelle dans sa tête.

Il se mit à claquer des dents. Il avait froid depuis quelques instants mais ce fut comme si son propre souffle s'était glacé dans sa poitrine. La sueur continuait pourtant de couler sur tout son corps. Il passa une main sur son visage, frotta ses yeux endoloris.

- Une douche, une douche là…

Il sentait toute une odeur trouble de sueur sur lui, mêlant à celle plus douceâtre du sang. Une effluve pourtant, commençait à se faire sentir et lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur, il pâlit.

L'odeur des choses qui avaient attrapé Aizawa dans le parc. Il sentait comme eux.

_Tu es des leurs._

- Non… NON !

Sortir maintenant. Le plus vite possible. Il se rhabilla rapidement et les membres tremblants sous l'effet de la fièvre, tourna la poignée. La porte était fermée de l'extérieur. Pendant un instant, Matsuda crut qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir une porte mais réalisant qu'elle était bien verrouillée, il se mit à tambouriner, paniquant complètement.

- Ryuuzaki ! O-ouvre-moi ! OUVRE- MOI CETTE PORTE !

* * *

La voix hystérique de Matsuda réveilla Raito en sursaut. Cependant, il ne fut pas un seul instant désorienté par le bruit, comme si inconsciemment il avait prévu que quelque chose –de terrible ? Horrible ? Il ne savait pas encore – allait se produire. Son sommeil, profond, fut brisé d'un coup, proprement, et les paupières frémissantes d'un reste de fatigue, il se redressa. L n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre sa position mais Raito aperçut devant lui une tasse de café vide et une assiette où restait un bout de gâteau. Le pouce sur le bord des lèvres, il fixait Matsuda de son regard impassible.

Raito éprouva un léger choc en voyant Matsuda débraillé frapper à la porte verrouillée. L appuya sur une touche.

- Watari, fais un zoom sur son bras.

Watari s'exécuta et L et Raito purent voir la trace noire sous le pansement avant que Matsuda ne fasse volte-face, si désespéré que son corps se déplaçait de manière incohérente, saccadée. L soupira, passa une main sur sa nuque.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Que va-t-on faire pour lui ? demanda Raito.

L eut un sourire sans signification particulière.

- La question est plutôt : que va-t-il faire pour nous ?

Raito tressaillit. Il crut avoir mal compris mais pourtant, quand L retourna à son observation, il sut ce qu'il comptait faire.

- … Utiliser Matsuda comme cobaye, L. C'est…

- Mal ? fit L et Raito entendit parfaitement la raillerie dans sa voix. Ne t'en fais pas, Raito.

L attrapa le reste de gâteau entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche.

- J'ai fait bien pire que ça. Watari, ajouta-t-il après avoir activé le micro. Je veux que tu fasses attention à Matsuda. Si jamais les choses s'enveniment, je veux que tu prennes les mesures de sécurité adéquates.

- Entendu.

- L, quand Matsuda a commencé à réagir ? demanda Raito lorsque L coupa la communication.

- Voyons… Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Tu t'es endormi vers vingt-trois heures donc… oui un peu plus de quatre heures.

Raito fronça les sourcils.

- Lorsque Sayu nous a appelé, elle était encore en vie mais moins d'une heure après elle était déjà… elle avait changé, conclut-il ne parvenant pas de trouver la formule qu'il fallait.

- Ses blessures devaient être plus profondes. De ce que j'en ai vu, elle devait initialement être dans un tel état qu'il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se transformer. Je pense que certaines des blessures que tu as vues ont été faites après la mort. Là, Matsuda est légèrement blessé, on peut en conclure que cela prend plus de temps. Mais aussi… peut-être que tout dépend de la personne et de son système immunitaire, je ne sais pas du tout.

Raito sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- L…

- Oui ?

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'aider ?

L se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il restait une trace de gâteau sur l'ongle de son index et il le porta à sa bouche.

- Si c'était le cas, Raito, nous aurions pu aider beaucoup plus de personnes.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

- On ne peut rien faire contre le Su, chuchota Raito, songeur.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non.

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, s'il te plaît… Ryuuzaki…

Matsuda se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, et chaque parcelle de son corps semblait se roidir de plus en plus. Il passa une main sur sa nuque humide de sueur glacée.

- Ryuuzaki…

* * *

Une heure passa. Matsuda, prostré, frappait encore une fois ou deux sur la porte. Il pleurait peu, et Raito vit son corps devenir de plus en plus raide, en proie à une souffrance évidente.

- Arrête ça, L, chuchota-t-il.

Il ne sut pas tout à fait s'il voulait dire d'arrêter le phénomène ou bien d'éteindre seulement la caméra pour échapper à la lente transformation d'un homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de trois ans. L ne répondit pas, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

Matsuda émit un gémissement rauque et brusquement son corps eut un soubresaut. Il se tourna vers le lit, le visage blême. Les traces noires de son corps s'étaient estompées en une pâleur malade, cadavérique. Il gémit plus fort encore et soudainement, ce gémissement se mua un long cri, un hurlement de douleur extrême. Raito, se sentant malade, détourna les yeux. Matsuda hurla plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il porte une main à sa poitrine, le visage défait par la douleur et enfin, il s'effondra, face contre le sol.

L émit une exhalation brève, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

- C'est fini. Cinq heures.

Raito serra les poings et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair crispée de ses paumes.

- On aurait pu faire quelque chose, L.

- Tu sais très bien que non, Raito. Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour changer les choses, tu l'aurais fait. Je te connais bien.

Raito éprouva une rage froide lui retourner l'estomac. Il regarda la nuque pâle de L, ses mains sur ses genoux et le détesta profondément pendant un bref instant. Ce n'était pas cette antipathie mêlée de respect, ni même cette totale incompréhension qui faisait qu'ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre mentalement, physiquement, mais un sentiment proche de la haine car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps L avait vu au-delà et touché Raito sur un de ses points les plus sensibles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Raito, surpris, releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Mogi apparut à l'écran et sans hésiter une seconde se rua sur Matsuda inconscient, prêt à le relever.

- C'est pas vrai… mais comment…

- Les portes peuvent être déverrouillées de l'extérieur, répondit L qui se mit debout précipitamment. Watari !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Raito vit L lever une main comme s'il comptait appuyer sur une touche du clavier avant de se raviser et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Raito le suivit sans dire un mot. Les choses prenaient une tournure déplaisante et pendant un instant, Raito ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa maison dévastée.

* * *

- Matsuda, souffla Mogi.

Son esprit était comme engourdi mais, haletant, il prit le jeune policier par les épaules, le remit sur le dos. Ses gestes lui semblaient lents, terriblement hasardeux mais il se sentait enfin réveillé. Le cri de Matsuda l'avait ramené brutalement à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce que cet instant, Mogi n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que Aizawa et son appel à l'aide. Il s'était senti revenir, et les sensations autour de lui, de ses mains sur ses genoux aux larmes qui avaient continué de couler, l'odeur de la nuit, et celle plus tenace de la poudre lui avaient fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

- Matsuda, Matsuda réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

Ses mains tremblantes palpèrent le torse de Matsuda, son visage humide d'une sueur froide. Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix gémissante d'Aizawa et pinçant les lèvres, redressa Matsuda, lui tapota les joues. La blessure s'était sans doute infectée. Il se rappelait enfin de toutes les choses qui lui avaient paru lointaines depuis son retour à l'immeuble. Le regard de L sur la morsure de Matsuda, sa suspicion.

Il transporta Matsuda et le posa doucement sur le lit. Appeler des secours. Watari pourrait de nouveau le soigner, désinfecter une nouvelle fois la plaie et peut-être que les choses iraient mieux. Peut-être que-

Sa pensée s'évanouit à l'instant où des dents s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et déchiquetèrent sa carotide. Il ne parvint même pas à hurler et se retournant en un mouvement désordonné, portant une main sur le sang qui giclait par saccades, aperçut Matsuda qui sans bruits tendait encore ses mains vers lui. Sa bouche souriait, toute sanglante, et ses yeux à l'iris rouge le fixaient, vides d'expression.

- Non, pas toi…, dit Mogi en ayant l'impression que toute sa voix se dissolvait, disparaissait par l'ouverture de son cou.

Ses doigts étaient poisseux, tièdes du sang qui continuait de couler. Il ne sentait déjà plus son corps et malgré son geste pour attraper la poignée, il trébucha, désorienté. Ses doigts pressants la carotide glissèrent et le sang coula le long de son épaule. Déjà parcouru de soubresauts, il entendit Matsuda gronder et enfin sentit, à travers l'effluve métallique du sang, cette odeur épouvantable de putréfaction, cette odeur qui avait emmené Aizawa.

Le poids de Matsuda tomba sur lui et il ne vit plus rien. La sensation des dents de Matsuda fouillant sa gorge fut bientôt une douleur lointaine qui se dissipa davantage.

* * *

Watari se précipita et tira sur Matsuda dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de surveiller Mogi, et il savait que c'était une erreur qui allait lui coûter cher. Armé d'un Smith & Wesson, il entra dans la chambre pour voir Matsuda, ongles plantés dans les épaules de Mogi, déchiquetant toute sa gorge et la chair tendre de la jugulaire. Le sang avait giclé sur le mur en face de lui et Watari aperçut d'un coup d'œil les traces, le mouvement rouge de la main de Mogi près de la porte avant de tirer.

Le corps de Matsuda eut un violent sursaut et l'impact de la balle le fit tomber du corps de Mogi. Cependant, avec une lenteur saccadée, titubante, son corps se redressa. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus comment bouger et Watari observa, médusé, le corps désarticulé du jeune policier qu'il avait soigné quelques heures auparavant. Matsuda émit un grondement féroce, presque outré, et ses doigts touchèrent le buste où Watari avait tiré. Il eut l'air d'hésiter un instant puis devant Watari, ses doigts plongèrent dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'émette un seul son de douleur. Watari le vit plonger son index et son pouce dans le trou pour y chercher la balle, l'élargir et les bruits de chair humide faillirent le rendre malade et sans perdre davantage de temps, il lui tira une nouvelle fois dessus, cette fois-ci à la tête.

Matsuda recula, retomba sur le sol. La balle lui avait traversé la joue, ressortant à l'arrière du crâne. Watari, la respiration hachée, baissa les bras, hésitant encore un instant pour vérifier si Matsuda avait été mis hors état de nuire. L'odeur du sang et de la poudre emplissait la chambre, rendait l'air irrespirable. Il devait sortir maintenant.

Il perçut un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna vite pour tirer. Malheureusement, il éprouva une grande douleur dans l'épaule, une chaleur imprégner ses vêtements et sentant l'effluve écœurante, il fit un pas de côté, évitant ainsi le mouvement affamé d'une main tentant de l'attraper.

-Nom de…

Dans un gémissement étranglé, le corps de Mogi se redressa et Watari vit alors ce qui restait de sa gorge, une ébauche de chair en lambeaux, pendant sur sa chemise en une sorte de cravate morbide. Le sang ne coulait plus, coagulant déjà en une longue tache rouge en forme de bavoir, dégoulinant sur l'épaule. Watari serra les lèvres. Ce n'était pas logique, ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Il fit un geste de recul, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer il entendit un autre coup de feu, venant du couloir. Mogi fut touché à la tempe et tomba à la renverse. Une partie de son crâne explosa sous le choc et Matsuda, un peu plus loin, émit un gargouillis indigné.

L apparut et sans perdre de temps attrapa Watari par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. Watari balbutia, prêt à s'évanouir, et aperçut Raito qui tira sur Matsuda à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. Matsuda, malgré l'impact, se précipita vers eux et Raito, le souffle court, serra ses doigts sur son arme et le frappa à l'aide de la crosse, son bras en un grand arc vertical, en plein sur le crâne. Le coup résonna en un bruit mat et fit reculer Matsuda qui trébucha sur le corps de Mogi.

- Ferme la porte ! cria L

Raito verrouilla dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir et tous entendirent les bruits rauques, le raclement des ongles contre la porte et enfin les grands coups sonores, mêlés aux grondements et gémissements de ce qui avaient été un jour Matsuda et Mogi. Raito pressa son corps contre la porte, éprouvant chaque coup comme une pique de peur furtive. Son cerveau avait beau lui asséner qu'en toute logique il était impossible qu'on puisse ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, son corps refusait de lâcher prise. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration mesurée, et fixa L qui retenait le vieil homme par les épaules. Watari dodelinait de la tête, les paupières frémissantes, si pâles que Raito pouvait voir le filet délicat des veines sous la peau fine. Il se tenait mécaniquement d'une main la jonction entre la gorge et l'épaule, où du sang coulait doucement. L grimaça lorsqu'il découvrit la blessure, y voyant la trace nette de mâchoires puissantes.

- Il faut le transporter, dit-il à Raito qui émit une brève exhalation de surprise quand il perçut un nouveau coup contre la porte.

- Non… Ryuuzaki, chuchota Watari, fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Tais-toi, répliqua fermement L. Raito, aide-moi.

Le vieil homme était un poids mort aux membres lourds mais Raito et L purent le relever et chacun le tenant par une épaule –L protégeait la blessure de Watari avec une douceur étrange, du bout des doigts – ils retournèrent dans l'ascenseur pour remonter à l'étage de surveillance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Raito aperçut les corps de Matsuda et Mogi qui en étaient venus à se frapper violemment la tête contre la porte, les murs, tout ce qui était assez dur pour eux. Matsuda avait le nez cassé, et l'un des yeux de Mogi paraissait sortir de son orbite. Sa bouche sanglante avait une lèvre fendue, gonflée par les coups répétés. Les bruits étaient discontinus, ponctués de grondements, et même de brefs cris étranglés, inhumains. L posa doucement Watari sur le canapé.

- Eteins ça, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à Raito.

Raito ne fit pas de commentaire. Il contempla une dernière fois Matsuda qui de cette démarche hagarde et menaçante se dirigea vers Mogi, les doigts tendus vers ce qu'il restait de sa gorge en lambeaux avant de couper la caméra. Le silence apaisant fut interrompu par un gémissement de souffrance de Watari.

- Ne bouge pas, déclara L. Je vais soigner ça. Raito, tu peux rester près de lui, s'il te plaît ?

Watari soupira, comme s'il était plus agacé par le comportement de L que par sa blessure. Raito l'aida à se relever, étudia la morsure. Heureusement –ou malheureusement, Raito ne parvenait plus à définir ce qui était bon ou mauvais dans la situation actuelle-, les dents n'avaient pas atteint trop profondément la chair. Le vieil homme avait encore de bons réflexes, ce qui n'étonnait guère d'ailleurs Raito qui l'avait vu lors de la poursuite d'Higuchi tirer depuis un hélicoptère sur une voiture à plus de dix mètres de lui. Watari le dévisagea, eut un faible sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, c'est sa manière d'être inquiet.

- Qui ? fit Raito.

Il venait de remarquer qu'il avait la main droite, celle qui avait tenu l'arme, couverte de sang. L'empreinte de la crosse était clairement visible et sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'essuya la paume sur son t-shirt. Par association d'idées, il se rappela du mouvement de son bras, le contact du revolver sur la tempe de Matsuda et ce ne fut seulement qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il réalisa que Watari s'adressait à lui.

- Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de L. Pas dans un tel moment, et surtout pas avec celui qui avait été à son service pendant des années.

- Je sais bien que les choses ne vont pas aller, continua Watari, insensible au silence de Raito. Elles n'iront pas du tout, mais il faut s'y faire. Vous perdez du temps à me soigner, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard. Vous savez bien que c'est inutile.

« Tout comme il est inutile de chercher quelqu'un et de croire qu'on peut le retrouver vivant. Tout comme il est inutile de se battre contre le Su, n'est-ce pas ? »

Raito secoua la tête, étudia sa paume où un peu de sang poissait les phalanges, lui donnant une prise collante sur sa peau.

- J'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce pauvre jeune homme. Et je refuse de-

Watari s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit L revenir avec la boîte de soins. Raito leva les yeux, et était-ce un effet de la fatigue ou autre chose, mais il fut persuadé de voir les mains de L trembler légèrement qu'il déroula la gaze et prit la bouteille de désinfectant. Watari sembla hésiter puis d'un contact très doux repoussa les doigts de L.

- Ca ne sert à rien, L. Arrête de te comporter de façon aussi stupide, et de faire semblant.

L ne répondit pas. Raito se leva du canapé, se sentant inexplicablement embarrassé. Il était assez rare après tout de voir le plus grand détective du monde se faire réprimander comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant turbulent.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux me dire ça, dit enfin L.

Sa voix semblait lointaine, éteinte. Watari sourit, ferma les yeux.

- Je suis fatigué, L. Et je ne veux pas finir comme… eux. Laisse-moi décider dignement.

- Tu reviendras. Tu reviendras malgré tout.

- Mais je ne serai plus vraiment là pour le voir, rétorqua doucement Watari.

Il y eut un silence aussi bref que pesant. L leva les mains, jouant avec la gaze du bout de ses doigts. Il reposa la gaze, étudia le visage de Watari et enfin eut un léger mouvement de tête, comme s'il acquiesçait en partie aux propos du vieil homme.

- Très bien. C'était évident à plus de 90%.

Il ouvrit la mallette des soins et sortit un minuscule flacon d'un liquide incolore et une seringue propre. Raito hésita puis s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de L. Ce dernier était assis de façon normale, les jambes un peu repliées pour ne pas gêner Watari et Raito contempla ses mains qui sans un tremblement piquèrent l'aiguille dans le flacon, en recueillirent une bonne partie. Ses gestes étaient précis, calculés. Il fit jaillir l'air, fixa le bout de l'aiguille avant de relever une des manches de Watari qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne semblant même plus avoir mal.

- L…, chuchota Raito.

L resta silencieux. Watari, au contact de l'aiguille, eut un léger froncement de sourcils, et enfin une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage lorsque le produit fut injecté dans sa veine. L tenait doucement son bras d'une main, observant la réaction du vieil homme. Watari émit une exhalation brève et son corps eut un soubresaut, un tressaillement du torse comme si son corps essayait de rejeter la substance qu'on venait lui injecter. Il ouvrit la bouche, aspirant de l'air en bruyantes goulées.

- Chut, calme-toi, lança L d'une voix presque paisible et sa main se crispa davantage sur le bras de Watari, le retenant dans ses mouvements. Ca va passer.

- A-Abigail, murmura Watari sur un ton fébrile. Abigail, je veux-.

- Je lui dirai. Je dirai à Abigail, c'est promis.

Watari leva une main vers lui et à la grande surprise de Raito, L ne le repoussa pas. La main de Watari pressa doucement le visage de L, son pouce et son index enserrant comme une tenaille les joues saillantes du détective. Le contact dura seulement quelques secondes et comme si son bras était trop lourd, Watari le laissa retomber. Ce ne fut qu'après coup que Raito vit les deux traces sanglantes barrant le visage de L, dans le mouvement des doigts de Watari.

- Londres…, chuchota-t-il.

Son corps eut un dernier tressaillement et cette main sanglante qui avait touché L se crispa une seule fois avant qu'elle ne retombe inerte sur son buste. L releva la tête et Raito vit ce que signifiait son regard, se demanda s'il l'avait déjà vu et c'était le cas. L, le visage blême, avait les yeux écarquillés d'une expression d'horreur et d'abasourdissement, cette même expression d'une sincérité totale que lorsqu'il était tombé de son fauteuil à l'insinuation de Misa sur les Dieux de la Mort. C'était un visage mis à nu, crûment, que jamais Raito n'oublierait.

L sembla s'apercevoir que Watari avait laissé des traces sur ses joues et d'un mouvement hâtif essuya son visage, se débarbouillant de façon maladroite, saccadée. Cependant, de cette impression de choc, de l'horreur qui avait empli les yeux de L, Raito ne vit plus que du vide, une expression légèrement distante, comme si son attention était focalisée sur tout autre chose. L se mit debout, rhabilla du mieux qu'il put le vieil homme, malgré les taches de sang constellant sa veste. Du bout des doigts, il replaça la manche, ferma la bouche de Watari.

- Il y a une autre sortie, dit-il de cette voix lointaine, comme s'il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. On pourra poser le corps là-bas.

Raito ferma sa main en un poing et se rendit compte que cette même voix de L, si particulière, loin de lui, était semblable au sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Un sentiment de vide, un sentiment proche du néant qui détruisait chaque parcelle de douleur.

- Qui est Abigail ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

L se redressa. Il tenait encore entre les doigts les lunettes de Watari.

- Sa fille. Elle est morte il y a plus de trente ans.

* * *

Ils déposèrent le corps dans un sac –pour éviter qu'un problème ne survienne, avait dit L sans même s'expliquer davantage -, sac qu'ils déposèrent sur le brancard qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques mois auparavant pour la mise en scène de la mort de Matsuda. Raito pensa, tout en serrant les doigts sur le brancard, que plus une situation était désespérée, plus la faculté à en percevoir l'ironie s'en retrouvait décuplée. L'humour froid et distant dont il faisait preuve par rapport à lui-même était une façon de résister lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre.

Il vit la nuit à l'extérieur, les lumières jaunes de la ville et le ciel qui commençait progressivement à se teindre d'une lueur claire, bleutée. L'air était froid, humide, et Raito éprouva le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonçait. C'était Novembre, après tout.

Le corps fut posé sur le trottoir, juste devant la porte de l'immeuble et L s'accroupit, les mains sur les genoux, contemplant une dernière fois Watari. Raito aperçut à une centaine de mètres d'eux un groupe de personnes se dirigeant vers Shibuya, mais ne put déterminer s'il s'agissait de survivants ou bien… d'autres « choses ». Leur démarche était peut-être un peu trop rapide et fluide, mais dans la pénombre, il n'en était pas sûr.

L se releva après un instant, remettant les mains dans ses poches. Il était toujours pieds nus.

- On va fermer cette porte. Il y a une autre sortie et si nous voulons quitter l'immeuble, nous utiliserons le parking.

L eut un mouvement de l'épaule, comme s'il rejetait quelque chose d'invisible. Raito verrouilla la porte et fut soulagé de ne pas voir le sac dans lequel Watari était emballé se mettre à pousser des grondements et produire des froissements de tissu. Lorsque tout cela se produirait, L et lui seraient déjà en sécurité.

- Et pour Matsuda et Mogi ? On ne peut pas les garder éternellement enfermés.

L se tourna vers lui et eut un étrange sourire sans humour. Raito n'aima pas du tout ce sourire.

* * *

La sensation de chair qui cogna contre son arme fut aussi répugnante que plonger une main dans une mixture infectée de bactéries. Matsuda retomba sur le lit couvert de traces sanglantes et y resta, le corps raide. Mogi se tourna lentement vers Raito, souriant de ce qui composait encore une partie de sa bouche féroce. Jusqu'ici, Raito n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les dents d'un être humain étaient dangereuse, et particulièrement mortelles. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, tentant de protéger sa gorge de toute morsure et autre déchiquètement sauvage.

- Eh, Mogi ! lança brusquement L.

Ce dernier se tourna dans la direction de L qui sans perdre de temps souleva le fusil qu'il avait apporté et lui tira dans l'estomac. La détonation, assourdissante, plongea Raito dans un monde lointain, enveloppé d'un voile de silence. Il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir ce fusil et ce fut lorsque dans un flot de grondements Mogi tomba à genoux, tenant de ses mains ses entrailles qui retombaient en torsade sur la moquette, qu'il se rappela que c'était l'arme qu'avait utilisé Watari depuis l'hélicoptère.

Tout alla très vite. Raito fit attention à Matsuda puis enjamba le corps de Mogi pour ouvrir la grande fenêtre. L'air frais lui passa en une brise sur le visage. Dix étages. C'était faisable. L lança le fusil à Raito qui fit un pas sur le côté. Mogi, lentement, se releva, et après avoir étudié d'un œil vide ce qu'il restait de son ventre, tendit des mains en crochet vers L, prêt à lui arracher les yeux.

- Désolé, Mogi, dit-il à voix basse.

Raito leva les yeux pour voir, en une unité de mouvement parfaite, la jambe droite se L se lever et son pied –heureusement chaussé, et Raito vit qu'il laçait toujours aussi mal ses chaussures - frapper le nez de Mogi. Le coup le propulsa en arrière. Le corps rigide, titubant de Mogi ne put se redresser convenablement, et déjà, emporté par l'élan, son dos passa par la fenêtre. Raito serra le fusil entre des doigts et poussant un râle, frappa à son tour, donnant une dernière poussée au corps de Mogi qui sembla tenir sur le bord une dernière seconde avant qu'il ne tombe du dixième étage. Raito s'éloigna pour ne pas le voir mais entendit dans le silence de la ville le bruit sourd s'écrasant au sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple sac de ciment.

Matsuda grogna, et Raito put presque voir de la colère dans ses iris rouges. Il leva les bras, tendit le fusil et tira à son tour. L'impact lui fit éprouver une violente douleur à l'épaule et il eut peur pendant un instant de s'être disloqué quelque chose. L était décidément plus fort qu'il ne le croyait pour soutenir le mouvement de recul du fusil. Le corps de Matsuda retomba sur le lit en un bruit sourd, quelque chose de percutant et étrangement comique, et Raito réalisa qu'il était sur le point de rire, un rire nerveux, qu'il réfréna aussitôt.

L se précipita vers Matsuda et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'attrapa par la gorge pour le relever et le traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre où une empreinte rouge de Mogi se dessinait clairement à la lumière. Matsuda grogna, pesta, ouvrant toute grande la bouche et L perçut l'atroce odeur de putréfaction, et se sentit mal. Il ferma les yeux, et inspirant profondément, sentit le bras de Raito l'aider.

Il n'y eut qu'un infime instant où Matsuda les fixa tous deux, le corps à moitié sorti par la fenêtre. Raito vit ce qu'il y aurait pu rester du policier un peu naïf et imprévisible qu'il avait connu puis d'un commun accord, il relâcha avec L le corps de Matsuda qui tomba sans émettre un son. Il y eut le bruit sourd de la chute, et Raito aperçut son corps à un mètre de celui de Mogi, le cou et l'un des bras tordus en des angles improbables avant de comprendre –et c'était le plus atroce- qu'ils gémissaient ensemble, bougeant ce qu'il restait de leurs corps brisés.

Raito éprouva une curieuse sensation de liquéfaction, comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir. Ses membres le lâchèrent et le souffle court, il s'effondra au sol. Il avait les mains glacées. L resta quelques instants à la fenêtre puis la referma d'un geste léger, comme s'il était seulement venu profiter de l'air du matin. Il se pencha, ramassa le fusil d'une main.

- Ca n'aura jamais de fin, déclara brusquement Raito.

Il avait les bras couverts de sang et son t-shirt empestait le cadavre. Encore une fois. Le haut blanc de L était maculé de rouge, souillé de part et d'autres, et jamais il n'avait paru à Raito aussi pâle, maigre et paradoxalement aussi dangereux.

- C'est à nous d'en décider, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

* * *

Il ne dormit pas et resta les yeux grands ouverts sur les caméras et les écrans d'ordinateurs pour s'assurer de tous les faits. Il était environ dix heures du matin quand il reçut un message directement transmis depuis le service central de WH.

Il ne dit rien, son expression ne changea pas.

« On ne peut rien faire contre le Su », avait dit le Dieu.

L mordilla son pouce, puis recracha lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore du sang sur les doigts. Dans la lumière blafarde de la pièce, il aperçut son ombre, distordue, recroquevillée comme un autre monstre prêt à l'infecter.

Cette nuit-là, en Angleterre, la Wammy's House avait explosé.


	4. Ière Partie, Les flammes

Bonsoir à tous ! Après plusieurs mois sans update, j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne le chapitre trois, qui clôt la première partie. Comme je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poursuivre cette fanfiction (bien que la deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture), je vous laisse au moins la fin de la première partie, et qui sait, peut-être aurez-vous des hypothèses sur la suite des évènements.

N'hésitez pas à aller sur le Deviantart de Greengrin, qui va mettre en ligne l'illustration de ce chapitre.

Un chapitre extrêmement long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

_« C R E V E Z OU A I D E Z N O U S_

_ENFANTS ICI BESOIN AIDE U R G E N T _

_A I D E Z N »_

- Citation anonyme retrouvée sur le mur d'une villa californienne de Los Angeles.

CHAPITRE III

LES FLAMMES

Quand L reçut le message du service central, la Wammy's House, lieu protégé des surdoués formés dans l'ultime but de succéder au plus grand détective du monde, n'était plus qu'un reste de pierres et de cendres. Depuis la ville la plus proche, l'odeur de chair putréfiée, imprégnée d'une effluve de feu, était insupportable. L'orphelinat fut un bâtiment saccagé parmi tant d'autres et l'armée ne s'accorda qu'un temps infime à examiner les lieux avant d'abandonner les décombres. Des milliers d'autres survivants avaient besoin d'eux.

Mais tout cela avait eu lieu à une heure du matin en Angleterre, dix heures du matin au Japon. Les évènements que ni L, ni personne d'autre de qualifié –ou en vie- avaient pu observer s'étaient déroulés en une poignée d'instants, peut-être moins d'une heure, peut-être plus. Les informations étaient incomplètes pour cette explosion.

Roger, directeur de la Wammy's House, n'avait jamais cru en arriver là. Ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, au lieu de le terroriser, produisait chez lui une sorte de flux de puissance, et d'un désir absolu de contrôle. Tout en observant les images des corps titubant dans les rues, et entendant au loin le bruit des avions de l'armée et des forces spéciales, il ne voyait pourtant que les enfants, les quatre-vingt enfants de la Wammy's House, âgés de sept à quinze ans. S'il se comptait lui, et tous les autres membres de l'orphelinat, des cuisiniers jusqu'aux surveillants, le manoir était un tout de cent personnes. Cent personnes totalement sans défense face au carnage qui les attendait.

Le message que lui envoya Wammy ne le rassura pas et sans perdre de temps, il contacta grâce à un numéro privé un responsable haut-placé du gouvernement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de véhicules à l'orphelinat, répondit aussitôt le responsable.

- Il y a des enfants ici, répliqua Roger. Des enfants placés sous la protection de l'Etat pour le bien du Projet. S'ils meurent, c'est une partie de vos ressources futures qui disparaissent avec eux.

- Nos équipes sont débordées. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est l'enfer. Londres est en plein chaos. Les gens s'enfuient et se font dévorés par… par ces choses. Toutes les routes sont bloquées et nos avions sont tous pris pour d'autres missions.

- Nous sommes…, commença Roger avant de se taire.

Il leva les yeux de son bureau sur lequel trônait une photo où, seulement âgé de trente ans, il tenait la main de Quillsh Wammy entre ses paumes. Wammy avait un peu de ventre à l'époque, et Roger avait encore une chevelure blonde éclatante sous le soleil de Berlin, là où avait été prise la photo, pendant leur travail qui allait révolutionner l'approche des entités supra. Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles dans la cour déserte, puis les légères voix des enfants réunis dans les différentes salles de classe, et réalisa seulement à cet instant ce qu'il allait répliquer.

_Nous sommes vulnérables._

Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il éprouvait une chaleur désagréable, et pourtant l'hiver était déjà là.

- Nous tenterons de vous envoyer des hélicoptères dès que possible, reprit le responsable, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Préparez les enfants au plus vite, qu'ils ne prennent rien de superflu. Verrouillez tout, ne laissez personne sortir. Personne.

Il eut un bref soupir.

- Vous allez être seuls pour plusieurs jours, même si je vais tout faire pour vous envoyer du renfort. Il va falloir être patient.

- Je sais, murmura Roger, la voix sèche.

Un sentiment d'impuissance total le submergea brutalement, et cette sensation, quasiment physique, faillit lui faire lâcher le combiné qu'il tenait contre son oreille. Son bras lui semblait tellement lourd, son corps était si vide pourtant, qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler sur son bureau et être parfaitement satisfait de son sort. Rester le front contre le bois et attendre.

- Que Dieu vous protège, déclara le responsable avant de raccrocher.

Roger reposa le combiné du téléphone et après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, tendit le bras et d'un geste lent, mesuré, retourna le cadre de la photographie. De ses cheveux blonds, et du sourire de Wammy, il ne vit plus rien d'autre que la petite attache du cadre.

Que Dieu vous protège, avait-il dit.

Jamais il ne s'était aussi seul.

* * *

Raito rêvait.

Il le savait parfaitement, depuis la sensation d'engourdissement propre qui accompagnait ses mouvements jusqu'au lieu même dans lequel il se déplaçait. C'était une pénombre bleutée, tiède, de ce qu'il envisageait être une sorte de scène de théâtre. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Ce n'était qu'une scène d'environ cinq mètres de long et sept de large, au sol aussi noir que l'espace autour de lui, enveloppée de cette légère teinte de bleu. Il crut discerner dans le noir des gradins et des formes assises, le considérant d'un œil terne. Pas un seul éclat.

Il observa ses propres mains, puis les vêtements qu'il portait. Des vêtements qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, qui étaient peut-être vraiment à lui, il n'en savait rien. Les yeux dans les gradins le contemplaient de ce même regard impersonnel, forme organique disséminée partout autour de lui. Il entendit un bruissement dans la pénombre, un chuchotement et se retourna. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où provenait la voix, et chacun de ses pas apportait un nouveau lot de murmures, comme si plus il réalisait qu'on parlait de lui moins les êtres se cachant dans les gradins se gênaient pour chuchoter.

Il finit de marcher au travers de la scène, aussi lentement que possible, ayant la peur un peu absurde de se faire attaquer si jamais il faisait des gestes brusques. Il entendit le sol grincer sous ses pieds, et après un temps où il fixa le noir, il se retourna, prêt à refaire les cent pas.

L, à l'autre bout de la scène, était apparu.

Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, et pourtant L était apparu de l'autre côté. Les murmures se firent plus forts encore, devinrent des éclats de voix portant jusqu'au fond de la scène. Voix impersonnelles, regards ternes, et pourtant Raito éprouva leur présence aussi durement et impitoyablement que s'il s'agissait de véritables êtres humains.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que L était nu. Dans la pénombre, il vit rien de son sexe et pourtant devina dans la ligne de l'aine, de ses jambes nues et ses pieds –seule chose qu'il eût jamais entraperçu nue chez L-, qu'il ne portait rien. Raito le vit, immobile, de ses épaules où les os un peu saillants jaillissaient en une cassure de corps maigre, mal nourri –volontairement-, de son torse et ses flancs où dans un reflet bleu Raito aperçut la forme légère de ses côtes. Raito éprouva l'impression étrange de ne pas voir le double de ses propres idées, mais bien la réalité : L était ainsi, avait toujours été ainsi et ce que Raito voyait n'était pas le résultat mental de son rêve, mais la copie conforme du L réel. Il n'y avait aucune ébauche de sentiment, aucun dégoût, aucune peur, aucune émotion émanant de L, ou bien de Raito. C'était un corps nu dans le noir. Lors des semaines où ils avaient été menottés ensemble, jamais Raito n'avait vu L nu. Le détective s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne jamais paraître ainsi, malgré la difficulté provoquée par la chaîne. Il semblait à Raito qu'au-delà du soupçon qu'il portait à son égard, il y avait cette ultime barrière que nul, pas même Kira, ne pouvait franchir. Le corps de L était sacré, bien plus sacré encore que ses pensées.

Progressivement, le fond noir de l'espace se mua, se divisa. Bientôt apparurent des lignes de lumière d'un bleu pâle, formant un quadrillage dans le fond de la scène. Les voix changèrent à leur tour, et Raito entendit enfin une totalité humaine, un bruit de sanglot, un grognement de colère, des réactions dans les gradins toujours plongés dans la pénombre.

Le corps de L ne bougeait toujours pas. Les lignes de lumière passèrent sur sa peau qui devint quadrillée, découpée par les éclats. Ses yeux étaient vides et Raito assista à la scène, apercevant les lumières se projetant dans toute la pénombre. Il entendit enfin des mots dans les gradins, où les bruits inarticulés avaient évolués en phrases intelligibles.

- Ne regardez pas.

- Ne regardez pas, reprit une autre voix.

Quelqu'un dans les gradins se mit à pleurer et sa voix se fit presque apaisante malgré les larmes et la terreur évidente.

- Non, non, non, non, tu n'es pas mon ami, et tu n'es pas un mort, et tu n'es pas mon ami, tu n'es pas un mort, non, non, non.

- Ne regardez pas !

- Pas un mort, oh non, non, non, non, et pas un ami, pas un ami, tu n'es, tu n'es pas, TU N'ES PAS ! lança brusquement la voix en un hurlement déchirant.

- NE REGARDEZ PAS ! s'écrièrent-ils dans les gradins.

L tourna la tête vers Raito. La ligne traversait ses joues, et dans la lumière, Raito vit ses yeux, très noirs, à l'éclat trouble. Il leva une main, elle-même traversée par les lignes de lumière – d'où venaient-t-elles ces lumières, Raito ne parvenait pas à le savoir- et le dos de sa main était comme coupé en deux.

- Tu n'es pas un mort, et tu n'es pas un ami, répéta doucement L, avec les exactes intonations du L réel.

- NE REGARDEZ PAS !

Raito ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à dire. Il lui sembla percevoir une vibration dans tout son corps, puis dans l'air, et dans un effet de lumières, l'enveloppe corporelle de L sembla se déplacer, se dédoubler en une sorte de membrane pour se décaler de quelques centimètres, comme si une partie de son être ne désirait plus lui appartenir.

Les yeux de L étaient imperturbables.

- Ni paradis, ni enfer, Yagami, ni paradis, ni enfer, ricana une voix dans les gradins, s'adressant enfin véritablement à Raito. Rien que le Su pour que tu ne regardes plus.

- Regarder quoi ? demanda Raito dans un souffle, ne quittant pas L des yeux, la vibration frappant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

- NULLE PART ! hurlèrent les voix à l'unisson, amplifiant la vibration jusqu'à une étreinte douloureuse dans sa poitrine.

Raito cligna des yeux et brusquement, L était là, près de lui, et son corps était toujours nu, aux lignes de lumières formant tout un filet bleu sur sa peau. Il s'était déplacé si vite, en une simple seconde, et il était déjà trop tard.

Raito eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la main de L tendue vers ses yeux, les doigts tordus en crochet, et les lignes de lumière coupant la paume de sa main en deux.

- Ne regarde pas, dit L et Raito éprouva le contact des doigts lui transperçant les paupières.

Il se réveilla.

Il n'hurla pas, ne se leva pas en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueurs froides, comme il l'avait vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans les films, ou dans des romans. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à l'instant où les ongles de L atteignaient l'humeur et son buste eut un bref tressaillement, un réflexe inconscient et il se retrouva allongé, contemplant le plafond blanc de sa chambre tandis que la lumière de l'extérieur s'était épanouie davantage dans l'espace. Une belle mâtinée hivernale.

Raito exhala un bref souffle de soulagement et lentement sortit un de ses bras des couvertures. Le froid de la chambre le figea mais doucement, il se releva, se mit en position assise. Il avait retiré tous ses vêtements pour dormir, afin d'effacer pour un temps l'odeur de putréfaction qui semblait pourtant imprégner jusqu'aux moindres pores de sa peau. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Pas beaucoup, assurément quelques heures. Il savait que son sommeil allait être agité pendant un long moment, et cette idée ne provoqua aucune réaction chez lui.

Son cerveau était en train de se remettre des chocs successifs qui s'étaient déroulées en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Heureusement pour lui, Raito était doté d'une très grande force mentale, force qui s'était développée brusquement, rapidement, lorsqu'il avait trouvé le cahier. Il était assez drôle – enfin, au second degré- de remarquer que c'était grâce à un objet de mort que Raito avait réussi à rester sain d'esprit dans une situation où c'était ce même objet qui avait plongé le monde dans le chaos.

Il crut entendre l'armée à l'extérieur, n'en tint pas compte et faisant attention à ses flancs encore endoloris, il se leva, cherchant de nouveaux vêtements. Il s'habilla avec une lenteur méthodique, prêt à faire face. L'image de L, tenant le fusil de Watari à la main, lui revint en mémoire. Un L réel, vêtu, et dont le corps n'était pas plongé dans une pénombre parsemée de lignes de lumières.

« C'est à nous d'en décider. »

- Décider de survivre, murmura Raito à son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bains.

Il considéra son visage blême aux yeux cernés, passa de l'eau sur ses joues.

_NE REGARDEZ PAS !_

La sensation des doigts de L lui arrachant les yeux apparut en une sorte d'écho physique et Raito grimaça, effleura ses paupières de ses pouces comme pour s'assurer que tout était encore en place. Son visage était intact, son esprit se reconstruisait petit à petit. Il n'allait pas sombrer, pas maintenant.

Il réalisait qu'il était affamé et cela le soulagea. Il éprouvait encore des besoins, et des envies. Ce qu'il considérait comme décalé la veille lui parut de nouveau rassurant par leur normalité. Il était normal d'avoir faim, soif, sommeil. D'être heureux de vivre.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Vingt-trois étages pour un total de deux personnes. Même lorsque l'équipe était au complet, le bâtiment avait semblé beaucoup trop imposant aux yeux de Raito, ce à quoi L avait répondu en haussant les épaules : « Il faut toujours avoir trop de moyens que ne pas en avoir du tout. »

Il retrouva L au même étage que la veille, fixant d'un regard morne –et un peu lassé même- les nouvelles de différents journaux télévisés. Certaines chaînes avaient purement et simplement décidé de s'arrêter, d'autres, avec les moyens du bord, continuaient de présenter des informations, certaines contrôlées de toute évidence par l'Etat qui mettait un point d'honneur à surveiller l'ensemble de la situation, quand bien même il restait impuissant pour se défendre.

- Bien dormi ? demanda poliment L sans détourner son attention des écrans.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Raito.

L eut un léger sourire sans signification particulière, et d'un mouvement de la main poussa une tasse vide vers Raito. Raito remarqua la cafetière sur la droite de L, près d'une seconde tasse encore à moitié pleine. Raito fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, plus étonné par le fait que c'était L qui avait préparé le café que de s'en faire proposer. Il était très fort, presque trop amer, mais il réchauffa tout le corps de Raito encore engourdi par le sommeil. Au moins, L n'avait sucré que le sien. Le café avait un minuscule goût de victoire, et Raito vida sa tasse en quelques gorgées qui manquèrent de lui brûler la gorge.

Il regarda un reportage sur les dégâts à Tokyo. Il aperçut un centre de survivants, protégés par l'armée qui veillait tout autour. Il reconnut un lycée devant lequel il avait eu l'habitude de passer lorsqu'il était collégien, et aperçut devant les grilles des soldats armés. Le journaliste était derrière les grilles, tandis qu'une voix-off rappelait le nombre de victimes et les différentes attaques causées par ce qui était appelé d'un commun accord les monstres.

- Mon Dieu, c'est énorme ! fit une voix distante d'adolescent dans le reportage.

C'était un film amateur pris sur un téléphone portable. Dans l'image floue et sautillante, le corps d'une vieille femme se traînait jusqu'aux grilles, suivie d'une dizaine d'autres de congénères. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image, Raito comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un zombie, de par sa démarche titubante et les grondements qui sortaient de sa bouche et de celles des choses qui l'accompagnaient. Elle tendit de longs bras émaciés jusqu'aux grilles du lycée –des bras à la peau arrachée, pendante, laissant apparaître des muscles minuscules -, ouvrant une bouche aux lèvres inexistantes qui dévoilait un sourire d'os. Elle fit un dernier pas avant que les soldats ne fassent feu sur tout le groupe. La vidéo fut coupée au moment où la vieille femme tombait à plat ventre sur le sol, les mains toujours tendues vers les grilles en un geste ultime d'approche.

- Il y a des milliers de vidéos de ce genre rien qu'au Japon. Le nombre de vidéos le plus conséquent provient des Etats-Unis. Regarde ça.

L appuya sur deux touches, mettant sur l'écran principal la page d'un site internet. Après un court temps de téléchargement, il afficha en grand format une autre vidéo. La qualité était meilleure que la vidéo précédente, sans doute prise avec un caméscope. Raito aperçut des gratte-ciels dans un ciel aux teintes pourpres de fin d'après-midi, puis dans un tremblement discerna le bras d'une jeune femme, son épaule et enfin tout son buste tandis qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers la personne qui continuait de filmer. Elle avait des cheveux blonds décoiffés, et son pantalon avait une tache de sang au niveau de taille. Elle trébuchait, courait entre les voitures abandonnées sur la route. Autour d'elle, d'autres personnes couraient, hurlant et pleurant.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! criait-elle en anglais, le souffle court. Baisse cette putain de caméra ! BAISSE-LA !

Raito entendit la respiration hachée du caméraman –c'était un homme à l'entendre respirer ainsi-. L'image sautait et se balançait à chacun de ses mouvements quand il courait. Brusquement, la jeune femme se retourna et fit mine d'arracher le caméscope.

- Non, non, bordel, Tim, JETTE CETTE MERDE !

- AVANCE, AVANCE ! hurla le dénommé Tim. Ils arrivent, ils nous rattrapent !

La jeune femme eut un bref mouvement de recul, et l'expression de son visage fut trouble, filmée de manière nerveuse. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front luisant de sueur, et émit une sorte de grondement dédaigneux.

- Débrouille-toi, PUTAIN DEBROUILLE-TOI JE ME CASSE D'ICI !

- Sally ! SALLY !

La jeune femme se détourna de Tim et continua à courir, passant entre deux voitures laissées à l'abandon. Tim, continuant de souffler bruyamment, fit un gros plan sur un corps qui s'était écrasé de plein fouet contre le pare-brise, avant de remonter dans un plan plus large jusqu'aux autres voitures victimes de l'accident. Un homme portant une casquette de base-ball bleue prit de l'élan et sauta sur le coffre d'une des voitures à la droite du caméraman, et entreprit de traverser la route en sautant de toit en toit. Le bruit de métal plié sous les corps se poursuivit dans la vidéo qui tournait déjà depuis plus de deux minutes. Sally était à cinq mètres environ de Tim qui se dépêchait de la rejoindre, l'appelant de temps à autre d'une voix rauque.

- Oh merde, ces saloperies ! cria quelqu'un près de Tim, manquant de tomber lors de sa course.

Un hurlement se fit entendre puis une femme poussa un cri suraigu.

- LES VOITURES ! PAS LES VOITURES !

Raito sentit le café chaud qu'il avait bu lui descendre jusqu'au fond des entrailles, comme s'il s'était soudain changé en plomb.

- Ne me dis pas…, chuchota-t-il, abasourdi.

Et pourtant ce qu'il avait redouté de voir se produisit. A l'instant même où la voix hurlait une nouvelle fois de ne pas s'approcher des voitures, quelqu'un poussa un cri de douleur extrême. Tim, visiblement paniqué – il ne cessait de gémir et jurer- tourna le caméscope vers Sally qui courait. Raito eut tout le temps nécessaire pour contempler les bras de Sally, la tache de sang au niveau de la taille sur son pantalon et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés avant que dans un bruissement de verre éclaté des bras blêmes, blessés, ne jaillissent des vitres des voitures que Sally voulait contourner. Le hurlement que Raito entendit lui rappela en pire les cris suppliants de Sayu et tout en serrant les dents, la peau soudain glacée, il observa les images saccadées, floues tournées par Tim.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI ! TIM ! TIIIIIIIIM !

- SALLY !

- Dégage, dégage d'ici ! lança un homme d'environ cinquante ans, la nuque couverte de sang. Laisse-la, c'est trop tard ! ELOIGNE-TOI DE CES PUTAINS DE BAGNOLES ! brailla-t-il soudain, repoussant Tim qui faillit tomber et le caméscope prit le temps de filmer brièvement la couleur du ciel, un ciel d'hiver, un ciel banal jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne se fasse entendre, et que la fumée ne se propage dans le chaos ambiant.

Le hurlement de Sally finit par mourir, se transformer en des pleurs sourds, et enfin se brisa en de brefs gémissements. Tim était déjà loin, s'étant écarté des voitures et murmurant sans cesse des « Sainte Mère de Dieu, bordel de merde », filma pendant trente seconde qui durèrent une éternité la dernière séquence de la vidéo. De là où il se trouvait, il effectua un zoom, juste à temps pour apercevoir des torses de cadavres passer au travers des vitres au préalable brisées. Un jeune homme, les bras tendus, mordait à pleines dents la chair tendre de la gorge de Sally, en arrachant des lambeaux qui s'étiraient de façon interminable avant de céder, crispés entre ses mâchoires. L'autre zombie était une femme qui aurait pu être dans une vie antérieure directrice d'une agence publicitaire. Ses mains aux doigts brisés avaient attrapé Sally par les épaules, la retenant avec une poigne d'acier afin de mieux atteindre la jonction de son cou à l'épaule, de l'autre côté. Le corps de Sally, se vidant déjà de son sang, glissa lentement contre la portière de la voiture de l'ex-directrice d'agence, retomba au sol, entraînant dans sa chute le corps du jeune homme qui pinçait des lèvres noires de saleté et de chairs putréfiées. La ceinture de sécurité l'emprisonnant encore finit par céder et il s'écroula. Son dos empêchait de voir Sally mais ni Raito ni L ne manquèrent les bruits peu ragoûtants de mastication, étrangement sonores dans l'atmosphère surchargée de cris et d'explosions tout autour.

- Sally, Sally, merde, sanglota Tim.

La vidéo s'arrêta là.

Cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes. Une vidéo visionnée plus de deux millions de fois. Raito, la bouche sèche, tendit une main vers la tasse de café vide. Il réalisa qu'il en y avait partout. Pas ces créatures, mais des Sally, des Tim, partout à travers le monde, qui connaissaient le même traumatisme.

- Plus l'armée contre-attaque, plus il y en a, déclara L avant de fermer le site web et de remettre les informations, cette fois-ci sur CNN.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant, murmura Raito.

A présent qu'il n'avait plus la vidéo sous les yeux, il avait de nouveau faim. Le café brûlant de L commençait déjà le réveiller et revigorer son corps. L considéra l'écran un instant, mordillant son pouce. Il eut l'air d'hésiter mais quand il tourna la tête pour regarder Raito, ses yeux impassibles avaient une lueur déterminée.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Je sais.

L eut un léger sourire et se resservit une tasse de café. Il prit une pleine poignée de sucre en morceau et les plongea dans son café. Un éclat noir jaillit, tacha sa manche gauche.

- Il est temps que L annonce publiquement sa position.

* * *

Ce qui permettait à un homme d'être ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prudence. Namikawa avait toujours été un homme extrêmement prudent. Ce qu'il avait caché derrière une apparente désinvolture, et un calme à toute épreuve était un besoin irrépressible de se mettre en sûreté. Dans le monde impitoyable de Yotsuba, la différence entre la prudence et la lâcheté était particulièrement tenue et basculer dans la deuxième catégorie était une mort assurée. En tant que fils illégitime de feu Mr Yotsuba, Namikawa ne pouvait pas lui succéder à la tête de la société.

« Pour le moment », ajouta une voix dans sa tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouvée après l'affaire de Kira et de Higuchi.

Namikawa réprima la grimace d'agacement qui lui venait aux lèvres. Derrière lui, deux hommes armés le suivaient, attentifs à chaque mouvement suspect dans le bâtiment.

Après l'incident –il n'y avait pas encore de nom officiel, et Namikawa sentait que personne ne voudrait que l'on pose un terme concret sur un phénomène aussi atroce et inexplicable-, les employés de Yotsuba s'étaient enfuis en toute hâte, laissant les portes grandes ouvertes. Ce fut seulement grâce à l'intervention de Ooi que l'on activa la toute nouvelle sécurité installée après le fiasco de l'affaire d'Higuchi. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Ooi était mort en essayant de quitter la ville.

Namikawa avait contacté une garde privée qui moyennant finances avait accepté de travailler pour Yotsuba. S'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, les lieux étaient pourtant saccagés. Namikawa considéra pensivement les vitres teintées brisées, les bureaux renversés, les ordinateurs détruits. Il crut apercevoir sur la moquette un peu de sang, mais réalisa après coup que c'était une trace ancienne de café. Il sentait encore l'odeur quasiment physique de la panique, se rappela des cris autour de lui. Les employés n'avaient pas réfléchi au lieu de rester protéger dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, ils avaient préféré s'enfuir. Beaucoup avaient dû mourir, emprisonnés par la foule de ces choses sorties d'on ne savait où.

Contempler les ruines de Yotsuba lui serrait le cœur : son père avait peut-être été un beau salopard, il avait toujours été porteur d'une certaine morale et obsédé par l'honneur. Namikawa avait réussi à entrer à Yotsuba grâce à son travail acharné, car jamais son père n'aurait toléré faire preuve de favoritisme à son égard. Namikawa était monté bien plus haut dans la hiérarchie que n'importe quel autre fils légitime de Yotsuba, et il savait que c'était cela plus que toute autre chose qui avait rendu son père fier de lui. Un salopard fier d'un autre salopard, pourquoi pas, finalement.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de messages sur son téléphone portable avant de se tourner vers les hommes qui le protégeaient.

- Restez ici.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Namikawa leur fit un signe de la main, ouvrit la porte.

La sensation de déjà-vu lui fut si désagréable qu'elle lui traversa le crâne en une douleur intense, comme si on venait de lui transpercer les tempes avec une épine brûlante. Les lumières de la salle de réunion étaient réduites au minimum, et de l'éclat glorieux de leurs réunions secrètes, Namikawa ne retrouva que l'anxiété quasiment palpable qui planait dans une atmosphère sinistre.

Sur les six autres participants des réunions –Higuchi étant mort depuis déjà quelques semaines-, il n'en vit que trois. Midô se leva à l'instant même où Namikawa entrait dans la pièce. Comme les autres hommes, il portait encore, par habitude sûrement, un élégant costume couleur anthracite et si on ne tenait pas compte de la pâleur de son visage, il semblait bien se porter. Il eut un geste nerveux vers ses lunettes qu'il réajusta et attendit que Namikawa s'avance jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer la main.

Kida et Shimura ne bougèrent pas de leurs places respectives. Les mêmes sièges que lorsqu'ils participaient aux réunions. Des trois hommes, Shimura était celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise, et de toute évidence le plus effrayé. Son visage était blême, aux joues étrangement saillantes, comme s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps – un effet d'optique, pensa Namikawa qui le salua poliment. Shimura avait toujours été, aux yeux de Namikawa, l'exemple type de l'homme qui oscillait entre la prudence extrême et la lâcheté. Le fait pourtant de le voir aussi sincère, aussi marqué par les évènements le rassura. Kida était impassible, mais Namikawa remarqua qu'il avait tendance à tapoter nerveusement la table de ses doigts.

- Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu, dit-il après un court temps de silence.

- Je sais que tu as tout préparé pour quitter le Japon, Kida, mais ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ça ? Yotsuba est mort, le pays est mort, Namikawa, répliqua sèchement Shimura.

Il avait les lèvres tremblantes, et le front commençait déjà à luire de sueur.

Namikawa retint un sourire moqueur, et prit place à son siège habituel. Midô le considérait pensivement, soutenant son menton de ses deux mains liées.

- Vous ne voyez qu'une partie du problème. Nous avons une solution, et elle est toute simple.

- Simple ? répéta Midô.

Son regard mettait Namikawa mal à l'aise. Il lui avait tout paru évident que Midô était homosexuel mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que peut-être…

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition, et c'est sa vie privée », pensa-t-il, détournant les yeux pour regarder Kida qui continuait de tapoter la table de ses doigts.

- Réfléchissez bien : notre société est immense. Nous avons une solution pour non seulement sauver Yotsuba, mais également nous protéger.

Kida eut un léger sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses au département de recherche aux armements, Namikawa…

Shimura tressaillit comme si on venait de le gifler.

- T-Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Namikawa s'appuya davantage contre le dossier de son siège. Il recommençait enfin à se sentir détendu, sûr de lui. Il réfléchit un instant pour choisir au mieux ses mots. Midô le regardait toujours d'un œil bizarrement intense, où brillait cependant une lueur intéressée, vive de compréhension. Il semblait déjà savoir où voulait en venir Namikawa.

- Avant ce phénomène, nous étions en pleine recherche afin d'optimiser certaines armes. Nous avons toujours un contrat avec l'armée. Et d'après mes sources, le département de recherche est encore intact.

- Et la production ?

- Elle est en sûreté, j'ai vérifié moi-même, répondit Namikawa en souriant. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Notre armée a besoin de nouvelles armes, plus performantes, plus rapides pour contrer et contenir la vague de ces monstres. Je doute que les Etats-Unis nous viennent en aide pour l'instant. Ils sont trop occupés avec leur propre crise.

Midô fronça les sourcils.

- Sur quels projets le département était en train de travailler ?

- Une optimisation de la MOAB, et deux nouveaux projets de bombes chimiques. Dans le cas présent, cela pourrait être utile. Notre armée a besoin d'armes offensives. L'époque des forces japonaises d'autodéfense est révolue, ajouta Namikawa en haussant les épaules.

- Il faudrait également développer les armes.

- Ils sont en train de préparer une version modifiée du M-11/9. Puissance optimisée, arme plus légère. Le chef du département m'a également fait part d'une combinaison qu'ils sont en train de mettre en point.

- Un nouveau projet ?

- Pas vraiment. C'était une PCC (Protection de Combat Critique) destinée à être vendue à l'armée américaine. Ils vont la modifier pour les forces spéciales. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, beaucoup de soldats qui ont été mordus par leurs adversaires ont fini par agir comme eux.

Shimura acquiesça.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du stock ?

- Bien sûr. Nous avons déjà vendu une partie de nos armes et de nos balles optimisées à l'armée. Il y a déjà quelques bons résultats même si nous devons rester prudents à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, la production marche à pleins régimes.

Midô eut un léger sourire. Il avait donc très bien compris où voulait en venir Namikawa.

- La production est assez élevée pour que nous puissions la vendre à d'autres pays, c'est cela ?

- Exact.

Kida eut l'air soudainement inquiet.

- Tu es sûr à 100% qu'il y a assez stock ? Que ferons-nous si nous avons d'autres demandes et que nous ne pouvons plus y répondre ?

Namikawa lui lança un regard amusé.

- Yotsuba n'est pas mort. Et c'est une énorme société. Par ailleurs… c'est par l'armement que nous avons pu la développer. Les autres branches de Yotsuba n'ont été créées qu'après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais c'est bien grâce à l'industrie lourde et puis particulièrement les armements et le département de recherches que la société a pu grandir et élargir ses horizons.

Le visage de Midô pâlit légèrement, pour une raison que Namikawa ne put expliquer.

- Nous retournons aux idées fondamentales de la société, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Si tu sembles aussi décidé, Namikawa, pourquoi faire appel à nous ? Nous ne sommes pas concernés.

- Bien sûr que si, Shimura, rétorqua un peu sèchement Namikawa, agacé par la lâcheté latente de son collègue. Je vais avoir besoin de vous et je sais très bien que vous avez besoin de Yotsuba. Après tout, vous êtes revenus ici.

Kida, Shimura et Midô échangèrent un bref regard indécis. Midô se leva et après un temps de réflexion, haussa les épaules.

- Je suis d'accord.

-M-Midô ! souffla Shimura, offusqué.

Midô eut un bref sourire sans joie.

- Mon père est en train de batailler au parlement. Le monde est plongé en plein chaos. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai cru en Yotsuba, même quand nous avons tous participé à ces réunions atroces au nom de Kira. Si la seule façon d'aider est de développer des armes, je suis bien d'accord pour le faire. Même si cela représente quelque chose de fondamentalement mauvais pour moi.

Namikawa le toisa avec un mélange de colère et de pitié.

- Désolé de te décevoir Midô, mais Yotsuba s'est développée par la violence militaire.

- Nous avons juste l'air d'être opportunistes, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Shimura en baissant les yeux.

Namikawa éprouva un sentiment curieux, une émotion ancienne, comme de la compréhension envers lui-même. Ce fut comme s'il comprenait enfin son père et cela le fit sourire.

- Depuis l'instant où nous avons accepté de décider « qui allions-nous tuer aujourd'hui », nous avons compris que nous étions opportunistes. Shimura... La guerre est faite pour les opportunistes.

Kida émit un rire sec et Namikawa pensa un instant qu'il se moquait de lui.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu te présentes comme le nouveau PDG de Yotsuba pour parler ainsi ?

Namikawa tenta de prendre un air à la fois détaché et innocent. Cela fit rire davantage Kida.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela ne me gêne pas de toute façon.

- Vu la situation, je doute que cela gêne qui que ce soit, renchérit Midô d'une voix légère.

- Peu importe. Je ne peux rien faire sans vous, ajouta Namikawa. Vous êtes doués, vous savez comment fonctionne Yotsuba.

- Quelle est ta proposition ? lança abruptement Kida, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Restez au Japon et je ferai tout pour mettre en place une protection maximale pour vos familles. Midô, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais déjà une…

- Mon père a fait appel à l'armée. Ce sera d'ailleurs plus facile pour valider les nouveaux contrats, répondit Midô.

Namikawa se leva à son tour.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus.

- Nous l'avons fait pour nous, rétorqua Shimura.

Namikawa le dévisagea avant de sourire ironiquement.

- Je vois.

Les hommes qui surveillaient le couloir ne furent pas surpris de voir d'autres personnes sortir de la salle de réunion. Shimura, sans même saluer une nouvelle fois Namikawa, quitta précipitamment les lieux par la sortie sud de l'immeuble. Namikawa avait aperçu à son arrivée une voiture et en conclut donc que Shimura avait aussi engagé une garde privée.

- Mon père est lié à l'un des chefs de l'état-major, déclara Midô, ayant décidé de rentrer en compagnie de Namikawa. Dois-je lui parler de notre nouvelle directive ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je voudrais par contre que tu contactes le département, pour savoir où ils en sont avec la PCC. Les soldats en ont cruellement besoin.

- Très bien.

Midô serra brièvement la main de Namikawa et rejoignit un groupe d'hommes qui dévisagèrent les gardes de Namikawa avec un sourire amusé, comme s'ils avaient reconnu des collègues. A l'instant même où Midô quittait le bâtiment, Namikawa entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

- Papa ? fit la voix un peu hoquetante de Katsuya, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

- Où est maman ? demanda Namikawa d'une voix douce, observant l'un des hommes surveiller les horizons.

- Elle prépare les affaires. Tu reviens quand ?

- Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Il aperçut une silhouette titubante au coin de la rue, s'avançant vers eux. Il y eut un coup de feu, et le corps s'effondra, grondant faiblement.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Katsuya, effrayé.

- Rien du tout. Je rentre tout de suite, tu préviendras maman, d'accord ?

Il y eut un bref silence, comme si Katsuya s'était éloigné un petit instant.

- Elle te dit d'être prudent.

Namikawa eut un léger sourire.

Il ne faisait que ça, être prudent.

* * *

- Je pense que je vais y aller moi, grogna Ryuk, fixant d'un œil morne le monde des humains par le Gouffre.

- Tu vas te rapprocher du désastre en attendant de mourir ? fit amèrement Gook.

Ryuk éclata de rire, et le bruit résonna dans les hurlements qui faisaient désormais partie de l'Au-delà. Justin était parti à son tour chercher le Roi, et Ryuk parvint à voir de l'autre côté deux faisceaux de lumière argentée, balayant la Crasse qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Le fait que Justin se lève de son fauteuil était ce qui avait vraiment commencé à inquiéter les Dieux. Ryuk finit le trognon de la pomme qu'il avait gardée. Dans l'atmosphère de l'Au-delà, la pourriture n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de temps, pas d'oxygène, pas d'espace. La chair de la pomme était toujours aussi pâle que lors de la première bouchée.

- J'ai envie de rendre visite à un ancien ami.

- Fais attention de ne pas enfreindre les règles. Rem est morte, ajouta Gook, comme s'il l'avait lui-même oublié pendant un moment avant de s'en souvenir.

Ryuk haussa les épaules.

- Il faut croire qu'elle était un peu Naärk sur les bords, répliqua-t-il d'une voix légère.

Gook ne répondit pas mais Ryuk vit ses cornes s'empourprer légèrement. Ryuk fit un signe de la main pour dire qu'il s'excusait, bien qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout. Gook avait toujours apprécié Rem même si personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi. S'il était dit qu'un Dieu ne pouvait en aimer un autre dans le sens romantique du terme - c'en était presque une impossibilité physiologique, aussi irréalisable que de mélanger l'huile et l'eau-, ils étaient cependant en mesure de se considérer comme amis. Certains y parvenaient mieux que d'autres. Rem avait décidé de ne se lier véritablement à personne, hormis ce Naärk de Jealous qui avait fini par contourner la difficulté de l'amour en s'éprenant d'une humaine. Stupide.

- Ils s'en sortent comment ? demanda Gook, montrant de ses griffes le Gouffre que Ryuk avait regardé pendant un long moment.

- Je dirais… Mal, répondit Ryuk avec son sourire éternellement moqueur aux lèvres. Mais ils se débrouillent, c'est bien. Les humains ont une faculté d'adaptation fascinante, il faut le reconnaître.

- On ne peut pas dire la même chose pour nous, remarqua Gook, sa fourrure ayant un bref frisson.

- Les Dieux sont des bras cassés, c'est pas nouveau. Sans Nu, ou Justin, on ne serait plus là depuis des millénaires. Il faut que les humains ne soient jamais au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Ryuk déplia ses ailes, le froissement des plumes dans l'espace fut bref, un souffle perdu dans les hurlements.

- Que nous sommes plus faibles qu'eux, répondit-il avant de prendre son envol.

* * *

Ce fut quand Roger décréta que tous les volets devaient être baissés, que les enfants restent dans le manoir et que surtout tous les adultes se rassemblent au rez-de-chaussée, que Mello comprit que les choses n'aillaient pas. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très réjouissantes quand l'une des surveillantes avait débranché la télévision de la salle commune et l'avait rangée ailleurs, mais on pouvait tout de même dire qu'elles étaient encore assez bonnes. Plongés dans la pénombre alors qu'il n'était même pas cinq heures de l'après-midi, les enfants, perturbés, tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Mello, assis dans son fauteuil préféré, laissa tomber le manuel de physique quantique qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque avant de se pencher vers son meilleur ami qui fixait sa console de jeu vidéo avec une attention bien trop soutenue pour être naturelle. Dans l'ombre, Mello vit ses doigts, qu'il avait très fins et pâles, trembler alors qu'ils appuyaient sans cesse sur les touches.

- Matt, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Si je le savais vraiment, je foutrais le camp d'ici, rétorqua son ami sans lever les yeux de l'écran de sa console. Winchester est devenu un beau bordel, et même si on a pas eu le temps de le voir à la télévision, y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas.

On aurait dit qu'il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour lancer cette réplique interminable et visiblement épuisé, Matt se tut. Mello vit ses paupières frémir derrière ses lunettes, un mélange de sommeil et de panique qu'il ne pouvait cacher entièrement. Pendant les deux heures où les enfants avaient pu regarder la télévision, ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose d'intéressant. Peu de reportages, aucune news exclusive. C'était comme si les médias pesaient le pour et le contre avant de se décider à traumatiser la population –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait-.

Mello releva la tête. Assis dans un coin minuscule de la salle commune, Near occupait ses mains à construire une maquette de robot. Il y avait tellement d'enfants dans la pièce qu'il avait dû se recroqueviller le plus possible mais ses yeux, d'une indifférence de glace, suffisaient toujours à éloigner ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Appuyant son menton sur un de ses genoux relevés, il tendait le bras pour faire faire à son robot un mouvement horizontal, comme si le jouet était en train de passer le mur du son. Il lui manquait encore des accessoires et les plaquettes de missiles sur les bras, mais il était quasiment achevé.

Near, sentant qu'on le dévisageait, se redressa légèrement, fixa un instant Mello qui éprouva une sensation trouble d'embarras et de colère, avant de s'en détourner. Il regarda le mince rayon de lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux, et il sembla à Mello que tout son corps se figea. Son visage impassible prit une expression subtile, un peu vague, l'expression d'une personne qui détecte quelque chose d'invisible mais qui ne sait pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

Matt eut un bref sursaut et Mello l'entendit renifler.

- C'est… C'est pas une odeur de brûlé ça ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton suffisamment audible pour que les autres enfants, surpris, tournent la tête vers la fenêtre, tentant de sentir à leur tour. Et Mello perçut enfin l'odeur, très tenue, minuscule, passant dans les brèches, d'un mélange de feu et d'essence. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il quitta son fauteuil et écarta légèrement un pan de rideau pour regarder vers l'extérieur.

Il n'aperçut que la cour déserte de l'orphelinat, les lignes du terrain de football, et enfin les grilles noires fermées à double tour par l'un des surveillants quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il crut ne rien apercevoir, il discerna, au-delà des arbres, un mouvement minuscule dans le ciel, qu'il reconnut être de la fumée, mêlée à une lueur d'un orange pâle, une lueur presque trop vive.

Winchester était en train de brûler. Mello, subjugué, eut à peine le temps de comprendre cela que brusquement une explosion se fit entendre dans les environs. Ce ne fut qu'un grondement, comme un coup de tonnerre, et Mello sentit pourtant une vibration lui remonter jusqu'aux doigts, discernant le bruissement du verre de la fenêtre.

Il se détourna brusquement, les mains glacées, engourdies. Quand Near croisa de nouveau son regard, il eut une sorte de sourire creux qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage sur son visage une expression vague, presque rêveuse, loin de tout cela.

* * *

Ce qui frappa Ryuk quand il passa de l'Au-delà au monde des humains fut l'odeur. Le corps des Dieux, leur monde, étaient inodores, incolores. La Mort était ce qui amenait du tout au néant, de la possession à l'abandon total. Ryuk avait toujours aimé sentir l'odeur du monde des humains, c'était une odeur riche, chaude comme les os que les Dieux ramenaient dans leur monde, une odeur qui changeait au fil des siècles, différente suivant les pays, les êtres humains. C'était par ailleurs ce qui les rendait fascinants aux yeux de Ryuk: des créatures à la chaleur et à l'effluve de vie, des milliards de créature au comportement illogique, et qui se démenaient pour trouver un sens à leur existence quand les Dieux n'en avaient plus. Ryuk les jalousait presque pour cela. Presque.

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans l'Au-delà, Ryuk avait quitté une ville désordonnée, en panique, aux millions d'habitants cherchant à survivre. Quand il revint à Tokyo, il fut surpris par le calme sinistre des lieux. Il vit encore des voitures rouler, des militaires dans les rues, mais des civils, il n'en aperçut qu'une poignée, terrorisée, cherchant un endroit pour s'abriter, se soigner. Seuls quelques uns jugèrent utiles –les idiots- d'aller se venger eux-mêmes de ces choses qui, quelques heures auparavant, avaient fait pourtant partie des leurs.

Il vit un groupe de quatre collégiens courir dans les environs de Yamachi. Le plus âgé, et le chef du groupe, ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son uniforme au col haut était déchiré, un bouton manquait à sa veste et il tenait dans sa main gauche un long couteau dont se servaient les chefs cuisiniers dans les restaurants familiaux. La lame était barbouillée de sang noirâtre. Un autre collégien boitillait, aidé par un camarade tandis qu'un troisième les couvrait, serrant dans ses deux mains crispées un panneau de signalisation tordu qui avait l'air presque trop grand pour lui –Ryuk y lut d'ailleurs « ATTENTION ECOLE ! », ce qui le fit bien rire compte tenu de la situation. Celui qui était blessé essayait de ne pas être un poids mort pour le groupe mais de par sa carrure, Ryuk vit aussitôt qu'il était le plus faible. Le Dieu se demanda même pourquoi ses camarades ne l'abandonnaient pas afin d'augmenter leurs chances de survie.

Fascinants, ces êtres humains.

Il cessa de rire quand il remarqua la présence d'un homme au bout de la rue. Il n'eut même pas besoin de ses yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un non-vivant –il avait du mal à nommer ces humains affectés par la règle contradictoire des morts-vivants, car la mort n'était plus, elle avait disparu en même temps que la Barrière de Mu-. Un jour plus tôt, il aurait pu être chef d'entreprise, ou même encore professeur, mais de son élégant costume trois-pièces, il ne restait que des pans de tissu tachés de sang et déchirés comme s'il avait été attaqué par des animaux. Ses cheveux étaient sales, lui tombant devant les yeux, mais ne pouvaient cacher la plaie infectée de ce qu'il restait d'un bout d'oreille gauche, le sang ayant séché sur toute sa gorge. Une des ses épaules était désarticulée mais il n'avait absolument pas l'air de souffrir. Il marchait d'un pas lent, titubant et ce fut quand les collégiens s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il tourna la tête, semblant renifler l'air, et esquissa de sa bouche sanglante un sourire comme s'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé de la compagnie. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée en deux d'une façon nette -au couteau, ou bien d'un coup de dents particulièrement habile-, lui donnant un air de monstre grotesque. Son buste fit un mouvement saccadé, comme un automate, et il se mit à gémir doucement, une plainte gutturale qui sonnait tel un cri pathétique de bête affamée.

Le chef du groupe des collégiens se figea, étudiant la situation. Il raffermit sa prise sur son couteau, dévisagea l'homme en face de lui non plus comme un être humain mais comme un animal, avant de faire un geste à celui qui tenait le panneau de signalisation. Ryuk fut amusé par l'expression grave sur leurs visages où un peu d'acné commençait à apparaître mais reconnut qu'ils n'étaient pas stupides car après un moment d'attente, les collégiens firent vite demi-tour, le garçon au panneau continuant de surveiller le non-vivant tout en reculant progressivement. Ce dernier émit un grognement presque offusqué, comme s'il disait « Mais non, revenez, enfin ! », et se mit à les suivre. Malheureusement une de ses jambes était dans un tel état qu'il trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Ryuk entendit un craquement et lorsque le non-vivant se redressa maladroitement, à la manière d'un homme ivre, il vit son nez cassé, gonflé, qui lui donnait un air de clown mort.

Il gémit plus fort, se débattant comme il le pouvait pour se remettre debout et les collégiens accélérèrent le pas. Ils avaient dû comprendre que le non-vivant appelait des compagnons en renfort et Ryuk, dépliant de nouveau ses ailes, s'amusa pendant un temps à les regarder s'enfuir avant de trouver refuge dans un restaurant –sûrement un lieu qu'ils avaient déjà visité car ils n'avaient pas hésité un instant à y entrer. Ryuk traversa les murs, observa les garçons encore en état de marche en train de pousser les meubles contre la porte avant d'aller se cacher à l'étage qui avait été dans une autre vie réservée aux propriétaires des lieux. L'un des garçons se pencha vers son camarade blessé, lui relevant son pantalon afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessure, ou pire, de traces de morsure –il fallait donc croire que le mythe du zombie était suffisamment ancré dans leur esprit pour qu'ils aient en tête de tels réflexes.

Ryuk s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard, à la fois curieux et émerveillé. Il observa d'autres groupes de survivants, une patrouille de soldats dans les environs d'Akihabara. Certains s'en sortirent mieux que d'autres, et Ryuk contempla, fasciné, le travail d'équipe particulièrement efficace de plusieurs non-vivants qui mirent littéralement en pièce un homme d'âge moyen au fort embonpoint qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour leur échapper.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans l'appartement de Misa, il fut presque surpris par le calme et la propreté des lieux. Des survivants, ou des non-vivants n'avaient pas encore atteint cette partie-là de la ville. Le cahier était toujours sur le lit, ouvert à la dernière page que Misa avait couverte de noms de criminels –criminels qui avaient sûrement causé bien plus de dégâts en étant plus morts que vifs-. Ryuk le prit dans sa large main, le feuilleta. Hormis les noms que Misa avait écrits, toutes les autres pages étaient blanches.

- Quel gâchis… Mais c'est vrai que c'est amusant, ricana Ryuk avant de ranger le cahier dans une de ses poches.

Il avait bien fait de laisser le cahier ici. Juste au cas où. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux vêtements de mode sortis à la hâte, les objets éparpillés sur le bureau que seule une jeune femme de vingt ans pouvait aimer. Misa était maintenant comme les autres, et Ryuk n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir dans la rue, le corps brisé, les yeux vides et à l'appétit féroce. C'était un peu dommage, mais pas tant que ça.

Il s'amusait beaucoup, c'était le principal.

* * *

La connection fut laborieuse mais L parvint finalement à joindre le serveur utilisé par les forces internationales. Situation urgente, mesure urgente, L avait passé toutes les nouvelles barrières de sécurité sans se soucier si toutes les manœuvres étaient légales ou non. Raito l'avait aidé pour certains mots de passe.

Il ne put avoir de contacts qu'avec Maison, directeur du FBI et Darnley du CIA, ainsi que des représentants d'Interpol. Il ne parvint pas à avoir le Président des Etats-Unis en ligne, décida de réessayer plus tard.

- Raito, murmura L de cette voix en peu trop rêveuse, trop claire que Raito entendait de plus en plus souvent. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pour quoi donc ?

Le visage de L s'assombrit légèrement, comme s'il était lui-même opposé à ce qu'il allait demander, mais qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix.

- Watari s'occupait des connections et de la confidentialité des entretiens. J'ai besoin que tu te fasses passer pour lui, le temps de prévenir que je me connecte. C'est une formalité, mais les gens ne doivent pas être au courant qu'il est… Qu'il est indisponible.

L'expression fut dite sur un ton évasif, lointain, comme une mère annonçant à son enfant qu'un membre de sa famille « les a quitté pour rejoindre un monde meilleur ». Cela aurait pu être presque touchant si Raito n'avait pas perçu dans la voix de L la vérité, la volonté première de le rabaisser. C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, le désir du détective de gagner un pouce de terrain sur Kira, mais Raito éprouva une sensation glacée d'humiliation qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il n'était pas devenu Kira, Dieu du Nouveau Monde, pour prendre la place d'un vieil homme mort, fidèle à L jusqu'au bout.

_Tu n'es pas un ami, et tu n'es pas un mort._

L'image brève mais douloureuse du L de son rêve lui arrachant les yeux lui effleura l'esprit, semblable à un rappel autoritaire.

-… Très bien, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur.

Il appuya sur une touche, se pencha vers le micro qui déforma suffisamment sa voix pour que les autres hommes connectés ne puissent faire la différence avec celle de Watari. L, les mains sur les genoux, observa le regard un peu vide des représentants des forces spéciales –un regard qui pouvait être expliqué par le fait qu'ils n'avaient sur leur écran que la lettre emblème du détective.

- Allons droit au but, L, déclara Maison d'une voix bourrue.

Il avait un accent nasillard qui rendait la compréhension difficile, en particulier pour Raito qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. L se tourna légèrement vers lui, et murmura sans bruits « Maine ».

- Ce qu'il se passe ici est sans précédent.

- Des informations sur les causes ?

Darnley eut un bref frisson.

- Aucune. Nous avons pourtant commencé des recherches sur certains spécimens, et même sur plusieurs soldats qui ont été infectés. Apparemment, le corps des spécimens produirait une substance toxique pour l'être humain. Nos laboratoires tentent de découvrir ce qu'est véritablement cette substance, elle ne correspond à rien d'existant pour le moment.

Spécimen. Raito ne fit aucun commentaire mais aperçut la tension subtile qui s'empara des épaules de L, comme s'il se retenait de répondre.

Un représentant d'Interpol, un anglais répondant au nom de McCludgeon, grimaça.

- La situation est critique. Nous tentons de maintenir le flux des spécimens autant que possible mais ils semblent… invincibles, ajouta-t-il avec une nouvelle grimace.

- Ils sont résistants, effectivement, accorda L. Pour en avoir vu plusieurs de près, je peux dire qu'ils ne connaissent pas la douleur. Ils ne la ressentent plus. Avez-vous remarqué des essais plus fructueux, suivant les armes utilisées ?

Darnley sourit faiblement.

- J'ai eu un contact avec le chef d'état-major de l'armée de terre. Pour l'instant, ils bouclent tous les périmètres avant de les… nettoyer si je puis dire. En général, les spécimens se font touchés et restent immobiles pendant un laps conséquent lorsqu'il s'agit d'armes à calibre imposant, ou des fusils-mitrailleurs. Malheureusement, il y a un nombre effroyable d'infectés car beaucoup de soldats, ayant voulu vérifier si la cible était bien détruite, se sont faits mordre quand le spécimen s'est relevé.

- Et donc davantage de spécimens, conclut Maison.

- Et pour les civils ? demanda L.

- Nous les emmenons dans des lieux protégés.

Raito fronça les sourcils.

- Et pour savoir s'il y a des infectés parmi les civils ? fit-il dans un chuchotement.

L acquiesça.

- Avez-vous pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour séparer les infectés des civils encore sains ?

- C'est bien le problème, avoua Darnley. Beaucoup de civils infectés font tout pour cacher les traces de morsure, ou les blessures occasionnés avec les spécimens. Ils veulent se fondre dans le groupe. Et nous ne pouvons demander à des milliers de personnes terrorisées de se dénuder afin de procéder à un examen corporel.

- Nous continuons à chercher la source de cette infection, mais on dirait bien d'après les forces internationales qu'il n'y a pas de point précis. A une heure donnée, les premiers spécimens sont apparus.

Raito ouvrit la bouche pour de nouveau faire part de son avis sur la question et soudain décida de rester silencieux. A quelques mètres de lui, dans un froissement, il discerna une forme sombre s'approcher et enfin sentit l'onde répulsive qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur à force de la côtoyer pendant des mois lui passer sur le corps comme une vague glacée. Il entendit alors le rire à son oreille, grondant, se coupant sur une occlusive, et bien qu'il ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux, vit les longs bras noirs se tendre à un mètre de ses flancs, en une sorte d'embrassade invisible.

- Salut, Raito, fit la voix moqueuse de Ryuk.

Raito ne bougea pas aussitôt. Il avait réfléchi à cette éventualité mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Dieu revienne aussi rapidement. Il déglutit, calma sa respiration et donna à son visage une expression neutre avant de se détourner.

- Raito ? dit L avant d'appuyer sur une touche de clavier pour couper la conversation.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je devrais aller manger.

L le dévisagea longuement, le fouilla du regard à la recherche du moindre tic nerveux, du moindre frémissement puis, décidant visiblement que ce n'était pas le moment, haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais où se trouvent les réserves ?

- Oui, oui.

Raito se rendit compte qu'il avait pris un ton traînant, exactement la même inflexion de voix que lorsqu'il avait dix ans, pour répondre à Sayu qui courait vers lui pour lui montrer les écorchures qu'on lui avait faites au parc : « Mais regarde, Raito, ça fait ma-a-a-a-al ! ». Ryuk ricana.

Lorsque Raito quitta la pièce, L était retourné parler aux représentants. Raito regretta une seconde de ne pas être présent –et il avait que L serait capable de lui dissimuler des informations-, avant de se tourner vers Ryuk qui le suivait tout en flottant dans l'air. Le Dieu était immense, faisant bien plus de deux mètres, et Raito éprouva toute sa masse près de lui. Toutefois, il ne ressentait aucune frayeur. Ryuk l'avait déjà apeuré dans le passé mais il avait fini par comprendre comment le Dieu se comportait, et à la vue de ses membres détendus, et la chaleur –peut-être un peu trop suspecte- de ses yeux rouges, Raito en conclut que Ryuk ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici, c'est tellement vide, continua Ryuk, ayant l'habitude que Raito ne lui parle pas avant d'être dans un lieu sûr.

Ce fut lorsque Raito accéda à l'étage inférieur qu'il répondit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais maintenant, avoua-t-il. Ni même que tu reviendrais, tout court.

Le sourire de Ryuk se figea. La commissure de ses lèvres était si large qu'il lui était difficile d'ouvrir davantage la bouche pour exprimer un sourire plus marqué.

- J'ai laissé le cahier ici, je voulais le récupérer. Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de ce cahier, donc c'est non.

- Tu savais que Misa est morte ? continua Ryuk.

Raito acquiesça.

- Dommage, soupira Ryuk. J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi qui te l'apprenne.

- Peu importe, Ryuk.

Il fallait que Raito aille aux réserves pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Non seulement il sentait les effets de la faim, la fatigue et la douleur se combiner, mais il refusait que L se doute de quelque chose.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, entendant le bruit souple du corps de Ryuk le suivant.

- Quoi, dans votre monde ?

Ryuk ricana de plus belle.

- Rem est morte parce qu'elle vous en a parlé, je ne vais pas commettre la même erreur.

Raito eut un sourire amer.

- Elle ne nous a pas dit grand-chose de toute façon.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte des réserves. Le bâtiment était vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour deux personnes. Dans la pénombre du couloir, le corps de Ryuk était encore plus imposant, presque menaçant. Raito s'appuya contre la porte, croisa les bras. Lorsqu'il se crispait trop, la douleur de ses flancs se faisait de nouveau ressentir.

- Il y a donc eu une erreur, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ryuk haussa les épaules.

- Les Dieux sont aussi dans une posture critique.

Raito sourit légèrement.

- Plus de mort, plus de personnes à tuer, plus de vie à prendre, donc plus d'immortalité pour vous. Comment faites-vous pour le moment ?

- On cherche. Et pas énormément.

Ryuk resta silencieux un moment, dévisageant Raito.

- Tu as changé, dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Dans un autre contexte, Raito se serait senti vexé. A présent, il ne ressentait presque plus rien. De la fatigue, beaucoup de fatigue, mêlé à un désir absolu de vivre, et c'était tout.

- Je voulais purifier le monde, je voulais le sauver en le protégeant en tant que dieu, répondit-il d'une voix calculée. Le cahier était l'arme parfaite pour éliminer le mal… et maintenant, je me retrouve sans ressources pour continuer. Evidemment que j'ai changé, Ryuk, conclut-il sèchement.

Ryuk s'esclaffa.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment pas changé, en fin de compte. Tu es toujours le même. J'avais un peu peur que tu te comportes comme les autres humains… mais non. Les autres humains sont impuissants face aux non-vivants.

Raito, surpris, resta silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis le début des évènements, quelqu'un venait de nommer de la façon la plus parfaite possible les fameuses « choses » qui pullulaient dans son monde. Ce fut une sorte de révélation, une révélation atroce, mais cette appellation balaya en quelque sorte le reste d'inquiétude qu'il gardait encore à l'esprit.

- En tout cas, c'est amusant, continua Ryuk, n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de Raito. Les humains sont fascinants quand il s'agit de survivre face à l'inéluctable.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, répliqua Raito. Que feras-tu quand il ne te restera plus de vie du tout ? Ca t'amusera toujours autant ?

Il y eut un bref silence et, par un effet d'optique que Raito ne put expliquer, les yeux rouges de Ryuk prirent un nouvel éclat, une lueur qui ne lui rappela que trop bien les iris des non-vivants –le mot s'accordait tellement bien à ce qu'il avait déjà vu qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'en servir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Raito, répondit enfin Ryuk et sa voix sembla bien plus grave, bien plus grondante encore et enfin Raito perçut sous l'intonation débonnaire la véritable méchanceté de Ryuk, une cruauté ennuyée, blasée même. C'est peut-être parce que tu es un humain tu me diras, car pour un humain tu es sacrément intelligent, je ne le nie pas. Même plus intelligent que la plupart des Dieux.

D'un mouvement subtil, Ryuk se rapprocha de Raito. Leurs visages pouvaient presque se toucher et cette idée n'était guère agréable. L'immense bouche de Ryuk ne dégageait aucun souffle, aucune odeur n'émanait de son corps mais Raito éprouva de nouveau l'onde répulsive, l'énergie contraire du Dieu dans tous ses os. Etait-ce donc cette « substance » qui s'emparait des humains ? Raito l'ignorait.

- Nous les Dieux de la Mort, nous vivons depuis tellement longtemps que nous ne savons même plus pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous tuons pour vivre mais… qui nous oblige à le faire, finalement ? Le Roi ? L'habitude, peut-être ? La peur de disparaître ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais… ça ne me dérangerait pas de mourir, avoua Ryuk en riant doucement. Regarder le monde des humains s'écrouler, puis celui des Dieux, ce sera comme une immense journée excitante avant d'aller se coucher.

- Tu ne feras donc rien pour réparer les choses ?

- Non.

Ryuk leva une de ses mains –des mains si grandes qu'elles auraient très bien pu prendre une tête humaine et la briser en deux d'une simple pression- et un de ses doigts dessina dans l'air la mâchoire de Raito. Il n'y eut aucun contact, juste une vague glacée semblable au geste de Rem avant de mourir. Les êtres humains et les Dieux se rejetaient mutuellement, comme deux champs magnétiques contraires.

- C'est dommage, Raito. J'aimais bien ton idée de devenir un dieu du nouveau monde et tout ça. C'était tellement bien parti en plus. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je préfère largement ce scénario-là. Alors, je vais rester dans mon coin pour observer ce qu'il se passe. Pas que je te déteste, hein, ajouta-t-il précipitamment comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Raito s'offusque. Si tu veux, on pourra toujours se voir.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une rencontre entre deux supporters lors d'un match de leur équipe. Raito aurait pu trouver cela drôle s'il n'était pas aussi écœuré. Il n'avait jamais vraiment douté de la nature du Dieu, ni même de son ennui quasiment pathologique. Toutefois, en observant du coin de l'œil les doigts noirs de Ryuk, aux ongles si longs qu'ils en devenaient des griffes acérées, il réalisa que même si les pouvoirs du cahier lui manquaient terriblement, il était soulagé de ne plus être hanté par Ryuk. Dans la situation actuelle, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il avait apprécié Ryuk, en partie parce qu'il n'était pas humain, en partie parce qu'il le comprenait, mais…

- Tu n'es pas un ami, Ryuk, lança sèchement Raito qui d'un contact léger repoussa les doigts de Ryuk.

Il eut l'impression de toucher de la glace et Ryuk s'éloigna, n'ayant absolument pas l'air vexé.

- C'est dommage, dit le Dieu. Je ne te considère pas comme un ami non plus, mais bon.

- Ryuk… Qu'est-ce que le Su ? demanda Raito, agacé par la conversation.

Ryuk tressaillit. Raito devina que parce que ses yeux étaient éternellement ouverts, il ne pouvait les cligner pour montrer sa surprise et son incompréhension.

- Le quoi ?

Raito hésita.

- Rem m'a dit quelque chose avant de mourir : « Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre le Su. »

- Ah, le Su ! s'exclama Ryuk avant d'éclater de rire.

Il l'avait prononcé correctement, et de nouveau Raito sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le dire sans se tromper.

- Eh bien, si Rem n'a pas voulu te dire ce que ça signifie, je ne te le dirai pas non plus, répondit Ryuk. C'est bien plus drôle que tu devines.

Ryuk cessa de rire. Il considéra bizarrement Raito, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

- Même si je tentais de t'expliquer, je n'y parviendrais pas. Il n'y a pas de mot équivalent dans ta langue, ou même n'importe quelle langue humaine. Les Dieux ont leur propre langue depuis des millénaires, et beaucoup, beaucoup de choses sont intraduisibles.

_Ni paradis, ni enfer, Yagami, ni paradis, ni enfer. Rien que le Su pour que tu ne regardes plus._

- Je vois, murmura Raito, épuisé.

Et dans son esprit, les doigts de L lui arrachèrent les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que non, il ne _pouvait pas_ voir.

* * *

- Il est bien évident que je vais chercher la source de ce phénomène, rétorqua L alors que Maison affichait une moue dubitative. Il va falloir du temps.

- Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup, L.

- Dans ce cas, envoyez-moi déjà toutes les informations que vous possédez. Tous les rapports des laboratoires, le pourcentage de pertes, les conclusions des divisions de l'armée, et de vos propres forces spéciales.

Darnley eut une nouvelle grimace. L commença à le soupçonner être victime d'un ulcère qui avait fait son réapparition depuis le début des évènements.

- Nous acceptons de vous transmettre les informations, L, répondit Maison. Mais nous avons besoin de vos informations également. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre un partenariat si vous décidez d'utiliser seulement nos informations.

L fronça les sourcils.

- Mr Maison, ce que je ne permets pas est ce genre de réflexion quand nous voyons l'état de nos pays en ce moment. Que désirez-vous exactement ? Avoir plus de chances de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ou bien de vous attribuer le mérite d'une demi-victoire ?

Maison blêmit. Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya son front luisant de sueur. Il était malade, remarqua L, peut-être une faiblesse cardiaque.

- Watari vous transmettra un dossier aussi vite que possible, continua L d'une voix égale. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Raito revint quelques minutes après que L ait coupé la communication. Il marchait d'un pas plus alerte, et ses yeux étaient plus vifs.

- Alors ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai déclaré officiellement mon engagement dans cette affaire.

Raito ne fit pas de commentaire. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir rester ici encore quelques temps, poursuivit L. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment, et nous avons encore tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir plusieurs semaines.

Raito s'assit à côté de L, croisa les jambes et les bras. En faisant ce geste, il réprima une grimace de douleur.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Tant que nous avons un endroit où nous reposer, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions rester enfermés. Il faudrait que nous visitions les lieux, que l'on voit ce qu'il se passe.

- Raito, je comprends ton point de vue, rétorqua L d'une voix bizarrement trop calme pour être sincère. Cependant, nous sommes encore très affaiblis. Je ne dis pas physiquement, ni mentalement… mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Raito le dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer. Il se pencha vers l'ordinateur en face de lui, tapa quelques instants sur le clavier.

- Je veux malgré tout vérifier un périmètre tout autour de l'immeuble. Tu l'as dit toi-même, L, nous avons plusieurs sorties et en cas de problèmes, nous pouvons facilement nous protéger. Je sais que tu es en train de penser, ajouta-t-il quand il vit L mordiller pensivement la chair de son pouce en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je suis sérieux, L. Je ne ferai rien de stupide, et surtout pas dans une situation pareille. Il est bénéfique pour nous de voir de nos propres yeux ce qu'il reste de Tokyo. Nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose.

- Je ne doute pas que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, répliqua doucement L.

- Nous n'étions pas préparés. Maintenant, si.

L détourna le regard, mordant la chair de son pouce si fort que Raito vit la peau devenir blême sous la pression des dents.

- Je ne veux pas courir de risque pour le moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait davantage de pertes.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, L, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Raito.

L lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et eut un sourire sans humour, un peu rêveur.

- Je ne sais même plus ce qui me ressemble.

Raito ne répondit pas. Peut-être que L mentait, peut-être qu'il disait la vérité. Cela n'avait aucune importance à présent. Il se détourna de lui, appuya sa main sur sa joue et sans dire un mot regarda sur l'écran de l'ordinateur les dernières informations en Europe.

Ryuk disparut derrière lui en traversant le mur, dans un ricanement qui s'annonçait comme une promesse mesquine de se revoir très prochainement.

* * *

Il était minuit. Minuit et demi même, rectifia Mello en observant les chiffres de son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Malgré l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était impossible. Il ne s'était même pas changé pour dormir, et les surveillants, trop occupés à rester en bas avec Roger et les autres adultes, n'avaient pas tenu à forcer les enfants. Assis sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur, Mello attendait. Il lui semblait que la nuit était interminable, et sans réponses. Il crut entendre des voix d'enfants contre son mur, provenant de la chambre d'à côté puis tenta de ne plus les entendre. Un bruit tenu de sanglot apeuré parvint pourtant jusqu'à lui et il serra les lèvres, embarrassé. Quelque part, entendre quelqu'un qui pleurait en essayant de se cacher était aussi intime et gênant que d'entendre un couple faire l'amour.

Matt était silencieux, également assis sur son lit. Mello vit, à la tension de ses épaules, qu'il était aussi nerveux que lui. Il jouait avec son briquet de la main droite, l'autre posée sur un coussin qu'il serrait contre sa hanche, dans un réflexe inconscient d'enfant se réconfortant avec son doudou. Cela toucha Mello plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La flamme jaillit du briquet de Matt et l'odeur faible de l'essence parvint jusqu'à Mello qui fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix n'avait aucune intonation de colère mais Mello se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien eu une inflexion légère de peur. La lueur orange et blanche de Winchester en train de brûler n'avait pas disparu de son esprit.

Matt haussa les épaules. Il recommença à jouer avec son briquet. C'était un Zippo tout simple, que Mello lui avait offert pour ses quatorze ans, après une sortie à Winchester. Matt avait commencé à fumer quelques semaines avant février, et Mello avait préféré lui offrir un briquet. C'était pratique, résistant, et cela avait même surpris Matt qui savait que son meilleur ami était un tantinet avare. Mello était même allé jusqu'à le faire graver pour son meilleur ami, histoire de marquer le coup. En petites lettres blanches, on pouvait lire au dos du boîtier « _De M pour M_ ». Mello avait décrété qu'ainsi, Matt se sentirait trop mal pour ne pas l'utiliser, et surtout aurait trop peur de le perdre.

Matt hésitait de toute évidence à allumer une cigarette. L'odeur pourrait passer sous la porte, et même s'il s'agissait d'une situation exceptionnelle, les surveillants ne toléreraient pas qu'un orphelin fume à cause du stress.

- A ton avis, dit Matt après un long moment de silence. Est-ce que L va s'en sortir ?

« S'en sortir de quoi ? », fit une voix narquoise dans la tête de Mello qui grimaça.

- Aucune idée. Mais je pense que oui, il va s'en sortir. Il doit déjà même avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe.

- Hum…

Matt sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon, le froissant dans sa main posée sur le coussin. Dans la pénombre, Mello n'arriva pas à discerner clairement l'expression de son visage, mais curieusement ce fut ainsi, dans le noir, en le regardant froisser son paquet de cigarettes, qu'il se rappela que Matt était un peu plus jeune que lui.

- Mello, tu penses pas que Kira…

Mello comprit aussitôt et cette supposition ne lui plut pas du tout.

- S'il peut tuer des gens à distance, alors… peut-être.

Dire « peut-être » lui fut aussi intolérable que de s'avouer que Near était « meilleur » que lui. C'était comme s'arracher la langue. Il eut un frisson. Son corps était en train de décider tout seul qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir mais il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux. C'était inexplicable, illogique, mais si jamais Mello s'endormait alors il…

« Je mourrais », dit cette même voix narquoise dans sa tête.

Matt avait plus sommeil que lui. Il s'allongea, reposant son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes depuis un moment déjà et un rayon de lune frappait son front, puis ses yeux troubles, vulnérables et Mello se sentit saisi d'une violente affection pour lui. Matt était son meilleur ami, et le savoir là à ses côtés le tranquillisait d'une certaine manière.

- Tu veux pas dormir ? demanda Matt et sa voix sembla très faible, un souffle minuscule dans le silence de la chambre.

- Non mais dors, toi.

Matt, entendant dans le ton même ce que voulait vraiment dire Mello, eut un léger sourire et reposa sa tête à même sur le matelas, continuant d'enserrer le coussin contre son flanc. Il allait avoir mal à la nuque en se réveillant et Mello hésita un instant à lui donner son oreiller. Tant pis.

Matt s'endormit en moins de dix minutes- Mello le connaissait suffisamment pour déterminer à quel moment sa respiration devenait plus lente et profonde-, le visage toujours éclairé par la faible lumière venant de la lune. Mello le regarda, un peu ému et soulagé, avant de se lever et regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas s'il verrait encore les flammes de Winchester, mais ne rien faire de la nuit le rendait nerveux.

Il ne vit rien de bien particulier. Les arbres de la cour, le terrain de football, un peu plus loin la cabane du jardinier Candell –qui avait dû rentrer à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat avec Roger au lieu de retourner cher lui, et les grilles fermées à double tour. Mello appuya son front contre la vitre, éprouvant le froid du verre qui le revigora quelque peu.

« Ce serait toi, Kira ? Ce serait toi qui aurais rendu le monde comme ça ? »

Il ne le voulait pas, et quelque part, le désirait. Il y aurait alors une explication logique, raisonnable, une explication qui pourrait rendre la situation moins pénible. Mello pensa à L, sa voix, puis les quelques instants où ils s'étaient vus, cette unique fois où L avait regardé Mello et souri faiblement. La voix de L était apaisante comme un baume, et Mello éprouva un calme subtil au souvenir de cette voix basse, mesurée, ponctuée de cette sorte d'humour distant. L devait sûrement savoir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être même qu'il savait que c'était Kira le responsable. Matt près de lui émit un bref bruit dans son sommeil.

Mello se détourna de la fenêtre, souriant faiblement pour lui-même. Un soulagement trouble était en train de s'épanouir en lui et il était trop fatigué pour chasser la pensée douce, rassurante, d'une solution à leurs problèmes. Il prit le paquet de cigarettes dans ses mains, s'amusa un instant à l'ouvrir puis le fermer, épousant de ses doigts l'empreinte de la poigne de Matt.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit.

Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet qui tombait au sol, provenant de la chambre d'à côté – il n'était sans doute pas le seul à ne pas dormir à cette heure-ci- mais de nouveau il y eut un bruit, plus fort, semblable à quelque chose qui cognait contre une surface dure. Qui cognait de plus belle.

Mello reposa le paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet, ayant la sensation étrange d'avoir des doigts invisibles qui lui fouillaient le ventre. Les bruits ne venaient pas d'à côté, mais du rez-de-chaussée. Là où étaient réunis tous les adultes. Ses mains étaient moites.

Il hésita avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Le contact de la poignée lui parut désagréable contre sa paume brûlante mais il sortit malgré tout. Dans le couloir, il entendit des murmures, puis des brefs éclats de voix. Des voix où Mello perçut jusqu'à la moindre inflexion de terreur. Il s'avança davantage, une main sur la rampe d'escalier et s'accroupit sur la première marche. De là où se il se trouvait, il avait une vue de l'entrée principale où Roger, armé d'un grand fusil, et Candell chuchotaient. Roger avait le dos tourné, mais dans la pénombre, son front fut éclairé légèrement par une lueur de l'extérieur, dévoilant une brillance de transpiration. Ses lunettes étaient de travers.

- Où sont les autres ?

-Ils surveillent derrière mais…

- Oh non, non ! lança brusquement Roger, le regard fixé sur la porte principale.

Tout alla trop vite.

Il y eut une secousse contre la porte. Ce même bruit de quelque chose qui cognait, et qui se répéta une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort. Mello vit la porte vibrer, trembler sous les coups.

« Ils sont plusieurs et… Ils sont plusieurs et la porte ne peut pas… »

Ses pensées ne parvenaient plus à suivre les évènements. Il se leva, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique, cet instinct de survie qui réapparaissait et Mello comprit, avant même que Roger ne fasse un mouvement, levant son fusil sur la porte qui tremblait sur ses gonds, que les choses, si elles n'avaient pas paru bonnes au départ, étaient à présent devenues d'une noirceur intolérable.

- Allez chercher les autres, cria Roger, ne semblant plus se soucier du sommeil des enfants. Allez chercher les-

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement assourdissant, retombant sur le côté avant de pendre sur le gond qui lui restait, et la première chose que Mello remarqua avant que la Wammy's House ne plonge dans le chaos le plus absolu fut l'odeur.

Cette odeur de mort.

- Oh non…, murmura-t-il.

Il discerna un mouvement saccadé, une silhouette titubante sur le seuil et enfin déchirant le silence de la nuit, le bruit caractéristique d'une détonation. Les enfants à l'étage se mirent à hurler et Mello se releva, courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Matt, sur le lit, le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il avait remis ses lunettes.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lève-toi, dit Mello, la gorge tellement serrée que c'était presque un miracle qu'il puisse encore articuler.

- Quoi ?

- Merde, lève-toi ! VITE !

Chercher une arme. Chercher n'importe quoi. Dans le couloir, ce fut la panique. Mello entendit la voix de Linda, puis celle d'Andrea, des bruits de pas et plus tenu, la résonnance d'un gémissement. Un gémissement qui ne semblait pas humain.

Pas humain.

Mello faillit émettre un ricanement. Il était en train de paniquer et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il panique. Pas maintenant.

« Si je m'endors, je meurs », avait-il pensé plus tôt.

_Si je ris, je suis mort. Et plus mort que mort._

Matt blêmit quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la détonation d'une arme à feu. Le fusil de Roger, sans aucun doute. Mello ouvrit les portes de son placard, jeta toutes ses affaires au sol. Où était passée…

- Mello ? répéta Matt d'une voix bien plus aigüe.

- Cherche avec moi, cherche un truc pour nous défendre ! N'importe quoi !

Mello n'en revenait pas de l'intonation de sa propre voix : un mélange de désespoir et de détermination. Matt tressaillit, comme si Mello venait de le gifler et se mit à fouiller sous son lit, puis son propre placard. La sensation de soulagement qui s'empara de Mello quand il trouva ce qu'il chercha fut si violente qu'elle lui coupa les membres. Ses mains étaient tremblantes quand elles attrapèrent, cachée sous son lit, la batte de base-ball qu'il avait oublié de rendre après un cours de sport, plusieurs semaines auparavant. En octobre, c'était toujours du base-ball à la Wammy's House.

Il serra des doigts sur la batte. Elle n'était pas d'une excellente qualité mais c'était mieux que rien. Matt tenait en main deux bombes de peinture qu'il avait retrouvées sous son bureau. Tous les ans, les enfants avaient l'autorisation pour la fin d'année de faire des dessins et les plus âgés, comme Matt, pouvaient même utiliser un pan de mur prévu à cet effet. Le visage de Matt exprimait une déception absolue, comme un soldat qui découvre que son fusil ne projette que des balles en papier.

- Mets tes chaussures, reprit Mello, la voix haletante.

Il fallait sortir d'ici à tout prix. S'enfuir le plus loin possible. Matt s'exécuta et Mello fit de même avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder la cour de l'orphelinat. Il crut que son cœur gela dans sa poitrine. Dans la pénombre, il vit un groupe de personnes s'avançant d'une démarche saccadée vers la Wammy's House. Il aperçut quelqu'un grimper jusqu'aux grilles puis retomber lourdement au sol, comme s'il n'avait aucun équilibre.

Ce qui le frappa surtout fut le bruit. Un gémissement, un grondement inarticulé. Ils se répondaient entre eux.

- Mon Dieu…

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant contre le mur et Matt hurla. Jamais Mello n'avait entendu Matt hurler et ce fut ce qui le perturba le plus. Désorienté, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme couvert d'ecchymoses les toisant d'un regard vide. Son crâne était couvert d'un liquide brun et jaune, et ouvert d'une profonde plaie qui laissait apparaître une matière un peu grise, palpitante.

« C'est son cerveau cette CHOSE est son CERVEAU SON CERVEAU JE VOIS SON CERVEAU », hurla intérieurement Mello, trop choqué, morbidement fasciné par les mouvements gris qu'il discernait dans la pénombre.

L'homme émit un gargouillis, son cerveau bougea encore plus vite à travers l'ouverture de son crâne et soudain tendit ses bras pour attraper Matt qui heureusement eut le réflexe de reculer. Paniqué, Matt laissa tomber une bombe de peinture pour en garder une fermement en main. Du pouce, il retira le capuchon et à l'instant précis où l'homme se redressa, ouvrant une bouche féroce, Matt fit jaillir la peinture en plein sur les yeux aux iris rouges. L'homme gronda sauvagement, le visage barbouillé de peinture noire et, le corps désarticulé tourna, tordant ses doigts sur ses joues comme pour arracher sa peau salie.

Mello ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de saisir fermement la batte de base-ball. Poussant un râle sous l'effort, il leva les bras et frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'ouverture du crâne. Le choc remonta jusqu'à ses épaules et le coup lui donna l'impression d'éclater un œuf pourri –le son produit de la batte sur le cerveau fut exactement ce qu'il s'était imaginé. L'homme s'écroula au sol, le corps parcouru de spasmes nerveux. Il leva son visage noirci par la peinture, tendant une main faible vers les jambes de Matt.

- Dégage ! siffla Mello avant de lever une nouvelle fois la batte de base-ball.

Il frappa encore et l'homme tressaillit sous le choc avant de retomber, inerte. Le sol de la chambre était maintenant couvert de traces de sang. Matt, la respiration difficile, releva la tête vers Mello qui tenait toujours la batte dans une position d'attaque, prêt à frapper si jamais l'homme faisait le moindre mouvement.

- Merci, dit-il.

Mello renifla.

- Tu pourras me remercier si jamais on survie.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, une voix qui leur parvint malgré le vacarme ambiant. Mello reconnut aussitôt cette voix et cela le terrifia.

- Me dis pas que c'est…, commença-t-il, choqué.

- Oh merde, Near ! s'exclama Matt.

Sans hésiter, Matt attrapa la bombe de peinture qui lui restait, rangea son Zippo dans sa poche et sortit de la chambre, suivi de près par Mello qui gardait la batte en main. Dans le couloir, Mello vit la silhouette d'une jeune fille clouée sur le lit par la poigne d'acier d'une femme d'âge moyen, le visage blotti contre sa gorge. Dans la pénombre, on aurait pu croire à un geste d'affection si dans un claquement sonore, la femme n'avait pas arraché les tendons tendres du cou avant de les mâcher d'un air à la fois féroce et rêveur. Écœuré, Mello traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Near.

Il le vit aussitôt, recroquevillé au fond de sa chambre, protégeant sa tête de ses deux bras repliés. Le geste était si faible, si dérisoire que Mello ne put qu'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Surpris par le bruit, l'homme qui s'avançait d'un pas titubant jusqu'à Near se retourna avec une maladresse presque comique. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans et portait encore un tablier –de serveur ? se demanda vaguement Mello avant d'écarter cette pensée inutile de son esprit- maculé de taches noirâtres. Pas de détail sanglant comme un cerveau qui lui sortait par les oreilles –un seul suffisait largement pour une vie aux yeux de Mello-, à part un os qui ressortait de son omoplate à travers l'épaule, en une sorte de trace lisse et brillante dans la nuit.

Matt manqua de s'étrangler.

- Near ! lança-t-il d'une voix qui semblait plus effrayée que déterminée.

L'homme émit un grondement satisfait, comme un homme découvrant une promotion du jour pour son plat favori. Il abandonna Near, tendit ses mains aux doigts gonflés vers Matt. Le garçon hésita un instant et Mello vit alors passer sur son visage ce brusque flash de compréhension, d'idée fulgurante. En un mouvement précis –fait de façon un peu inconsciente, comme si Matt reléguait sa peur dans un coin de son esprit pour l'analyser plus tard- il attrapa la bombe de peinture de la main droite, son Zippo de la main gauche. Mello ne put voir très bien le reste mais soudain, dans un bruit de pression, une flamme longue d'une dizaine de centimètres jaillit du contact du briquet et de la bombe de peinture, et atteignit le visage et la gorge de l'homme qui gémit bruyamment au contact du feu sur lui. Une odeur de chair grillée et d'un grésillement de peau emplit l'air, rendant Mello tellement malade qu'il faillit vomir. L'homme se débattit sous les flammes, et Matt, haletant, les mâchoires crispées à cause la chaleur qu'il tenait serrée dans ses doigts, ne leva même pas la tête.

Mello courut jusqu'à Near qui lorsqu'il le toucha hurla une nouvelle fois. Ce fut un hurlement bref, un cri qui se brisa en une sorte de sanglot et Mello se sentit plus qu'embarrassé que terrifié sur le moment. Il prit Near par le bras, le forçant à se lever, ce que l'enfant fit avec difficulté. Ses yeux noirs, habituellement impassibles, furent éclairés par la lueur du feu qui commençait à dévorer le corps de l'homme, et malgré la pénombre Mello vit son visage devenir encore plus pâle.

L'odeur de chair grillée était insoutenable. L'homme émettait des bruits d'animal blessé, gémissant et grondant sans interruption. Son corps pivota comme celui d'un automate, mais au lieu de se précipiter vers Matt, pourtant sans défense, il s'écroula contre le mur en face de la sortie, comme s'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Mello relâcha le bras de Near, reprit la batte de base-ball et poussant un nouveau râle, leva les bras et le frappa à la nuque. La chaleur du feu passa sur son corps en une vague mordante et il s'écarta de justesse quand l'homme s'écroula. Son visage était devenu tout noir, à la peau fondue, et sa gorge, attaquée par les flammes, produisait des sons étouffés, des borborygmes peu ragoûtants.

- Avec le boucan qu'on a fait, il vaut mieux partir, souffla Matt qui rangea son briquet dans sa poche.

Mello dévisagea ce qu'il restait de l'homme. Il était tellement brûlé que même s'il grognait encore, il était incapable de se lever. Near, silencieux, considérait le cadavre à ses pieds avec une expression rêveuse, un peu trop lointaine même au goût de Matt qui claqua des doigts sous le nez de l'enfant. Near tressaillit et ses yeux enfin reprirent un semblant d'impassibilité.

- Il y a une sortie par la cave, dit Mello d'une voix égale. Si on peut l'atteindre, on passera par derrière et on se cachera.

- Ils vont nous retrouver, rétorqua Near et Matt sursauta en l'entendant parler de nouveau aussi calmement et froidement. S'ils passent par la porte principale, ils peuvent également passer par la porte de derrière.

Mello pinça les lèvres, observa le cadavre qui bougeait encore, puis Matt qui avait de nouveau ressorti son briquet et jouait avec. Les lueurs trop vives de Winchester lui revinrent en mémoire et cette idée le glaça. Pourtant…

- Okay, très bien, murmura Mello. Near, tu as une arme ?

Near cligna des yeux, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se précipita à son bureau, renversant tous les dossiers, les devoirs et les diverses figurines qu'il avait commencé à construire. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait serré dans son poing minuscule un cutter. Matt soupira.

- On se contentera de ça.

Matt attrapa Near par le bras et Mello avança, serrant la batte de base-ball dans ses paumes. Il espérait qu'elle ne se casserait pas maintenant. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, et sa force, même décuplée par la rage, n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il puisse se défendre longtemps. Il commençait déjà éprouver des douleurs dans les bras et le dos, et son corps était couvert d'une sueur froide.

A peine avaient-ils accédé à l'escalier que Mello vit une femme se précipiter vers lui, son bras tordu s'accrochant tant bien de mal à la rampe pour garder de l'équilibre. Mello n'hésita pas, leva la batte et la frappa en plein sur le front. Elle émit un bruit étrange comme « aouf ! », lâcha la rampe et tomba en arrière. Son corps produisit un son roulant comme un meuble qui s'écroule et Mello continua à descendre. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Matt sur sa nuque.

Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des –choses ? personnes ?- était trop occupée à dévorer les surveillants et les orphelins trop faibles pour leur échapper. Near eut une exhalation d'horreur quand il aperçut sans s'arrêter dans la salle commune une main couverte de sang, puis l'ombre d'un homme émettant des bruits de mastication. La main était si petite qu'elle était de toute évidence celle d'un enfant.

- Matt, attention ! cria Near lorsque apparut brusquement un jeune homme qui, la bouche toute sanglante, bondit sur le garçon qui n'avait pas fait attention.

Tout alla très vite. Matt se jeta au sol, se releva en trébuchant légèrement, et sans hésiter attrapa le cutter que Near serrait dans sa main. Il prit de l'élan et avant même que l'homme ne puisse le toucher lui planta le cutter dans l'œil droit. La sensation fut étrange, comme de percer un raisin et Matt retira aussitôt le cutter qu'il essuya sur son pantalon. L'homme, désorienté, secoua la tête et les enfants en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

- Refais plus ça, refais plus jamais ça ! cria Mello, terrifié. T'aurais pu te faire choper !

- Ta gueule et avance !

Ce fut la première fois que l'orphelinat leur parut aussi grand. Ils devaient encore traverser le couloir principal avant de pouvoir rejoindre la cuisine et le couloir menant à la cave. Near, incapable de courir très vite, soufflait bruyamment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut sur le sol un fusil abandonné.

- Le touche pas ! lança Matt.

Mello reconnut aussitôt le fusil de Roger. Peut-être était-il encore chargé mais il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps à vérifier cela. Ils étaient déjà trop faibles pour se permettre un tel luxe.

Near hésita, acquiesça. Matt poussa violemment la porte qui amenait aux cuisines. Les lieux étaient vides pour le moment et tout ce silence le terrorisa. Il entendit un peu loin des gémissements qui s'approchaient pourtant, des frottements de chair sur le sol et faillit paniquer vraiment. Mello, sentant la terreur émaner de Matt aussi nettement qu'une odeur putride, attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Passe devant avec Near, et prends ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la batte –couverte de sang et d'une substance noirâtre-. Brise la petite fenêtre au fond pour sortir, et va te cacher près de la cabane de Candell.

- Quoi ? souffla Matt.

Son visage ruisselait tellement de sueur que ses cheveux habituellement auburn avaient foncé au niveau des tempes.

- Comment ça, passe devant ?

Au-delà de la surprise, Mello entendit dans la voix de Matt de la colère et n'en tint pas compte. Il n'avait pas le temps.

- Donne-moi ton briquet. Maintenant.

Matt hésita et faillit répondre lorsque Near blêmit davantage et sursauta en apercevant une ombre rampante, les gémissements se faisant plus audibles à mesure que les corps s'avançaient jusqu'à eux. Matt donna le briquet, et pendant ce minuscule instant où leurs mains se touchèrent, il agrippa fermement les doigts brûlants de Mello, refusant de le laisser partir.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, murmura Mello en tentant de sourire, bien qu'il sentait qu'il était surtout en train d'esquisser un rictus nerveux. Je vais me cacher, je vais me débrouiller.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, chuchota Matt, au bord des larmes. Je t'interdis, espèce de connard, de mourir avant moi.

Mello hocha la tête. Near, silencieux, se contenta de le dévisager et dans son regard, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Mello ne vit aucune indifférence, aussi froideur, juste une lueur légère, un peu tiède, comme de l'inquiétude. Cela le réconforta.

- Barrez-vous maintenant, je vous rejoins, je veux juste…

_Créer des lueurs trop vives._

- Juste m'occuper de quelque chose.

Matt ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à dire devant le regard grave de Mello, et la referma. Il secoua la tête, les épaules voûtées, avant de prendre d'une main très tendre le bras de Near pour l'emmener avec lui. Mello les suivit du regard descendre l'escalier avant de commencer à chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Merde, merde ! souffla Matt.

Il faillit tomber dans les escaliers, et dans l'obscurité, ne parvint à rien voir. Il sentit les doigts de Near s'accrocher à lui si fort qu'il réprima une grimace. La cave était remplie de bureaux brisés, de livres oubliés et d'autres objets indéfinissables dans la pénombre, et l'odeur de poussière montait à chacun de leurs mouvements. Les bruits de leurs pas leur semblaient assourdissants dans tout ce silence.

- Là ! s'exclama Near en pointant le doigt vers le côté gauche, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Matt ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Un éclat de lumière pâle, bleutée, passait à travers la petite fenêtre dont Mello leur avait parlé. Matt passa près d'un ensemble de chaises branlantes, en attrapa une pour se jucher et atteindre la fenêtre. Il était encore trop petit pour y accéder tout à fait mais c'était suffisant. Il prit la batte de base-ball et l'utilisa comme un bélier pour casser le verre. Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger des éclats –avant de se rappeler après coup qu'il portait ses lunettes, ce qui lui fit éprouver un incroyable sentiment de stupidité-, épousseta ses vêtements avant de redescendre. Near l'attendait, visiblement anxieux.

- J'ai entendu un bruit, chuchota-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Oh bordel, pas maintenant, Near, » pensa Matt, le corps engourdi par une nouvelle vague de terreur. « Me dis pas ça maintenant, ou je vais devenir fou ! »

- Monte, allez !

Near hésita puis s'exécuta. Il se tendit sur la pointe des pieds mais il était encore plus petit que Matt, ce qui força ce dernier à lui faire une courte-échelle de fortune, tremblant sur une chaise qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer sous leurs poids. L'effluve de la nuit leur parvint de la fenêtre cassée et cette odeur, si fraîche, fut ce qui calma tout à fait Matt. Near s'accrocha tant bien que mal, et après quelques contorsions parvint à sortir de la cave. Son pyjama blanc était tout écorché par les débris de verre, marqué de traces noires au niveau des genoux et des coudes. Pendant une seconde, Matt crut que Near allait l'abandonner mais aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée en tête, la main frêle et blanche de Near se tendit jusqu'à lui.

- Tu me tires, ok-

Il se tut car il se rendit compte que Near ne le regardait plus, mais fixait un point vague par dessus de son épaule. Matt se sentit si mal qu'il vit des formes noires apparaître dans son champ de vision. Plus le temps.

Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la chaise et s'accrochant à l'aide ses bras à la fenêtre, il balaya l'air de ses jambes pour se relever.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une main l'attrapa à la cheville.

Il hurla et s'entendre hurler aussi fort le terrorisa encore plus. Il entendit Near crier à son tour, mais tout cela fut couvert par son propre cri et la vision trouble, il se tourna légèrement, appuyant ses coudes et ses avant-bras vers la sortie. Dans la pénombre, il ne vit que deux yeux rouges le fixer avec appétit, un simple éclat féroce de bête affamée, et tout en hurlant, il fit des mouvements pour que la prise glacée –glacée, un cadavre, un putain de cadavre, pensa Matt- se détache.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Saloperie, SALOPERIE DE MERDE LACHE-MOI !

Il aperçut les dents rouges et comprit. Il savait aussitôt ce qu'il allait se passer et hurlant encore, continua de secouer la jambe.

_Il me mord, je suis foutu. Je suis foutu, foutu, foutu !_

Soudain une tiédeur se pencha vers lui et clignant des yeux, vit dans un mouvement saccadé le corps de Near passer par la fenêtre, tirant d'une main sur le t-shirt de Matt pour le ramener à lui, de l'autre empoignant un débris de verre. La respiration trouble, labourée, Near tendit le bras et planta le verre éclaté en pointe dans la joue droite de l'homme qui avait avancé la tête jusqu'à la cheville de Matt pour la mordre. Near eut la vague sensation de trancher une viande trop cuite et aussitôt ses doigts s'imprégnèrent de sang, tachèrent ses manches trop longues. La créature, plus surprise par l'objet dans son visage que vraiment gênée par la douleur, eut un instant d'hésitation et Matt en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le nez afin de le faire reculer.

Matt sentit l'herbe sur ses bras, puis son buste et la sensation fut merveilleuse, semblable à de la liberté. Dehors, il était enfin dehors. Il attrapa la main de Near pour se relever et reprenant la batte de base-ball que Near avait pris en premier se dirigea vers la cabane de Candell. Pour l'instant, ça pouvait aller. La lune était pleine, ce qui lui permettait de mieux voir autour de lui.

- Matt, Matt, appela Near, et Matt entendit un tremblement dans sa voix, un tremblement si inhabituel qu'il tressaillit.

- Viens par là…

La batte de base-ball glissait dans les mains moites de Matt qui dut raffermir sa prise. Se cacher maintenant, au plus vite.

- Dépêche-toi, Mello, murmura Matt d'une voix fébrile. Bon dieu, dépêche-toi !

* * *

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour construire les différents périmètres mais il y était parvenu. Il n'y avait pas cru tout d'abord mais lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et en quantité suffisante, il fut soulagé. Un soulagement bref, comme une piqure de morphine, mais qui ne l'aveugla pas complètement face au danger. Son cœur pourtant manqua de décrocher quand il entendit les cris de Matt et Near dans la cave. 50% de chances qu'ils soient morts. Juste 50%.

« Si je m'autorise davantage, alors je n'ai plus de raison de survivre », pensa-t-il, reculant jusqu'au point prévu de son plan.

Et combien de chances avait-il, lui ? Il tenta de se calmer en repensant à L, la seule fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Tout est un rapport de pourcentage », avait dit L ce jour-là en souriant rêveusement. « C'est à nous de décider si nous pouvons y arriver. Entre être à 30% et être à 70%, cela peut parfois déterminer notre logique, notre réponse à un problème complexe mais également notre survie. »

Mello sursauta quand il les vit enfin arriver, se dirigeant de leurs membres brisés jusqu'à la porte des cuisines. Combien étaient-ils ? Mello en vit déjà au moins quatre, s'agglutinant sur le seuil de la porte. Trois hommes –dont un vieillard qui portait encore au pied gauche une pantoufle déchirée-, et la femme qu'il avait vu en train de dévorer la gorge d'une fille au premier étage. Tout son menton était barbouillé de sang et un bout de chair était resté accroché, lui dessinant une sorte de bouc grotesque.

- Avancez, allez…, gronda Mello.

Il recula de deux pas. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, sinon les choses iraient mal pour lui. Les créatures le dévisagèrent un moment, retrouvèrent une certaine coordination de leurs mouvements. Mello lança un bref coup d'œil aux tables blanches, si propres des cuisines, les casseroles resplendissantes qui pendaient et tout cela lui causa un chagrin passager. Il avait pris son dernier repas à la Wammy's House quelques heures plus tôt.

« Combien de chances, tu as ? » fit la voix narquoise dans sa tête.

- 20%, dit-il à voix haute, fouillant dans la poche dans son pantalon. Non… 30%

_Cela peut déterminer notre survie._

Mello esquissa un sourire cruel. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au boîtier métallique du Zippo de Matt.

« Ca fera toujours 20 à 30% de chances de plus que ceux-là… »

Il ouvrit le briquet, fit jaillir la flamme et l'odeur ténue d'essence lui monta aux narines. C'était la seule lumière dans toute la cuisine, une minuscule lumière orange et bleue qui fit grogner les choses sur le seuil.

- Avancez, saletés, répéta Mello d'une voix plus forte.

Il fit danser la flamme devant leurs iris rouges et enfin, après avoir gémi, le premier des hommes, le vieillard à l'unique pantoufle, fit un pas. Un seul pas mais c'était suffisant, il était déjà dans le premier périmètre. Mello sourit, crispa ses doigts sur le Zippo.

Il calcula la distance qui les séparait et ce fut en serrant les dents qu'il projeta le Zippo toujours allumé aux pieds des créatures qui avaient suivi le vieillard. Il sembla à Mello que la flamme, ayant déjà touché le sol recouvert de produits inflammables, était devenue blanche et c'était déjà trop tard, il ne vit plus rien, emporté par la vague de chaleur.

* * *

Avant même que cela n'arrive, Matt comprit. Il fut porté par un instinct brut, ce réflexe sauvage qui faisait partie de chaque homme, et tout se mit à tourner au ralenti autour de lui. Ses sens lui semblèrent se décupler et lentement, dans un monde plongé dans le silence, il vit Near devant lui, le mouvement de sa manche droite tachée de sang, et puis entendit un sifflement suraigu au fond de ses oreilles, un sifflement qui montait en puissance tel un avertissement. Crispant une main sur la batte de base-ball, il éprouva une tension dans tout son corps quand il prit de la vitesse, les muscles de ses mollets tellement durs qu'il en eut mal. Ses doigts agrippèrent Near qui s'avançait trop lentement jusqu'à la cabane de Candell, il se projeta en avant, calant la nuque frêle de l'enfant contre lui pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

L'explosion fut phénoménale.

Il ressentit toute l'onde dans chacun de ses os, et le bruit fut si fort, si puissant que le monde bien que silencieux quelques instants auparavant devint tiède dans ses tympans, enveloppé dans un plastique insonorisé et même lorsqu'il cria sous la peur, il n'entendit pas sa propre voix. Même s'il avait les yeux fermés, il « vit » entre ses cils les éclats orange et blanc des flammes, se sentit brûlé par les débris –bien qu'il était persuadé de ne pas avoir été encore touché.

Near se débattit contre lui, le repoussa pour se redresser. Protégés par la cabane qui avait tremblé sous le choc, ils scrutèrent les flammes qui étaient en train de consumer l'endroit où ils avaient vécu toute leur vie. Near, tremblant, tendit des bras vers les éclats et Matt, bien qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre, vit pourtant la pulsation de sa gorge, sa bouche ouverte qui annonçait le hurlement. Sans hésiter, il l'attrapa par les épaules, mit sa main sur ses yeux et Near, tétanisé, ne fit plus rien pour le repousser. Matt sentit alors de l'humidité sur sa paume, et gêné, se contenta de serrer Near contre lui.

- Mello…, gémit Matt.

Il reprit progressivement possession de son ouïe, et ce fut comme s'il sortait d'un puis, un puits qui à présent lui semblait réconfortant, apaisant par le silence. Il aurait préféré rester sourd à l'instant où il entendit les cris.

Des cris atroces.

Ce fut une nouvelle onde dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement dans les flammes. Le cri d'une entité collective, un souffle commun qui s'échappait du feu et ce long cri lui donna la chair de poule. Ce cri fut ensuite suivi par d'autres, bien trop normaux, bien trop humains, des cris d'enfants prisonniers dans les flammes et bientôt Matt sentit l'odeur de chair grillée et comprit qu'il allait vomir s'il restait là.

« Nom de Dieu, Mello… Mello… Il y avait encore des _enfants qui avaient survécu_ ! On n'était pas seuls, _on n'était pas seuls_ ! »

« Trop tard », rétorqua une voix glacée dans sa tête, une voix qu'il aurait pu nommer la voix de la survie. « Trop tard pour eux, tu es vivant, Matt, Near est vivant aussi… Alors casse-toi d'ici, pars loin ! »

Mais comment s'enfuir ? Les flammes allaient sûrement occuper les créatures un bon moment, aussi tant qu'ils faisaient attention, ils pourraient toujours s'en aller discrètement. Pourtant…

- Mello n'aurait pas ça sans se laisser une chance, déclara brusquement Near contre lui, repoussant sa main qui lui cachait les yeux.

Ses paupières étaient rouges, comme brûlées par les éclats, et ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes dont il était sans aucun doute honteux d'avoir versé.

- Oui, souffla Matt. Oui, il ne pourrait pas…

Il prit la main de Near, la serra fort entre ses doigts.

- Suis-moi !

Mello était sûrement là. Même s'il était intelligent, même s'il était prêt à risquer sa vie, il ne voudrait pas mourir maintenant. C'était assez difficile de se l'avouer dans une situation aussi critique mais Matt savait pertinemment que Mello s'aimait beaucoup trop pour risquer de mourir pour le bien de son plan. A quoi bon mourir si on ne pouvait pas être le témoin de sa propre victoire ?

« J'espère que ton arrogance va t'aider, Mello, » pensa Matt, contournant les flammes, et même s'il était encore assez loin de l'orphelinat, sentait la chaleur le faire suer de plus belle. « J'espère vraiment que ta putain d'arrogance a fait que tu t'en es sorti. T'es pas le deuxième de la liste pour rien. »

- M-Matt ! hoqueta soudain Near.

Sur le coup, Matt ne vit rien. Les flammes dansaient, créaient des ombres là il n'y en avait pas auparavant mais soudain un éclat dévoila une minuscule trace pâle sur l'herbe. Une petite trace qui était une main.

Matt crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes mais parvint à se retenir d'extrême justesse.

- Mello ! Oh non, Mello !

Le corps du garçon était assez loin du bâtiment en flammes, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il avait pu s'enfuir à temps pour ne pas être emporté dans l'explosion. Il était recroquevillé sur l'herbe, et ses vêtements noirs faisaient qu'on le voyait très mal dans la nuit. Matt lâcha la batte de base-ball et courut jusqu'à son meilleur ami inconscient, le visage caché dans l'herbe, les poings crispés au sol dans un dernier réflexe.

- Mello, Mello, appela Matt d'une voix brisée par la terreur.

« Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, faites qu'il ne soit pas… »

Il le prit par l'épaule et d'un geste extrêmement doux le remit sur le dos. Dans la lueur des flammes, le visage de Mello fut mis à nu et Matt, horrifié, se redressa précipitamment. Il éprouva une sensation de liquéfaction subite, et la respiration brusquement hoquetante, comprit qu'il allait enfin vomir. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, il se détourna de Mello, s'éloigna de quelques pas et tomba lourdement sur les genoux, régurgitant son dernier repas. L'odeur lui tourna la tête, et son estomac se révulsa une dernière fois, lui faisant cracher un peu de bile acide. Malgré tout, il était soulagé. Il n'aurait plus à redouter de vomir tripes et boyaux dans quelques heures.

Near était en plein désarroi. Il se pencha sur Mello, effleura ce qu'il restait de son visage en une caresse impuissante. La partie gauche du visage de Mello n'était plus qu'une sorte d'ébauche grossière de chair brûlée, rouge comme du sang à la lueur des flammes, et Near aperçut le bord de sa paupière gauche un peu flétrie frémir brièvement. Il hésita, appuya son oreille contre la poitrine de Mello. Il perçut la respiration, le mouvement du buste contre sa joue.

Il était vivant. Grièvement blessé mais vivant.

- Matt, dit doucement Near.

Le garçon revint, s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste tremblant. Il prit doucement son meilleur ami par les épaules, le ramenant contre lui. La partie intacte du visage de Mello se crispa sous une nouvelle grimace et lentement, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, vagues, ne regardant rien.

- Mello… Mello !

Les paupières frémirent.

- T'endors pas, protesta Matt, hésitant encore à le frapper doucement sur sa joue intacte. Reste avec nous !

La bouche de Mello se tordit en une sorte de sourire que Matt trouva absolument effrayant.

-… J'l'ai perdu…, souffla Mello.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as perdu ?

« Hormis une partie de ton visage », ajouta intérieurement la voix de la survie dans la tête de Matt.

- Le… ppo… l'ai perdu…

Matt faillit éclater de rire. Il était en train de faire une crise de nerfs.

- C'est pas grave, Mello. Tu m'en achèteras un autre, d'accord ? Et il… Il sera encore mieux, ajouta-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Si jamais il pleurait, alors tout ce qu'aurait accompli Mello ne signifierait plus rien.

- Les lueurs…, soupira Mello, sentant la chaleur des flammes sur lui. Trop vives…

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et son corps s'affaissa contre Matt, s'évanouissant pour de bon. Matt pinça les lèvres.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

- Mais comment on va faire pour transporter Mello, rétorqua Near en tentant de reprendre un ton mesuré, et l'effet fut si peu convaincant que Matt se surprit à sourire.

- Je crois savoir…, commença Matt avant de s'interrompre.

Il se remémora tous les évènements marquants de la journée. Les adultes étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, les portes avaient été fermées. Candell qui était en train de ranger ses affaires avait pris la clé de sa camionnette et malgré toutes ses supplications n'avait pas pu-

Matt se releva subitement.

« Réfléchis, abruti. Il a pris la clé de la camionnette, et il a fermé les portières, tu l'as vu toi-même avant que les rideaux ne soient tirés. »

Il pressa ses paupières de ses doigts afin d'en extraire les souvenirs. Candell avait posé des sacs d'engrais dans la camionnette, des pelles, et ensuite…

Le cœur de Matt se mit à battre à tout rompre. Candell n'avait pas fermé les portes arrière. Roger était venu le trouver au moment même où il claquait les portes, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de…

C'était faisable. Ca ne pouvait qu'être faisable. Near le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- On peut le faire, déclara Matt. On peut y arriver. Near, aide-moi à transporter Mello jusqu'à la camionnette de Candell.

Near écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Intelligent comme il était, Matt sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre où il venait en venir. Il était le premier à la Wammy's House après tout.

Le corps de Mello était lourd, totalement mou dans les bras de Matt qui avait une peur bleue de lui faire mal. Cependant, la chaleur de ses membres, le souffle profond de son meilleur ami le tranquillisèrent suffisamment pour qu'il continue d'avancer. La camionnette de Candell était garée non loin de la cabane mais pendant les quelques mètres qu'ils parcoururent, les garçons furent incroyablement vulnérables. Matt entendit un gémissement au loin, ce même gémissement de douleur et de colère qui avait parcouru les flammes de la Wammy's House mais aucune créature ne vint vers eux. Pour le moment, ils avaient de la chance.

« Et avoir trop de chances, c'est aussi en avoir suffisamment pour se faire bouffer », fit la voix froide dans la tête de Matt.

« Ta gueule, toi », rétorqua intérieurement Matt, soufflant sous le poids de Mello dans ses bras.

C'était une vieille Ford grise qui devait bien avoir plus de dix ans mais Matt n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il eut une bouffée d'angoisse lorsqu'il tendit la main vers les portes arrière et heureusement pour lui, il put les ouvrir. L'intérieur de la camionnette était sombre, où flottait une odeur de plantes et de terre grasse. Sans hésiter, Matt bondit à l'intérieur.

- Ecarte-toi, Near ! lança-t-il.

Near prit Mello sous les aisselles pour l'éloigner. Matt attrapa les sacs d'engrais, n'en garda que deux afin de faire une sorte de coussin, et sortit les pots remplis de terre. Il garda cependant les pelles qu'il rangea dans un coin minuscule de la camionnette. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et seule la lumière provenant des places avant lui permettait se diriger. Il avait le dos voûté tellement l'arrière de la camionnette était petit.

Il aida Near à faire monter le corps de Mello à l'arrière et en profita pour fermer les portes de l'intérieur. A présent, ils étaient dans un espace un minimum sécurisé. Matt ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à la place du conducteur, une pelle à la main. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il avait encore une chance minuscule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Matt ? demanda Near à l'arrière.

- Chut.

Après quelques coups bien placés, il parvint aux fils de la voiture. Les choses se compliquaient. Il se pencha, sentant ses doigts devenir moites de sueur. Il savait comment faire mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire sur une vraie voiture. Ce n'était pas si dur pour lui mais…

« Bordel, à quoi bon avoir un QI de 170 si on peut même pas s'en servir ! », songea-t-il, furieux, attrapant les deux fils rouges, puis les deux bruns qui correspondaient à ce qu'il voulait.

« Déconnecte ceux qu'il faut, reconnecte les autres… »

Lorsqu'il fit sa manœuvre, il entendit enfin le grondement caractéristique du moteur se mettant en marche. Il se sentit submergé par un soulagement brut, une joie sauvage qui manqua de le faire rire. Cependant, se mordant les lèvres, il laissa les fils comme il le souhaitait, régla le siège avant de crisper ses mains sur le volant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais conduire, dit doucement Near et Matt entendit de nouveau cette sorte de froideur moqueuse dans sa voix.

- Pour être honnête, moi non plus, répondit Matt en esquissant un sourire.

Tendant les doigts vers le frein à main, il refusa d'écouter la voix paniquée à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il allait enfin savoir si toutes les simulations de course qu'il avait accomplies par le passé lui seraient utiles.

* * *

- Raito.

Il leva la tête. L le considérait d'un œil vague.

- Je pense que tu as raison. On ne peut pas rester enfermés indéfiniment.

Raito soupira.

- Combien d'armes avons-nous ?

- Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour l'instant. Plus qu'il n'en faut même pour deux personnes.

L détourna la tête, fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule de Raito. Pendant un instant, Raito crut que Ryuk était revenu et que par un étrange concours de circonstances, L pouvait le voir à son tour, mais les yeux insondables du détective revinrent sur lui. Un regard impénétrable, où pourtant Raito vit l'éclat trouble d'une ancienne douleur refaire surface.

« Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite, L », songea-t-il amèrement. « Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant mais je ne peux pas le faire. Sans toi je meurs et sans moi tu meurs aussi. Nous sommes condamnés à rester ensemble si nous voulons survivre. Nous nous détestons, nous savons qui est vraiment l'autre mais nous sommes obligés de rester ensemble. »

Jamais Raito n'aurait cru la situation aussi désespérée. C'était pire encore que d'abandonner le cahier, et de le retrouver afin de battre L. C'était pire que d'effacer volontairement ses souvenirs en se connaissant suffisamment pour vouloir s'arrêter, lui, Kira, le Dieu du Nouveau Monde.

L eut un mouvement de la main, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Raito.

- Veux-tu y aller bientôt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible, trop rêveuse pour être naturelle.

Raito ne répondit pas. L, souriant légèrement, haussa les épaules.

- Je vais me préparer, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Raito, de nouveau seul, regarda l'écran où il venait de voir le reportage sur l'explosion d'un orphelinat à Winchester. Il éprouva une douleur subite, inattendue, qu'il ne comprit qu'au moment où il s'aperçut qu'il avait serré si fort les poings que ses ongles avaient blessé la chair tendre de ses paumes.

* * *

Le soleil se levait.

Matt cligna faiblement des yeux devant la lumière qu'il voyait s'épanouir dans le ciel encore teinté d'un bleu-mauve de nuit. La chaleur même du soleil s'étendant jusqu'à lui fit du bien, un sorte de réveil après un effroyable cauchemar.

Il avait eu du mal au début mais progressivement s'était habitué à la conduite de la camionnette. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. La bouche sèche, le corps engourdi par un reste de somnolence, il conduisait sans s'arrêter, conduisait pour s'éloigner de ce monde de fou. Il vit sur les routes des voitures abandonnées, mais pas assez pour le bloquer. Il tentait de garder une vitesse raisonnable –il serait stupide de mourir dans un accident de voiture après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées- mais ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement sur le volant.

Dans le rétroviseur, il vit Near qui avait les yeux aussi ouverts que les siens. Appuyé contre un sac d'engrais, il avait posé délicatement la tête de Mello sur ses cuisses et le contemplait en silence. Il avait retiré sa chemise de pyjama et en avait déchiré une partie encore propre pour bander tant bien que mal le visage défiguré de Mello. Le T-shirt blanc qu'il gardait en-dessous de la chemise ne faisait qu'accentuer la fragilité de ses bras minces, et la pâleur malade de sa peau. Mello ne bougeait pas. Une de ses mains était étendue dans un geste d'abandon et Matt fut frappé par sa vulnérabilité, la douleur évidente dans chacun de ses membres. C'était comme s'il voyait enfin la face cachée de son meilleur ami, une partie de faiblesse et de larmes, et non plus ce fier aplomb qu'il admirait depuis des années.

Il reporta son attention sur la route, et la chaleur du soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Un ciel d'hiver, et pourtant cette lumière était belle, un mélange d'orange, de blanc et de pourpre qui se distillait dans le bleu de la nuit.

Des lueurs trop vives.

Le mince sourire que Matt maintenait à ses lèvres se figea.

- Je suis vivant, murmura-t-il dans le silence, la gorge douloureuse comme s'il venait d'avaler du verre. Je suis vivant, répéta-t-il avec plus de ferveur.

Contemplant la route baignée de lumière, il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues engourdies par la fatigue.

* * *

Le 5 Novembre 2004, le président des Etats-Unis, David Hoope, fit un communiqué officiel :

« _Notre monde vient d'entrer dans la période la plus sombre de son Histoire. Nous continuons de chercher sans relâche la cause de cet incident, et je m'implique personnellement dans cette recherche. Nous venons tous de perdre un être cher, une famille, des amis, mais nous devons faire face à cet épouvantable évènement. J'en appelle à tous les pays, à tous les Etats de s'allier ensemble afin de combattre ce fléau qui s'est abattu sur nous._

_Notre monde a été victime d'une implosion cataclysmique. A nous de le sauver._ »

Le mot « Implosion » resta, donnant enfin une réalité concrète au chaos dans lequel le monde avait sombré.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


	5. IIe Partie, Prologue: Ordre et Puissance

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin le début de la seconde partie de cette histoire. Seconde… ou bien deuxième, finalement je commence à réfléchir sur la possibilité d'écrire une troisième partie. Concrètement, ça ne changera rien au scénario, mais ça permettra de rendre chaque partie moins dense. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté cette fanfiction mais je voulais d'abord finir les Enfants, et aussi prendre un peu d'avance. J'ai décidé d'avoir en général un demi ou bien un chapitre entier d'avance. Ayant déjà un rythme plutôt irrégulier et lent, je pense avoir plus tard encore moins de temps pour moi et je préfère m'organiser autrement.

Par ailleurs, le moment de parution entre les chapitres et les illustrations par Greengrin sera un peu différent maintenant, mais c'est plus facile ensuite pour nous deux (enfin je pense, hum), ça évite trop de pression et le principal est de s'amuser après tout.

Bonne lecture !

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

_« Et comme je prophétisais, il y eut un bruit, et, il se fit un mouvement, et les os s'approchèrent les uns des autres. Je regardai, et, il leur vint des nerfs, la chair crût, et la peau les couvrit par-dessus; mais il n'y avait point en eux d'esprit. »_

- Ezéchiel, chapitre trente-sept

_**SURVIVANTS**_

_« Everything passes_

_Everything perishes_

_Everything palls_

_No hope No hope No hope No hope No hope No hope No hope »_

- 4.48 Psychose, Sarah Kane

PROLOGUE

ORDRE ET PUISSANCE

Le temps n'existait pas dans l'Au-delà, c'était une notion connue et reconnue par tous les Dieux. Pas de temps, pas d'espace à proprement parler, pas d'air, ce n'était rien qu'une zone où des corps qui ne répondaient à aucune loi physique cohabitaient, vivaient, et s'ennuyaient. Pour les Dieux, le temps n'était que le moment où ils réalisaient que les humains avaient évolué et qu'ils calculaient selon leurs propres méthodes. Certains Dieux, plus curieux que d'autres, jetaient parfois un rapide coup d'œil au Gouffre, remarquaient qu'ils venaient tout juste de traverser les continents pour s'envahir les uns les autres, puis s'en allaient vaquer à d'autres occupations plus passionnantes. Lorsqu'ils revenaient près du Gouffre, les humains avaient trouvé le moyen de maîtriser l'énergie nucléaire et s'en servaient joyeusement pour affirmer leur autorité sur leurs adversaires. Pour les Dieux, le temps n'avait duré qu'une partie d'Os, une petite discussion avec Justin qui n'arrêtait jamais de prendre une voix ennuyée par son travail, et pourtant des siècles avaient passé dans le monde des humains.

Aussi, quand Zerhogie alla voir le Gouffre, la différence n'était pas très flagrante. Réalisant qu'il ne la voyait pas car il n'en était pas capable, il se releva en ronchonnant, les plumes de son casque flottant dans l'espace.

- Dalil, tu sais où est Calik ? demanda-t-il à la Déesse qui rêvassait en touchant aux perles de sa tiare.

- Calikarcha ? dit Dalil sans lever la tête. Oh, je ne sais pas, sûrement en train de chercher Nu. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de lui pour le Gouffre.

Dalil ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna, se recroquevilla dans la Crasse pour dormir un peu, au comble de l'ennui et de la paresse. Elle n'était plus aussi paniquée qu'auparavant, mais Zerhogie n'était pas surpris. Lui-même n'était qu'à peine curieux, et cette simple caractéristique le rendait spécial par rapport à la plupart des Dieux. Ryuk, quant à lui, n'appartenait à aucune catégorie tant il était bizarre et imprévisible.

Calikarcha n'était pas à la recherche de Nu. Il dormait lui aussi, sa tête plus longue que large appuyée contre son buste tout en angles et en creux. Ses crocs brillaient faiblement dans la lumière grise de l'Au-delà. Zerhogie s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le haut du crâne à l'aide de son crochet.

- Calik… Eh oh, Calik ?

Le Dieu émit un grognement qui aurait pu ressembler à s'y méprendre à celui d'un crocodile blessé. Il claqua des crocs –signe que l'on percevait habituellement comme une menace chez les Dieux, et bailla bruyamment, bien que son haleine ne dégageait absolument aucune odeur. Zerhogie aurait pu mettre sa tête dans sa gueule qu'il aurait eu encore de la place pour bouger.

- Huum, Zerhogie ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Calikarcha en se redressant légèrement de son lit de Crasse et de terre sèche, les yeux toujours fermés.

- J'aurai besoin de toi pour le Gouffre. Ca ne prendra qu'un tout petit moment, c'est juste que tu me puisses me dire ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

- Oh… Bon d'accord… Mais tu me laisses dormir après, hein ?

- Ouais, ouais, pas de souci.

Satisfait, Calikarcha ouvrit les yeux. Huit en tout. Les deux rangées suivaient la ligne horizontale de son crâne, chaque œil d'une taille parfaitement égale, contrairement à Nu dont certains globes oculaires ressemblaient à de minuscules pustules rouges. Le nom de Calikarcha était composé de deux termes : « Ordre » et « puissance » -même si la définition adéquate aurait été plus proche de « Parallèle imposante », le mot archa pouvant complètement changer de sens suivant le contexte dans lequel il était utilisé. Zerohgie l'appelait Calik, tout comme Ryuk –bien que ce dernier se permettait des familiarités avec tout le monde. Calikarcha était un Dieu dont le physique et l'ordre parfait de ses yeux imposaient le respect. Il était l'un des seuls avec Nu à posséder plus de quatre yeux, quatre étant déjà un chiffre très honorable parmi les Dieux. Il n'était pas d'un rang très élevé mais sa vision était si perçante, si précise, qu'on faisait souvent appel à lui pour divers cas de mauvaise lecture ou d'incompréhension de la part de ses semblables.

Ce que Ryuk, Rem et Sidoh avaient omis de dire aux humains qu'ils avaient connu, c'était que les yeux des Dieux de la Mort n'étaient que d'une perfection relative. Pour un humain, les Yeux lui permettaient d'avoir une vue parfaite, mais également de savoir le nom des gens autour de lui. Cependant, pour les Dieux, leurs Yeux très utiles –indispensables à leur survie, même, avaient tendance à perdre de leur puissance lorsqu'ils n'en servaient pas pour tuer. Justin, en plaisantant, avait dit que c'était une idée du Roi pour forcer les Dieux à faire correctement leur travail au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Lui-même possesseur de la Vision, il devait entretenir ses yeux pour que leur puissance ne diminue pas. Il fallait tout de même préciser que la puissance des Yeux ne commençait à diminuer légèrement qu'à partir de plusieurs siècles d'inaction –ce qui arrivait malheureusement plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait.

Calikarcha était l'un des seuls dont les yeux pouvaient garder une puissance constante sans avoir besoin de beaucoup tuer, bien qu'il effectuait ce travail avec une sorte de zèle un peu touchant et même stupide pour les plus paresseux des Dieux. Il se redressa lentement pour suivre Zerhogie jusqu'au Gouffre.

Dalil dormait toujours, mais un autre Dieu les avait devancés. Etonné, Zerhogie reconnut Kinddara qui fixait intensément le Gouffre, claquant de ses crocs dans un mouvement de profonde réflexion. Elle tenait entre ses griffes un cahier et, passant de l'étonnement à une sorte d'horreur un peu froide, Zerhogie la vit alors commencer à écrire des noms sur une page blanche. Au-dessus d'eux, les cris des âmes résonnaient, devenant une plainte continue qui finissait par passer pour le bruit d'un vent violent.

- Naärk ! Espèce de... Crevasse inconsciente ! s'exclama Zerhogie en se précipitant vers elle.

La Déesse se redressa brusquement. Zerhogie leva son crochet avant de faire un mouvement précis dans sa direction, tranchant l'espace. Kinddara était peut-être stupide, elle savait néanmoins se battre, aussi elle esquiva l'attaque de Zerhogie sans grande difficulté. Le crochet ne fit qu'effleurer sa peau dure et rouge. Furieuse, elle dévoila ses crocs, défiant le Dieu qui se tenait devant elle, le crochet prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es fou ou quoi ?

- Pauvre Naärk, pauvre Crevasse sans cervelle, tu as oublié qu'on ne peut plus utiliser notre cahier ? La nouvelle règle a tout contredit, on ne peut plus tuer les humains, et ils ne meurent plus comme il le faudrait ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'ouvre encore plus ton crâne idiot pour te le faire comprendre ?

- Zerhogie, laisse tomber, dit Calikarcha d'une voix paisible. T'énerve pas comme ça…

La voix de Zerhogie avait réveillé Dalil qui contemplait ses semblables d'un œil morne de sommeil.

- Qui te dit que ça va rester comme ça ? répliqua Kinddara de sa voix rauque. Moi, j'ai essayé ! Qui a essayé à part moi, hein ? Personne ! Je suis la seule, et c'est pas vous, une bande d'Hullkizherk baveux et stupides, qui allez trouver une solution en vous tournant les pouces ! Je veux tuer ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton tremblant de rage et d'une frustration brûlante. Je veux recommencer à tuer… Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

- Kinddara, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, répondit doucement Calikarcha. A quoi bon écrire des noms, les humains ont déjà beaucoup trop à faire de leur côté. Et ça ne nous aide pas non plus. Personne n'y trouve son compte, pas même toi.

- Dégage, idiote, lâcha Zerhogie. Je parlerai de tout ça à Justin, et j'espère que ta punition sera minimum de niveau cinq.

- Un mot de plus, Zerhogie et je t'ouvre en deux, rétorqua Kinddara, baissant la tête, se préparant au combat.

- Ca suffit, gémit Dalil, un peu apeurée. Eh, ça suffit tous les deux, arrêtez de vous disputer !

Plusieurs autres Dieux s'étaient approchés du Gouffre, attirés par les voix. Une confrontation n'était pas rare dans l'Au-delà, mais les Dieux avaient fini par comprendre que vivre pour l'éternité avec un congénère avec lequel on ne partageait pas un lien particulier demandait une certaine patience et un soupçon de diplomatie.

Kinddara observait les Dieux qui s'étaient attroupés, et sentant de toute évidence qu'elle n'avait aucune chance en attaquant de front s'éloigna de sa démarcha lourde, serrant contre elle le cahier dont deux pages avaient été de nouveau remplies. Dalil, soucieuse, la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Calikarcha et Zerhogie.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix timide, comme si elle avait peur de se faire traiter de Naärk. C'est la Violence même. Elle a besoin de tuer plus que les autres, tu comprends ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répondit sèchement Zerhogie. Deux ou trois humains « tués » de cette façon suffit à faire empirer la situation. Calik ?

Le Dieu était déjà installé devant le Gouffre, silencieux. Ses huit yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, fixant chaque endroit, chaque personne sur Terre. Sa vue était d'une précision terrifiante.

- Oh, je les vois, oui…, grogna-t-il, semblant étonné par sa propre curiosité. Regarde ici, Zerhogie. Juste… là…

Il désigna d'une de ses griffes une partie du Gouffre. Les Dieux ne bougèrent pas, mais sentirent la sensation d'aspiration qui prenait leur corps lorsque toute leur concentration était fixée sur le monde des humains. Zerhogie gronda, et dans une impression de chute, il se rapprocha du minuscule point qu'il n'était pas parvenu à voir tout à fait la première fois. Ce ne fut qu'un éclat de lumière qui bientôt devint aveuglant, une grande gueule blanche qui laissa place à une avenue où bien qu'au départ étouffés et distordants les sons se firent plus nets, plus forts, comme si on augmentait le son d'une télévision.

Zerhogie sentit l'odeur de feu, celle métallique du sang, et bientôt les cris résonnèrent dans tout son crâne. Calikarcha ne disait rien mais sa gueule était tordue en une sorte de sourire.

- Tu vois la différence, n'est-ce pas ? Pas les noms, ni même…

- Ouais, gronda Zerhogie. Ils ont autre chose… Je vois autour d'eux le résidu de Mu.

L'une des silhouettes s'avançait dans un mouvement saccadé, mais dont le rythme allait en augmentant, malgré la rapidité des personnes qui tentaient de fuir. Un groupe de dix personnes se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'avenue, ne cessant de jeter des regards à l'être qui gémissait, tentant de gagner du temps.

- Passez par Central Park ! Passez par là-bas et rejoignez-nous ! dit une jeune femme essoufflée qui tenait une arme à feu.

- Vous êtes malades ? C'est un piège à rats cet endroit ! rétorqua un homme blessé à la jambe. Trouvons un endroit où se cacher !

- Depuis quand vous décidez pour nous ? lança la femme. Il y a encore la partie nord de Central Park qui est éclairée, si on coupe par là-bas, on arrivera plus rapidement à la zone sécurisée de la ville. Vous avez entendu l'appel, non ?

L'homme se redressa malgré sa jambe en piteux état.

- Ca suffit. Vous vous comportez comme ça parce que vous êtes la seule à avoir une arme, mais réfléchissez… C'est du suicide ! Et si nous nous perdons ? Et si jamais les chemins sont bloqués, et que nous n'avons pas assez d'espace pour les éviter, eux ?

La femme blêmit.

- Les humains sont idiots, gronda Calikarcha, ses yeux continuant de rouler dans leurs orbites.

- V-Vous me dites ça car je suis une femme, surtout ! répliqua la femme d'une voix rendue perçante par la crise de nerfs qui n'allait pas tarder à s'emparer d'elle. Si vous vous croyez aussi malin, utilisez mon arme ! Vous savez manier un flingue ? Non ! Alors fermez-la !

- Oh non, gémit un adolescent en regardant l'avenue. Oh non, baissez la voix…

- Quoi, quoi encore ? glapit la femme, levant son arme au ciel d'un geste menaçant.

Zerhogie les vit arriver bien avant eux. Ce fut d'abord une impression froide, un son dans son crâne qui devenait un appel vide de sens, vide de pensée, et, plissant ses yeux rouges, il discerna à travers les immeubles le cercle noir qui les enveloppait. Pas de lettres, ni de chiffres, mais ce cercle d'énergie répulsive, détruisant tout sur son passage, apparut, s'élargit, jusqu'à ce que toute l'avenue soit baignée dans cette lumière noire que seuls les Dieux de la Mort pouvaient voir.

Le gémissement fut assourdissant, et l'être qui s'avançait vers le groupe se tourna gauchement vers la provenance du bruit, y répondant avec une sorte de ferveur animale. Ses yeux à l'iris rouge étaient vitreux par le manque de fluide. La femme armée gémit, fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'homme blessé lui arracha son arme des mains et terrifiée, elle ne bougea plus, prête à fondre en larmes.

- Courrez ! Courrez ! lança l'homme. Par là !

- Non… Non, il faut passer par Central Park, bredouilla une autre femme qui tenait par la main un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Si on se disperse… On va… On va…

- Ecoutez, d'autres y passent aussi, dit un homme d'âge mûr. Si on est plus nombreux, on a plus de chance…

L'homme blessé les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Le gémissement et le grondement annonçant l'arrivée de toute une armée étaient terrifiants, résonnaient dans les rues désertes.

- Vous êtes fous, lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Vous êtes tous fous. Vous allez mourir là-bas…

- Oui, ajouta faiblement l'adolescent, jouant nerveusement avec l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure. Qui a dit que la zone était encore sécurisée ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà dans Central Park, ils sont en train de bloquer les issues. Vous entrerez là-dedans, et vous finirez comme eux… C'est danger-

- Oh ta gueule, gamin ! lâcha l'homme, exaspéré. C'est pas un punk comme toi qui va me donner des leçons.

L'adolescent, mortifié, se tut. Une rougeur se propagea sur tout son visage, allant même jusqu'à colorer son cou et ses oreilles. L'homme blessé lui lança un regard désolé avant de s'avancer, tenant toujours l'arme en main. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette gémissante qui n'était plus très loin d'eux.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Allez donc à Central Park. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant. Faites comme bon vous semble. Que ceux qui refusent de tomber dans un tel traquenard me suivent. Ici, nous sommes peut-être à découvert, mais nous aurons largement plus d'espace pour circuler, sans oublier qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'immeubles où l'on peut se cacher.

Il fixa la jeune mère et son fils.

- Il faut nous protéger, pas nous ruer dans un coupe-gorge pareil.

La femme hésita, regarda son fils, amorça un mouvement mais brusquement une autre femme possédant un certain embonpoint, lui attrapa le poignet.

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ce type veut nous faire avaler n'importe quoi ! Il a une arme maintenant, et si on le ralentit, il nous tuera !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! rétorqua l'adolescent. Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous savez bien que si on meurt on…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, horrifié par ses propres mots. Il se tourna vers l'homme blessé.

- Moi, je vous suis.

- Très bien. Vous, dit-il en appelant la femme silencieuse. Reprenez votre arme. Vous en aurez plus besoin que nous deux. Protégez-vous mutuellement.

L'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, se mit à gémir. Sa mère était trop choquée pour le consoler, lui tenant le poignet d'une main absente. L'homme d'âge mûr, soupçonneux, attendit que l'arme soit de nouveau dans les mains de son propriétaire initial avant de regarder l'homme blessé à la jambe.

- Dispersons-nous maintenant, dit l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

Le groupe majoritaire acquiesça et s'en alla. Central Park se trouvait non loin de l'avenue et ils pouvaient l'attendre en tournant à gauche. L'homme et l'adolescent ne perdirent pas de temps à les regarder partir pour continuer tout droit. Le corps gémissant tenta d'accélérer le mouvement mais n'y parvint pas.

Zerhogie plissa les yeux, et la sensation de vertige qui le saisissait toujours quand il regardait par le Gouffre s'estompa. La lumière blanche diminua et finalement de l'avenue il ne vit plus rien d'autre qu'une image floue. Calikarcha émit un grondement surpris.

- Les humains sont toujours aussi brouillons ?

- Tu crois que je le sais ?

- J'ai oublié avec le temps. Ces humains-là sont assez intéressants, tu veux retourner voir ?

- Il faut se dépêcher, avec la distorsion temporelle, ils ne sont peut-être déjà plus là…, rétorqua Zerhogie.

Les huit yeux de Calikarcha se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui. Il avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

- Je veux revoir l'énergie de Mu. C'est la première fois que je peux la toucher de manière concrète et visuelle. C'est terrifiant.

Le vertige fut bref mais lorsque Zerhogie fut témoin de la scène, un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé sur Terre. La première chose qu'il entendit fut les hurlements qui provenaient de Central Park, ponctués de gémissements qui finissaient par se perdre dans les bruissements de feuilles.

- Oooh non, non, enlevez-moi ça, ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! fit une voix dans la nuit, si aigüe qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un enfant.

Une autre voix se fit entendre à son tour, et Zerhogie fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait houspillé l'adolescent.

- Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… JE VOUS EN PRIE, LAISSEZ-MOIIIII !

Son hurlement s'éteignit brusquement, étouffé par des dizaines d'autres de cris, se répondant, appelant à l'aide, jurant et pleurant. Et, progressivement, les voix se turent, remplacées par des gémissements rauques et des bruits de déchirements qui s'estompèrent, se déplacèrent vers le nord du parc.

- Les autres ne s'en sortent pas mieux, dit à cet instant Calikarcha, deux de ses yeux fixés vers une autre partie de la ville.

Les yeux de Zerhogie se déplacèrent, suivirent le point lumineux dans le Gouffre. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'adolescent qui avait préféré suivre l'homme blessé. Il était en mauvaise posture, malgré la barre de métal qu'il tenait en main. L'homme blessé à la jambe boitillait, crispant ses doigts sur une nouvelle blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. Aussitôt, les yeux des Dieux aperçurent l'éclat noir, l'énergie de Mu qui avait déjà commencé à détruire tout l'intérieur de son corps, cellule par cellule, flux par flux. L'homme gémissait, la bouche pleine de sang noirâtre.

- Reculez ! lança l'adolescent, blême de terreur.

- Je t'en prie, non, non, je peux guérir…, gémit l'homme, les larmes aux yeux. C'est… c'est rien du tout, il ne m'a pas mordu, IL NE M'A PAS MORDU ! cria-t-il soudain, se précipitant vers l'adolescent avec une énergie désespérée.

Le bruit qui se répercuta fut long, résonnant et vibrant dans toute la barre de métal. L'homme blessé s'écroula au sol, percuté en plein sur le front. La barre l'avait frappé si fort que son crâne en avait été abîmé, laissant apparaître une giclée de sang sur une forme bleuie fine et cylindrique. L'adolescent éclata en sanglots, secouant la barre pour faire partir le sang. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'afflux de l'adrénaline.

- Je suis désolé, je… je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Calikarcha se mit à rire.

- Je commence sérieusement à penser comme Ryuk, les humains sont fascinants, j'aurai dû m'y intéresser bien plus tôt.

- Ryuk les a toujours trouvé intéressants, même lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas, répliqua Zerhogie, concentré sur le corps étendu au sol.

- C'est bizarre, souffla Calikarcha et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Zerhogie vit alors le corps se relever maladroitement, les membres roides, gémissant sourdement à chacun de ses gestes.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Calikarcha émit un bruit qui se rapprochait d'un soupir. Il se redressa et s'éloigna du Gouffre, n'étant soudain plus du tout intéressé par les hurlements qui continuaient de temps à autre de jaillir de Central Park.

- Dites, fit Dalil en s'approchant d'eux. Vous savez où se trouve Kinddara ?

- Pourquoi ? Si je le savais je serai déjà parti lui régler son compte, répondit amèrement Zerhogie, observant son crochet brillant faiblement près de la lumière du Gouffre.

- Elle est partie vers l'Ouest, mais ensuite je-

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans l'Au-delà et pour la première fois depuis des années tous les Dieux cessèrent leurs activités en même temps. Ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent en sursaut et ceux qui jouaient laissèrent retomber les os qu'ils tenaient en main. Justin, assis dans son fauteuil, soutenant son crâne d'une de ses paumes serties de diamants, se redressa aussitôt, ses yeux rouges prenant automatiquement une teinte argentée pour aiguiser sa Vision. C'était un hurlement rauque, comme celui d'un énorme animal en train de se noyer et pour un temps il recouvrit tous les autres cris perçants des âmes flottant en ébauches dans l'espace.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Dalil, abasourdie.

Gook se releva. Ses cornes étaient d'un rouge sanglant, pleines d'un flux d'énergie. Dellidublly secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses bandages dans l'air.

- C'est Kinddara, dit Gook dans un grognement. Elle a été punie.

- Punie ? répéta Calikarcha, surpris.

- Elle n'a pas été punie, fit alors Nu qui s'était avancée jusqu'à eux, son immense corps composé de yeux se traînant dans un bruit de frottement contre la Crasse. Elle a été détruite.

Gook ricana.

- Quelle Crevasse…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua froidement Justin, ses yeux ayant toujours un vague éclat argenté tandis qu'il regardait l'horizon de l'Ouest. Ce n'est pas drôle… La situation est encore plus désastreuse que je ne l'avais cru au départ…

Nu se tourna vers Justin.

- Elle a été tuée.

- Mais par qui ? demanda Zerhogie d'une voix plate comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

- … Est-ce que le Roi…, fit Dellidublly, songeur.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Peut-être, lâcha Justin dans un soupir. En attendant, nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé.

- Qui est allé vers l'Ouest, hormis Kinddara ? Enfin, je veux dire… d'autres Dieux y sont allés et sont revenus sans encombre.

- Elle a utilisé le cahier, avoua Dalil d'une petite voix. Elle y a écrit des noms.

Justin resta silencieux.

- On dirait bien que la nouvelle règle ne détruit pas seulement les humains, murmura Nu.

Calikarcha eut un vague sourire. Ses huit yeux se tournèrent vers le Gouffre et amusé, il fixa pendant un long moment la Terre en proie au chaos.


	6. IIe Partie, Quatre ans

Bonsoir à tous! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Je pensais l'updater en août mais je n'ai pas pu le faire pour diverses raisons. J'ai déjà avancé de quelques chapitres mais je ne penses pas mettre à jour avant quelques temps, car il se peut que je n'ai plus d'internet dans une semaine ou deux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Normalement, il devait contenir plus de scènes mais j'ai décidé de le couper, car ça aurait été trop indigeste. Il y a peu d'action, mais ça va venir dans les chapitres suivants, qui seront d'ailleurs plus courts que celui-là.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAIN WHOSE __NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

« _Je pourrais te dire que mourir est un art_

_Et que je suis en train de l'apprendre rapidement. _»

- Pour Owen, Stephen King.

CHAPITRE I

QUATRE ANS

Raito se souvenait de ses dix-huit ans. Il avait passé le concours pour Todai, sans même éprouver une véritable anxiété, persuadé qu'il réussirait haut la main. Son père lui avait offert la fameuse montre à double fond, ne pouvant soupçonner un seul instant qu'elle serait une des nombreuses armes de mort de son fils. Sayu avait économisé six mois d'argent de poche pour lui offrir un veston pour les grandes occasions, conseillée par sa mère qui quant à elle avait préparé un délicieux repas. Pour une soirée, Raito avait jugé légèrement moins de criminels que d'habitude et avait savouré son dîner avec sa famille, ayant même le privilège de boire un peu de vin avec son père tandis que Sayu apportait le gâteau.

Le lendemain, Raito avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses amis de lycée, encore une fois chez lui. Des amis dont il ne souvenait plus exactement des visages, ou des noms, et encore aujourd'hui il s'émerveillait de sa faculté à se lier aussi facilement avec les gens. Yamamoto lui avait caché dans sa bibliothèque un hors-série d'un magazine érotique –Raito l'avait rangé plus tard en plaisantant avec Ryuk-, tandis que les autres garçons de sa classe s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un jeu vidéo. Mayu et Yuri étaient également présentes. Yuri, encore choquée par l'incident du bus, n'avait cessé d'en parler, jetant des coups d'œil à Raito pour que ce dernier approuve tout ce qu'elle disait. Raito se rappelait qu'elle portait une jupe plissée et un chandail couleur myrtille, qui lui faisait une petite poitrine.

Ils étaient descendus tous les deux, Raito pour ramener le plateau de leurs gâteaux et des boissons, Yuri en profitant pour lui avouer d'une petite voix qu'elle pensait encore à lui et qu'il lui manquait. Alors que les autres à l'étage avaient commencé à jouer au jeu vidéo, Raito et Yuri s'étaient embrassés dans la cuisine, longuement, avec des caresses qui auraient pu amener à aller plus loin s'ils avaient été seuls. Raito avait pris un des seins de Yuri dans sa main, et avait pensé qu'il était en mesure de le tenir complètement. Cette pensée, si étrange, irréelle, lui était restée en mémoire bien après que Yuri fût partie, et eût finalement trouvé un autre petit ami. Il se rappelait de ses doigts sur sa poitrine, le contact du chandail contre sa paume et le cœur de Yuri qu'il avait dans sa main, tandis qu'il caressait ses épaules, ses hanches et le bas de ses reins.

A présent, âgé de vingt-trois ans et huit mois, Raito pensait encore au contact de sa main sur la poitrine d'une jeune fille qui avait dû disparaître des années auparavant tandis qu'il marchait dans un poste de police saccagé. Ses bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses crissaient sur les débris de verre. Il tenait en main un fusil AR-10 trafiqué mais sa prise n'était ni crispée ni réellement attentive. L'AR-10 faisait bien trop de bruits, et il avait avec lui un autre pistolet ajusté en silencieux.

- Le premier couloir est vide, fit la voix près de lui.

- Il faut aller au deuxième étage, répondit Raito, son souffle lourd et chaud dans le bâtiment empestant d'une odeur caractéristique.

La faible lumière de l'extérieur ne les aidait pas. Raito régla une nouvelle fois ses lunettes à vision nocturne, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe que d'un véritable besoin. Il était nerveux. Il se sentait transpirer dans sa Protection de Combat Critique et même s'il était assez libre de ses mouvements, il n'aimait pas du tout porter la combinaison.

- L, chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, fit la voix douce avant de s'éloigner.

Il entendit le cliquetis de l'arme que L tenait avec lui, mais hormis ça, le détective ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit quand il se déplaçait. Raito avait beau essayer de faire des gestes plus souples, il était malgré tout plus bruyant que son coéquipier.

Il se tourna pour voir l'accueil. Les écrans avaient été explosés, et des traces de sang couvraient encore le sol et les fauteuils d'attente. Il se pencha, observa un instant le fauteuil où il avait réussi à piéger Naomi Misora avant de la tuer, puis s'en éloigna. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la faible lumière de réverbères s'estompait pour ne laisser place qu'à l'obscurité. Raito lut « Comité national de la sécurité publique » sur l'une des portes sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Le préfet garde les dossiers dans son bureau, fit L tandis qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'aux escaliers. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à forcer le coffre.

- J'avais oublié qu'il les mettait dans un coffre.

- Sécurité publique avant tout, dit L et avec les lunettes Raito vit une sorte de sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

L'odeur de putréfaction était assommante. Raito retint une subite quinte de toux au dernier instant.

- Ils reviennent ici dès qu'ils le peuvent, murmura L d'une voix glaciale. On a beau les chasser, ils reviennent car ils savent que des gens vont vouloir se réfugier ici.

- Après toutes ces années, le commissariat reste quand même un lieu symbolique de force et de protection, répondit Raito, songeur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son père et éprouva comme une aigreur à l'estomac. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, l'odeur était si forte que Raito fronça le nez. Si l'accueil était encore relativement vide, les bureaux de l'étage étaient dans un tel état que Raito pensa automatiquement qu'il devrait faire attention aux rampants. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de marcher dans des débris et réaliser trop tard qu'un corps sans jambes se traînait sur ses coudes et s'était agrippé à vos jambes pour vous faire tomber et vous dévorer. Beaucoup de personnes se contentaient de porter la PCC sans se soucier de l'importance de leurs jambes. La PCC avait beau être résistante, il fallait malgré tout porter des bottes dans la même matière avant d'éviter tout danger potentiel.

Il n'y avait pas de corps au sol, ou plutôt… pas de corps entiers. Raito aperçut, comme en train de le saluer, un bras en plein processus de décomposition jonchant la moquette. Raito y vit une alliance, et une montre au bracelet en cuir. L'heure s'était arrêtée à 12h23. Les têtes, et les membres uniques n'étaient pas à craindre, il suffisait de les contourner si l'on n'était pas sûr. L marchait de son pas alerte mais fluide, jetant des coups d'œil précis à chaque mètre carré du couloir. Chaque bureau était séparé du couloir par une vitre, même si les trois-quarts avaient été brisées. Certaines portaient encore des empreintes sanglantes et des éclats rougeâtres que Raito reconnaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'y approcher davantage. Il y avait un autre couloir, sur la gauche, et Raito hésita, préférant attendre L avant de s'y aventurer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de massacres occasionnés dans des repérages de bâtiments lorsqu'un des membres de la troupe décidait d'explorer un couloir sans avoir prévenu ses coéquipiers. Il ne suffisait parfois que deux minutes pour qu'une équipe de cinq personnes se retrouve au nombre affligeant de deux, et parfois avec un infecté.

L parvint jusqu'à lui. Avec sa PCC, sa silhouette paraissait plus massive, plus imposante, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de menaçant dans sa façon de tenir son arme. Il tendit un bras vers le couloir, fit un mouvement bref. Raito, ayant compris, se contenta de faire un O avec le pouce et l'index. Le bureau de préfet se trouvait donc dans le deuxième couloir. Raito s'avança tandis qu'il entendait L revenir sur ses pas, vérifiant bien que l'étage était sûr. Il rejoindrait Raito dans deux minutes.

Le couloir était large aussi Raito n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ses mouvements. Il fit glisser sur le côté une jambe qui lui barrait la route –celle d'une femme, à en juger par la chaussure à talons encore retenue par les orteils-, fit un nouveau pas avant de s'arrêter. Il prit le temps de bien écouter, n'entendit que le corps de L, marchant de cette manière si légère, presque irréelle, et continua. Malgré un flux d'adrénaline quasi-permanent qui lui soulevait le corps et lui faisait prendre conscience des moindres angles, de chaque contour des lieux, il se sentait relativement bien.

La porte du bureau du préfet était ouverte. Raito jeta un rapide coup d'œil sous le bureau, inspecta chaque coin de la pièce et ne voyant rien capable de le nuire, il s'avança jusqu'au coffre. Il déposa son fusil non loin de lui, régla une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il toucha la paroi métallique, il sentit sous ses gants une sorte d'empreinte, des traces un peu dures. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder davantage pour deviner ici des éclaboussures de sang et de chair. Ses doigts continuèrent de toucher la paroi, remontèrent jusqu'au système à déverrouiller. Il appuya sa main sur la petite poignée, hésita, et finalement l'actionna. Il entendit un très léger déclic et avec sans trop de difficultés, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit.

Raito entendit soudain un mouvement derrière lui et aussitôt se retourna, une main de nouveau sur son fusil. L, sur le seuil, le regardait sans dire un mot. Il fit de nouveau un O avec ses doigts. Ce qui avait trahi sa présence avait été une feuille sur le sol qu'il avait froissé de son pied. Raito haussa les épaules, reporta son attention sur le coffre tandis que L surveillait toujours le couloir.

Le dossier était intact. Pas de traces de main sanglantes, ni de page écornée. On avait dû le ranger après l'Implosion, car même si le coffre ne fonctionnait plus, personne ne l'avait encore fouillé avant l'arrivée de Raito. Il était épais, mais chaque feuille était correctement rattachée, ce qui évita à Raito de faire trop attention quand il se releva. Il s'approcha de L, lui montra le dossier. Le détective eut un mouvement de sa main droite, la gauche tenant toujours son AR, comme pour repousser les doigts de Raito. Ce dernier prit le dossier et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa combinaison, contre la poitrine.

Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le silence. Seule leur respiration, calme, mesurée, était la preuve qu'ils étaient vivants. Aussi immobiles et silencieux que des mannequins, Raito et L se dévisagèrent. Ils ne virent rien dans le visage de l'autre. L se détourna de Raito après un temps, tendant le cou pour vérifier que le reste du couloir était sans danger. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint vers Raito, n'ayant rien vu.

« Pas d'encombre », pensa ce dernier, bien qu'il refusait de se détendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se rappela qu'il avait convenu avec L de ne pas parler avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. « Ils sentent notre présence, même quand nous sommes silencieux », lui avait L une énième fois alors qu'ils traversaient la ville pour atteindre le commissariat. « Ne pas dire un mot nous fera seulement gagner du temps, mais c'est bien la seule chose que l'on désire. Gagner du temps pour éviter les ennuis. »

Raito retint au dernier moment un léger sourire désabusé. Gagner du temps était la meilleure façon de résumer les quatre dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'Implosion en novembre 2004. Survivre un jour ou deux était normal, un mois de la chance, un an du pur miracle. Raito était conscient de ses privilèges et de la chance qu'il avait de rester auprès de L. Il ne s'agissait plus cependant de vivre toute une journée, de s'endormir pour alors se réveiller le lendemain et apprécier ce qui lui restait comme existence. Chaque instant où il respirait et se comportait comme un véritable être humain était une victoire bien minable face aux mille défaites qui n'attendaient qu'une brève fatigue, un souffle malade de sa part, pour mieux le détruire.

Il suivait L jusqu'à atteindre la porte menant aux escaliers quand il vit le détective se figer, le corps en alerte. Ce fut un mouvement à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité, depuis ses épaules qui se raidirent comme celles d'un animal à ses mains crispées sur son AR-10, mais Raito le devina aussitôt et resta sur ses gardes. Dans le silence du deuxième étage, calmant sa respiration qui lui semblait presque trop forte, il entendit des bruits de pas montant depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Il comprit dès les premières secondes que ce n'en était pas un. Les pas étaient trop réguliers, trop rapides et trop bruyants même, pour être ceux de quelqu'un de mort. L tendit une main vers la poignée, attendit et dès qu'il entendit la personne monter les dernières marches du deuxième étage, il ouvrit la porte et attrapa dans le noir.

Tout alla très vite. Les doigts gantés de L étaient fermes, d'une force calme et souple et dès l'instant où Raito le vit toucher le corps qui marchait, il s'avança, et plaqua sa propre main sur le visage qui lui apparut à travers les lunettes à vision nocturne. Dans un bruit sourd de corps titubant, Raito et L eurent un mouvement de recul, entraînant le visiteur avec eux, avant de refermer la porte.

L'homme maintenu par Raito émit un glapissement, une sorte de cri qui mourut quand L le ramena contre l'un des murs, le forçant à se calmer. Il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser qu'il était toujours en vie, et, le visage couvert de sueur, il cessa de se débattre. Il tremblait tellement que même si Raito ne le touchait plus, il avait comme l'impression de saisir par l'air la vibration de ses membres.

- Q-qui êtes… Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous êtes…

L fit signe à l'homme de se taire. Il était difficile pour Raito de voir avec précision à quoi ressemblait l'homme, car les lunettes avaient comme une tendance à flouer les traits du visage, mais il avait l'air d'avoir entre trente et cinquante ans. Ses habits étaient déchirés au niveau des genoux, et il portait une veste qui devait être bleue, ou noire, Raito n'était pas sûr.

- Ne me faites pas de mal, bredouilla l'individu, la voix chargée de sanglots. Je veux pas mourir, je suis désolé… Je voulais pas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, murmura Raito, ignorant le mouvement de colère que réprima L à ses côtés. Vous ne devez pas rester là, descendez.

- J-J'ai vu votre voiture…

L soupira. L'homme, paniqué, se mit à parler plus vite, et Raito tendit une main vers lui, prêt à lui couvrir la bouche à nouveau si sa voix devenait trop forte.

- Je cherchais un endroit où dormir… mais ils sont partout. J'en ai vu au moins dix cette nuit, et tout le monde avait déjà un abri et il n'y avait plus de place pour moi. A-Alors j'ai cherché, et c'est là que je vous ai vu. Je me suis dit que peut-être…

- Cet endroit est dangereux, répondit froidement L, ce qui fit trembler une nouvelle fois l'inconnu, bien qu'il devait être vraisemblablement plus âgé et grand que L. Ne revenez jamais ici. Jamais.

- M-Mais vous…

L'homme lança un regard affolé à Raito qui détourna la tête.

- Vous…

- Nous, c'est différent. Nous n'habitons pas ici. Personne ne doit habiter ici, précisa-t-il.

- Que faites-vous alors…

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, l'interrompit L, et l'agacement dans sa voix était si perceptible que l'homme tressaillit, réprimant à grand-peine le geste de se protéger le visage, comme si L allait le frapper. Ne revenez plus jamais ici. On y va, ajouta-t-il à Raito.

- Et moi… Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? balbutia l'homme, au bord des larmes. Si je reste ici, je vais… Ils vont…

- Taisez-vous. Restez avec moi, lui ordonna Raito, vérifiant que le dossier tenait toujours contre son torse.

L leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, la main en signe de silence adressé aux autres. Raito lui fit un autre mouvement du bras pour lui demander s'ils avaient fait trop de bruits mais le détective secoua la tête. Pour descendre les deux étages, il ne leur faudrait pas plus d'une minute, à condition d'être à la fois rapides et silencieux. Raito se tourna vers l'homme dont la respiration était devenue bruyante et hachée, comme s'il était en proie à une crise. Il prit son arme de poing.

- Passez devant, chuchota-t-il.

- Euh je-

- Faites ce que je vous dis.

L avait ouvert la porte et l'homme le suivit dans l'escalier. Dans l'obscurité, Raito lui attrapa doucement le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la rampe.

- Restez calme…

L'homme sursauta, et avant même qu'il se tourne pour remercier Raito de le guider ainsi dans le noir, L comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il eut beau faire demi-tour, tendre le bras pour le rattraper, mais l'homme trébucha alors sur l'une des marches. Raito se sentit partir en avant, emporté par les doigts lui enserrant l'épaule dans un effort vain de se rétablir. Ce fut presque drôle de voir à travers la vision nocturne les traits de l'homme se crisper ainsi sous la peur, et soudain, il poussa une sorte de cri très bref, se transformant en un gémissement de douleur quand il s'écroula sur les dernières marches amenant au premier étage. L, dans un mouvement, avait tenté de le rattraper, mais il se retrouva collé au mur, se raccrochant à la rambarde.

Il se tourna vers Raito qui haussa les épaules, avant de prendre l'homme par les bras et le relever brusquement.

- Comment vous avez fait pour survivre tout ce temps ? demanda L d'une voix lointaine, comme si le problème ne le concernait pas.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, sûrement au troisième ou quatrième étage, une plaine sourde se fit entendre, suivie de plusieurs gémissements rauques et étranglés comme ceux d'animaux blessés. Il y eut des bruits de frottement contre les portes, mais rien encore de trop fort pour être une menace. L'homme se mit à trembler mais L le força à avancer. Quand Raito les rejoignit, il entendit à la porte du premier étage un autre bruit de frottement, puis une sorte de grattement, comme des doigts contre la paroi.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'accueil en courant, quand bien même personne ne les suivait et L projeta l'inconnu contre la voiture d'un mouvement maîtrisé, avant de retirer ses lunettes qu'il fit glisser autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Raito à voix basse, tournant son visage vers le commissariat. Tu l'emmènes avec nous ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua platement L. Eh, quel est votre nom ? lança-t-il à l'homme apeuré.

-… Yoji… Sanada Yoji.

- Est-ce que vous avez été mordu ? demanda aussitôt Raito.

- Je… quoi ?

Sanada blêmit. A présent, Raito pouvait lui donner un peu plus de la quarantaine d'années. Il avait l'air extrêmement affaibli, mais pas malade. Raito attrapa Sanada par le col pour le forcer à se relever.

- Je ne… Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne m'ont pas eu ! protesta violemment Sanada, les yeux rivés sur l'AR modifié que Raito tenait toujours de l'autre main. Vous pouvez vérifier, allez-y ! Je suis prêt à me mettre entièrement nu si vous voulez être sûr de moi !

Raito ne répondit pas, le dévisagea attentivement. Il le relâcha enfin après quelques instants de silence.

- Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie, ajouta Sanada d'une voix pitoyable. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous si vous m'emmenez. N'importe quoi…

- … Montez dans la voiture, ordonna Raito.

Sanada s'exécuta aussitôt, incapable de regarder Raito ou L dans les yeux. Il semblait même au-delà de la peur, comme s'il devinait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que les deux hommes armés ne s'arrêtent pour l'exécuter froidement sur la route.

- On y va, répéta L, déjà assis sur le siège passager du conducteur, ramenant son co-équipier à la réalité.

Raito démarra. Dans le bruit vrombissant du moteur, il crut entendre des gémissements derrière lui, et un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui confirma ce qu'il présupposait. Il ne s'agissait que d'un groupe de trois, se traînant lentement jusqu'à eux, les yeux d'un rouge presque flamboyant dans la nuit. Sanada, terrifié, se roula en boule sur la banquette arrière, les mains crispées sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. L se contenta d'actionner le verrouillage des portières et Raito passa la deuxième vitesse, s'éloignant rapidement des silhouettes trébuchantes et lourdes.

- Très bien, Sanada Yoji, déclara L au bout de quelques minutes, pressé d'en finir. Je ne vais pas vous demander ce que vous faisiez à une heure pareille en plein centre-ville… juste d'où vous venez.

Sanada ouvrit la bouche, blêmit davantage.

- Je… Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir, bredouilla-t-il enfin d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais non, rétorqua tranquillement L. C'est le choc.

- Ryuuzaki, l'interrompit Raito, les yeux rivés sur la route. Je ne veux pas qu'il vomisse dans la voiture.

- Il ne vomira pas, fit L d'une voix désinvolte. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des heures, Sanada, c'est tout.

- Oui… J'ai dû me cacher toute la journée, j'avais trop peur.

Raito jeta un bref coup d'œil à L. Ce dernier, malgré sa PCC, avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mordillant le pouce de sa main droite dégantée. Il souriait légèrement.

- Vous me semblez être quelqu'un qui préfère suivre une personne plus influente que vous, n'est-ce pas ? A quand remonte votre dernier repas ?

- Hier soir. Vingt heures.

Raito sourit à son tour.

- Vous faisiez partie d'un groupe, murmura-t-il. Seul quelqu'un faisant partie d'un groupe de survivants plutôt conséquent aurait ce réflexe de calculer les heures de repas. Vous aviez des rations ?

- Une le matin vers huit heures, et une vers vingt heures. Avant, nous en avions une le midi mais à présent il y a beaucoup plus de monde donc on a préféré supprimer un repas, pour en laisser aux autres.

- A ce point ? demanda L, intrigué. Vous étiez combien dans votre groupe ?

Sanada ferma les yeux.

- Allongez-vous, lui dit Raito, mais sa voix, au lieu d'être douce, lui parut autoritaire et métallique.

- Je ne sais plus combien nous étions, avoua Sanada, faisant ce que Raito lui conseillait. Au départ, il y avait moi… ma femme et mes deux filles. On était plusieurs petits groupes, en général des familles comme la mienne. Et puis quelqu'un a pris la responsabilité de s'occuper de tout : nos rations, nos tours de garde. Il n'a pas hésité à nous aider, et maintenant, on s'en sort beaucoup mieux.

L leva les yeux jusqu'au rétroviseur mais de Sanada, il ne parvint qu'à voir son buste et ses jambes repliées sur la banquette arrière.

- C'est étrange, dit-il, souriant toujours légèrement et Raito reconnut dans ses yeux cette lueur brève et fébrile de la curiosité. Vous parlez de votre chef-

- Ce n'est pas notre chef, l'interrompit mollement Sanada, en train de s'endormir. Il est juste… C'est un responsable, mais nous nous aidons tous mutuellement.

- Impossible, rétorqua sèchement L. Il est bien facile de dire que nous sommes tous égaux et capable de nous entraider dans une situation dramatique, mais c'est impossible. Dans notre situation actuelle, il ne peut pas y avoir plusieurs responsables dans un même groupe.

Raito réprima une sorte de soupir agacé. Il sentait le regard de L sur lui.

- Tout le monde se tourne toujours vers celui qui a le plus de potentiel, le plus de charisme et d'autorité. Celui qui sera plus leader que les autres. D'ailleurs, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, c'est étrange que vous parliez aussi bien de votre…responsable si vous vous retrouvez en ce moment même dans cette voiture.

Sanada ne répondit pas. L leva de nouveau les yeux vers le rétroviseur.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus avec les autres ?

- … J'ai été… C'est de ma faute, s'effondra Sanada, et Raito fut soulagé de ne pas voir son visage en larmes depuis le rétroviseur. C'est de ma faute, j'ai… J'ai commis…

- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Violé quelqu'un ? Les deux ?

- Non, non, pas du tout !

- Ryuuzaki, soupira Raito. Tu peux être imbuvable quand tu t'y mets.

- Je ne fais que poser des questions simples et qui me semblent tout à fait pertinentes, répondit L d'une voix trop détachée pour paraître sincère. Donc, reprit-il, vous avez été exclu de votre groupe ?

La respiration de Sanada était troublée, sifflante.

« Un asthmatique », songea Raito.

- J'ai… J'ai deux filles. La plus jeune n'a pas sept ans et… et elle a besoin de manger. Elle a toujours été très faible, elle a toujours eu besoin de manger plus que sa sœur, et pourtant elle est extrêmement fragile, et peut tomber malade à tout moment. Alors je… quand j'ai appris que la ration du midi était supprimée, je…

L mordilla son pouce.

- Et votre chef l'a découvert, c'est ça ?

- Quelqu'un lui a dit. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup en plus, et la plupart des rations étaient les miennes, que je gardais pour ma fille. Ma femme et moi, nous nous privions tous les deux pour elle. J'ai juste pris… Pris un tout petit peu, ce n'était rien, vraiment.

- Je doute que les personnes à qui ces rations revenaient soient d'accord avec vous, répondit tranquillement L, malgré le regard noir que lui lança Raito.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ma femme et mes filles. On m'a redonné mes affaires, et on m'a fait sortir du bâtiment. Si je tentais de m'approcher, on me menaçait de me tuer. Quiconque étant vu en train de m'aider serait chassé à leur tour. Je suis parti.

- Vous avez marché longtemps ?

- … Un peu. Je ne sais plus. Quand je ne courais pas, je cherchais un endroit où me cacher.

- Vous devriez savoir qu'il est plus facile de se déplacer en plein jour, lui rappela Raito. La nuit n'est pas bonne pour nous. On pense qu'on ne sera pas vu facilement mais c'est faux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de la lumière de toute façon. Et je ne vous parle pas des bandes qui pillent tout ce qu'il reste encore à trouver ici. L'armée ne patrouille plus dans ce quartier.

- Je sais bien que… j'ai perdu l'habitude, avoua Sanada d'une voix penaude. Nous étions toujours à l'intérieur, toujours protégés. A force, on retrouve des vieux réflexes.

- Les réflexes, hein…, soupira L.

- Vous parliez d'un bâtiment, reprit Raito. Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, répondit Sanada.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander, fit très calmement Raito. Tant pis…

Sanada ne dit plus un mot et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Raito entendit sa respiration se faire plus basse et profonde à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. L lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de soupirer.

- C'est toi qui as voulu l'emmener, lui dit Raito en souriant légèrement.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser près du commissariat.

Raito sentit une émotion lourde et amère le submerger. Il serra les dents, mais il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton froid ce qui était à ses yeux la vérité, quelque chose qu'il vivait depuis quatre ans, et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

- Nous avons déjà fait bien pire, Ryuuzaki…

Le détective le dévisagea un long moment, sourit à son tour, mais il n'y avait rien dans son sourire, ni dans son regard, comme si tout cela était plus un réflexe qu'une véritable envie d'exprimer quelque chose.

Eclairés un bref instant par les phares de la voiture, deux non-vivants les regardèrent passer avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ce qu'il restait d'un corps en décomposition.

* * *

- Alors comme ça… t'es un ancien lieutenant ?

Il leva la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'une question, encore moins d'une tentative d'amorcer une conversation malgré le ton interrogatif. C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose, aussi il garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur l'épaisse nuque de l'homme devant lui.

Le couloir était éclairé de la lumière éclatante et crue de néons au-dessus de leurs têtes, et le bruit de leurs pas était assourdi, réduit à un simple murmure. L'air était frais, mais avait une odeur étouffante et âcre comme plein de pollution et de débris, bien qu'il fût filtré depuis une machine spéciale à l'étage. A plusieurs reprises, il sentit ses oreilles se boucher et il se força à bailler discrètement, ayant une petite pensée craintive pour ses tympans.

- Jimmy, c'est ça ?

- Ah… oui, c'est ça.

De nouveau, les mots se perdirent dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, et pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de minutes, Jimmy parvint à entendre d'autres voix, légèrement étouffées, qui se firent de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Ils prirent un autre couloir sur leur gauche tout aussi éclairé que les précédents. Appuyés contre un mur, en face d'une porte en métal, deux hommes bavardaient en fumant une cigarette. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas venant jusqu'à eux, ils se redressèrent, avant de sourire.

- Oh Ross, fit l'un deux, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, le visage criblé de petites taches noires et rouges qui laissaient plus penser à des dégâts causés par un élément chimique que d'un simple problème de peau. Tu amènes le nouveau ?

- Oh un peu de respect pour le lieutenant Darmody, les mecs !

Jimmy ouvrit la bouche, la referma après une brève hésitation. Rod Ross se tourna vers lui, goguenard. Jimmy était un homme solidement bâti, faisant un mètre quatre-vingt cinq pour quatre-vingts kilos mais dans l'ombre de Ross, il semblait bien mince et fluet. Ross était un homme incroyablement massif il n'était pourtant pas foncièrement épais, ou si grand que cela, mais tout son corps était ployé dans une énergie de menace et de domination, ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus impressionnant. Ses mouvements étaient lourds mais on le sentait capable d'une grande souplesse et une certaine rapidité.

- T'es un déserteur ? demanda l'homme au visage abîmé. T'es pas le seul, on en a d'autres de l'armée qui sont venus nous rejoindre. Je crois qu'on a même un ancien général qui s'occupe d'un groupe.

- Non, j'ai quitté l'armée officiellement, répondit Jimmy d'une voix très calme.

- Etonnant, ils en cherchent pourtant des gars comme toi, rétorqua Ross, bien que cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser beaucoup.

- On s'en fout de ça, il est là maintenant, c'est le principal pour nous.

Ross ricana.

- Tu te fous de tout, Matt.

Jimmy haussa les sourcils, dévisageant celui qui avait fini sa cigarette mais qui tenait toujours le mégot fumant entre ses doigts gantés. A côté de l'homme de trente ans et Ross, il faisait encore plus fluet et petit que Jimmy lui-même, cependant il semblait si à l'aise que cette impression de fragilité se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes d'observation.

- Bien sûr que non, reprit le dénommé Matt en haussant les épaules. Si c'était le cas, je serais pas resté ici à t'attendre toi et le nouveau… oh je veux dire, se reprit-il en ayant un sourire désolé, Jimmy.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis le nouveau, c'est normal.

- Pas forcément, rétorqua Matt, écrasant son mégot contre la semelle de sa botte droite avant de l'enfouir dans un cendrier de poche en métal qu'il rangea ensuite dans la poche de sa veste. Tu as une arme de prédilection ? Tu as passé le test tout à l'heure ?

- Je comptais l'amener ensuite à l'armurerie, répondit Ross d'une voix qui sonna étrangement docile aux oreilles de Jimmy, pour une raison qu'il ne put tout fait expliquer.

- Je pense que ça ira, dit alors Matt. Dans une heure, il en aura fini avec l'entretien du lot 40.

Il lança un regard amusé à Jimmy. Il portait des lunettes à monture épaisse et au verre teinté cependant dans la clarté aigue du couloir, Jimmy parvenait sans problème à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ainsi que le léger froncement de ses sourcils, comme s'il était en train de penser à quelque chose de très drôle qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans mais quelque chose dans sa posture lui conférait une sorte d'autorité imperceptible.

- Je pense prendre la relève, Ross. Je vais lui montrer le reste.

- Non, c'est bon, intervint sèchement Ross. Mello m'a confié cette tâche, je vais le faire.

Il y eut un bref silence. L'homme au visage abîmé eut un léger mouvement du bras, s'éloignant de Matt et de Ross, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Matt haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. On se voit plus tard, Jimmy ! lança-t-il en souriant. Ed, on y va.

Ils s'éloignèrent de Ross et Jimmy, prenant le chemin inverse pour rejoindre l'embranchement. Ross émit une sorte d'exhalation dédaigneuse.

- Jimmy, fais gaffe à ce type.

- Qui ça… Matt ?

Ross grogna.

- Il est dangereux ? demanda Jimmy d'un ton empli de curiosité.

- Non, pas vraiment, grogna Ross. C'est pas ça. Il est pas vraiment dangereux, il est très soulant avec les autres mecs de l'équipe.

Ross actionna la poignée de la porte en métal mais avant d'entrer, se tourna pour regarder Jimmy droit dans les yeux.

- Evite de rester près de lui sur le terrain, c'est tout. T'auras pas d'ennuis comme ça.

Dans un grincement sonore, la porte s'ouvrit et Jimmy, décontenancé par les propos de Ross, hésita un bref instant avant de le suivre. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur, il ressentit une légère douleur oculaire, et la soudaine pénombre fut constellée d'éclats ocres et rouges tout autour de lui. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent au manque de lumière contrastant violemment avec l'éclairage des couloirs qu'il venait de traverser et la première chose qu'il fut en mesure de voir fut une jambe posée négligemment sur un bureau. Une jambe habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un pied chaussé d'une botte sale couvrant des feuilles de papier froissées.

Renversé en arrière dans un fauteuil en cuir, les bras croisés, un jeune homme visionnait une publicité sur un poste de télévision de l'autre côté du bureau, le son coupé. Dans la pénombre, les éclats blafards de l'écran de télévision frappaient de temps à autre son profil droit, dévoilant un nez un peu long, un œil sombre et des lèvres pincées par un effort de concentration. Bien qu'il eût entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il ne bougea pas un muscle. La publicité s'acheva peu après mais il ne fit rien pour éteindre la télévision.

- Allume, Ross, dit-il en guise de salut.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et enfin le bureau se retrouva plongé dans cette même lumière crue et totale de néons blancs.

- C'est donc toi, le nouveau. Bon… Je suppose qu'on t'a fait un résumé ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, ça m'évite de répéter.

Il semblait aussi très jeune, mais encore une fois, cela ne voulait plus rien dire compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Il avait une voix grave, mesurée, mais d'où perçait une pointe d'agressivité inconsciente, prête à jaillir à la moindre contrariété. A la crispation de ses bras, et le battement nerveux de son pied sur le bureau, tout en lui résonnait d'une colère et d'une rage froides, incapables de disparaître, faisant partie intégrante de lui-même.

- Tes tests sont bons, reprit-il sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux. J'ai besoin d'un chef de section, et à en juger par tes résultats, tu seras utile pour la prochaine mission. Ross, tu lui en as parlé ?

Le visage aux traits épais de Ross se tordit en une grimace.

- Non… Non, j'ai oublié.

- On aura une dernière réunion bientôt, d'ici là tu en apprendras davantage sur ce qu'on te demandera de faire.

- J'ai une question, lança Jimmy d'une voix abrupte.

Silence.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Il doit sûrement avoir ici assez de personnes qualifiées pour devenir chefs de section.

- Jimmy, dit Ross sur un ton d'avertissement. Ne-

- Tu as été dans l'armée des bons samaritains ou quoi ?

La voix était chaude de moquerie et d'agacement. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour lancer un regard méprisant à Jimmy, la large brûlure de son visage fut d'une teinte rouge sous l'éclat des néons. Sur sa joue gauche se dessinaient des sillons comme de multiples ruisseaux creusés dans une terre aride, à la ligne boursouflée plus pâle entre les sourcils, tendue et lisse sur la gorge où persistaient encore des zones d'ombre à la manière des traces rouges et noires de Ed, mais cependant plus légères sur la peau engourdie.

- Quel âge as-tu, Jimmy Darmody ?

- Vingt-neuf ans.

- Mello…, murmura Ross.

- Peu importe. J'espère que tu es moins con que ça sur le terrain. Si je choisis quelqu'un pour gérer un groupe, je le fais en pensant à tous ceux qui crèveront sous ses ordres. Tu sais, Jimmy, un petit coup de fil à l'armée et tu reprendras ta place sans difficulté. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une bande de terroristes si ça te répugne tant que ça ?

Jimmy garda le silence. Mello eut un rire sans humour et reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Un foutu déserteur comme les autres. Ca sert à rien de mentir pour préserver ta dignité, j'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je me fiche complètement que tu te sois barré de l'armée comme ça, je n'ai besoin que de tes compétences. Tu as été après tout très bon en 2007.

- 2007…, reprit Jimmy d'une voix soudainement éteinte, comme vide d'énergie.

- C'est ça, murmura Mello, et il y eut de nouveau un bref silence, cependant beaucoup moins pesant que le précédent. Tu as su gérer la situation et il me faut des hommes comme toi. J'ai peut-être d'autres hommes qualifiés comme tu le dis, des mercenaires qui savent parfaitement leur boulot, mais ils n'auront pas les mêmes réflexes que toi.

Mello rit à nouveau mais son agacement était si évident, si palpable que Jimmy fit un pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de la sortie.

- Tu veux encore que je te complimente et ton égo en a assez ?

Jimmy ne répondit pas.

- Parfait. Ross, tu peux l'emmener.

- Matt a parlé de lui présenter l'armurerie, ajouta Ross, ayant peur d'oublier l'information.

Mello tourna de nouveau la tête vers eux en souriant, soutenant son menton de son bras gauche, comme un spectateur amusé.

- Il n'en rate pas une, celui-là, répondit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ross. Je pense que Near n'en a pas fini encore donc amène-le à la salle dans une heure.

Il leva les yeux vers Jimmy, impassible.

- Je suppose que tu as ramené ton propre matériel.

- Oui.

- Il est aux normes ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je n'en doutais pas, répliqua Mello d'un ton moqueur. Il y a ce qu'il faut ici. Tu déposeras ton matériel dans l'armurerie tout à l'heure… histoire de le booster un peu.

- Tu nous rejoindras, Mello ? demanda Ross.

- Peut-être. Je verrai.

Il tendit un bras vers le bureau, saisit la télécommande qu'il pointa sur l'écran de télévision. Ross eut un léger frisson, haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau, suivi de Jimmy qui eut le temps avant de refermer la porte de voir Mello remettre une nouvelle fois la publicité et de la regarder sans dire un mot. La dernière image que Jimmy aperçut fut un travelling sur un centre commercial.

* * *

Raito déposa le sac sur le lit, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de se tourner vers Sanada.

- Vous pourrez vous reposer ici. Il y a une salle de bains de l'autre côté. Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour cette nuit, mais si vous voulez quelque chose, utilisez ce téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Sanada tressaillit, regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir un piège s'actionner à tout moment. Après un instant d'hésitation, il fit le tour du lit, l'inspectant d'un air soupçonneux, puis s'y assit enfin, les deux mains sur le bord, prêt à se relever au moindre mouvement brusque. Raito le dévisagea, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. L'attitude de Sanada lui faisait penser à celle d'un animal perdu retrouvant des habitudes domestiques.

- Je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis très longtemps, murmura Sanada, appuyant davantage ses doigts sur le matelas. Et ce téléphone, on peut appeler vers l'extérieur ?

- Malheureusement non, répondit Raito en ouvrant le sac. J'ai rajouté des habits de rechange pour vous, et quelques rations si vous avez faim.

- Je…

Sanada baissa la tête. Dans la lumière dorée de la chambre, il semblait étrangement plus jeune. Seule sa voix, éraillée, grave, rompue par la fatigue, lui donnait véritablement ses quarante-cinq ans.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, bredouilla-t-il et Raito vit des larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Ne me remerciez pas, rétorqua doucement Raito, vaguement gêné. Ce n'est rien du tout.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il laissa le sac sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous.

Sanada n'eut pas le temps de répondre et Raito actionna le verrouillage de la poignée. Il n'entendit plus rien de l'autre côté de la porte, supposa que Sanada n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'on venait de l'enfermer, et reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre L au dix-huitième étage.

Assis dans un fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, L fixait le dossier qu'ils avaient ramené du commissariat en le tenant du bout des doigts comme à son habitude. Il portait toujours sa PCC alors qu'ils étaient rentrés depuis presque une heure. Raito, agacé, aperçut l'AR-10 déposé à la va-vite sur le canapé comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une maquette grandeur nature et le prit correctement dans ses mains, hésitant à aller le ranger dans leur armurerie. Finalement, il le reposa et alla retrouver L.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de retirer cette combinaison, dit-il, se penchant vers L.

- Je peux l'enlever plus tard, Raito, répondit L d'une voix légère, à la manière d'un père faisant semblant d'écouter les histoires de son fils.

Il leva les yeux du dossier.

- Tu ne supportes toujours pas l'odeur, murmura-t-il et bien qu'il n'y eût aucune intonation condescendante dans sa voix, Raito se sentit piqué au vif par sa remarque.

- Tu t'y habitues, toi.

- On s'habitue à tout. Même à ça.

- Bien sûr…

D'un mouvement rapide et machinal, Raito ouvrit les deux boutons du col, retira les bandes enserrant les clavicules. L fit mine de s'éloigner mais Raito lui prit le dossier des mains.

- Retire ta combinaison maintenant. Et va te laver aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant devant l'un des écrans de surveillance.

- Pourquoi faire si nous sortons tout à l'heure, répliqua doucement L.

- Nous ne sortirons peut-être pas.

- Tu sais bien que si. Enfin…

L haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Tu es vraiment trop têtu pour ton propre bien, dit-il avant que les portes ne se referment.

Raito sourit légèrement, déposa le dossier près de lui. Il actionna la caméra de surveillance dans la chambre de Sanada. Ce dernier s'était couché et dormait profondément, la lumière de la lampe de chevet laissée allumée. Pensif, Raito l'observa encore quelques instants avant de changer de caméra, surveillant cette-fois l'entrée du bâtiment. Il n'y vit rien de particulièrement intéressant, éteignit l'écran avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier.

Le rapport datait de trois semaines, et avait été rédigé par un homme dont le nom était inconnu à Raito. Les informations sur les différents groupes de survivants de Tokyo avaient été actualisées. Raito sortit une carte de la ville, un stylo et entreprit d'ajouter quelques notes sur les zones déjà marquées d'une croix.

« Odaiba est enfin sécurisé par l'armée », pensa Raito, ajoutant une abréviation sur le site en question. « Avec la partie sud de Shinjuku, cela fait à présent 80% de la ville gérée sérieusement. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce pourcentage ne signifiait rien quand on se risquait à faire le tour de Tokyo.

« Depuis combien de temps la Diète nous surveille… »

La situation était critique… sauf pour Yotsuba.

Raito tapa quelques secondes sur l'un des claviers et fit apparaître sur l'écran principal le détail des rapports financiers de la société. Il grimaça, incapable de dissimuler son dégoût et son inquiétude face à ce qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grosses croissances économie de l'histoire moderne.

- La Diète a encore falsifié les rapports, je présume, lança soudain L près de lui, les cheveux encore légèrement humides.

Raito ne sursauta pas. Quatre ans avaient suffi pour le rendre insensible aux mouvements légers et silencieux de L auprès de lui. Les portes de l'ascenseur avaient eu beau se refermer lourdement derrière lui, il n'avait pas bougé un seul instant, plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'est bien sévère de dire « la Diète », répliqua Raito, quittant enfin du regard la courbe croissante des bénéfices de Yotsuba dans l'armement international. Plutôt… quelqu'un d'assez puissant faisant partie de la Diète pour faire pression sur le préfet et le forcer à rédiger de fausses informations.

- Cher Gouvernement Mizuki, fredonna L, prenant place aux côtés de Raito, le dossier à nouveau dans les mains.

- J'ai déjà actualisé le plan.

- Un petit monde parfait, à ce que je vois, murmura L, concentré sur le rapport. Il reste cependant…

- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi.

Raito croisa les bras, les yeux baissés sur la carte de la ville.

- Il va falloir que l'on trouve plus d'informations. Les systèmes de sécurité de la Diète et de l'armée sont de plus en plus difficiles à pirater ces derniers temps, et je doute que tu réussisses à faire plier les services spéciaux encore une fois.

L sourit faiblement, reposa le dossier sur la table.

- Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de me faire entendre. Les gens attendent des preuves de mon avancement dans cette affaire.

Raito ne répondit rien. La réputation de L, autrefois capable de lui ouvrir toutes les portes, tous les coffres et autres dossiers secrets de n'importe quel organisme mondial, avait fini par se désagréger lentement au fil des années qui avaient suivi l'Implosion. Beaucoup d'autres détectives avaient échoué dans leur tentative d'en apprendre davantage sur le phénomène, comme de nombreux scientifiques réputés à travers le monde mais pour L, cette déchéance avait été bien plus rapide et définitive que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Pour celui qui n'avait jamais connu une seule défaite, il se retrouvait face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait combattre dans son propre monde.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça…, reprit-il d'une voix soudain métallique.

Il porta un pouce à sa bouche, mordit la chair.

- Il est train de s'activer.

Pendant un bref instant, Raito eut l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de respirer. Tout son corps devint glacé.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il. Tu parles de…

L acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui… L'affaire Lara.

Raito tapa quelques mots sur le clavier et parvint jusqu'à un site de vidéos en ligne. Comme il s'y attendait, le premier résultat fut ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début et il cliqua sur le lien de la vidéo. Bien que postée depuis seulement quatre mois, la vidéo avait été visionnée plus de dix millions de fois. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que dans peu de temps, elle soit de nouveau supprimée avant qu'un autre internaute ne la mette une nouvelle fois en ligne quelques semaines plus tard.

Sur l'écran apparut une jeune fille couverte d'égratignures, les vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage en deux voiles sombres, cependant incapables de cacher deux yeux brillants d'angoisse, comme des éclats fiévreux dans le noir.

- Je ne dois pas faire de bruit, chuchota-t-elle, se recroquevillant, tenant la caméra à bout de bras. S'ils m'entendent… de toute façon…

Elle se mit à pleurer mais ne s'arrêta pas de regarder l'objectif. Son nez s'était mis à saigner et d'un mouvement machinal, elle s'essuya le visage, barbouillant davantage son visage de sang et de larmes. Il y eut un bruissement derrière elle et paniquée elle se retourna mais ne vit rien.

- Il fait froid ici, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid à cette période de l'année. J'ai perdu le reste du groupe, alors je ne sais pas si je dois continuer, ou les attendre… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ? demanda-t-elle dans un éclat de rire qui brisa tout aussitôt.

Elle essuya une nouvelle fois son visage, les mains parcourues de violents tremblements. Les yeux baissés, les sourcils froncés, elle serra les dents.

- Je veux vivre… Je veux vivre, je ne veux pas crever ici… Je veux pas finir comme ça, non… je refuse de mourir ici…

La vidéo s'acheva sur ces mots. Sur la première page des commentaires, Raito lut dans différentes langues : « _Lara, ton courage est exemplaire !_ » « _RIP Lara, tu as été sûrement plus forte que bien d'autres dans la même situation_ », « _Je voudrais tellement te rencontrer_ », « _Même si tu pleures, je suis là, moi. _».

L et Raito échangèrent un regard entendu. Regarder cette vidéo ne provoquait plus aucune émotion particulière chez eux, mais elle continuait cependant à émouvoir toute personne pouvant encore la regarder sur internet. Il existait des dizaines de milliers d'autres vidéos de ce genre à présent, des journaux vidéos de survivants qui décrivaient comme ils le pouvaient leur condition de vie, leur demande de rejoindre d'autres groupes qui seraient dans leur zone. Il y avait néanmoins une limite à ne pas dépasser dans les informations que les survivants se transmettaient les uns aux autres et de nombreuses vidéos, jugées trop polémiques, critiquant l'armée ou le gouvernement, avaient été supprimées. Des rumeurs circulaient sur une brigade spéciale mise en place au Japon –il en existait sans aucun doute d'autres du même genre pour chaque pays- qui allait jusqu'à faire disparaître les survivants menaçant de trop près le gouvernement ou la Diète dans sa politique.

« La Brigade de Sécurité Nationale… », songea Raito, sentant une émotion acide lui retourner l'estomac.

La vidéo de Lara avait soulevé un nombre considérable de questions. Pourquoi cette simple vidéo avait-elle été supprimée autant de fois, alors qu'elle ne véhiculait aucun message dangereux pour le gouvernement ? Qui était Lara ? Où se trouvait-elle au moment de la vidéo ? Qui l'avait postée pour la première fois sur internet deux ans auparavant ?

Ces questions, peu de personnes se les posaient à présent. Lara était devenue le symbole de milliers de survivants. Malgré le sang et la peur, malgré l'effroi, elle avait voulu vivre. Ce n'était rien, à peine quelques mots noyés dans des sanglots, mais le monde avait su entendre ces propos. Chaque survivant était Lara, et Lara était l'une d'entre eux. Morte ou pas, elle avait su les toucher tous, bien qu'elle n'existait plus qu'au travers de cette vidéo.

- Quelques miettes d'espoir pour ceux qui veulent y croire, dit Raito, brusquement agacé de revoir ce visage couvert de larmes et de sang.

- Alors il se rapproche de son but…, murmura L, songeur.

- Tout ce qu'il a laissé passer de l'affaire Lara veut forcément signifier quelque chose pour lui.

L sourit légèrement.

- Bien sûr que cela signifie quelque chose pour lui. Il sait bien jouer son rôle, celui-là…

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, mettant la vidéo sur pause. Les yeux fixés sur la caméra, brillants de fièvre, et cependant déterminés, Lara les regardait jusqu'au fond de l'âme, blême de terreur, et pourtant inflexible.

- Qu'est-ce que cette fille représente… pour qu'il se permette de remuer ciel et terre comme ça ?

Raito pinça les lèvres, s'éloigna de l'écran. Ses poings lui brûlaient et le corps tendu par une soudaine nervosité, il alla reprendre en main l'AR-10. Il entendit derrière lui L faire tourner son fauteuil pour le regarder.

- Tant qu'il n'annonce pas sa prochaine position, nous ne pouvons rien faire, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut faire paraître sensée et raisonnable. La seule chose possible pour le moment, c'est d'enquêter sur ce qu'il se passe « là-bas ».

L mordit une nouvelle fois la peau de son pouce droit, le regard dans le vague. Raito se retourna pour lui faire face, souriant légèrement.

- On dirait que tu cherches à te donner une nouvelle motivation, fit remarquer L.

- Peut-être bien. Moi aussi cette situation m'agace même si elle doit être encore plus difficile pour toi.

L ne répondit pas à cela.

- Allons-y, conclut Raito, l'arme toujours dans les mains. Avec un peu de chance, on aura droit à la dernière partie.

- Tu te crois capable d'y arriver ce soir, Raito ? demanda L bien qu'il ne semblait pas fondamentalement très inquiet au sujet de son co-équipier. Avec notre expédition de tout à l'heure…

- On n'a rencontré aucun problème, rappelle-toi, répliqua Raito. En plus… je crois que ça me ferait du bien d'y aller ce soir.

- Curieusement… je dois bien avouer que cela me tente aussi, ajouta L de cette même voix légère et un peu distante comme s'il parlait de toute autre chose.

Raito jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage ensanglanté de Lara sur l'écran, haussa les épaules.

- Roppongi ?

- Roppongi, répondit L, se levant enfin de son fauteuil.

* * *

Les mouvements sur son corps étaient fébriles, mais il y avait plus de l'anxiété que de la véritable excitation. Midô voulut passer outre cette impression mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres contre les siennes, tremblantes, presque froides, il ne put tout à fait retenir une grimace de dégoût. Les doigts lui retirèrent ses lunettes, le laissant s'habituer progressivement à la pénombre aux contours flous, pour ensuite mieux lui étreindre les épaules puis les bras en un contact qui se voulait à la fois sensuel et quémandeur.

Il se redressa légèrement, appuyé sur les coudes, observant dans le noir la silhouette qui tremblait encore un peu entre ses jambes écartées, déboutonnant son pantalon, glissant ses ongles sur ses hanches pour faire glisser le tissu jusqu'à ses genoux.

- Attends, dit-il et cela résonna comme un ordre.

Les doigts cessèrent de le toucher, mais le souffle chaud contre son entrejambe le fit tressaillir légèrement. Il était mal à l'aise.

- Quoi… Quoi, tu ne veux plus ?

Les doigts le touchèrent à nouveau, mais agacé, il se remit tout à fait en position assise, et repoussa les mains qui recommençaient à lui caresser le sexe.

- … Ca suffit, murmura-t-il, sentant tout son corps devenir froid, bien qu'il était à présent empli d'une colère lui brûlant les os. Arrête ça.

- Tu n'as plus envie… ?

- Non. Ca suffit.

- Attends ! Attends, non ! Je…

Il se releva tout en reboutonnant son pantalon. Sur l'une des chaises de la chambre, il prit sa chemise, puis sa veste noire. Il lui semblait encore sentir sur lui l'odeur de cigarettes, celle du parfum aussi qu'il avait décidé de mettre ce soir-là. Il se figea soudain, tenant toujours du bout des doigts sa veste par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ? »

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ? Je te fais pas bander, c'est ça ? Tu semblais bien parti pourtant tout à l'heure !

Midô se rhabilla, alla chercher ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Quand il se retrouva enfin dans un monde aux contours nets, il se sentit comme brusquement dégrisé. Face à lui, le jeune homme se tordait les mains, tentant visiblement de trouver un argument pour l'empêcher de quitter la chambre. Il avait un visage triste, mais aux traits réguliers, et cela lui avait suffi pour l'emmener jusqu'en ces lieux pour une heure ou deux. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, après tout.

« N'est-ce pas ? », fit une voix narquoise dans sa tête, tandis qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme encore torse nu. « L'embarras du choix, hein ? Tu aimes bien croire à des choses idiotes, mais ça tu l'avais déjà compris, non ? »

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, y prit son portefeuille. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il avait toujours le même nombre de billets qu'en arrivant dans la chambre, puis en sortit cinq qu'il tendit au jeune homme –quel était son nom, est-ce qu'il le lui avait demandé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout.

- Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Je vais demander à l'un de mes chauffeurs de te déposer.

- Me… quoi ?

Le jeune homme pâlit et eut un mouvement de recul.

- N-Non, non ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi dormir ici cette nuit ! J-Juste cette nuit…

- Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que des garçons comme toi font dans ce genre de soirées. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Midô se tut, hésita presque à ranger ses billets dans son portefeuille. Lorsque le sujet avait été abordé dans la même soirée, certains avaient dit entre deux éclats de rire s'amuser à prendre un peu de plaisir, ou juste être excité, pour ensuite ranger leur argent, sous prétexte que cela ne leur avait pas plu. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable pour eux que de contempler les visages défaits de ceux qui pensaient avoir un peu de répit pour quelques heures avant de retomber dans la masse informe peuplant la ville.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, je… je veux juste…

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas à toi de décider, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Après un long moment où il ne sut que faire des billets qu'il gardait en main, il les remit dans son portefeuille et rangea le tout une nouvelle fois dans sa veste. Soupirant faiblement, une douleur légère pulsant à ses tempes comme des coups brefs, il prit le jeune homme contre lui, sa bouche près de son oreille.

- Fais en sorte que je ne désire pas quitter cette chambre de la nuit…

Il ferma les yeux mais ce fut comme si au contraire il se voyait tout entier dans son esprit, un autre lui-même qui le fixait sans dire un mot, attentif, patient… sincère. Est-ce qu'il l'était encore, lui… ? Avait-il…

« Promis… ? »

De nouveau, les doigts déboutonnèrent son pantalon, la chaleur du corps contre lui glissa jusqu'à ses jambes, puis la langue chaude et la bouche encore fraîche finirent par lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il redoutait, tout ce qu'il désirait réellement.

* * *

Quand il entra dans l'armurerie, ce qui surprit le plus Jimmy fut le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, contrastant brusquement avec le léger murmure des couloirs, les voix des autres hommes qu'il avait salués sur son chemin, le bruit des pas et des bruissements de vêtements. D'un coup, ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de couper le son son propre souffle n'était même plus audible pour lui, chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se déplacer était à présent dénué du moindre bruit humain. Décontenancé, il se tourna vers Ross et ce dernier rit. Rompant alors brusquement la bulle de silence, ce rire finit par apaiser Jimmy qui grimaça légèrement pour lui-même.

Il réalisa qu'il avait pensé que plus un son ne pouvait exister –ou pour être exact, n'avait pas le droit d'exister- quand il s'était trouvé face à celui qui s'occupait du tout dernier Desert Eagle du lot 40, assis sur un tabouret, les jambes repliées sous lui. Sur une table au centre de la pièce, longue de dix mètres, deux caisses entrouvertes étaient posée, chacune nommée lot 38 et 39. Jimmy y reconnut dépassant de la caisse une gâchette d'un autre Desert Eagle, ne fit pas de commentaire. Ross s'éloigna de lui pour aller voir, accrochés et disposés dans un ordre parfait, les différents fusils à pompe, les armes de poing, ainsi que le rangement des munitions de l'autre côté de la table. Des PCC avaient été pliées dans un coin de la salle, tandis que d'autres étaient posés sur différents mannequins gris de poussière, déchirés de part et d'autres –pour l'entraînement ? songea Jimmy. D'autres caisses avaient été rangées un peu plus loin, certaines avec des annotations qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, marqués également par un simple Y, qui parfois suffisait pour prouver la qualité d'un lot.

Ce n'était néanmoins qu'une partie de l'armurerie et il fallut à Jimmy plusieurs secondes pour comprendre pourquoi il s'était senti si désemparé dans un lieu dans lequel il était pourtant habitué de se déplacer. Sur l'une des grilles de rangements, l'un des fusils était en réalité en plastique, d'une couleur légèrement plus claire qu'un vrai fusil. Un peu plus loin, d'autres pistolets de couleurs plus criardes côtoyaient des automatiques, et enfin, ayant leur propre section, toute une collection de pistolets à billes. Accrochées aux murs, des cartes satellites des états avaient été marquées par différents symboles au stylo rouge, et sur l'une des tables, on retrouvait une mappe sur laquelle on avait posé des Legos. On avait collé des post-it sur les têtes des figurines, et Jimmy put lire un seul mot sur l'une d'entre elles : PASS. D'autres jouets jonchaient le sol : du camion de pompiers à la voiture télécommandée, jusqu'à d'autres figurines de super-héros et des robots, sans oublier des circuits de course, un nombre impressionnant de soldats de plombs rangés stratégiquement sur un décor de plaine ravagée et enfin la maquette d'une fusée Saturn 5 grande de deux mètres.

Il reporta son attention sur les mains qui nettoyaient le Desert Eagle en pièce. Sous la lumière crue des néons, les doigts très pâles, presque frêles, prirent une munition lourde, épaisse, l'observant sous tous les angles, avant de la déposer près du canon de l'arme. Jimmy ne dit pas un mot mais il ne put retenir tout à fait une exhalation de surprise. C'était une munition 357. Magnum à tête creuse, du très gros calibre, mais cette cartouche lui semblait différente de celles qu'il avait déjà eu l'habitude de manier depuis l'Implosion. Elle lui semblait… plus large ? Plus lourde encore même, et pourtant c'était bien une .357 Magnum.

Il cligna des yeux. Le Desert Eagle avait été remonté, déposé sur la table, et les munitions rangées à son tour dans une autre caisse plus petite, que Jimmy n'avait pas bien vue à son arrivée. Dans le cliquetis métallique, il crut entendre la voix de celui qui se faisait appeler Near lui parler mais il n'en fut pas vraiment sûr.

- Tu as amené ton matériel ? répéta ce dernier après un instant de flottement.

Il l'entendit enfin, comme après-coup, le cerveau ralenti par la fatigue et la surprise. C'était une voix très froide, aussi pâle que ses doigts, et cependant, sous cette surface immuable, il y avait quelque chose, comme un accent vivant et terrifiant. Jimmy ne put trouver comme image comparable à ce qu'il entendait qu'un corps sanglant sous la neige, immobile, à la chaleur se perdant dans le froid. Ross, tout au bout de la pièce, regardait attentivement la toute nouvelle PCC qu'ils s'étaient procurés au début du mois. Jimmy tendit son M37 et les doigts, aussi sûrement et adroitement que les pattes d'un animal agrippant sa proie, lui saisirent son arme, la déposant sur la table, bien à la lumière.

- Il est aux normes, oui, dit Near après une seconde de silence. Tu l'as modifié récemment, non ?

- Quand j'ai quitté l'armée, j'ai fait une première modification sur le canon. La deuxième, ça remonte à quelques mois.

- L'armée est en général en retard sur les dernières modifications, dit Near dans un chuchotement qui s'apparentait presque à de l'agacement. Ils suivent tardivement les directives, et ce sont finalement les groupes comme le nôtre ou les forces spéciales qui sont les plus à même d'accomplir les missions.

Near leva la tête, dévisageant Jimmy. Il était difficile pour Jimmy d'estimer la taille du garçon, mais à en juger par ses épaules minces, ses mains qui malgré leur apparente fragilité étaient incroyablement assurées lorsqu'elles maniaient les armes, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

« Mon dieu… Quinze ans… », pensa Jimmy, médusé, réalisant enfin dans quelle situation il se trouvait, « Un môme qui me parle de modifications d'armes et qui sûrement… »

Il tendit une main vers le caisson de munitions près des Desert Eagle.

- Ce sont des 357. Magnum, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Elles me semblent un peu bizarres… comparées à celles que j'ai déjà vu, en tout cas.

Near haussa les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blancheur vaporeuse et sous la lumière crue des néons, apparaissaient alors en contraste le mauve de ses paupières, l'ombre de ses cernes, et les veines bleues parcourant ses mains et ses poignets en de multiples lignes se perdant ensuite sous l'épaisseur de ses vêtements.

« Le corps ensanglanté sous la neige… »

- C'est une version améliorée des .357 que j'ai fabriquée.

Il prit un Desert Eagle en main qu'il rechargea avec une cartouche des 357 modifiées, tendit le bras en visant une cible de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pour en avoir déjà manié un, Jimmy savait que le Desert Eagle faisait presque deux kilos quand il était chargé avec des 357 Magnum, cependant le bras de Near ne trembla pas une seule fois. Le mouvement était précis, fluide, tout à fait maîtrisé.

- Je pense que ce genre de munitions ne sera pas très utile pour notre prochaine mission, mais on ne sait jamais dans quelle situation on peut se trouver, déclara Near en reposant l'arme.

Il étudia de nouveau du regard le M37.

- Ce modèle est au point. Je vais quand même voir si je peux l'améliorer sinon tu n'auras qu'à le reprendre demain.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, dit Jimmy, ne sachant pas tout à fait quoi ressentir à cet instant précis.

- C'est mon travail, répondit froidement Near et Jimmy tressaillit. Je mentirais en disant que cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Il eut une ébauche de sourire, prit le fusil M37 et se leva pour aller le ranger sans faire attention aux jouets qui traînaient par terre. A présent debout, il faisait très petit, moins d'un mètre soixante. Ross le rejoignit pour lui parler de quelque chose que Jimmy ne parvint pas à entendre de là où il se trouvait. Near, le visage impassible, finit par soupirer.

- Tu pouvais me le dire tout à l'heure au lieu de traîner, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ce lot, répondit-il à Ross avant de s'éloigner et de ranger l'arme de Jimmy avec d'autres fusils.

Tout en revenant voir Jimmy, il prit entre les doigts de sa main droite une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, les tirant et les retournant autour de son index. Ross ricana, le suivit jusqu'à la table où il referma le caisson du lot 40.

- J'aimerais un jour qu'il se décide avant de me demander de faire ça. Il veut quoi alors ? demanda-t-il à Ross, et les traits de son visage se durcirent, complètement fermés par la colère.

- Hey, t'énerve pas Near, répliqua Ross, amusé. Le caisson des AR-10 a déjà été vérifié, t'auras juste à les ranger avec les autres.

Jimmy garda le silence, tentant de comprendre ce qui semblait si exaspérant aux yeux de Near. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une main gantée effleurer l'épaule et surpris, il se retourna brusquement, une main touchant une des poches de sa chemise pour se saisir de son arme de poing.

Souriant effrontément, Matt le regarda se détendre, les bras croisés. Il s'était déplacé si discrètement que Jimmy, encore perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait rien entendu.

« Quel lieutenant je fais… », pensa-t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

- Matt, lança Near quand il réalisa que le jeune homme était là. C'est toi qui as décidé de tout ça ?

- Tout ça, quoi ? répondit Matt, légèrement surpris.

- Ne me donnez pas de listes à suivre si vous me rajoutez des lots au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre autant de temps.

- Tout doux, Near, fit Matt, faisant un mouvement de la main comme pour faire disparaître toute la tension ambiante. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire seul. Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais te trouver un autre gars pour t'aider dans ton travail.

Near lança un regard noir à Matt puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner s'assoir sur son tabouret.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi têtu. Sinon… Jimmy, c'est ça, reprit-il en se désintéressant de Near. Ton matériel a été vérifié ?

- Near s'en est chargé, il a dit qu'il était déjà très bien comme ça.

- Parfait, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Matt sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la coinça entre ses lèvres et d'un geste machinal porta entre ses mains la flamme du briquet jusqu'à son visage.

D'un mouvement effectué avec une vitesse qui surprit tant Jimmy que son corps n'eut même pas le temps d'être envahi par un flux d'adrénaline, Near enfouit sa main dans sa veste blanche, saisit l'automatique et sans avoir l'air de vraiment y faire attention, visa en direction de Matt et fit feu. La balle se logea dans le mur, à tout juste cinq centimètres des mains de Matt, et le bruit de l'impact fut brusque, assourdi dans la pièce insonorisée.

Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes. Matt abaissa ses mains, la cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres étirées en un rictus. Jimmy exhala bruyamment, incrédule. Near avait déjà rangé son arme dans sa veste et de nouveau s'était détourné de Matt pour écrire quelques mots sur une feuille de papier qu'il avait pris près de lui. Ross éclata de rire, flanqua une tape sur l'épaule de Matt.

- T'as été un peu plus lent que d'habitude, fit remarquer ce dernier, rangeant sa cigarette dans son paquet. La fatigue, peut-être ?

- Un jour, je te tirerai vraiment dessus, le prévint Near d'une voix indifférente, comme s'il faisait une remarque sur quelque chose de terriblement banal au lieu de faire une menace. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de fumer ici mais à chaque fois tu viens me provoquer.

- J'adore te provoquer, oui ! avoua Matt.

Il eut un sourire rayonnant, et Jimmy parvint enfin à voir en lui ce qu'il restait d'un adolescent comme les autres. Cette impression disparut néanmoins dès l'instant où Matt se tourna vers Jimmy, ayant l'air très satisfait.

- Pas facile, le Near, hein ? dit-il, ravi de son petit tour.

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire, rétorqua Near sans lever la tête de sa liste.

Ross eut un rire bref comme un aboiement.

- Estime-toi heureux, dit-il à Jimmy qui continuait toujours de dévisager Near. D'habitude, Matt dit aux nouveaux que s'ils veulent fumer ici, ils le peuvent sans problème car Near s'en fout. Ca rate jamais…

Matt haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? Ils ont le choix, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué qu'il était interdit de fumer ici.

- Tu es stupide, répliqua Near et cette fois sa voix fut teintée d'une colère glaciale. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles. J'espère que tu as fini de ton côté, je ne pense pas que Mello apprécierait te voir traîner dans les couloirs comme ça.

- Tu veux aller me dénoncer ? lança Matt, hilare. Pas grave. J'en avais fini ici de toute façon. Hey, Jimmy, tu veux boire un coup ? proposa-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Histoire de fêter ton arrivée.

- Vous faîtes ça à chaque fois ? demanda Jimmy à Ross.

- Non, c'est juste un prétexte pour lui, grogna Ross, suivant cependant Matt jusqu'à la porte.

Jimmy hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à Near avant de s'en aller. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête, et pensif, il fixait l'un des mannequins sur sa droite, habillé d'une PCC ancien modèle.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Near sortit son automatique de sa veste, le posa sur la table et, silencieux, le regarda pendant un long moment.

* * *

Le premier coup sonna et Raito comprit que le troisième tour allait commencer dans un peu plus de dix minutes. L, près de lui, eut sûrement la même pensée car il se figea quelques secondes, le menton levé jusqu'aux lumières qu'il devinait plus loin avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas vif. Ils avaient beau se trouver à quelques mètres de l'entrée d'Harukiya, ils sentaient déjà dans l'air l'odeur de cigarettes, d'alcool, ainsi que celles lourdes, puissantes de la sueur et du sang.

Sitôt qu'ils se trouvèrent dans le périmètre, deux hommes armés les prirent en joue. L et Raito tendirent les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes, et se laissèrent fouiller par un autre garde qui les avait vus depuis l'autre porte, située sur la gauche. Raito leva les yeux, vit sur le mur protégeant le quartier trois hommes surveillant les alentours. Par deux fois, un coup de feu retentit dans la rue et malgré les voix fortes des hommes à l'intérieur, Raito perçut nettement le bruit grave d'un gémissement, et le corps d'un non-vivant retombant au sol. On ne s'embarrassait pas à les toucher en pleine tête : seule leur jambe qui semblait la plus stable suffisait. Quand un nombre trop important de non-vivants se retrouvait près du mur, rampant avec une lenteur insoutenable, un groupe de gardes leur versait depuis les hauteurs un produit inflammable, puis les faisait brûler. L'odeur était infecte, mais lorsqu'elle traversait la ville, elle était presque porteuse de bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui continuaient à vivre dans les environs.

L'un des hommes prit les armes que portaient L et Raito, accrocha une étiquette sur chacune d'elles, et après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne dissimulaient rien d'autres, leur fit un geste de la main pour leur permettre d'entrer dans ce qui avait été avant l'Implosion l'un des bars les plus connus de Roppongi.

La musique les frappèrent tous deux de plein fouet, et Raito vit L légèrement grimacer face au monde présent sur les lieux. Plus d'une quarantaine de personnes occupaient l'espace autour du comptoir. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes. Raito leva les yeux et devina tout près du comptoir, buvant une bière, un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, Ryuchi avait un regard vitreux, fatigué, que Raito put expliquer par la longue trace de sang coulant depuis l'arrière de son oreille droite, souillant toute sa nuque. Sa main gauche tremblait, appuyée sur le bord du comptoir, et son t-shirt était taché de traces noires sur les épaules et le dos, comme s'il était tombé brutalement par terre.

- Tu devrais soigner ça, dit Raito en s'approchant de lui, déposant un billet sur le comptoir pour commander une bière.

Surpris, Ryuchi cligna des yeux et sursauta quand il réalisa qu'on lui adressait la parole.

- … Asahi ? murmura-t-il. Ca alors, je pensais pas te voir cette nuit !

- Je pensais pas venir non plus, répondit Raito, en souriant légèrement. Mais finalement, j'ai eu envie à la dernière minute. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Bof, rien de très important. Maintenant que t'es là, les choses vont passer au niveau supérieur. Oh… Ryuuzaki ! lança Ryuchi en voyant L prendre place aux côtés de Raito. Toi aussi !

- Va passer de l'eau sur ton oreille, lui conseilla L d'une voix tranquille avant de déboutonner le col de sa PCC.

- Je suis solide, répliqua Ryuchi en riant. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure comme ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer.

- Tu as l'air malade, dit Raito, prenant la bière dont il but une minuscule gorgée avant de réprimer une grimace. Si tu as des vertiges, tu dois rentrer le plus vite possible.

Ryuchi cessa de rire, et sous le sang qui continuait de couler sur sa nuque et sa gorge, sa peau parut très pâle, presque crayeuse.

- On s'en fout, Asahi, dit-il enfin après un temps de silence et sa voix fut grave, métallique. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, je finirai avec les autres, juste derrière ce mur.

L et Raito échangèrent un regard mais ne firent pas de commentaires. La bouteille de bière tiédissait dans la main de Raito. Tout autour de lui, les gens jetaient de brefs coups d'œil à la blessure de Ryuchi avant de s'en désintéresser. Un autre homme, assis plus loin, fumant une cigarette, avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue et le sang continuait de perler dans ses cils, et ses joues. Il y avait d'autres hommes blessés mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait songer à se nettoyer, ou bien se soigner. Ils restaient là, le souffle encore haletant, buvant, fumant ou discutant comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait que trois femmes dans le même état. L'une d'entre elles s'était endormie sur l'une des chaises, le visage tuméfié.

Raito décida de ne plus boire de bière. Elle était infecte, tout comme le reste de l'alcool qui était servi ici. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qui importait dans cet endroit. Ryuchi avait fini son verre, alluma une cigarette qu'il se mit à fumer, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsque le deuxième coup sonna au sous-sol, il n'eut pas un sursaut. Les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, comme Raito l'avait deviné.

Il y eut un grand mouvement tout autour de lui. Tous se précipitèrent vers l'escalier et le brouhaha ambiant devint assourdissant. Au même instant, d'autres personnes entrèrent dans le bar, commandant une bière ou achetant un paquet de cigarettes pour un prix astronomique, et Ryuchi, pensif, les regarda entrer. Le sang commençait à sécher sur sa nuque et derrière son oreille.

- A vue de nez, ça va pas prendre plus de dix minutes, dit-il en se tournant alors vers Raito, devinant ce que le jeune homme avait en tête.

- Personne d'autre pour le tour suivant ?

- Ca n'a pas encore été décidé, répliqua Ryuchi avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Tu peux vérifier sur la liste, si tu veux.

Raito amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais les doigts fermes de L le prirent à l'avant-bras.

- Je vais y aller ce soir.

Raito sourit légèrement.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

L se contenta d'acquiescer. Les yeux de Ryuichi brillèrent d'impatience.

- Ca alors, si c'est toi Ryuuzaki, ça promet d'être intéressant. Ne finis pas trop vite, d'accord ?

- Je ferai ce que je peux, dit L en se levant pour inscrire son nom sur la liste.

Ryuchi le regarda partir descendre les marches avant d'émettre un ricanement nerveux. Il lança un bref regard à Raito.

- A chaque fois que vous venez…, commença Ryuchi.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant réfléchir. Raito se tourna légèrement vers l'escalier quand il entendit un grand cri rauque, puis des applaudissements. Un bruit plus fort retentit, métallique, et de nouveau la foule se mit à crier. Les autres personnes près du bar tendirent la nuque pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait, puis s'éloignèrent, bien que dévorées par la curiosité.

- Passe-moi une cigarette, demanda Raito à Ryuchi, la bouche soudainement sèche.

La première bouffée lui souleva toute la poitrine, comme une grande toux irrépressible, cependant dès qu'il exhala, tout ce qui constituait comme un rejet en lui finit par disparaître, fondre pour ne laisser qu'un vide incommensurable. Il n'aimait pas y penser, mais cela arrivait quelques fois.

« Quatre ans... »

Il resta là, songeur, soutenant son menton de ses deux mains jointes, les yeux rivés sur l'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette. Il savait qu'il s'en écœurerait très vite aussi il la posa sur ses lèvres, sans inspirer, juste pour sentir le contact du filtre sur la bouche.

- Tu veux des informations, hein, dit enfin Ryuchi d'un ton pâteux, lourd de fatigue. Je suis pas con, les autres non plus.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Raito, regardant toujours devant lui, ne faisant plus attention aux cris et bruits qu'il entendait au sous-sol.

- Quelque chose ? répéta Ryuchi, et il y avait comme un accent d'amertume dans sa voix. Il y a toujours quelque chose à savoir sur cette putain de ville. Demande, et tu sauras les plus trucs les plus fous. Même si c'est faux, tu seras mis au courant.

Raito tira sur sa cigarette, grimaça, puis la fit tomber dans sa bouteille de bière presque intacte.

- J'ai récupéré un type, dit-il après un temps de silence. Il s'est fait virer de son groupe.

- Bah, c'est pas le premier. Ils savent que c'est dangereux mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries. Ca finit par leur retomber dessus et ils se retrouvent tous seuls.

- Ce n'est pas le premier, concéda Raito, mais… tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- Il vient du même secteur que les autres. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce flux d'arrivants là-bas ?

Ryuchi se tourna vers Raito, étonné.

- Tu veux pas me dire que c'est de ce secteur qu'arrive le plus grand nombre de survivants, mais également de là qu'il y a le plus de renvoi ?

- Ils sont difficiles à retrouver, répondit Raito, repoussant sa bouteille de bière. Ils ont tendance à se disperser, et ils ne veulent pas dire quel était leur groupe précédent. C'est pour éviter d'être exclu de leur nouveau groupe en cas de problèmes. Le type que j'ai retrouvé… Il ne m'en a pas parlé concrètement mais j'ai deviné qu'il provenait de là-bas.

- Ah ? Et comment ?

Raito eut un sourire cruel.

- Ils ont tous un point commun : la peur du chef de leur groupe. Cet homme a l'air de les dominer complètement.

- Ca arrive ça, fit Ryuchi, désabusé. On en compte plus des types pareils qui gèrent des groupes. Ca finit par leur monter à la tête, mais du moment qu'ils parviennent à garder une certaine cohésion on préfère fermer les yeux.

- Il y a des chefs qui deviennent de véritables tyrans, oui. Malgré tout, leur groupe est toujours d'un nombre trop faible pour que la milice ou que la BSN décident de s'y intéresser davantage. Ce ne sont pas eux qui risqueront de causer un dégât important. Celui-là a l'air différent…

Ryuchi ricana une nouvelle fois mais tout son corps était à présent tendu par la nervosité.

- Tu vas en parler au type que t'as trouvé ?

- Je peux pas le garder plus longtemps avec moi, répondit Raito. Il a besoin d'un nouveau groupe et…

- Je sais, je sais. Je m'occuperai de lui dès que je le pourrai mais pas de blague, hein ! Je veux pas d'un fouteur de merdes dans mon groupe. Le sous-chef devra valider ma demande.

- Très bien.

Ryuchi tira sur sa cigarette une dernière fois avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier près de lui.

- N'empêche, lança-t-il d'une voix abrupte, comme s'il réalisait soudain quelque chose. C'est bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais…

Ryuchi fronça les sourcils, frottant son front de la main droite comme en proie à un mal de tête.

- Ce groupe se trouve dans le secteur du Parquet de Tokyo-Ouest. Comment la BSN peut laisser ce type gérer autant de monde sans dire un mot ? Ce secteur devrait être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et pourtant…

Raito hocha la tête. La Brigade de Sécurité Nationale avait déjà réussi, grâce à l'armée et quelques troupes de la milice de Tokyo à sécuriser une bonne partie de la ville. C'était moins que les rapports officiels laissaient supposer, mais il y avait cependant un minimum d'organisation dans la plupart des quartiers. La menace était toujours là, et le nombre de victimes continuait d'augmenter cependant les survivants « savaient ». Ils savaient quel était le danger de sortir la nuit, savaient comment gérer un groupe et obtenir les rations et les PCC nécessaires pour se déplacer sans trop de danger. Il était même possible d'obtenir une arme à feu : La Diète avait adopté en début 2005 une nouvelle loi permettant à n'importe quel civil en proie à une situation critique de se procurer une arme de poing auprès des forces de l'ordre.

« Evidemment des armes minables, oui… »

Non, pas minables, se corrigea Raito, mais guère efficaces face à ce qui pouvait attendre une troupe de moins de trois personnes en expédition dans la ville pour chercher un abri. Dès que la loi avait été appliquée, beaucoup de Japonais avaient acheté officiellement leurs armes, puis s'étaient tournés vers les armureries clandestines pour les faire modifier. On trouvait sur le marché noir des armes optimisées, d'autres plus gros calibres, des fusils et des mitraillettes. L'armement Yotsuba était le plus convoité et il fallait parfois dépenser une fortune pour obtenir un fusil Yotsuba en parfait état. La plupart des survivants se contentaient d'armes modifiées avec des pièces Yotsuba.

Le troisième coup sonna. Le groupe près du bar se rua aussitôt vers les escaliers et Raito se leva pour descendre à son tour.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il à Ryuchi.

- J'ai encore mal à la tête. Je vais rester là et tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le groupe.

- Très bien.

- Asahi, souhaite-lui bon courage de ma part !

Raito resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de rire.

- Bien sûr.

« Même si je doute qu'il ait besoin d'un quelconque encouragement… », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser lorsqu'il se mêla à la foule descendant au sous-sol.

La lumière des projecteurs lui brûla les yeux dès l'instant où il posa le pied sur la dernière marche. L'odeur de sang et de sueur était si forte qu'il grimaça, une nausée lui soulevant l'estomac. Il se fit bousculer par plusieurs hommes surexcités, tenant toujours fermement dans leur poing leur bouteille de bière. D'autres, malgré l'interdiction, fumaient tout près des grilles de protection, commentant sur l'issue du troisième tour qui venait de s'achever. Les quelques chaises qu'on avait placées près des grilles étaient déjà en pièces, et Raito vit derrière les grilles un morceau de bois qu'on avait sûrement balancé. Il y avait si peu d'espace pour se déplacer qu'il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, et dut se résigner à rester loin des grilles.

Il était impossible d'entendre distinctement les conversations mais tout en marchant, Raito saisit dans l'air suffocant des paris, du dix contre un, du vingt contre un des hommes se disputaient violemment, sûrement ivres, d'autres attendaient patiemment, rédigeant des notes dans des petits calepins. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, chacun d'entre eux portait une PCC, et il était facile de deviner par la couleur du tissu et les coutures de quel modèle il pouvait s'agir. Beaucoup de PCC modèle 2006, rares étaient ceux portant une PCC modèle 2009. Raito en possédait une, tout comme L, mais lorsqu'ils sortaient à Roppongi, ils prenaient toujours une PCC modèle 2008. Ce n'était qu'une question d'image, et une sorte de fausse précaution qui ne rimait concrètement à rien une fois qu'ils franchissaient les portes d'Harukiya.

« A rien du tout, absolument rien… », pensa Raito, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes dans sa PCC mais continua d'observer la foule compacte tout autour des grilles. Il y avait sûrement ici des gens pouvant le renseigner sur la zone Ouest. Il n'avait pas encore pu s'y rendre mais sans informations, il serait incapable d'y survivre plus d'une heure. La BSN avait beau fermer les yeux sur le groupe du Parquet, elle restait redoutable pour tout civil se risquant à franchir les frontières de la sécurité officielle.

_Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas faire, c'est ce que vous devez faire._

Raito grimaça, passa une main sur ses yeux douloureux.

Le dernier coup de la nuit sonna, résonnant dans toute la paroi crânienne de Raito qui releva la tête. A peine le son traversa le sous-sol que toute la foule se mit à hurler d'excitation. Il y eut un mouvement violent, une vague de spectateurs qui se rua jusqu'aux grilles avant de battre en retraite lorsqu'un garde leur ordonna de reculer. Il y avait déjà eu des morts lors de tours particulièrement importants d'Harukiya.

Il n'y eut pas d'appel, pas de nom donné. Le tour commença et porté par la foule, Raito se rapprocha des grilles, jusqu'à la zone limite. Il ressentit alors cette excitation qui les parcourait tous, cette sorte de sang brûlant qui pulsait dans leurs veines, les forçant à risquer leur vie pour se rendre à Roppongi, un instinct de prédateur, et l'odeur qui avait tant écœuré Raito lorsqu'il était descendu se teinta d'une couleur nouvelle, une réalité brutale qui devint la sienne pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent.

Derrière les grilles, L se tenait immobile. Les projecteurs projetaient une lumière aveuglante sur lui, creusant son ombre plus profondément dans la poussière qu'il foulait de ses pieds. Son torse maigre, ses épaules saillantes et ses côtes nues ruisselaient de sueur à cause de la chaleur de l'éclairage. Il tendit ses poings bandés jusqu'à ses avant-bras et attendit. Ses yeux étaient impassibles, deux miroirs sans teint qui étaient les seules choses sur lesquelles la lumière ne pouvait poser aucun éclat.

Face à lui, aux muscles saillants, son adversaire le fixait d'un air soupçonneux. Torse nu également, les poings bandés, il fit un grand signe du bras à la foule de l'autre côté des grilles. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations. Un homme près de Raito, complètement coincé entre deux autres spectateurs, avait les yeux rivés sur son calepin.

- Vingt… Allez, quoi, un petit vingt, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pincée par l'excitation.

- DEFONCE-LE, MASSACRE-LE ! hurla un homme ivre près des grilles.

Il jeta sa bouteille vide par-dessus les grilles. Le verre se brisa et se répandit sur le sol. Le garda ne bougea pas un muscle et la foule hurla de plus belle.

L inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, étudiant son adversaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature pas vraiment dangereuse, mais étrange et intéressante. Il passa une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui coulait, et enfin se mit en mouvement. La foule eut un bref moment d'hésitation mais les habitués, impatients, crièrent encore plus fort.

« Ginga… », pensa Raito, souriant légèrement.

Le dos voûté, la jambe fléchie en avant, l'autre en arrière avec le genou orienté vers le sol, L se mouvait avec une fluidité et une rapidité presque animale. Décontenancé, l'adversaire hésita, se mit en garde. Un boxer, comme Raito pouvait en juger sa position. Après avoir hésité un instant, cherchant une ouverture, il s'approcha de L avec une vitesse presque étonnante compte tenu de sa masse corporelle, balançant un direct du droit en direction du torse.

Tout alla très vite. Dans un mouvement presque semblable à celui d'une danse, L plia toute la partie supérieure de son corps en avant, appuya son bras gauche au sol, entre deux éclats de verre qui brillèrent sous les projecteurs. Sa jambe droite se leva d'un coup, en un arc de cercle, et Raito entendit le sifflement de l'air, puis le bruit sourd et compact du pied frappant de plein fouet la mâchoire de l'adversaire qui tituba, avant de s'accrocher aux grilles pour éviter de tomber. Il grimaça quand il sentit son talon gauche se prendre un éclat de verre, se pencha et le retira d'un coup sous les cris des spectateurs. L reprit le même mouvement fluide, rapide et lancinant de la ginga. D'autres auraient profité de l'occasion pour frapper. Lui préférait attendre, curieux mais prudent.

Les yeux vides de L croisèrent ceux de Raito. Pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité, ils se dévisagèrent, et même lorsque le boxer se releva, ne pensant plus au sang qui coulait de son pied gauche, L ne quitta pas Raito des yeux. Il esquiva un uppercut, recula, et de nouveau, sous l'exhalation abasourdie de la foule, n'eut à faire que quelques pas, ploya en avant son corps en une masse dansante et animale, et son pied gauche frappa si violemment la cage thoracique de son adversaire que ce dernier émit un bruit étranglé, l'air complètement expulsé de ses poumons.

Raito sourit légèrement, se détourna enfin de la grille pour permettre à des parieurs de calculer leurs chances sur le tour. Il entendit des sons compacts de la chair contre les os, et sut comment allait finir ce tour bien que cela ne le surprit pas. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il l'intéressait. Passant une main légèrement tremblante en visière sur ses yeux, il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il était descendu au sous-sol.

C'était un petit groupe d'hommes qui avait réussi à garder quelques chaises et même une petite table pour y discuter, boire et fumer tout en profitant des cris des spectateurs et des légers mouvements de corps que l'on pouvait deviner derrière les grilles. Ils avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité, et si un inconnu se trouvait par mégarde trop près d'eux, un homme armé, le visage impassible, se levait et le renvoyait vers les grilles. Lorsque Raito s'approcha d'eux, l'homme de main amorça un geste pour lui faire comprendre de partir mais finalement, l'un des hommes fit un mouvement du bras pour lui intimer de rester assis. Il était le seul à porter une PCC modèle 2009 v.2.

- Asahi…, dit-il en voyant Raito.

Il eut un sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage la cicatrice lui barrant le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure. Auprès de lui, un homme fumait une cigarette et Raito vit qu'il lui manquait une phalange à l'annulaire droit.

- Salut, Fujiyama, répondit-il d'une voix très calme.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là ce soir. Dès que j'ai vu Ryuuzaki, j'ai compris.

Fujiyama soupira gravement.

- Vous faites tout pour m'empêcher de gérer mes paris tranquille, hein ?

Raito sourit à son tour, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son sourire. Ce même sourire lorsque, enfin victorieux, il avait avoué à Naomi Misora qu'il était Kira. Froidement, impitoyablement, et ce depuis déjà quatre ans.

- Tu sais bien que s'il y a un gagnant dans toute cette affaire, c'est bien toi.

- Pas faux, concéda Fujiyama. Vous êtes réglos, et ça se fait plus à notre époque.

Les hommes de Fujiyama acquiescèrent, ne quittant pas Raito des yeux.

- Le même deal que le mois dernier, reprit Raito. Le gain de notre tour te sera versé en échange d'informations.

- Qui te dit que tu vas gagner ? répliqua Fujiyama mais il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix. De toute évidence, il savait déjà comment le tour allait s'achever, tout comme Raito.

- Peu importe. Je suis assez pressé et lorsque Ryuuzaki aura fini, nous repartirons. J'ai besoin d'informations sur la zone Ouest.

Il y eut un bref silence. L'homme à la phalange amputée se tourna vers Fujiyama qui ne cilla pas.

- La zone Ouest, répéta-t-il, impassible.

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe, continua Raito en croisant les bras. Les flux d'arrivants et d'exclus dans cette zone.

- Qui n'est pas au courant, répliqua Fujiyama, amusé. Personne n'en parle, ça devient difficile, même pour nous. Tant qu'on crache pas trop près du territoire de la BSN, on nous laisse tranquille mais si on se risque à enquêter sur cette zone, ça risque de retomber sur notre clan.

Il ricana.

- Ces mecs sauraient pas retrouver leur trou du cul même si l'on leur montrait le chemin à prendre sur une carte, mais question sécurité nationale, ils sont prêts à tout, même à nous terrasser si on la ramène trop. On a beau assurer une partie des rations, ou régler tous les paris et les jeux illégaux pour aider les richards à pioncer, on est des merdes comme les autres.

- Boss…, commença à dire un homme de main, furieux et mal à l'aise.

Raito haussa les épaules.

- Je me moque de ça, dit-il froidement. Fujiyama, tu oublies un détail important dans ta petite lamentation : mon argent t'aide aussi à régler les paris et les combats ici. Pour ça, je pense que j'ai le droit que tu enquêtes un minimum pour moi.

- Hey, petit con, comment tu oses parler-

Fujiyama fit un signe de la main pour faire taire son homme de main. Il souriait à son tour, mais d'une façon un peu cruelle.

- Tu sais, Asahi, dit-il sur un ton que Raito n'aimait pas du tout. Tu crois que je ne connais rien de toi, et en un sens ce n'est pas faux. Je me fous ce que tu peux bien faire quand tu n'es pas à Roppongi, on a tous nos merdes à présent, et si on peut les nettoyer à plusieurs, c'est pas plus mal. Quand tu t'es pointé y a trois ans en nous proposant ces deals, je dois dire que je me suis méfié mais t'as toujours été réglo. Je trouve par contre que t'oublies un peu trop souvent que quand ta mère te lavait le cul je m'occupais déjà d'une centaine d'hommes pour le clan.

Raito ne répondit pas aussitôt. Derrière lui, la foule continuait de crier et d'encourager les deux hommes derrière les grilles. Combien de minutes restait-il avant la fin du tour… quatre… ? Moins de trois ?

- Ca m'est égal, dit-il. Si c'est comme ça, je garde les gains à partir de ce soir.

- Comme tu veux, gamin, rétorqua Fujiyama.

- Tu es libre de perdre de tels bénéfices si tu le décides ainsi. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre capable de me renseigner à propos de la zone.

Fujiyama hésita brièvement, grogna. Raito le dévisagea, attendit encore quelques instants, avant d'amorcer un mouvement de recul, prenant une expression parfaitement détachée.

- Je peux… Je peux toujours te trouver quelques informations, lâcha enfin Fujiyama, comme dégoûté de lui-même pour déclarer forfait aussi vite. Mais rien de fameux, sûrement des trucs que tu auras déjà trouvé par toi-même.

- Tu travailles pour le clan Higarashi, tu trouveras bien quelque chose d'intéressant pour moi. Je veux en apprendre davantage sur le périmètre de la zone, le nombre d'hommes de la BSN réquisitionnés là-bas. Et des informations sur le chef du groupe.

Fujiyama éclata de rire, avant de pointer Raito du doigt.

- Et revoilà le gamin qui ouvre sa grande gueule ! Tu en demandes trop, Asahi, et tu le sais en plus !

- Je suis ambitieux, répliqua Raito, souriant légèrement.

« Même si je dois m'allier à des criminels dans votre genre, même si je vous déteste tous… Je dois le faire… », pensa-t-il férocement, bien que son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

A cet instant, la foule devint incontrôlable et dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris, Raito entendit la voix de l'arbitre, annonçant la fin du tour. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Raito fit un geste de la main à Fujiyama, revint jusqu'aux grilles. A genoux, le visage couvert de sang, le boxer n'arrivait plus à se relever, les doigts tenant fermement les grilles pour garder un appui. Il avait le nez cassé, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées, tandis qu'il crachait de la salive rouge écumante sur la poussière du sol. De l'autre côté, immobile, L considérait son adversaire comme un enfant tentant de voir si son jouet est cassé ou non. Il n'avait presque pas reçu de coups, juste un à l'épaule droite qui laisserait place à un hématome. Ses cheveux noirs, humides de sueur, tombaient devant ses yeux rêveurs et sans faire attention à la foule qui l'acclamait, il leva son bras droit et commença à retirer le bandage avec ses dents.

Il réalisa que Raito l'observait, et de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'on transporte le boxer à moitié inconscient hors des grilles, ils se regardèrent, comprenant tout d'un coup, un lien parfait entre eux. C'était dans ces moments de violence et de sang qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, une harmonie sauvage qui s'estomperait pour laisser place au soupçon flottant qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait de cela plus de quatre ans.

* * *

Mello buvait, accoudé au comptoir. Matt, silencieux, observa le mouvement de sa main droite portant son verre de whisky jusqu'à sa bouche, la nuque un peu raide. Il semblait fatigué aujourd'hui.

Matt s'approcha de lui, tendit la main et fit claquer ses doigts près de l'oreille gauche de Mello. Ce dernier ne sursauta pas, se contenta de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait gentiment, glissant à présent sa main sur son épaule. Les muscles étaient durs, tendus sous ses doigts.

- Si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas senti arriver, dit Mello d'une voix très grave, lourde d'épuisement et d'un soupçon d'anxiété que Matt n'avait plus perçu chez lui depuis des semaines. Et tu pues la bière, je pensais que tu avais déjà fêté l'arrivée de Darmody.

- J'ai besoin de boire pour dormir, répliqua Matt s'approchant du bar pour se verser un verre de whisky.

Mello sourit faiblement, appuya sa main droite sur son menton, et légèrement, en une habitude presque inconsciente, il redessina de ses doigts la cicatrice lui défigurant le visage. Partant du front jusqu'à sa gorge, la trace boursouflée brillait à la lumière, et la peau brûlée était curieusement lisse malgré les ridules et les traces inégales qui lui tordaient les traits. Matt s'assit près de lui, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Mello pour les ébouriffer.

- Arrête de faire ça, c'est encore plus énervant qu'un mec qui se ronge les ongles.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher. De toute façon ça ne me fait plus mal maintenant.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment, idiot, rit doucement Mello, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky.

Il y eut un long silence, paisible, confortable entre eux.

- Near est toujours là-bas ?

- Comme toujours. Quand je lui ai proposé de venir, il a dit : « Je dois vérifier les nouveaux lots qu'on m'a mis sur les bras à la dernière minute et tout ça par ta faute ».

Mello ricana.

- Il commence à te ressembler un peu trop, fit remarquer Matt d'un ton léger.

- Me ressembler ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Matt haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être parce que je suis bourré ?

- C'est ça, ouais.

Matt lui jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil, sortit son paquet de cigarettes qu'il posa près de son verre.

- Je t'aurais cru plus stressé que ça, dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Stressé, hein…

On avait l'impression que cette idée amusait Mello au lieu de l'agacer.

- Je crois que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre, avoua Mello, le verre près des lèvres. Ca ira mieux quand on devra s'y rendre dans trois jours.

- Ca t'a toujours fait ça, répliqua Matt avant d'allumer une cigarette.

- Je ne peux pas toujours prévoir froidement quelque chose.

- Near s'en chargera.

Mello grimaça et Matt éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec la bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Tu refuses encore de l'admettre, hein ? C'est pas grave, vous faites une bonne équipe, tu l'assumes pas encore c'est tout.

Mello se contenta de répondre par un grognement exaspéré. Ses doigts gantés se crispèrent sur son verre presque vide. Matt le regarda, et doucement tendit une main pour lui saisir la mâchoire gauche, l'inclinant à la lumière pour mieux en discerner la brûlure. Songeur, la cigarette aux lèvres, il regarda son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui sourit, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce, qui ne lui allait pas.

- Moi, ça me fait peur, avoua Matt, les sourcils froncés, bien que cela n'était pas visible à cause de la monture de ses lunettes. Ca me fait peur quand je te vois comme ça.

- Désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès, répliqua Mello avec une voix teintée d'aigreur, et Matt s'en voulut.

- Je veux dire… Je crois que j'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser de cette peur-là. C'est un peu comme quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui a si peu à manger depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne sait plus ce que c'est d'avoir un estomac rempli.

Mello haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Matt.

- Je sais plus ce que ça fait… de plus avoir peur comme ça. J'arrive plus à me rappeler comment c'était avant l'Implosion, comment on vivait sans avoir cette peur dans le ventre, tout le temps.

Sa main s'éloigna de la mâchoire de Mello pour saisir la cigarette et en faire tomber la cendre au sol. Mello le dévisagea, soupira avant de faire craquer son cou.

- Tu es bourré, déclara-t-il. Tu finis toujours par avoir des discussions stupides quand tu as un coup dans le nez.

- Peut-être bien, rit Matt, presque penaud. Et je le serai encore après cette mission.

Mello finit son verre.

- Il faut encore qu'on en revienne vivants.

- Pas de souci, rétorqua Matt d'un ton confiant, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. On peut pas se permettre de mourir maintenant. On y est presque, Mello. On va réussir.

Il hésita une seconde puis rit à nouveau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie.

- On va le retrouver, murmura-t-il, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

Mello baissa la tête, contempla le fond de son verre. Il crut y discerner son reflet et cela le mit mal l'aise.

- Je l'espère, Matt. Je l'espère…

* * *

Midô avait sommeil mais réprima un bâillement quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion de Yotsuba. Ses gardes du corps, comme d'habitude, restèrent près de la sortie, la main sur leur holster. Midô remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, resserra sa prise sur la mallette qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

Namikawa était le seul présent, assis comme d'habitude à la place centrale de la table. Il lisait un message sur son téléphone portable, les jambes croisées. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Midô s'approcha de lui. De l'autre côté de la salle, les hommes de main de Namikawa saluèrent Midô d'un mouvement de tête.

- Shimura et Kida sont en voyage, dit Namikawa, rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste.

Il releva la tête, fit un mouvement de la main à ses hommes qui d'un pas rapide quittèrent la salle de réunion pour aller se poster devant la porte avec les gardes du corps de Midô. Ce dernier sentit un goût acide lui imprégner le palais. Si Namikawa avait tenu à rendre leur entretien privé…

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi à ce que je vois, remarqua Namikawa, confirmant les soupçons de son collègue.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail.

Midô posa la mallette devant Namikawa mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour l'ouvrir. Il se contenta de fixer Midô, imperturbable. Dans ces occasions, Namikawa ressemblait tellement à son père Daisuke Yotsuba que cela en était particulièrement troublant. Midô se sentait de moins en moins engourdi, le stress passant en vagues électriques dans tout son corps. Il refusait d'avoir cette discussion avec le président de la société.

- C'est vrai, répondit calmement Namikawa. Ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne t'empêche pas de faire ton travail.

- … Tu es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de commentaires, Namikawa, répliqua Midô plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Les yeux de Namikawa devinrent durs et froids, implacables. Midô sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, et réalisa après-coup que ce n'était plus tout à fait de la peur, ni même de l'angoisse.

« Je n'ai pas changé, on dirait », pensa-t-il amèrement, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti à cause de ce regard rivé sur lui.

- Contrairement à toi, je sais justement où se situe la limite entre mon travail et mon temps libre, dit Namikawa d'un ton métallique.

Midô soupira, retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un chiffon qu'il avait sorti de la poche de son pantalon. Il avait mal à la tête, à cause du manque de sommeil et de la colère qui ne cessait de monter en lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles –

- Oh que si, tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu sais aussi ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

Namikawa sortit son téléphone portable, le montra à Midô.

- J'ai reçu les dernières informations à son sujet. Il s'apprête à tout dire sur Lara.

Midô ne répondit pas.

- Et s'il n'y avait que ça, reprit Namikawa d'une voix glaciale. Mais non… Lara n'est qu'une partie de son plan.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Midô d'un ton agressif. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Oh vraiment ?

Le sourire de Namikawa était cruel. Midô réprima un nouveau frisson.

- Je pensais que tu étais celui qui maîtrisait mieux la technique de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle.

- Ca suffit. Ca t'a toujours aidé jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ?

- Je viens de te le dire. C'est à cause de Lara.

Midô sourit faiblement, remit correctement ses lunettes à présent nettoyées.

- Tu as l'air surpris, pourtant tu t'y attendais depuis longtemps. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.

- Contacte-le, ordonna Namikawa. Je veux savoir où il en est. Je veux savoir ce qu'il compte faire à propos de tout ça.

- Le contacter ? répéta Midô, vaguement moqueur. Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répliqua Namikawa et il y avait un tel dégoût dans sa voix que Midô le ressentit comme une gifle.

- … Ma vie privée n'est plus si privée que ça, on dirait. J'espère que c'est la même chose pour Shimura et Kida, car j'ignore si je dois me sentir flatté ou bien humilié par ce que tu insinues.

Namikawa garda le silence quelques instants, rangea de nouveau son téléphone portable.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire avec ce type, dit-il enfin, plus calmement. Ca peut aussi bien nous aider que nous déstabiliser alors je te le redemande : contacte-le pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire.

- Une demande ou un ordre, Monsieur le Président ? rétorqua Midô.

- Peu importe. Fais-le. Avec un peu de chances, il t'écoutera.

Midô réalisa qu'il avait serré les poings si fort qu'il ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts. Lentement, il se détendit, et sans rajouter un mot, il acquiesça avant de quitter la salle de réunion. Dans le silence qui suivit, Namikawa soupira, passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Il appuya sur le bouton de la mallette et l'ouvrit pour en regarder le contenu.

- Ce Deneuve, grogna-t-il alors. Il va finir par me rendre fou…


	7. IIe Partie, Organisation

Bonjour à tous! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Le chapitre III est déjà rédigé mais comme toujours je ne le mettrai en ligne que quand j'aurai fini d'écrire le chapitre IV, afin de garder mon avance. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail et peu de temps libre pour avancer dans mes histoires, donc si jamais je ne peux pas avancer, j'updaterai le troisième chapitre dans deux mois et maximum dans six.

J'ai beaucoup écrit à côté sur mes histoires originales, que j'ai publiées sur mon compte fictionpress. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous pouvez cliquer sur le lien sur mon profil et me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'aurai des updates un peu régulières sur ce compte d'ailleurs, ayant de l'avance.

Ce chapitre, comme le précédent, ne sera pas porté sur l'action (sauf un peu vers la fin), mais il y aura davantage au troisième chapitre. Il y a cependant quelques détails sanglants dans celui-là aussi, je préfère vous prévenir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires pour me donner votre avis.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

« _Je __ne __veux __pas __mourir,__Captain !_

_- Tu ne mourras pas, Boy, tu te dilueras ! La mort tu crois que c'est un bloc tout raide de roc de glace qui te craque l'être d'un coup ? Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est une saloperie indienne c'est une lente hémorragie un chatouillement_

_Tu as crevé depuis longtemps Et tu te vides_

_Et __tu__ t__'__écoules __peu __à __peu_ »

- Napalm, André Benedetto

CHAPITRE II

ORGANISATION

Quand il entendit le premier coup sur la porte, il comprit. Ou pour être exact, une partie de son cerveau comprit ce qu'il se passait bien avant qu'il ne réalise tout à fait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à vivre. Cette sorte d'intelligence émergente, un instinct de survie qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment aiguisé depuis des années venait de refaire surface pour la dernière fois.

- Bonsoir, dit l'homme venu le tuer après avoir fait jaillir la porte d'entrée de ses gonds d'un coup d'épaule maîtrisé.

Il était incroyablement poli, très calme et le mouvement qu'il effectua pour sortir son automatique de sa veste fut presque aussi élégant que celui d'un homme sortant son chéquier pour inviter une femme à dîner.

- Il vient de m'avertir, continua-t-il de cette même voix posée. Il est temps pour vous de mourir.

- N-Non… Non, je vous en prie !

- Taisez-vous.

Il reçut un coup de crosse sur la mâchoire et sentit deux de ses dents tomber sous le choc. Suffoquant de douleur et d'un début de panique, il essaya de rester debout mais tomba après s'être étranglé avec sa salive mélangée à du sang, son champ de vision recouvert de taches noires et ocres. Il s'agrippa à son fauteuil, sentit sous ses doigts tremblants la couverture du roman qu'il lisait avant qu'il n'entende les coups à la porte d'entrée. Les autres avaient dû partir dès qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre.

Le tueur se pencha, l'attrapa fermement par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Vous n'avez pas à me détester pour ça. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Il se mit à pleurer, et crisper ainsi les muscles de son visage ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur pulsant dans toute sa mâchoire. L'homme sourit légèrement, poliment encore une fois. C'était peut-être ça le pire, songea-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive au goût métallique. Le fait qu'on venait le tuer avec cette froideur de professionnel plus que de le laisser être dévoré par un de ces monstres pourrissant à l'extérieur de sa demeure.

- Guantanamo, murmura-t-il comme une prière. J'aurais préféré Guantanamo plutôt que ça.

Les yeux du tueur se firent encore plus froids qu'auparavant.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

D'un geste habile, il plaqua sa victime sur le ventre, appuya ses mains fermes et puissantes sur son dos et ses poignets. Le nez dans son tapis, il inspira profondément comme pour garder en lui une dernière trace palpable, matérielle, ce qui avait été sa vie pendant tout ce temps. Il perçut le froid des menottes, grimaça, avant d'être remis sur le dos. Le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, l'homme chargea son arme calmement mais ne tira pas aussitôt. Il s'aperçut que près du fauteuil, posé sur une table, se trouvait un verre de cognac. Il le porta à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée et sourit alors de façon plus naturelle, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir agréable.

- Il est excellent. Permettez que j'en prenne une bouteille.

Il ouvrit la porte du bar, se servit. La bouteille tenue contre son buste, il tendit son arme sur le corps allongé à ses pieds.

- Prenez-vous en à Deneuve, dit-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Au premier coup de feu, la tête explosa et des débris de chair rouge et grise éclaboussèrent le tapis, ainsi que le sol. Les deux autres coups visèrent les jambes, brisant net les rotules, transperçant les tendons et les muscles. L'odeur de poudre se mêla à celle du sang. Pendant une longue minute, l'homme contempla le cadavre avant de quitter la maison, la bouteille de cognac sous le bras.

Son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il décrocha, répondit à l'affirmative à deux reprises, et son interlocuteur coupa la conversation. Il retourna à sa camionnette garée dans le périmètre de sécurité qu'on lui avait indiqué, prit le bidon d'essence.

Quand la façade de la demeure s'écroula un peu plus tard, dévorée par les flammes, l'homme ne dit rien. Il sortit un verre en plastique d'un sac posé près de lui, se versa du cognac et le but tout en profitant du spectacle.

* * *

La scène de théâtre, vide, bleue et tiède comme un endroit sûr.

Raito cligna des yeux, se tourna lentement vers la source de lumière qu'il percevait faiblement dans les coulisses, battant comme un cœur malade. Dans les gradins, il ne vit personne, et il n'entendit pas un seul mot. Tout autour de lui était étouffé, assourdi, et cela le rendit malade, à la manière de quelqu'un qui a tourné trop longtemps et vite sur lui-même, les paupières douloureuses et la nuque brûlante. Cependant, il ne vacilla pas un instant, bien qu'il se sentît comme un marin débarquant sur la terre ferme après des mois de voyage. Tout dans son cerveau titubait, mais son propre corps restait droit et inflexible.

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la lueur furent traversés en un instant, mais Raito fut persuadé d'être observé depuis les gradins lorsqu'il s'en alla. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Matsuda cette fois-ci encore. La dernière fois que Raito avait rêvé de l'inspecteur, ce dernier lui avait raconté une anecdote à propos de son père et de la machine à café défectueuse au commissariat. L'histoire aurait pu être banale, et peut-être même amusante, si Matsuda tout en parlant n'avait eu la bouche toute ensanglantée et qu'entre chaque phrase il ne s'était pas furieusement déchiqueté l'avant-bras gauche. Quand Matsuda avait fini de parler, Raito, écœuré, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à ronger l'os, et mâchait encore en souriant un bout de tendon qui claquait entre ses dents. La main, toujours intacte, et ayant l'air presque fausse, comme en terre cuite, était restée posée sur les genoux de Matsuda. L'odeur du corps en décomposition avait hanté Raito toute la journée qui avait suivi ce rêve.

« Pourquoi crois-tu à ces mensonges ? » pensa-t-il, se sentant toujours « trébucher » mentalement.

Les lignes bleues apparurent sur le fond noir lorsqu'il quitta la scène. Au fil des années, l'espace qui avait fini par être celui de son sommeil paradoxal s'était agrandi. De la scène de cinq mètres sur sept, il avait réussi par atteindre les coulisses, et enfin, sur les côtés, les quelques marches menant aux gradins. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, jamais il n'avait pu s'approcher de ces zones toujours plongées dans le noir. Il lui arrivait d'entendre la voix de sa mère, parfois celle de Yamamoto, ou encore celle de Misa qui lui demandait de l'attendre chez elle –il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il ne la vit pas aussitôt. Sur le mur noir des coulisses, les lignes apparurent, se divisèrent, formèrent un quadrillage sur le corps assis sur la chaise. L'une des lignes dessina le contour d'un sein, une autre la courbe d'une épaule. La peau fut découpée, fragmentée par les multiples tracés lumineux et enfin, dans un éclat bleu, les pupilles fixées sur Raito se dilatèrent. Elle ne bougea pas, la tête légèrement penchée, les épaules tendues en un mouvement pensif. Le mur noir des coulisses s'illumina une nouvelle fois de cette lumière bleue, faible et battante, et dans le contraste, le corps de Yuri apparut complètement, nu, jeune, désirable… et mort.

Elle avait les jambes croisées, et les bras ballant des deux côtés de la chaise, comme ceux d'une poupée, sa poitrine mise en avant. Raito resta silencieux, n'éprouvant aucun plaisir, aucun désir à la voir ainsi. C'était Yuri comme il s'en était souvenu quelques heures plus tôt, dix-sept ans, jolie, hésitant à travailler tout de suite après le lycée, poussée néanmoins par Raito à tenter l'examen d'une université près de chez elle. Ses cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules, sa bouche, et ses seins menus, que Raito avait caressé lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans, tout cela appelait à une image trouble et cruelle qu'il devrait combattre une nouvelle nuit.

- Où es-tu ? murmura Yuri d'une voix atone.

Raito ne répondit pas.

- Où es-tu ? reprit une voix depuis les gradins, suffisamment forte pour que Raito l'entende parfaitement. Où es-tu ?

- Nulle part, chuchota Raito.

Derrière Yuri, il y eut un rire d'enfant. La jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Dans le contraste, il était difficile pour Raito de voir quelle était l'expression de son visage.

- Est-ce parce que j'ai pensé à toi que tu es venue cette nuit ? demanda Raito, se sentant étrangement triste.

- Je ne te vois pas, Raito, dit Yuri de cette même voix vide. Où sont tes yeux ?

« L me a les arrachés une seule fois car je ne pouvais pas regarder. Pourquoi, tu veux les prendre à ton tour, Yuri ? », pensa Raito, au bord de la nausée.

Yuri se leva enfin. Raito eut le réflexe de tendre les bras pour l'enlacer et Yuri se blottit contre lui. Son corps était tiède, mais de cette tiédeur unie, commune des lieux sombres de son sommeil. Elle était aussi tiède que la scène, aussi tiède que le sol, et sous ses doigts Raito ne perçut aucune douceur, aucune chair molle ou bien la dureté de ses os ou le tracé léger de ses veines. Lentement, il glissa sa main sur le sein droit de Yuri, le prit tout à fait dans sa paume, mais ce fut comme si on avait piqué ses doigts d'un anesthésiant. Il n'y avait que cette tiédeur à la place, tandis que la lumière pulsait à la place du cœur inexistant de Yuri. La vibration se fit sentir soudain dans la cage thoracique de Raito, le faisant suffoquer.

- Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas, Raito ? fit Yuri dans un soupir.

Sa voix créa une nouvelle vibration dans l'air, puis frappa dans le corps de Raito tous ses organes qui chancelant dut crisper ses doigts sur les épaules de Yuri avant de la repousser. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, et soudain, il réalisa qu'il transpirait.

_Rien que le Su, Yagami. Rien que le Su pour que tu ne regardes plus._

- Je veux y retourner, Raito. Je veux retourner là-bas, reprit Yuri d'une voix teintée de tristesse. Je veux retourner à Spaceland.

Elle se projeta une nouvelle fois contre Raito mais il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il ne perçut ni le corps chaud de Yuri contre le sien, ni sa poitrine contre son buste, ni ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

Il ne sentit que les doigts lui traversant le ventre à l'aide d'une force surhumaine et lui empoignant les intestins.

La douleur jaillit en mille explosions dans son cerveau et Raito hurla jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître sa voix et pourtant il fut incapable de lâcher le corps de Yuri qui crispait les ongles de sa main gauche sur son omoplate, l'autre lui fouillant les entrailles, plus profondément encore, déchirant de ses doigts son estomac, se frayant un chemin entre ses côtes.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? demanda Yuri tristement, ses doigts écrasant la chair chaude. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à voir ? Tu ne regardes rien car tu ne veux pas regarder. On t'a dit… On t'a dit de ne le plus faire…

Raito leva les mains, prit Yuri par la gorge, mais la jeune fille gardait en main son gros intestin et chaque mouvement envoyait une nouvelle vague de douleur dans tout le corps de Raito. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il serra ses doigts sur la nuque de Yuri et d'un mouvement qu'il avait fini par apprendre par cœur à force de vivre dans un tel monde, il lui brisa les cervicales. Le bruit retentit, claquant comme celui d'une branche sèche, et Yuri s'écroula, entraînant Raito avec elle. Il hurla encore une fois, frappa de ses poings la main crispée de Yuri sur ses entrailles, et enfin parvint à se dégager.

Il avait perdu trop de sang, l'une de ses mains glissa dans la flaque sous lui et il tomba sur le flanc droit. La douleur le fit hurler encore plus fort, et le souffle haletant, brisé entre deux sanglots sans larmes, il se mit à trembler, essayant d'un geste paniqué de ne plus perdre ses organes encore chauds entre ses doigts. Les yeux mi-clos, ne voyant presque plus rien, il tourna la tête vers le fond noir des coulisses. La lumière bleue devint soudain d'une clarté aveuglante et sur le mur Raito lut alors le message qui était apparu, tracé avec du sang, sûrement le sien, et dans les gradins, la foule se mit à rire, applaudissant à tout rompre.

_FOU EST ARRIVE INFIDÈLE EST LA SU SU SU SU_

Et il se réveilla.

Lentement, il lâcha son ventre qu'il s'était pris des deux mains, avant de passer ses doigts sur les muscles abdominaux. Il ne sentit que la peau, légèrement moite à cause de la transpiration, et inspira profondément, profitant de l'instant pour se détendre peu à peu. Ses jambes s'étaient prises dans les couvertures et malgré la chaleur convenable de sa chambre, il était transi de froid. Il se redressa, s'appuya au dosseret de son lit. La lumière du jour était pâle, éclairant faiblement les objets tout autour de lui. Ses vêtements de la veille avaient été jetés par terre, loin de lui, comme pour qu'il ne puisse plus en respirer l'odeur.

Le cerveau encore lourd de sommeil, Raito se leva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Silencieux, il contempla Tokyo, entendit quelques bruits de voiture et même des éclats de voix s'estompant de temps à autre, remplacés par des coups de feu. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'entendre un cri, ou même des pleurs avant que des gémissements rauques mettent fin à ces appels à l'aide. La nuit était toujours plus calme, sauf dans les quartiers comme Roppongi.

Le souvenir fit sourire amèrement Raito qui s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour se préparer. Il était huit heures du matin et il n'avait que peu dormi mais il lui fallait retrouver L.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver et de s'habiller, il prit l'ascendeur pour accéder au dix-neuvième étage.

L était en train de manger tout en regardant des informations sur la NHN. Le présentateur, austère, venait de donner les chiffres des derniers disparus de Shibuya, civils et militaires confondus.

- La milice ne sera jamais reconnue officiellement, déclara pensivement L en guise de bonjour à Raito.

- Je doute qu'elle veuille l'être, rétorqua Raito en s'asseyant face à l'écran.

Comme chaque matin, L avait posé une tasse vide pour lui. Sans se retourner, L attrapa un bout de gâteau qu'il se mit à mâcher tout en tapant sur quelques touches de son clavier. Un deuxième écran s'alluma et Raito vit alors Sanada, dormant toujours profondément dans le lit. Il éprouva un sentiment un peu amusé et triste à la fois quand il remarqua que Sanada s'était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures comme le ferait un enfant pour se protéger des cauchemars.

- Il m'a dit hier qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit depuis longtemps, dit-il doucement avant de boire une gorgée de café brûlant, si amer que cela lui en serra la gorge.

L le dévisagea et Raito retint tout juste un sursaut. L avait reçu un coup la veille sur la pommette droite que Raito n'avait pas dû voir et la trace était devenue d'un noir-bleuté s'estompant légèrement sur les bords. Raito se leva, tendit une main vers L mais ce dernier plus rapide que lui, repoussa ses doigts en les frappant légèrement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un insecte.

- Je me suis occupé de ça, déclara-t-il posément à Raito. Ne t'en fais pas, l'os n'est pas cassé.

- Et ton épaule ?

- Rien de trop grave, répondit L.

- Si c'était le cas, tu te serais servi de ton bras gauche pour me repousser mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ca te fait encore mal, L.

- Ou alors je suis ambidextre et que j'ai utilisé la main la plus appropriée pour te repousser. Que ça me fasse encore mal n'a aucune importance.

Les yeux noirs de L étaient impénétrables mais quatre ans à ses côtés avaient suffi à Raito pour deviner ce que le détective voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre.

- Fujiyama m'a parlé de la zone Ouest. Il va me contacter pour obtenir d'autres informations.

- De toute manière nous ne pourrons en apprendre vraiment que par nous-mêmes, ajouta L, mordillant la peau de son pouce droit. Il faudra contourner la difficulté que représente la Brigade de Sécurité Nationale.

- Je dois également contacter Ryouichi. On ne pourra pas garder Sanada trop longtemps.

- Il s'en sera bien triste, rétorqua L avant de boire une gorgée de son café trop sucré.

Il éteignit la caméra de surveillance de la chambre de Sanada avant de soupirer.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles le réveiller dans dix minutes. Nous avons besoin d'en apprendre plus sur son ancien groupe.

- S'il a été exclu de cette manière, il ne devait pas faire partie des membres les plus hauts placés, ajouta Raito, les sourcils froncés.

- Il a dit hier qu'il avait été parmi les premiers à avoir fait partie du groupe du parquet ouest. Il a vu de ses propres yeux comment le chef a pris le contrôle et a renforcé la sécurité des lieux. Il ne doit pas être au courant pour la BSN, puisqu'il était toujours enfermé avec sa famille, mais on peut toujours lui poser quelques questions à ce propos.

Raito ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, tapa sur quelques touches du clavier pour faire apparaître sur l'un des écrans une photo satellite de Tokyo. Il zooma sur la zone Ouest, où le bâtiment du Parquet se trouvait.

- On peut sûrement compter sur un périmètre conséquent autour de la zone du parquet, dit-il calmement. La BSN aura sûrement des hommes tout autour du bâtiment et dans les rues adjacentes. Peut-être même à l'intérieur avec le chef du groupe.

L eut un vague sourire, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

- Plus j'y pense, plus cette affaire ne concerne en rien le gouvernement ou l'armée.

Raito acquiesça.

- La milice est aussi hors du coup, et les yakuza également. Donc, il nous reste seulement…

- Yotsuba, acheva gravement L, le pouce sur les lèvres.

Raito grimaça légèrement. Seuls quelques députés, et quelques ministres ainsi que Mizuki, le nouveau Ministre gérant le gouvernement depuis 2006, savaient que la Brigade n'avait jamais été mise en place par l'Etat mais par un organisme privée allié au gouvernement : Yotsuba.

La BSN était indépendante de l'Etat et de l'armée. Les dossiers et les rapports qui prouvaient qu'elle travaillait pour le compte du gouvernement étaient faux, et ne servaient qu'à rassurer les japonais c'était la BSN qui détenait le principal pouvoir, ou par extension, Yotsuba contrôlait les forces armées tout en s'offrant une place de roi à la Diète et auprès du Premier Ministre.

- Avoir un contact avec un membre de la BSN nous aiderait grandement, poursuivit L, songeur.

- Fujiyama en a un, répondit Raito. Il ne m'aurait pas fait tout ce cinéma hier s'il n'avait pas un atout. Avoir un homme travaillant dans la BSN est la méthode la plus sûre pour un clan de survivre. C'est comme ça qu'ils peuvent avoir une longueur d'avance sur les différents coups à faire dans Tokyo.

- Tu comptes attendre son coup de fil ? demanda L et Raito entendit comme de la moquerie dans sa voix.

- Pas du tout.

Raito sourit.

- On a appris tous les deux qu'il n'est plus possible depuis longtemps de rester enfermés ici. Si on ne bouge pas les premiers, on ne saura jamais ce que la BSN et Yotsuba préparent en protégeant de cette manière la Zone Ouest.

L croqua un morceau de sucre, se lécha l'index.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Raito. C'est dangereux.

- Possible, concéda Raito, mais je dois quand même prendre le risque.

L secoua la tête. Bien que les traits de son visage étaient restés parfaitement neutres, Raito sentit dans la raideur de ses mouvements pour se resservir du café que le détective était agacé, et même en colère. Pour une raison qu'il ne put tout à fait s'expliquer, cela le ravit.

- Si tu t'infiltres dans le groupe, je n'aurai presque plus aucun moyen de te contacter. Sanada était resté enfermé avec sa famille pendant plusieurs années. Tu n'auras presque aucun moyen de t'enfuir de la zone à cause des gardes et de la BSN tout autour et si jamais tu fais un faux pas, je doute qu'on t'exclue aussi simplement que Sanada.

- Sanada a été exclu pour avoir volé des rations et grâce à nous il est toujours en vie, rétorqua Raito, le regard dans le vague, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Peut-être même qu'un autre groupe l'aurait retrouvé et l'aurait aidé comme nous l'avons fait, donc ses chances de survie n'ont jamais été très faibles. Ce qui a failli le condamner est seulement le fait qu'il avait perdu les réflexes que nous avons appris depuis l'Implosion mais à part ça, il avait toujours une possibilité de rester en vie. Toutefois… rien ne nous dit que sa famille est encore en vie actuellement.

- Tuer la famille tout en excluant le père ? Pour quoi faire ? Il serait plus simple de liquider toute la famille, ou alors de la rejeter du groupe. Ta théorie pourrait être intéressante et même vraisemblable si les flux d'arrivants et d'exclus n'étaient pas si importants dans cette zone. Qu'est-ce que le chef gagnerait à tuer chaque personne de son groupe commettant une infraction ? Faire reposer son pouvoir sur la terreur ne peut pas durer indéfiniment.

- Rien n'est très logique avec ce chef de groupe. Pourquoi accepter un tel nombre de personnes tout en excluant autant du même coup ? Pourquoi ces flux ne sont pas vérifiés et analysés par la BSN ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs tant de monde cherche à atteindre le Parquet Ouest ?

- En d'autres termes, tout a un rapport avec ce chef de groupe et ce qu'il apporte véritablement aux survivants et à la BSN.

L se tut, réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée de t'infiltrer dans ce groupe. Tu seras entouré d'ennemis potentiels : les autres survivants, la BSN et celui qui contrôle le bâtiment.

- Peut-être bien.

Raito soupira, passa une main sur ses yeux. Il avait encore sommeil.

- Je vais réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la zone et la BSN, déclara-t-il, soudain décidé. On verra ensuite s'il est toujours possible de s'approcher de la zone.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, répliqua L.

Cependant tout en disant cela, il souriait légèrement. Quelque part le danger encouru le motivait encore plus que Raito.

* * *

Midô, assis à son bureau, baissa les yeux vers les papiers qu'il devait signer pour Kida. Ce dernier était parti à Kyôto en tant que responsable pour vérifier que tout était en règle avant de rédiger un rapport à Yotsuba. Midô soupira, retint une grimace de dégoût avant de repousser loin de lui la feuille attendant toujours sa signature. Il était incapable de se concentrer depuis sa conversation avec Namikawa le matin même.

_Je pensais que tu étais celui qui maîtrisait mieux la technique de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle._

« Quel hypocrite », songea Midô avec fureur, les lèvres serrées. « Il est mal placé pour me faire de telles remarques, quand on voit ce qu'il fait pendant ses heures de travail. »

Le visage froid, sérieux de Namikawa lui revint en tête. De plus en plus en colère, Midô donna un coup de poing sec sur la table, en plein sur la feuille de papier à signer et s'en détourna pour regarder Tokyo depuis sa baie vitrée.

Il hésitait. Namikawa n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort de lui faire cette remarque : il était le plus à même de parler à Deneuve. Il était le seul qui en avait la possibilité d'ailleurs. Namikawa, Shimura et Kida ne recevaient jamais les messages du détective en premier. Un an auparavant Deneuve avait contacté Shimura pour une question de budget mais c'était tout.

Le téléphone portable spécialement réservé pour les coups de téléphone à Deneuve était posé sur le bureau. Midô serra une nouvelle fois les poings, s'arracha à la vue calme et sinistre de la ville. Il inspira profondément, prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie, après quoi on décrocha. Midô tressaillit.

- C'est Midô, dit-il en anglais.

- Bonjour Shingou.

Ce fut comme si on venait de frapper Midô à la poitrine. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé directement à Deneuve mais lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau sa voix, il crut que le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière conversation venait à tout jamais de disparaître, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme à son habitude, Deneuve semblait très calme, très sûr de lui. Peu importait l'heure où Midô le contactait, il ne donnait jamais l'impression qu'on le dérangeait. Il ne semblait jamais occupé lorsque son téléphone sonnait.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Shingou ? demanda Deneuve.

Midô ne répondit pas aussitôt, tourna de nouveau la tête vers les immeubles de Tokyo.

- Je pense que vous devinez pourquoi je vous appelle aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement, répondit Deneuve, et il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix. Comme toujours, Monsieur Namikawa se révèle être un homme prudent.

Malgré le ton poli, l'allusion à Namikawa avait été teintée de moquerie et Midô, amusé, sourit à son tour.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Vous nous avez encore rien dit de votre prochaine manœuvre concernant Lara.

- Dois-je vraiment fournir une explication ? répliqua calmement Deneuve.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Je peux vous le dire, Shingou. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

- C'est trop d'honneur, répondit Midô d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, déclara Deneuve. Ces choses-là prennent énormément de temps à se mettre en place.

- Ces choses-là ? répéta Midô, curieux.

- Vous savez bien, répondit mystérieusement Deneuve, semblant beaucoup s'amuser de son petit tour. Je suis bien conscient que mes actions rendent Yotsuba –ou plutôt devrais-je dire Monsieur Namikawa-, nerveux mais il faudra faire preuve de patience. Tout n'est pas encore réglé. Présentez-donc mes excuses à votre PDG, Shingou. Je saurai me montrer digne de la confiance qu'il m'accorde lorsque le temps sera venu.

Midô ne répondit pas. C'était la spécialité de Deneuve d'esquiver la question et si le détective refusait de lui faire part de son plan pour l'instant, Midô était dans l'incapacité de lui soutirer des réponses franches. Namikawa en serait par la suite contrarié mais cette idée, au lieu de le mettre mal à l'aise, le réjouit plus qu'il ne voulut se l'admettre.

- Oh, Shingou, j'oubliais, reprit soudainement Deneuve, et sa voix prit un accent enthousiaste qui fit tressaillir Midô. Je vous remercie de m'avoir contacté aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je devais vous envoyer un compte-rendu de la situation mais ce ne sera plus la peine, puisque je vous en parle directement : la cible a été éliminée.

Midô ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à dire. La nouvelle produisit en lui un flux d'adrénaline qui fit disparaître toute trace de somnolence et la gorgée serrée, il se redressa, les doigts crispés sur le téléphone.

« Ca y est… », pensa-t-il, à la fois surpris et déterminé. « Ca y est, les choses s'accélèrent. »

- Tout se déroule comme prévu, conclut Deneuve de cette voix calme, d'une humeur aussi égale que s'il discutait d'un contrat. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le fasse disparaître. Dois-je vous envoyer un rapport ou ma parole seule vous suffit ?

- Ce sera très bien pour l'instant, répondit Midô, la gorge sèche. Très bien.

- Je vous recontacterai plus tard, Shingou. Je suis enchanté de vous avoir eu au téléphone aujourd'hui. Transmettez mes amitiés au reste de vos collègues.

Midô, réalisant que Deneuve s'apprêtait à raccrocher, sursauta.

- Attendez, lança-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il y eut de nouveau un bref silence. Midô entendit le souffle de Deneuve, et le sourire dans sa voix.

- Oui, Shingou ?

Midô soupira, retira ses lunettes pour presser de deux doigts l'arête de son nez. Une douleur pulsait en plein milieu de son front. Il se rappelait de la bouche presque froide sur son ventre, les mains tremblantes le déshabillant la veille, et les cinq billets qu'il avait tendus, un simple geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'accomplir mais qui depuis ce matin lui soulevait l'estomac.

- Non…, dit-il dans une exhalation fatiguée. Non, rien du tout.

Deneuve sembla réfléchir.

- J'entends comme de la tristesse dans votre voix, Shingou.

- Peut-être bien, avoua Midô, souriant amèrement. Ou peut-être seulement…

- Seulement ?

Midô secoua la tête.

- Rien.

- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Deneuve dans un murmure. Il est juste dommage que vous ne soyez pas sincère avec moi, Shingou.

- Sincère ?

Il hésita une dernière fois, inspira comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une eau trop profonde pour lui.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aborde le sujet, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra aussi calme que celle de son interlocuteur.

- Je comprends, répondit Deneuve et Midô sut que oui, il comprenait parfaitement.

Le ton de Deneuve était plus doux, plus personnel.

- Vous me manquez aussi, Shingou, dit-il alors en japonais.

La conversation s'acheva sur ces mots et Midô se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de le reposer sur le bureau. Sa vision était trouble sans ses lunettes et pendant quelques secondes, il considéra ses propres doigts aux contours rendus flous par la myopie.

- Quel idiot je fais, marmonna-t-il, relevant l'une de ses mains pour masser la zone douloureuse de son front.

* * *

- Le bâtiment du Parquet ? répéta Sanada, étonné.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, il croqua dans un biscuit avant de le mâcher d'un air pensif, essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu lui demander L. Ce dernier, assis dans sa position habituelle sur la chaise du petit bureau, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Difficile de répondre à cette question, reprit Sanada après avoir avalé sa bouchée, fouillant à nouveau dans son sac de rations pour chercher un autre biscuit. Je ne saisis pas tout à fait ce que vous voulez vraiment savoir.

- Nous avons réussi à obtenir un plan du bâtiment mais il date d'avant l'Implosion, répondit calmement L. L'organisation des lieux est complètement différente à présent. Je voudrais donc savoir comment les étages et les salles ont été aménagés pour votre groupe.

- Eh bien… J'étais au premier étage avec ma famille. Nous étions environ une cinquantaine à nous partager cet étage. Nous étions deux familles par bureau. Je me rappelle qu'au tout début, on avait débranché tous les ordinateurs dans tous les bureaux du premier étage pour faire plus de place. On a rangé les ordinateurs ailleurs, sûrement au deuxième et dernier étage du bâtiment. Cet étage servait pour les survivants qui étaient arrivés seuls, et qu'on avait organisé aussi par petits groupes. Notre chef voulait créer une cohésion, que chaque venu soit accueilli et se sente bien, comme dans une famille.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous exclure ainsi ? » pensa L, impassible.

- Les gardes étaient postés sur le toit, et à l'entrée principale du bâtiment, ainsi qu'à l'arrière. J'ai moi-même fait des tours de garde au tout début.

- Où se trouvaient les vivres ?

- Au deuxième étage. Tout ce qui était important pour le groupe se trouvait en hauteur, au cas où nous aurions dû monter si les… enfin si ces « choses » cherchaient à s'approcher trop près. Hormis les gardes qui se relayaient, personne ne vivait au rez-de-chaussée. Heureusement, nous n'avons jamais eu de vrai problème.

- Donc vous n'avez jamais vu la BSN tout autour du bâtiment ?

Sanada fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague, essayant de se rappeler des moindres détails.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Quand on m'a exclu du groupe, j'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai absolument pas fait attention. Peut-être ai-je confondu la BSN avec les autres gardes du bâtiment.

- Ca n'a pas sens, comment confondre des personnes qui vivaient avec vous avec la BSN ? rétorqua L.

Sanada esquissa un sourire désolé.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu stupide mais je ne connaissais pas forcément tout le monde dans le bâtiment. Je restais surtout avec les familles du premier étage. On montait au deuxième pour les rations et parfois pour discuter des prochains tours de garde.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez plus du tout fait de tours de garde depuis longtemps ?

- Comment dire… Au début, nous n'étions vraiment pas beaucoup. Je me rendais comme au parquet pour une affaire concernant un de mes frères aînés quand l'Implosion a eu lieu. Nous étions peut-être… dix, quinze à avoir survécu ce jour-là. Et le nombre a baissé la nuit qui a suivi quand plusieurs personnes sont parties chercher leur famille pour les amener au Parquet. Ca paraît stupide de faire ça mais pour nous ce bâtiment était tout ce qui nous avait protégés. Nous voulions protéger nos familles en les amenant au Parquet car c'était l'endroit le plus sûr à des kilomètres à la ronde. Par chance, ma famille vivait près de cette zone, alors j'ai été l'un des rares à revenir sain et sauf cette nuit, ma femme et mes filles avec moi. D'autres ont été mis au courant de cet endroit et nous ont rejoint. A présent, ça fait quatre ans donc les plus anciens ont… comme qui dirait quelques privilèges. Et les nouveaux veulent toujours bien faire, se montrer digne de confiance. Quelle meilleure preuve de prouver sa bonne foi que protéger le bâtiment avec les autres gardes ? Au final, je n'ai plus eu l'ordre d'aller faire mes tours de garde, quelqu'un trouvait toujours l'occasion de me remplacer.

L baissa les yeux, se mordillant la peau du pouce droit.

- Pour les rations, et les armes, qui s'occupe de ça ?

- Le chef de groupe et quelques hommes qu'il juge dignes de confiance. Ce sont des hommes qui ont un contact dans des armureries de la zone Ouest. Pour les rations, c'est l'armée et parfois des survivants avec de la nourriture qui veulent absolument trouver un abri.

Le visage de L ne dévoila aucune émotion mais ses yeux se durcirent. Les explications de Sanada ne lui permettaient pas d'apprendre que ce soit de concret ou de véritablement utile sur la situation.

- Parlez-moi de votre chef. Quel est son nom ?

- Eh bien…

Sanada hésita, secoua la tête.

- Vous avez peur de me le dire ? s'étonna L. Pourtant, il ne peut plus vous faire quoi que ce soit maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas une question de nom. D'ailleurs, moi-même je ne l'ai jamais su. Il a toujours eu un faux nom. Au début, il était très présent pour le groupe mais il a cessé peu à peu de se rapprocher des survivants. Il les accueillit, les nourrissait, leur permettait de se reposer mais ça fait déjà un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il va s'enfermer toujours dans un bureau du deuxième étage. Je crois que quelques uns de notre premier groupe le connaissaient, mais ces personnes-là sont mortes. Il s'est présenté dès le début sous ce nom-là… Shuseki.

L fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Shuseki ? répéta-t-il. C'est un nom parfaitement adéquat compte tenu du bâtiment.

- Au début, on a trouvé ça bizarre, avoua Sanada, mais il a prouvé très vite qu'il était capable d'organiser notre groupe, de rester concentré et prudent sur notre situation. A présent, c'est Shuseki et on ne se pose plus de questions.

Le téléphone portable de L se mit à vibrer dans l'une des poches arrières de son jean. Sans quitter Sanada des yeux, L décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Je pense voir les Higarashi tout à l'heure, lui dit Raito et L l'entendit taper encore quelques secondes sur les touches de son clavier. Il faut que je parle à Fujiyama.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller maintenant ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te pousse à agir aussi vite ?

- Justement, pas grand-chose, répliqua Raito, ennuyé. Fujiyama est celui qui a un lien direct avec la BSN, et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'appellera pas le premier s'il a des informations. Il les vendra à quelqu'un d'autre si je ne bouge pas avant.

L soupira, fit un signe de la main à Sanada qui arrêta de mâcher ses biscuits, la main toujours dans le sac de rations. Il semblait plus en forme que la veille et tout à fait habitué à ne rien faire de particulier, tant qu'il se trouvait en sécurité.

« Ce type a les réflexes de survie d'un mouton », constata intérieurement L, avant de reporter son attention sur Raito.

- Je suppose que tu as toujours cette idée en tête.

- Absolument, répondit Raito et il y avait un accent de provocation dans sa voix qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait mis L en colère. Et Sanada ?

- Pas grand-chose de mon côté non plus. Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer. Sanada, ajouta-t-il après avoir raccroché. Je vais devoir vous laisser encore quelques heures. Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Un livre, autre chose ?

- Oh… Est-il possible d'avoir la télévision ?

L ne sut quoi répondre pendant un temps qui lui sembla très long, alors qu'il resta silencieux seulement un quart de seconde. Bien que l'immeuble recevait encore toutes les chaînes nationales et internationales, Raito et lui ne regardaient plus que les journaux télévisés, pour voir où « officiellement » la Diète se positionnait par rapport aux incidents et autres affaires politiques secouant le Japon depuis l'Implosion.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous changer de chambre.

Sanada se contenta d'acquiescer. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait profité de l'occasion pour faire quelques remarques sur la situation, le bâtiment, le fait qu'il n'y avait que deux hommes habitant les lieux, mais Sanada ne fit rien de tout cela. L le regarda ranger son sac de rations, éprouva une émotion froide, à mi-chemin entre la pitié et l'agacement. Serrant les lèvres, le visage toujours aussi impassible, il quitta la chambre, les mains dans les poches, suivi de Sanada qui marchait tête baissée.

L verrouilla la porte de la nouvelle chambre. Sanada, assis sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran allumé ne sembla pas s'apercevoir qu'on l'avait de nouveau enfermé. La dernière image que L eut de lui fut son visage pâle, aux traits tirés par une fatigue permanente, ses mâchoires s'activant lentement et pensivement tandis qu'il mâchait les biscuits de son sac.

Pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer, L pensa à Wammy.

* * *

Jimmy fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle mais personne ne fit de commentaires sur son retard. L'atmosphère était pesante. Assis au premier rang, Ross observait le tableau sur lequel on avait dessiné un plan de bâtiment séparé en trois parties. Debout, à la droite du tableau, Mello releva la tête, croisa le regard de Jimmy qui resta au fond de la salle, près de la porte. Beaucoup d'hommes fumaient, et l'air était tiède, aux effluves de sueur et d'alcool.

Matt fumait également, et jouait d'une de ses mains gantées avec le couvercle d'un briquet différent de celui que Jimmy lui avait vu auparavant. Un Zippo plaqué or, dont les cliquetis métalliques résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse, éclairée presque plus crûment que le reste de la base. Les ombres creusaient les joues de tous les hommes présents, dissimulant légèrement la cicatrice de Mello lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête, rendant les yeux de Matt insondables derrière ses verres de lunette.

Mello attendit encore quelques secondes, décréta d'un geste du bras qu'il n'attendait plus personne avant de désigner du poing le plan sur le tableau.

- Westfield Mall, dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée. Dans deux jours, nous devrons faire exploser cet endroit.

Il y eut un léger murmure. Ross, ayant l'air satisfait, fit craquer ses doigts. Matt tira sur sa cigarette, se contenta d'observer les hommes assis en face de lui. Malgré la lumière, Jimmy sentit Matt le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant trois longues secondes, avant de détourner son attention de lui.

- Les hommes désignés pour mener cette mission à bien sont tous préparés… sauf notre lieutenant Darmody ici présent, ajouta Mello, souriant cruellement. C'est donc l'occasion idéale pour revoir en détail notre stratégie.

Matt sortit un cendrier de poche de sa veste, écrasa son mégot à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le bord gauche du tableau, désignant d'une main le premier plan.

- Nous serons divisés en trois groupes, chacun composé de trente hommes. Je dirigerai le groupe A, Mello le B et Darmody le groupe C.

Jimmy se mordit la langue pour retenir à temps l'expression qui aurait pu trahir sa surprise. Les lèvres de Matt s'ourlèrent d'un rictus amusé.

- C'est notre plus grosse mission depuis 2007 et c'est notre cher Président en personne qui nous demande de faire le ménage par là-bas.

« L'échec de Westfield », songea Jimmy, une émotion de regret lui serrant le cœur.

Tout cela avait eu lieu très peu de temps après l'Implosion. A l'époque, Jimmy n'était pas encore lieutenant, et avait été envoyé à New York pour aider les survivants et éliminer le plus possible des non-vivants dans la ville. Il n'avait été mis au courant de l'échec de Westfield qu'un an après que l'état-major eut reçu les rapports officiels –et tout au fond de lui, cette nouvelle avait été l'une des raisons qui avaient fait pencher la balance, le décidant tout à fait à déserter après le massacre de 2007.

Comme des dizaines d'autres centres commerciaux des Etats-Unis, Westfield Mall avait été attaqué par un groupe de ces créatures, prenant tous les civils au dépourvu. Après bien des difficultés, le centre commercial avait actionné le système de sécurité et toutes les sorties avaient été barricadées. Malheureusement, deux à trois personnes s'étaient fait mordre lors l'infiltration des créatures, et avaient caché leur blessure. Cela aurait pu être évité si les survivants avaient été moins nombreux et mieux organisés, et malgré tous les vigils et les responsables présents, il n'avait fallu que de cinq jours pour que la totalité des mille survivants ne soit décimée.

L'armée n'était bien entendue pas au courant de tout cela. Bien que les survivants aient essayé de contacter leurs proches, ou que les responsables du centre commercial aient envoyé un message de détresse aux forces de l'ordre, il n'y avait plus eu d'appel à l'aide au bout du quatrième jour. On envoya donc une troupe sur les lieux, qui désactiva le système de sécurité d'une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment principal pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de survivants. Ce fut un carnage et les cinquante soldats furent mis en pièce par plus d'une centaine de non-vivants rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée. L'armée, alertée à ce moment, envoya une nouvelle troupe pour renforcer la sécurité et barricada une nouvelle fois toutes les portes et les fenêtres, et plus personne ne sortit de Westfield Mall. Quatre ans plus tard, le centre commercial était toujours intact à Los Angeles, devenu le point central d'une zone désaffectée de cinq kilomètres. Si les choses n'avaient pas changé depuis tout ce temps, il devait encore rester plus de trois cents non-vivants encore suffisamment actifs à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

Jimmy croisa les bras, dévisageant Mello qui expliquait le rôle de son équipe A, passant une main gantée sur le deuxième plan de Westfield.

- La coordination entre les différents membres de chaque groupe sera primordiale, ajouta-t-il en désignant une ligne qui marquait une sorte de limite au début d'un couloir du deuxième étage du centre commercial. Rappelez-vous, nous n'aurons qu'une heure et trente minutes, depuis le début de la mission jusqu'au placement des explosifs aux sous-sols. Heureusement pour nous, les fondations de Westfield sont déjà en partie fragilisées car les soldats qui s'y sont aventurés il y a quatre ans ont essayé de faire ce que nous allons finir à leur place.

A cette phrase, Jimmy entendit Ross ricaner doucement, comme si Mello venait de faire une très bonne plaisanterie.

Qu'on demande à la mafia d'exploser un centre commercial afin d'en faire disparaître la preuve d'un échec militaire n'était pas une surprise. Officiellement, chaque mission dangereuse était accomplie par l'armée ou les forces spéciales officieusement, il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes et de moyens pour que chaque mission soit menée à terme. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'un traité international circule dans le monde fermé et puissant qu'était celui des organisations criminelles. La Mafia, la Triade, les réseaux de prostitution, les trafics d'armes et de drogues signèrent le traité, qui fut nommé après coup « le traité d'Hopps », du nom –semblait-il, car peu de personnes étaient au courant- du stratège militaire Gregory Hopps, mort quelques mois avant la diffusion du traité. Les organisations criminelles signant le traité acceptaient alors de s'occuper de différentes missions en échange de privilèges et d'une liberté totale sur le continent américain.

Le cliquetis métallique du Zippo de Matt le fit sursauter. Il avait presque oublié où il se trouvait. Matt avait pris la parole et présentait un arc de cercle sur le premier plan. Jimmy enregistra les informations inconsciemment, parfaitement, comme autrefois lorsqu'il était lieutenant. Il sentit le regard de Mello sur lui, comme vérifiant qu'il assimilait tout, ne releva pas la tête.

La cicatrice du visage de Mello le mettait mal à l'aise. Il en avait vu d'autres, bien plus graves et sur des personnes plus jeunes encore, mais cette diagonale de chair brûlée le perturbait. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Ross comment cela s'était passé pour Mello, il n'avait pas eu de réponse, à part : « Il l'avait déjà quand on les a rencontrés tous les trois. »

Jimmy n'avait pas réussi à obtenir beaucoup d'informations sur le trio d'adolescents. En partie parce que cela ne l'avait pas choqué au point de demander des précisions à tout le monde –il se rappelait d'une mission en 2006 au Mexique où il avait découvert toute une petite ville protégée par seulement soixante enfants tous âgés entre huit et quinze ans, leurs parents ayant disparu dans l'Implosion -, et en partie parce que les autres hommes de l'organisation n'avaient pas osé trop en parler. Jimmy avait juste appris que les trois garçons étaient arrivés trois ans plus tôt, après avoir quitté le Royaume-Uni en proie un an après l'Implosion à une guerre civile.

« Tous les trois… Mello, Matt et… Near, ce type… »

- C'est tout, conclut Mello d'une voix glaciale. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt pour après-demain, à cinq heures du matin.

Dans le brouhaha des hommes quittant la salle, apparemment soulagés, Jimmy entendit la voix de Matt, ne saisit que « photo » et « sa tête », à quoi Mello ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête, les bras croisés.

Dans le couloir, Near attendait, tenant dans une main une feuille couverte de notes et d'abréviations. De ce qu'en vit Jimmy, cela ressemblait au plan du centre commercial, cependant beaucoup plus fourni en détails et en calculs que celui du tableau, ainsi que barré ça et là de flèches. Near fit un signe de tête à Jimmy.

- Tu pourras récupérer ton matériel tout à l'heure, lança-t-il d'une voix très plate.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Matt et Mello. Jimmy attendit quelques secondes. Malgré la cicatrice barrant le visage de Mello, la cigarette que Matt venait d'allumer et qu'il fumait d'un air sérieux ou bien encore l'automatique discrètement rangé dans la veste blanche de Near, tous les trois, la tête baissée vers la feuille comme pour partager un secret, ressemblaient à des enfants avant leur examen final.

Jimmy quitta la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui, se sentant soudain très nauséeux.

* * *

Kida sut dès l'instant que son téléphone se mit à sonner qu'il s'agissait de Namikawa. Il décrocha, fit un geste à l'homme avec qui il discutait pour s'excuser avant de répondre.

- Oui ?

- Deneuve continue à faire l'imbécile, lança Namikawa d'une voix pleine d'une exaspération difficilement maîtrisée.

« Encore ce sujet… », pensa Kida, déjà ennuyé. « Pourquoi ne t'en charges-tu pas toi-même si l'idée de demander à Midô te dérange ? »

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? rétorqua-t-il à la place. Même s'il n'a pas toujours été très clair sur ses positions, il a nous a toujours fourni ce que nous lui demandions.

- Avec Lara, c'est différent.

- As-tu engagé un spécialiste pour que nous puissions en apprendre davantage à ce sujet ?

L'homme en face de Kida haussa les sourcils, essayant de toute évidence de comprendre de quoi il était question.

- Midô vient de m'appeler. Deneuve a éliminé la cible.

Kida réfléchit en silence, toussota avant de répondre d'un ton calme.

- N'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il avance dans son plan et que par conséquent nous serons les premiers à apprendre ce qu'il veut faire ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu commettre une erreur, et nous avons toujours été gagnants dans tout ce qu'il a entrepris.

Il hésita, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à l'homme qui attendait toujours, lui souriant poliment.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est différent ?

- C'est Lara. Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est différent. Deneuve n'est pas le seul perturbé par cette affaire et ce qu'elle représente vraiment.

- Oui, accorda Kida, oui, je le sais. Par ailleurs, je dois te prévenir.

- Me prévenir ? soupira Namikawa, las. Et de quoi ?

- Les chiffres ont augmenté.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- De combien ? demanda enfin Namikawa, reprenant un ton mesuré et prudent.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça précisément. Les chiffres ont augmenté là-bas.

- Quand atteindrons-nous la limite ?

- Il doit y avoir une limite ? répliqua Kida, vaguement dédaigneux.

- … Pas forcément. Plus les chiffres augmenteront, mieux ce sera pour nous. Comment es-tu au courant de cela depuis Kyoto ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Si. Cela peut partir de très loin.

Namikawa émit un « hum » songeur.

- Très bien. Au moins quelque chose de positif dans tout cela.

- Je dois raccrocher, lui dit abruptement Kida.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Namikawa et reposa son téléphone portable sur la table, juste à côté de sa main gauche. Beaucoup auraient été choqué de l'attitude de Kida envers son supérieur hiérarchique mais peu connaissaient la vérité au sujet de Yotsuba. Inspirant profondément et souriant d'un air désolé à son interlocuteur, Kida éloigna sa main gauche du téléphone.

- Veuillez m'excusez.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis déjà bien content que vous ayez accepté de venir à Kyoto.

- C'est bien normal, je dois superviser tout ce qu'il se passe ici.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur prit une teinte légèrement désabusée. Les mains jointes sur la table, habillé d'une combinaison PCC tout dernier cri, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un homme d'affaires comme Kida. Ses traits étaient anguleux, mais les yeux avaient une sorte de chaleur qui semblait être presque de la gentillesse, ou plutôt… de la cordialité. Kida n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot pour nommer Hidetoshi Tsuzuki. C'était un homme cordial.

- Nos rapports sont formels, dit-il, poursuivant la conversation que Namikawa avait interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils sont au courant.

Kida soupira, soutint son menton d'une main tandis qu'il regardait pensivement le papier que Tsuzuki lui avait tendu.

- Et je suppose que si cela n'était pas grave, vous ne seriez pas en train de me montrer tout ça ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait passer à l'offensive, oui, répondit Tsuzuki, souriant toujours comme si Kida lui avait proposé de l'inviter à déjeuner.

« Ce type est un fou », songea Kida mais il n'éprouva aucune frayeur particulière. Le sourire de Tsuzuki était trop doux pour qu'il puisse se sentir en danger. C'était impossible d'ailleurs.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit : c'est par les plus petits trous dans les murs que passent les courants d'air les plus froids.

- J'ignorais qu'une telle expression existait, dit Kida, devinant aussitôt que Tsuzuki venait de l'inventer. Bien. Faites ça proprement. Je ne veux pas que les choses s'arrêtent parce que ces types sont venus fourrer leur nez de nos affaires.

- Je sais quelle équipe contacter. Ils se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de cela. Et proprement.

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas que ça remonte jusqu'à nous.

Tsuzuki reprit les papiers. Lorsqu'il tendit sa main gauche, Kida y vit, comme dessinée au laser, une cicatrice rappelant une vague.

- Je comprends, ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque paisible. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être entachés par tout ceci. Enfin, quand je dis « nous »… Je veux surtout parler de vous.

Tsuzuki émit un bref rire.

- Après tout, vous êtes le fondateur de la Brigade. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait vous importuner dans votre travail.

Kida ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de sourire froidement au chef de la section Kyoto de la Bridage de Sécurité Nationale.

* * *

Les hommes de Fujiyama, surpris par l'arrivée de L et Raito, les prirent en joue sitôt qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Devant le bâtiment qui servait autrefois aux usuriers du clan, Raito compta six hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je viens parler à Fujiyama, c'est important, répondit Raito d'une voix très calme.

- J'espère que t'as pris rendez-vous auprès de notre secrétaire, dit un autre homme et les autres s'esclaffèrent.

Raito ne répondit pas.

- Fujiyama nous attend, ajouta L.

- Tu serais pas le mec d'hier soir ?

- Si. Nous devons parler à Fujiyama.

L'homme gardant la porte d'entrée prit son téléphone portable, composa un numéro.

- Boss ? Deux types dehors veulent vous parler. Celui du dernier combat d'hier et un autre.

- Asahi, dit Raito.

- Un gars nommé Asahi… Ah. D'accord… Compris. Vous pouvez entrer, déclara l'homme de main en raccrochant.

Pas un seul homme ne les fouilla pour leur prendre leurs armes. Raito et L échangèrent un regard. Si Fujiyama leur permettait de les garder, c'était parce qu'il ne craignait rien. Un seul geste déplacé et une dizaine d'hommes les abattraient aussitôt.

Le bureau de Fujiyama se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment, au cinquième. Deux hommes gardaient la porte et s'écartèrent dès qu'ils virent L et Raito s'approcher. Dans la pièce à l'air trouble de fumée de cigarettes, Fujiyama les attendait, assis sur le canapé, mains jointes sur ses genoux croisés. Deux de ses hommes étaient assis à ses côtés, et deux autres au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre fermée.

- Asahi, murmura Fujiyama. Quelle surprise. Oh et Ryuuzaki si je ne me trompe pas. Bon combat hier. L'entraîneur de Takashi n'est pas très content que tu aies brisé la mâchoire de son protégé mais hé… c'est le jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Raito et L restèrent debout. Les yeux perçants de Fujiyama fixèrent un instant l'holster de leurs armes, revinrent se poser sur Raito.

- Comme je le pensais, dit ce dernier, tu n'allais pas me contacter au sujet de la BSN. Il fallait bien que je me déplace.

- Mais qui te dit que je vais t'en parler, répliqua Fujiyama, les paumes ouvertes dans un faux mouvement d'innocence. Oh, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Endou, va préparer du thé pour nos invités.

L'un des hommes près de la fenêtre quitta son poste, et sortit de la pièce. Il y eut un silence pesant que Fujiyama brisa d'un petit rire narquois.

- Si c'est une question d'argent, vous savez pertinemment que nous pouvons sans problème vous en procurer, dit L et le son de sa voix fit sursauter tout le monde. Ce n'est pourtant pas cela qui vous empêche de nous en parler. La Brigade de Sécurité Nationale fait pression sur vous ? Ou alors…

L laissa sa phrase en suspens, et porta à sa bouche un de ses pouces qu'il se mit à mordiller pensivement. Ses yeux scrutaient Fujiyama avec une telle intensité que le yakuza, se sentant légèrement décontenancé, eut un mouvement de recul, se renfonçant davantage dans son canapé.

- Depuis la mort d'Higarashi, je me suis occupé du clan du mieux que j'ai pu, lança soudain Fujiyama. J'ai accompli tout ce que le Boss aurait voulu que je fasse pour préserver nos affaires et notre réputation.

Il eut un autre sourire, beaucoup plus sombre et presque carnassier.

- Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville.

L ne répondit pas mais inclina la tête sur le côté, souriant à son tour légèrement, un sourire qui semblait dire « … Oh, vous croyez vraiment cela ? ». Raito réprima également un sourire, inspira profondément.

- Entrer au sein de la BSN est une entreprise risquée, voire suicidaire si on n'a pas les moyens de se protéger, reprit Fujiyama, avant de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Vous me semblez être des gars plutôt malins, donc vous comprenez sûrement que je ne peux pas vous en dire trop, sinon cela retombera sur le clan. La BSN est sans pitié, et ce ne sont pas des yakuzas qui lui feront peur.

L soupira et Raito faillit sourire à nouveau. S'il avait bien quelque chose que L supportait mal, c'était la stupidité.

- Et si nous échangions des informations ?

- Des informations ?

- Nous n'en avons pas l'air mais nous savons beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'il se passe sur cette ville, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez bien penser de nous. Nous pourrions vous donner des informations.

« A condition qu'ils ne les possèdent pas déjà », pensa Raito en jetant un bref coup d'œil à L.

- Evidemment, nous ne savons pas encore jusqu'à quel point vous êtes informés sur la situation, reprit L comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son coéquipier. Raison de plus : donnez-nous une information sans risque pour vous au sujet de la BSN, nous vous donnerons une information sans risque pour nous, et progressivement nous pourrons peut-être en apprendre davantage sans que cela ne devienne dangereux pour les deux camps.

L'homme de main assis à droite de Fujiyama lui alluma sa cigarette. Il eut de nouveau un court silence, le temps que Fujiyama exhale une grande bouffée qui se perdit dans l'air déjà gris et épais de la pièce.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un bruit sec retentit dans la rue. Il y eut de nouveau un bruit très bref, puis un cri et enfin toute une succession de coups de feu. Surpris, l'homme près de la fenêtre se pencha pour regarder et au moment où il s'apprêtait à prévenir son chef, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. L'homme dénommé Endou, ayant l'air paniqué, se précipita vers Fujiyama.

- Boss, ils sont là ! Le clan Funai ! Le clan est-

Un coup de feu retentit, plus près cette fois, depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Nom de Dieu, on s'est fait avoir ! tonna Fujiyama en se levant, le visage blême. Il faut sortir d'ici !

Il jeta un regard furieux à Raito et L.

- Vous nous avez dénoncés, enfoirés !

- Pourquoi nous vous aurions dénoncés si cela nous n'était pas profitable ? répliqua calmement L tout en sortant son arme de son holster, et à ce mouvement tous les hommes présents dans la pièce le prirent en joue. Réfléchissez un peu au lieu de paniquer.

Fujiyama resta silencieux un instant avant de lancer un juron.

- Ce connard… Il nous a dénoncés à la BSN !

La fenêtre vola en éclats et un petit objet tomba près du mur. Raito ne réfléchit pas un instant, devançant les hommes de main qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé à cause du choc. Il se projeta en avant, saisit la grenade et la lança de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre brisée. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il y eut une violente explosion qui souffla les fenêtres des étages inférieurs. Des coups de fusils-mitrailleurs retentirent, encore plus près d'eux.

- L'escalier de secours, murmura un homme à Fujiyama. Dépêchez-vous, Boss !

- Ils vous tueront tous, fit remarquer L comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

- La Brigade ne veut pas se salir les mains pour une chose pareille, ajouta Raito. Payer un clan pour vous éliminer est bien plus facile pour eux.

Fujiyama et deux hommes de main sortirent du bureau et coururent jusqu'à la porte menant à l'escalier de secours. Raito et L les suivirent. Dans l'escalier principal, un homme hurla quelque chose avant de se faire abattre. Il s'écroula sur les marches. Raito prit appui contre la rambarde, saisit son arme. Un homme, à un étage plus bas, le surprit et tira. La balle rebondit sur la rampe, et Raito la sentit passer tout près de son visage. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Raito tira à son tour. L'homme fut touché à la poitrine et dans un étranglement de douleur s'effondra.

- Il faut retourner à la voiture, murmura L.

- Il doit y avoir une dizaine d'hommes en bas. Et aussi…

Raito sentit la sueur se glacer sur son front.

- Ils savent pour l'escalier de secours ! Si Fujiyama meurt, on aura aucune chance d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe à la zone Ouest.

Comme pour répondre à son angoisse, des coups de feu retentirent depuis la porte close menant à l'escalier de secours. L et Raito se ruèrent jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit. La lumière était allumée et dans la lueur crue, la première chose que vit Raito à l'étage inférieur fut l'un des hommes de main accompagnant Fujiyama, mort d'une balle en pleine tête. Une éclaboussure de sang et de cervelle maculait le mur gris en béton derrière lui. L'homme avait une expression de légère surprise se lisant dans le seul œil qui lui restait. L se baissa, prit l'arme qui reposait encore dans la main du cadavre et continua sa route avec Raito. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence de l'escalier.

« Pratiquement aucune chance que Fujiyama soit encore en vie », songea L, se déplaçant aussi discrètement que possible. « A moins que Fujiyama possède des informations vitales… même si c'est le cas… ils l'exécuteront aussitôt après les avoir obtenues. »

Au troisième étage, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui tendit son arme vers eux. Raito sauta les quatre marches qu'il lui restait à descendre, la main sur la ceinture qu'il portait. Son adversaire tira, mais une seconde trop tard. La balle siffla dans l'air, passant au-dessus du crâne de Raito qui sortit le grand couteau du fourreau de sa ceinture, et trancha d'un coup sec la main de l'homme qui tomba au sol. Son ennemi poussa un cri perçant de douleur avant que Raito ne le fasse taire d'un coup de lame dans l'estomac avant de repousser violemment le corps en arrière et refermer la porte de l'escalier de secours sur lui. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il rattrapa L qui ne s'était même pas arrêté, persuadé que Raito s'en sortirait très bien sans lui.

Soudain, au premier étage, L devina du coin de l'œil une ombre se déplaçant à toute vitesse vers eux. Bien que son expression ne changeât pas un instant, il n'hésita pas. Il attrapa Raito par la nuque, et le propulsa en avant pour le protéger de la rafale de balles qui parsema tout le mur d'éclats fumants. Raito réprima un léger cri de surprise, se releva aussitôt mais L fut plus rapide que lui et tira deux fois sur l'homme qui tentait à présent de s'enfuir. La première balle le toucha à la nuque, l'autre dans le dos et il tomba face contre terre, sur les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, les bras étalés comme s'il comptait descendre à la nage.

L et Raito échangèrent un bref regard, coururent encore plus vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, il restait deux hommes du clan Funai. Ils se tournèrent vers Raito et L qui leur tirèrent dessus avant même qu'ils ne puissent lever leurs armes. L'un des hommes fut touché à la main et se mit à crier de douleur, lâchant son revolver pour tenir son poignet brisé, le sang dégoulinant sur toute sa manche de combinaison. Le deuxième homme n'eut pas cette chance et fut tué d'une balle à la gorge, lui traversant les cervicales.

L'homme blessé s'éloigna en titubant, submergé par la terreur. L le prit en joue dans un mouvement presque tranquille.

- Sors d'ici, lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'homme, des larmes lui coulant sur le visage, trébucha, appuya sa main blessée sur la porte, leur tournant à moitié le dos. Soudain, il sortit une arme de calibre 38 d'une poche de sa combinaison et visa L. Raito repoussa le détective derrière lui d'une main puissance et tira. La balle atteignit la bouche de l'homme, avant de ressortir par l'arrière de son crâne et l'impact le propulsa contre la porte. Il y resta une seconde avant de retomber lentement, une longue traînée de chair et d'éclats gris suivant la chute de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre mi-assis mi-allongé, le sang de ce qu'il restait de sa mâchoire se perdant dans le col de sa combinaison.

Il y avait à présent dix corps encore chauds jonchant le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Le dernier homme de main qui avait accompagné Fujiyama dans l'escalier de secours avait été tué d'une balle dans le torse et près de lui, le chef du clan Higarashi était sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond. Une succession de trous sanglants constellaient toute sa poitrine, et une balle avait même touché une partie de la gorge. Il avait résisté au feu nourri grâce à la qualité de sa PCC, mais pas assez pour survivre tout à fait. Sa cicatrice à la lèvre supérieure ressortait davantage, comme une grande trace noire de crayon sur un visage en papier.

Il respirait encore mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Raito se précipita vers lui, lui releva la tête. Ses mains gantées furent pleines de sang en l'espace de quelques secondes. Blême, les joues et le front humides de transpiration, Fujiyama se mit à trembler. Son trou à la gorge l'empêchait de respirer suffisamment.

- En… Enfoiré… Ce connard…, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il a préféré sauver sa peau au sein de la BSN… plutôt que nous…

- Fujiyama…

La main droite de Fujiyama attrapa Raito par le col de sa combinaison. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, les pupilles dilatées pleines d'une dernière lueur de conscience brute.

- Ils veulent nous faire taire… Ils ne veulent pas qu'on parle de ça, de cette opération… là-bas…

- Quoi, quelle opération ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Fujiyama déglutit et ses doigts lâchèrent le col de Raito.

- Terre Rouge… Terre… Rouge…

Il expira une dernière fois et mourut, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Raito, le regardant sans vraiment le voir.

L se rapprocha de lui, rangeant son arme après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux sur les lieux.

- Terre Rouge…, murmura-t-il.

Un râle l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Sur les marches menant au premier étage, un homme se mit à bouger lentement, tentant de remettre debout. Ses bras, comme raidis, se levèrent enfin, et après de longues secondes il se releva. Ses yeux à l'iris rouge fixèrent Raito et L et ses dents s'ourlèrent d'un sourire presque animal, affamé. Le gémissement rauque lui montant aux lèvres résonna dans l'escalier et soudain, comme répondant à l'appel, un autre cadavre releva son buste, non loin du corps de Fujiyama. L'odeur caractéristique se mêla à celle du sang et de la poudre. Raito s'éloigna de Fujiyama, l'esprit calme.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'un pas vif. Quand un cadavre se releva, tendant les mains vers L pour le saisir, le détective serra un de ses poings gantés et frappa d'une force puissante mais calculée sur le front sanglant du non-vivant qui retomba sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

- Entendez-vous les chaînes ?

Dalil l'avait dit une première fois des années auparavant. Après la mort de Kinddara, elle avait levé la tête et ne fixant ni l'espace au-dessus d'elle, ni même les âmes hurlant sans jamais s'arrêter, elle avait posé exactement la même question. Dellidublly secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa partie d'Os contre Zerhogie.

- Non… je suis sûre que je l'ai entendu ce bruit, reprit-elle d'une voix où perçait presque de l'entêtement et entendre cela dans la bouche de Dalil fit naître chez Zerhogie un sentiment de curiosité tiède et palpitant comme le ventre d'un animal en vie.

- J'ai rien entendu, grommela Gook, spectateur de la partie d'Os.

Dalil se tourna vers Zerhogie. Sa tiare brillait faiblement dans la lueur grise et vide de l'Au-delà. Zerhogie hésita, laissa tomber son os de clavicule qu'il tenait dans son crochet en plein dans la Crasse.

- Et ça ressemblait à quoi ? osa-t-il demander, ignorant le grognement agacé de Dellidublly.

- C'était lourd et en même temps très léger, répondit Dalil, presque rêveuse. C'était quelque chose qui appelait et résonnait. C'était métallique comme des chaînes qui vibrent et appellent à se rompre.

Gook dévisagea Dalil, ses cornes prenant une teinte pourpre.

- J'ai absolument rien compris à ce que t'as dit, dit Dellidublly. Tu t'ennuies trop, allez, viens jouer avec nous.

- Non…

Dalil se mit debout brusquement, une de ses mains tendues vers Dellidublly pour lui intimer le silence. Ses perles et ses diamants cliquetèrent quand elle se tourna la tête vers l'Ouest, puis l'Est et enfin en-dessous d'elle. Elle fixa ses pieds comme si elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant.

- Les chaînes vibrent, murmura-t-elle, surprise et même exaltée par ce qu'elle entendait. Les chaînes… Les…

Elle se tut soudain, et son bras qu'elle tendait toujours vers le Dieu s'abaissa, devenu mou et lourd. Tout son corps eut l'air de ployer sous un énorme poids invisible, une fatigue étrange qui la fit tituber jusqu'à l'un des rochers où elle s'assit avec le même mouvement abrupte qui l'avait fait mettre sur pieds quelques instants plus tôt.

- Dalil ? osa chuchoter Zerhogie.

- Pourquoi…, grogna Dalil, comme endormie. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à entendre les chaînes vibrer ?

- Quelles chaînes ? demanda Gook, vaguement intéressé malgré lui.

Dalil ouvrit la bouche, cependant aucun mot ne se fit entendre. Il n'y eut qu'un hurlement glacial au-dessus de leurs têtes, celui d'une âme incapable de disparaître dans le Néant. Zerhogie tendit son crochet vers la tiare de Dalil, tapota doucement la pointe sur l'un des diamants. Il crut y voir son reflet et ce fut peut-être cela, tandis que Gook jetait son morceau de clavicule loin de lui comme pour terminer la partie, qui le décida à agir.

- Les chaînes, d'où viennent-elles ?

Dalil réfléchit longuement. Sa réponse fut courte et dite dans une intonation qui aurait pu faire penser à quelqu'un d'essoufflé, un comble pour un Dieu de la Mort.

- Je voudrais le savoir…

Zerhogie secoua la tête. Les plumes de sa coiffe ne bougèrent pas, mais il vit comme une ombre dans la tiare de Dalil, des dizaines de petites ombres qui étaient son propre corps sec, ses bijoux et son crochet s'agitant en même temps que lui. Justin, non loin d'eux, dormait, ses grands yeux de pierre précieuse éternellement ouverts.

- Que provoque la Règle, hormis la fin ? se demanda Gook, et ses cornes étaient d'un rouge faisant penser à du sang encore frais.

Dalil tendit les bras vers l'espace vide au-dessus d'elle, comme implorant une pluie invisible. Elle semblait fascinée, emportée par le bruit métallique qu'elle seule était capable d'entendre.

- La fin est un changement, fit remarquer Dellidublly en faisant tourner un éclat d'omoplate entre ses mains couvertes de bandage.

Il trouva sa réflexion très drôle. Personne n'entendit son rire, couvert par les pleurs des âmes errantes.


	8. IIe Partie, Terre Rouge

Bonjour à tous! Voici enfin le troisième chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Plus de cinq mois se sont écoulés et malheureusement je n'ai pas avancé sur le quatrième chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas attendre indéfiniment de poster celui-là, déjà achevé et corrigé.

Le fait étant que j'ignore quand je continuerai cette histoire. Je ne l'abandonne pas, mon plan est prêt et je sais toujours où me diriger pour les prochains chapitres et les prochaines parties. Néanmoins, je me suis consacrée beaucoup plus à mes histoires originales, qui ont une publication régulière car elles m'intéressent plus à ce moment-là. Je n'irai pas à dire que cette histoire est en pause, mais elle ne fait plus partie de mes travaux majeurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y reviendrais dès que possible (après tout les Enfants de la Raison m'ont bien pris quatre ans, donc vous savez à peu près quel est mon rythme général). Je dis donc merci pour les reviews que l'on m'a envoyées, aux gens qui continuent de lire cette histoire ou qu'ils la découvrent.

Si vous êtes toujours intéressés par mes histoires en général, n'hésitez pas à aller sur ma page Fictionpress, où je publie toutes les deux semaines un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire en cours : «**_ And my heart unmoved _**», rating M, avec -évidemment- du slash, et abordant des thèmes adultes. Vous pouvez la lire ici : http:/ /www . /s/2965419/1/ And_my_heart_unmoved. Le résumé se trouve sur mon profil ff. Il y a déjà 13 chapitres, donc allez faire un tour me dire ce que vous en pensez : c'est ma première histoire longue depuis six ans, donc vos commentaires comptent beaucoup pour moi. N'hésitez pas également à lire « **_Les Couleurs de Beaun_** », un one-shot que j'ai écrit en septembre dernier.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt, que ce soit sur ff ou bien fictionpress.

**KILL IT WITH A PEN **

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE_

_ONCE DEAD, THEY NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE._

_MAYBE._

_« Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, Ashover. Aucun être qui s'analyse ne peut échapper à ce puissant courant de fond où se rencontrent ces deux marées contraires, la force de vie et la force de mort. Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il est possible de se glisser derrière la scène et d'ouvrir les vannes, pour que la force de mort inonde tout. »_

- Givre et sang, John Cowper Powys

CHAPITRE III

TERRE ROUGE

On avait fini d'accrocher les harnais. Solidement attaché dans une camisole lui nouant les bras dans le dos, le prisonnier fut incapable de prononcer une parole. On ne lui avait toujours pas posé le bâillon, et la protection pour l'empêcher d'avaler sa langue tenait encore dans la main du deuxième garde à sa gauche. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, et exhalait un air bruyant, désespéré, sifflant comme si ses poumons étaient noyés d'eau. Il ne pleurait toujours pas, mais ses yeux semblaient démesurément grands, lui dévorant les joues, consumant ce qu'il restait de chair sur son visage pour ne garder que deux trous brûlants s'étendant jusqu'à représenter tout d'un ensemble l'homme ne regardant rien.

Le crochet de métal fut placé dans le nœud inséré dans le col de la camisole. Le premier garde fit glisser la corde dans le nœud, puis attacha l'une des extrémités sur les harnais aux hanches, et les jambes. Il en fut de même pour la deuxième extrémité. Deux autres soldats aux commandes exécutèrent le premier test de résistance et le prisonnier fut hissé à deux mètres de hauteur. Le corps ne tangua pas, les mouvements étaient complètement bloqués par la camisole et les harnais retenaient bien trop solidement les hanches et les jambes pour qu'il puisse se débattre.

On le remit à terre, et après avoir correctement inséré la protection sur la langue et le palais, on recouvrit le tout avec le bâillon. Le deuxième garde, par réflexe, lui demanda s'il parvenait à respirer. Le prisonnier hocha la tête, et ce simple mouvement, qui aurait pu être rêvé, fut signe d'un tel désespoir, d'un tel effondrement que le garde, gêné par la question qu'il venait de poser, s'éloigna et laissa son collègue régler les derniers détails. Le prisonnier ne pleurait toujours pas. Il donnait l'impression d'être conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour lui, tout en ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il faisait partie de la scène.

L'un des gardes aux commandes traversa la pièce silencieuse, et ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol métallique, constellé de taches sombres, tantôt rouges, tantôt noires. Il passa devant le prisonnier sans le regarder, s'arrêta devant un levier sur lequel il plaça sa main droite. Le soldat qui était resté à son poste lui fit un signe du pouce, et tous deux actionnèrent le système, l'un en appuyant sur un bouton, l'autre en rabaissant le levier. Le prisonnier cligna des yeux, hébété.

Dans un grondement sinistre, grinçant tant qu'il semblait jusqu'à même fêler l'intérieur des crânes, quatre dalles principales de la pièce coulissèrent, laissant alors apparaître trois lumières crues aux pieds des hommes. L'ouverture était grande de cinq mètres de largeur pour six de longueur, et depuis la porte, il n'y avait qu'une mince ligne métallique séparant le vide du reste de la pièce.

Et sous eux, les gémissements retentirent. Comme une magie détruite, le silence du prisonnier fut remplacé par un murmure fébrile, encore audible malgré le bâillon. Il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea. Un grincement se fit entendre parmi les voix rauques que l'on discernait depuis la fosse, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Les mouvements, le son lisse de chair se frottant contre les parois métalliques devinrent plus fort et comme se synchronisant sur eux, le prisonnier gémit encore, jusqu'à ce que ce bruit se transforme en une longue exhalation aigue, sifflante comme le reste de sa respiration. L'un des gardes émit un reniflement de dégoût, s'éloigna de la fosse bien qu'il ne risquait rien.

Dans un bruissement, alors que l'on devinait du coin de l'œil des gestes saccadés, des éclairs blêmes remuants, une main s'agrippa enfin au bord d'une dalle, se hissant avec difficulté. Elle était cassée, à la peau arrachée sur le dos, laissant apparaître les phalanges en quatre billes grises et lisses. Le pouce avait disparu, ce qui expliquait la difficulté à maintenir une position stable. Une autre main s'agrippa à son tour, et péniblement, tout en émettant des bruits d'animal furieux et épuisé, un bout de tête dépassa de la fosse, un œil rouge et sec se leva vers les hommes au-dessus. L'odeur monta jusqu'aux gardes, si forte, physique, au point que le prisonnier eut un puissant haut-le-corps.

Des bras se levèrent, comme appelant un dieu, doigts brisés, peaux en lambeaux et les appels furent longs, distants et forts d'une énergie nerveuse, éternelle. Le garde près du prisonnier tendit bien la corde et enfin on actionna la machine. A une vitesse moyenne, le corps du prisonnier fut hissé à trois mètres, aussi droit que lorsque ses pieds touchaient le sol. Il gémissait toujours, mais on ne pouvait plus l'entendre à cause du tumulte provoqué depuis la fosse. On l'amena jusqu'au centre de la fosse, et le mouvement dans la foule sous les pieds u prisonnier se déplaça avec lui, mains et bras en décomposition tendus vers l'offrande. L'homme attaché se mit à pleurer, et ses cris, si forts et perçants furent-ils malgré le bâillon, ne purent passer au-delà des gémissements rauques et affamés qui l'attendaient. Il secoua la tête, remua ses épaules mais le geste ne fut rien, ne ralentit pas la descente progressive et stable de son corps dans la fosse. Lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le bord métallique des plaques, une femme se jeta sur lui, l'entraînant avec elle, claquant des mâchoires. Deux secondes plus tard, elle enfonçait ses dents dans les tibias, arrachant la peau et le tissu d'un coup, son visage blême couvert de sang. D'autres vinrent la rejoindre, tirant sur les jambes, accédant aux cuisses qui furent mordues avec appétit, les hanches, et le ventre. Les gémissements devinrent si assourdissants que l'un des gardes sentit sa tête lui tourner, et lui faire mal face à un tel vacarme.

Le prisonnier finit de descendre. L'expression d'horreur et de souffrance peinte sur son visage se fixa une dernière fois sur les gardes impassibles, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, submergée par les corps gémissants et putrides. Les câbles tressautèrent, bougèrent violemment à droite, puis à gauche, alors que les bruits de mastication, les sons de chairs humides et déchiquetés remplacèrent les cris et les murmures sans mots. Le garde jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes s'écoula, l'un des gardes aux commandes appuya sur un dernier bouton et celui au levier actionna en même temps que lui. Les trois sécurités situées sur les câbles et les harnais se désactivèrent, avant que le tout ne soit remonté à la surface. Les non-vivants ne firent pas attention, trop occupés à se nourrir.

Il ne restait de la camisole que l'arrière du dos et des jambes. Des bouts de harnais avaient été arrachés avec les dents pour mieux prendre le corps. Les câbles étaient rouges à leur extrémité. Les deux plaques principales de la pièce furent mises à leur place, mais malgré l'épaisseur métallique, tout le monde entendit encore les gémissements qui finiraient par se taire dans seulement quelques heures.

Les gardes sortirent de la salle un par un. Le dernier, chargé de vérifier que tout était éteint et bien sécurisé, quitta son poste à son tour après quinze minutes. Dans le couloir sombre et chaud de la prison, il s'appuya contre l'un des murs, alluma une cigarette. Seuls les gardes chargés des exécutions avaient la permission de fumer dans le bâtiment secondaire. Une autre minute passa. Le garde baissa la tête, la main droite tenant la cigarette, la main gauche de la poche de son pantalon.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, ne releva pas le visage. Quand la personne s'arrêta en face de lui, il se contenta de cligner des yeux, sortit sa main gauche. L'homme qui lui tendait le bout de papier portait le même uniforme que lui, et il devina que son regard était froid et déterminé. Tout comme son propre esprit.

- Deneuve avance, murmura son interlocuteur. Bientôt, cet endroit disparaîtra.

Il sourit légèrement, prit le bout de papier.

- Tout ce qui se trouve sous les fondations de Guantanamo ne disparaîtra jamais.

L'autre garde ricana, s'en alla sans répondre. Alors il prit le bout de papier, lut ce qu'il était écrit : _Envoyer les informations au même endroit. Prévenir groupe du bât. A._ Après cela, il roula le papier comme pour en faire une autre cigarette, qu'il alluma avec celle qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres. Le papier brûla de manière lente, presque douce, se décompensa en cendres dans la main gauche qu'il garda sous son visage, avant de jeter le tout dans sa poche de pantalon.

Il sentit d'un coup l'immense chaleur des lieux lui tomber dessus aussi brutalement que la fatigue, mais l'excitation de ce qui s'annonçait être une véritable révolution suffit pour qu'il marche droit, inflexible, pour rejoindre le bâtiment principale de Guantanamo.

* * *

L sortit de la voiture le premier. Il tenait son arme dans la main droite, légèrement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un accessoire, bien que Raito savait pertinemment que si jamais il se trouvait en position de danger, le détective n'aurait besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour viser et tirer à bout portant.

Il était encore tôt : le soleil déclinait tout juste, le ciel se teintant de mauve et de pourpre, mais tous les survivants encore à l'extérieur s'empressaient déjà de rentrer chez eux. Roppongi était un quartier très animé le jour, et particulièrement protégé par la milice, mais dès que la nuit tombait, hormis ceux désirant risquer leur vie pour des jeux d'argent, de combats ou de l'alcool, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans les rues. Des gangs écumaient Tokyo le soir en espérant tomber sur un survivant perdu mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare au fil des années. Les gens s'adaptaient à un semblant de vie, même quand objectivement il ne leur restait plus grand-chose.

Sanada sortit à son tour, tremblant d'angoisse. Malgré l'arme que lui avait prêtée Raito, il regardait le soleil couchant avec un air d'épouvante quand bien même tout était encore d'une clarté parfaite autour d'eux. Raito le força à traverser la route, avant de fermer la marche afin de non seulement protéger Sanada mais de l'empêcher de s'enfuir si jamais ce dernier pensait qu'on allait l'exécuter –cette idée obsédait Sanada depuis le moment où L et Raito lui avaient demandé de quitter sa chambre. Raito se souvenait encore de l'horreur gravée sur le visage de Sanada qui tel un enfant s'était accroché au dessus de lit et son oreiller, comme si sa vie ne dépendait plus que de cette seule pièce munie d'une télévision et de quelques rations qu'il possédait. Vivre enfermé était son quotidien depuis quatre ans. Quitter un lieu sécurisé où il pouvait dormir et se nourrir était synonyme de mort certaine à ses yeux.

Ils ne se rendirent pas à Harukiya, mais à un autre immeuble, situé à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Les gardes d'Harukiya les observèrent scrupuleusement, les armes baissées mais les bras sûrs, aux muscles tendus, prêts à tirer au moindre geste suspect de leur part.

Ryuchi les attendait sur le pas de la porte, buvant une bière, son épaule droite appuyée contre le mur. Trois de ses compagnons étaient avec lui, dont deux en train de discuter de ce qui semblait être un stock d'armes Yotsuba jusqu'à Akihabara.

- Salut, lança Ryuchi d'un ton goguenard. Beau combat la dernière fois, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté.

L garda le silence. L'hématome sur sa joue avait viré à un jaune-brun relativement repoussant, en contraste avec sa peau couleur craie et ses cernes si sombres. Raito le regarda et retint à grand-peine un ricanement nerveux, car il y avait quelque chose d'absurdement drôle et décalé à la fois dans l'expression froide du visage de L et de la trace lui recouvrant la pommette, comme si les deux ne pouvaient absolument pas aller ensemble. Sanada, entre L et Raito, baissa la tête, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Discrètement, L lui reprit l'arme qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante, avant de la ranger dans sa PCC.

- Vous êtes Sanada Yoji, je présume ? demanda alors Ryuchi d'une voix beaucoup plus posée et sérieuse. Je m'appelle Itou Ryuchi. Vous vivrez dans mon groupe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Sanada ne sut quoi répondre, tourna la tête vers Raito qui esquissa un léger sourire d'apaisement.

- Je ne reste pas avec vous ? C'est ça ? dit enfin Sanada quand il reporta son attention sur Ryuchi, sa voix tremblant d'un mélange de déception et – était-ce possible ? Raito n'arrivait pas à le croire – d'humiliation.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous mais nous pensons que vous serez mieux de vous retrouver dans une plus grande communauté. Ryuchi gère un groupe de trente survivants ici dans ce bâtiment, déclara Raito, tentant de mettre un peu d'énergie dans ses propos.

- Et puis, cela ne vous changera pas du temps où vous étiez dans la Zone Ouest, ajouta finement L, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Ryuchi.

Les trois hommes armés entourant Ryuchi eurent un geste d'hésitation. Ryuchi dévisagea L, souriant légèrement comme s'il était le seul à avoir compris ce qu'avait voulu dire le détective, avant de faire un mouvement de main à ses trois compagnons. Deux s'approchèrent de Sanada qui recula, terrifié, mais lorsqu'on le prit fermement par le bras, il ne protesta plus. Tenant son sac de rations contre lui, il jeta un dernier regard éperdu à Raito et L qui se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en guise d'adieu.

Le jour n'était plus. Les lumières s'allumèrent, pâles et fragiles dans les rues vides. Les gardes près d'Harukiya, ainsi ceux qui surveillaient que les autres bars, étaient sur le qui-vive. Bientôt les survivants seraient à nouveau dans les rues pour profiter de la nuit, tandis que les non-vivants viendraient les rejoindre avant d'être tous exterminés et posés en une pile en décomposition sur le bord du trottoir, jusqu'au lendemain où tout reprendrait une nouvelle fois.

« C'est un quotidien comme un autre », pensa L.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Raito pour la forme.

- Un de plus, un de moins, répondit Ryuchi en haussant les épaules. C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?

Ryuchi eut l'air amusé.

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Le massacre du clan Higarashi perpétré par Funai.

Raito soupira, fatigué.

- Vous êtes des hommes morts, déclara Ryuchi. Vous n'étiez pas sensés vous trouver au QG de Fujiyama et vous avez tué plusieurs membres du clan Funai. Vous êtes devenus des témoins gênants pour eux.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, nous serions déjà morts dans cette rue, constata froidement L. Les hommes de Funai que nous avons abattu n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en aller, on a fait que se défendre, rien de plus. As-tu parlé à Funai ?

- Pas encore, répondit Ryuchi, maussade. Toute la ville est au courant pour les Higarashi.

- Parce qu'ils avaient un contact à la BSN qui a préféré les dénoncer ?

Ryuchi but une autre gorgée de sa bière, déglutit.

- La BSN ne recule devant rien pour faire taire ses ennemis.

L mordilla le bout de son pouce droit, songeur.

- Fujiyama n'avait pas l'air prêt pour lancer une offensive, il ne voulait qu'avoir des informations pour mieux diriger ses actions dans la ville sans causer trop de bruits.

- Donc c'est à cause de nous, conclut Raito, de mauvaise humeur. La BSN a préféré les tuer avant que nous puissions avoir des informations pour la Zone Ouest. Je suis sûr que Fujiyama ne nous aurait rien dit d'utile de toute façon.

L se tourna vers Raito.

- Tu penses toujours le faire ?

- Faire quoi ? fit Ryuchi, curieux.

- Infiltrer la Zone Ouest.

Ryuchi ricana.

- La BSN vous connaît maintenant, c'est cuit.

- La BSN peut-être, mais pas le groupe de survivants, rétorqua calmement Raito. Je n'ai plus trop le choix : les informations que nous pouvons trouver par nous-mêmes sont insuffisantes et chercher auprès de d'autres sources ne mènera à rien si elles se font tuer.

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me demander ? dit Ryuchi, ayant l'air faussement vexé.

L sourit légèrement, sans émotion.

- Je ne veux pas qu'une de nos meilleures sources meurt bêtement. Et je suppose que tu tiens un peu trop à la vie pour demander des informations sur la BSN quand tu as ton propre groupe à surveiller et les combats à Harukiya à faire.

Ryuchi ne répondit pas, en proie à une réflexion. Le compagnon resté auprès de lui jaugeait L et Raito, très méfiant.

- Je vais demander, dit enfin Ryuchi, très sérieux. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose car je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles, mais je vais demander autour de moi.

- En échange de… ? fit Raito, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Quoi, je ne peux pas être désintéressé ?

- Tu n'es jamais désintéressé, répliqua L d'une voix terne. Quel est ton prix ?

Ryuchi échangea un regard avec son compagnon, se redressa. Il tendit sa bouteille de bière vers Raito, l'index relevé.

- Je veux la part que vous donniez à Higarashi pour vos combats. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à reprendre leur place dans les matchs à Roppongi.

Raito laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans humour.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Parfaitement, répondit Ryuchi.

- On peut te donner nos gains sans aucun problème, le prévint L, mais nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur les leaders du Roppongi.

- Menteur, rit Ryuchi, goguenard. Vous croyez que je ne sais rien de votre influence ici ? Cessez de faire les ingénus, vous voulez simplement pas bouger votre cul pour moi.

L et Raito se regardèrent quelques instants ; les yeux de L étaient impassibles mais Raito devina à la brève crispation de ses mâchoires, le mouvement léger de ses lèvres qui se pincèrent, qu'il était d'accord. Cela arrangea Raito qui répondit aussitôt que le marché était conclu.

- Mais pas avant que tu nous trouves des informations, ajouta-t-il fermement. Nous ne pourrons pas changer Roppongi en deux jours, mais je suis sûr que tu auras les informations très vite.

- Et qui vous dit que je les aurai aussi vite que ça ? lui répliqua Ryuchi, vaguement dédaigneux.

Raito s'approcha, lui tapota légèrement l'épaule en ignorant le regard noir que lui lança le compagnon de Ryuchi.

- Parce que tu peux tout faire mieux que nous, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

L le suivit. Ryuchi leva sa bouteille de bière pour les saluer, mais ne dit rien. Dans la nuit, son visage ressemblait à un masque et en le regardant une dernière fois depuis la voiture, Raito pensa que cela était le cas pour tout le monde à présent.

* * *

- Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Mello.

Jimmy ne réfléchit que deux secondes avant de répondre prudemment. Tous les autres hommes présents dans la salle les dévisageaient, et Jimmy sentit le regard de Matt posé sur lui, brûlant d'ironie et d'amusement.

- J'ai été soldat, donc oui, je sais comment ça fonctionne.

Mello ricana, lui redonna l'arme dans un mouvement sec et violent. Pendant quelques instants, Jimmy éprouva contre sa peau la sensation du cuir des gants de Mello, lisse par endroits, rugueux à d'autres, et cela le fit frissonner.

- Parfois, on oublie comment les choses fonctionnent quand on se retrouve dans un merdier pareil, lui lança Mello avant de rejoindre Matt.

Jimmy se retourna, agacé.

- Je n'oublie jamais, moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Matt écrasa la cigarette dans son cendrier de poche, fit mine de s'avancer jusqu'à Jimmy mais Mello le retint fermement par l'épaule avant de secouer la tête. Il eut à ce moment une étrange expression que Jimmy ne lui avait jamais vue, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère qui n'était pas adressé à lui mais bien à Matt. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, pinça les lèvres avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte.

Jimmy soupira, ignora Mello et quitta la salle pour retrouver Matt. Ce dernier s'était appuyé contre le mur, jouant avec le couvercle de son Zippo doré. Il releva la tête pour voir Jimmy s'approcher et ce bref regard qu'il lui lança rappela à Jimmy qu'il n'avait même pas vingt ans, et la susceptibilité qui allait avec.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Jimmy, agacé.

- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? répéta Matt, ironique. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ecoute…

Jimmy soupira, se frotta les yeux.

- Si tu me détestes, je m'en fous. Si tu te comportes comme une diva à la moindre de mes remarques, je m'en fous aussi. Ne cherchez pas à voir en moi un débutant, Mello et toi.

- Un débutant ? ricana Matt. Merveilleux. On vous apprend à bien parler à l'armée. Ne fais pas allusion à Mello, tu risques d'y perdre gros.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne peux rien dire sans que tu veuilles m'abattre ?

Matt haussa les épaules, tout en secouant la tête. Le déclic de son Zippo énervait de plus en plus Jimmy qui se retenait de lui arracher des mains et de le balancer à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne supportait pas Matt pour des raisons qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Il repensa aux propos de Ross, et cet étrange sourire qu'il avait eu quand il avait parlé du jeune homme.

- J'ai envie d'abattre tout le monde, répondit Matt avec un grand sourire sans humour. Je ne vais pas le faire pour autant. Tu ne sais pas, c'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Jimmy, à bout de nerfs.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de ne pas oublier. Que tu sois un ancien lieutenant, je m'en lave le cul avec, si je peux être un tantinet poétique avec toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est tout.

- Laisse-moi rire, gronda Jimmy, s'avançant encore un peu plus vers Matt, les poings serrés. Tu crois être le seul ici à avoir souffert ? T'es qu'un pauvre con, Matt. Un pauvre con égoïste.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Jimmy fut persuadé que Matt allait le frapper mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de le dévisager longuement comme s'il n'était qu'un énorme insecte répugnant qu'il désirait écraser de sa botte. Il sourit enfin, mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son regard que Jimmy devinait derrière l'épais verre coloré de ses lunettes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Matt les portait, se demanda Jimmy, vaguement curieux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait réellement besoin. Jimmy laissa cette pensée de côté, croisa les bras.

- C'est dingue, nota Matt, passant une main sur son visage comme pour essuyer quelque chose. Tu représentes tout ce que je déteste chez quelqu'un et pourtant j'arrive pas à te détester.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? répliqua froidement Jimmy.

- Non, bien au contraire, lança Matt, son sourire disparaissant brusquement, ayant l'air alors menaçant. Il n'y a rien de pire que les gens comme toi.

- Si c'est le cas, alors tu es comme moi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais l'effet que cela eut sur Matt fut prodigieux. Il devint très pâle et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace colérique.

- Prends garde à toi, Darmody, siffla Matt. Dans la panique, on confond souvent la morsure d'une bouche avec celle d'une lame crantée.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Je me rappellerai de ton conseil si précieux.

Matt passa devant lui, et fit mine de se cogner contre son épaule avant de s'en aller d'un pas lourd. Jimmy ne bougea pas, laissant sa fureur s'apaiser d'elle-même, oubliant tout dans le silence. Quand il releva la tête, il réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant Near en face de lui. Il s'était déplacé si discrètement que Jimmy ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

- Je parlerai à Matt, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix sans inflexion.

- Tu nous as entendus ? fit Jimmy, agacé. Génial, j'en avais bien besoin.

Near garda le silence, s'avança. Il faisait déjà très petit comparé à Matt, qui lui-même ne dépassait pourtant le mètre soixante-dix, mais près de Jimmy, il émanait de lui une impression glacée d'enfant sans émotions. Il ne rappelait à Jimmy que trop bien les enfants soldats qu'il avait connus autrefois en Amérique de Sud et en Afrique.

- Laisse tomber, Darmody, lui conseilla Near. Matt veut se comporter comme un mâle alpha avec tout le monde, et surtout avec les nouveaux. Il veut juste se rassurer.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher, constata Jimmy.

Il hésita avant de poser une nouvelle question, n'osant pas regarder Near.

- Avant que vous trois… arrivent ici, est-ce qu'il était déjà comme ça ?

Near l'observa avant d'émettre une brève exhalation amusée.

- Oh oui. Il était même bien pire.

Il se tut, mais Jimmy vit sur son visage passer une hésitation, un tressaillement qui s'en fut comme un mirage et Near en resta là. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix parut à Jimmy encore plus sèche et froide qu'auparavant.

- Je dois aller voir Mello pour les derniers préparatifs mais tout est au point normalement. Tu pars avec ton groupe dans le premier hélicoptère dans une heure.

- Très bien.

Jimmy s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour regagner sa chambre lorsque Near l'appela. Surpris, il se retourna. Near le fixait droit dans les yeux mais Jimmy nota que sa main gauche, si petite et pâle, serrait légèrement le tissu de son pantalon. Ce fut un geste discret, une simple pression des doigts que Near arrêta presque aussitôt, s'étant rendu compte du regard de Jimmy posé sur lui.

- Ignore-le, fit Near mais cela sonna comme un ordre. Ignore-le pendant l'opération. Ne dis rien, et laisse-le faire.

- Le laisser faire ? répéta Jimmy, dubitatif, avant de se rappeler Ross.

- Oui. Ne cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi de ses actions, contente-toi d'observer le comment.

Jimmy hocha lentement la tête, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris. Near se moqua de son expression stupéfaite car après un dernier regard il s'en alla ouvrir la porte qui menait à la salle où se trouvait Mello pour lui parler.

Jimmy ne dit rien, n'entendant que le grésillement des néons au-dessus de sa tête. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti de vraie panique avant ses missions datant d'avant l'Implosion, une nausée lui souleva l'estomac et il quitta le couloir en toute hâte, désirant oublier ce qu'il avait cru percevoir au-delà des mots de Near.

* * *

Kida le frappa une nouvelle fois. L'homme cracha du sang mais ne dit rien. Son visage était si gonflé et meurtri que Kida ne parvenait plus à reconnaître le chef du clan Funai, homme de quarante-trois ans pourtant bien fait de sa personne avant qu'on ne vienne lui fracasser le crâne à coup de barre de fer.

- Prenez garde à votre costume, Monsieur, le prévint Tsuzuki, assis près de lui, jambes et bras croisés. Et ne frappez plus autant la bouche et la gorge, vous risqueriez de briser un os et il mourrait étouffé.

- Sincèrement…, commença Kida avant de s'interrompre, le souffle court.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il recoiffa en arrière, dénoua ensuite sa cravate d'une main pleine de sang. Ses doigts étaient gourds à force de serrer aussi fort le métal mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait était prodigieuse, vivifiante comme le serait un alcool fort bu à jeun. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais son humeur était enjouée, et même l'odeur du sang se mêlant à celle de son arme devenait délectable, la manifestation concrète de la vie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Tsuzuki attendait. Il avait l'air d'un mentor devant l'examen final de son apprenti et ses yeux, froids et paradoxalement cordiaux, étaient fixés sur Funai. Kida savait qu'il était fier de son travail ; il n'avait fallu à Tsuzuki qu'à passer deux coups de fil et quelques heures plus tard sa brigade particulière lui avait ramené Funai à Kyoto, les yeux et la bouches recouverts de bande adhésifs.

- On reprend tout depuis le début, dit platement Kida, balançant la barre de fer entre ses doigts. Je vous ai demandé quelle était la personne qui avait préféré dénoncer Fujiyama car je sais qu'elle travaille également pour vous, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous avez accepté le travail que je vous ai confié. Simplement maintenant… je veux savoir où cette personne se trouve. Dites-le-moi et je vous libère.

Kida tapa doucement la barre contre l'épaule encore intacte de Funai et ce dernier gémit sourdement, tentant de se recroqueviller le plus possible pour éviter les coups qui allaient de nouveau pleuvoir.

- Je vous paierai même les soins dans un grand hôpital à l'étranger. Des vacances en Suisse, cela vous tenterait ?

Funai toussa, cracha du sang et une dent qui resta collée sur le col de sa chemise autrefois d'un blanc immaculé.

- Mort, gargouilla-t-il. M-Mort, il est mort…

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, répondit Kida d'une voix presque tendre avant de frapper l'épaule de Funai.

Il y eut un craquement sonore dans la pièce, semblable à celui d'une branche sèche et Funai se mit à hurler. Kida l'attrapa par le visage, appuya ses doigts sur ses joues, forçant ainsi sur la mâchoire endommagée de Funai et ce dernier se mit à sangloter, le corps brisé en mille douleurs.

- Pas de cris, lui chuchota Kida à la manière d'un père consolant son enfant se réveillant d'un terrible cauchemar. Pas de cris, je veux seulement des mots. Clairs, précis, des mots provenant de notre belle langue qu'est le japonais.

- Je vous ai dit qu'il était mort ! aboya Funai, et la colère prit pour quelques secondes le pas sur la douleur physique. Il est mort, je l'ai tué dès qu'il nous a dit qu'il travaillait également pour Fujiyama. Je l'ai tué !

- Lui avez-vous parlé ?

- Non ? fit Funai, suspicieux.

Kida s'éloigna de Funai, riant joyeusement. Il était bien, très bien même. Il se sentait grisé par le pouvoir, et l'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête. Lui qui n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang, ou bien l'odeur, il ne lui avait fallu que d'une heure et d'un peu de pratique pour se défaire de son dégoût. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, fixa un point connu de lui seul sur le mur en face de lui, souriant toujours.

- Cet homme a travaillé pour vous, vous l'avez tué… et vous ne lui avez jamais parlé ?

Funai grogna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Bien entendu, concéda Kira d'un ton distrait. Ce n'est jamais ce qu'on dit.

Tsuzuki détourna le regard de Funai pour le dévisager, étonné. L'homme d'affaires de Yotsuba, le chef de la Bridage de la Sécurité Nationale habituellement tiré à quatre épingles, n'était plus qu'une ombre glacée. Le sang avait aspergé son visage si sérieux, sa veste noire traînait sur le sol, rejetée dans un mouvement violent et aveugle ; sa chemise était retroussée aux manches et le nœud de sa cravate qui tombait de travers était devenu d'un rouge carmin se faisant plus sombre sur les bords.

- Je pense que vous mentez, déclara Kida, retournant près de Funai, tapant la barre de fer contre le sol à chacun de ses pas. Je vous permets donc de vous rétracter et de me dire la vérité.

- Je, je ne lui ai pas parlé, protesta Funai mais sa voix était devenue plus faible, moins sûre qu'avant. Il ne m'a rien dit du tout, je vous assure. Laissez-moi partir, gémit-il soudain, laissez-moi partir, et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Je travaillerai pour vous, je ferai ce que tout Yotsuba me demandera.

- Je me moque de Yotsuba, répliqua Kida d'une voix glaciale. Pour l'instant, Yotsuba ne compte pas.

Il continuait de taper le sol avec sa barre de fer, des coups qui résonnaient dans la pièce vide, comme appelant aux rideaux de la scène à s'ouvrir.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très patient, expliqua-t-il calmement. Je peux supporter énormément de choses, et mon travail a toujours été une source d'angoisse mais j'aime ce que je fais. Je suis fier de ma contribution au monde, et je pense que la Bridage est l'une de mes plus belles créations. Toutefois…

La barre vola et s'écrasa contre le visage de Funai, réduisant son œil gauche à un miasme dégoulinant sur sa joue tant le coup avait été violent. Funai ne parvint pas à hurler la douleur était au-delà des cris, au-delà de toute voix à faire retentir. Son œil droit roula dans son orbite et l'homme fut sur le point de s'évanouir. Kida le frappa sur le crâne, et Funai se ressaisit. Tsuzuki ne disait toujours rien.

- Je déteste par-dessus tout qu'on me mente quand cela concerne mon travail, conclut Kida comme s'il n'avait rien fait de grave.

Silence.

- Rouge, bredouilla Funai, fermant son œil valide. Rouge…

Tsuzuki amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais Kida lui ordonna du regard de rester assis.

- Rouge ? répéta-t-il, satisfait.

- Juste… Juste ce nom, juste cette chose… Terre Rouge, souffla Funai. Il n'a pas voulu me dire plus, même quand je l'ai torturé, il a juste dit « Terre Rouge », jusqu'à ce que je l'abatte. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je vous le jure, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. La seule personne qui était au courant était sûrement Fujiyama mais on l'a tué ! Plus personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Terre Rouge ? demanda Kida d'un ton neutre.

- Non, non ! Je vous le jure ! Et même si je le savais, je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre chemin !

Kida exhala profondément, s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en tenant la barre de fer dans ses paumes. Le sang et l'humeur de l'œil de Funai lui poissait les mains, et distraitement il frotta le pouce et l'index de sa main droit l'un contre l'autre pour en savourer davantage la texture.

- Vous pensez que Yotsuba est responsable de… Terre Rouge ?

Il avait pris un ton faussement perplexe, comme s'il venait d'entendre un mot prononcé dans une autre langue.

- Je ne sais rien, avoua Funai et Kida fut fâché du venin qu'il percevait dans la voix de son prisonnier. Je m'en moque.

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de devenir borgne, vous ne manque pas de culot, constata sèchement Kida. Enfin…

Il ne sentait pas plus léger ou rassuré à l'annonce qu'il venait d'entendre, au contraire il ressentit comme un grand vide et l'impression de gaieté, de bonne humeur qu'il avait éprouvé pendant l'heure avait disparu aussi soudainement que l'ivresse après une douche glacée. Un goût acide imprégnait son palais et furieusement, il lança son arme sur le sol. Le bruit du métal courut sur tous les murs et Funai eut l'air soulagé de ne plus être menacé.

- Raccompagnez notre invité, ordonna Kida à Tsuzuki. Je dois retourner à Tokyo.

Il alluma son téléphone portable, le colla à son oreille et quitta la pièce vide. Tsuzuki se releva, dénoua les chaînes emprisonnant Funai, l'aidant même à se remettre convenablement debout. Funai trébucha, manqua de s'effondrer : Kida lui avait brisé une rotule, l'une de ses épaules, ainsi que sa clavicule. Il flancha de plus belle, mais les mains de Tsuzuki le tinrent fermement, et même avec une sorte de douceur prévenante qui fut pour Funai encore plus terrifiante que les coups de l'homme d'affaires de Yotsuba.

- Je vais vous prodiguer les premiers soins lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, lui promit Tsuzuki mais Funai sentit tout son corps se glacer.

Il lâcha Funai pour ouvrir la porte, avant de revenir vers lui pour l'aider une nouvelle fois à marcher. Funai scruta le visage de l'homme, n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une gentillesse réconfortante, et réprima à grand-peine un cri plaintif.

- Faites attention, monsieur, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de baisser la tête, le prévint Tsuzuki.

Funai suivit le mouvement du bras de Tsuzuki en direction de la porte, la regarda mais nota que la hauteur était bien assez grande pour lui. Il allait en faire la remarque à Tsuzuki mais fut tué en pleine tête, et ce qu'il restait de son visage s'éparpilla sur les murs en béton. Son corps partit en arrière, renversant la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait attaché pendant des heures et tomba dans un bruit mat.

Tsuzuki rangea son revolver dans la poche de sa veste, secouant lentement la tête, l'air désapprobateur.

- Pourquoi personne n'écoute mes conseils ? Ils sont pourtant très utiles.

* * *

Near s'avança jusqu'aux écrans, mit son casque, régla le micro. Deux hommes étaient avec lui pour les dernières préparations mais dès l'instant où Near leur en donnerait l'ordre, ils s'en iraient et Near resterait seul dans la salle de contrôle jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Il s'accroupit, amena un clavier jusqu'à ses pieds et tapa quelques instants ; sur les quinze écrans allumés, douze filmaient les zones clés de Westfield Mall avec l'entrée, les trois étages, les issues qu'il avait envisagé dans son plan, le parking et la zone où il faudrait placer les explosifs. Les trois derniers écrans serviraient pour les caméras apposées à chaque groupe. Matt, Mello et Darmody avaient une caméra incluse dans leurs lunettes de protection dernier-cri. Images et sons étaient diffusés sur un réseau privé entre les trois chefs de groupe et Near qui pourrait ainsi changer en direct la stratégie mise en place en cas de problème.

Si Near n'avait pas été lui-même, il aurait dit que son plan –non, pas son plan, rectifia-t-il avec une pointe d'orgueil blessé, leur plan à Mello, Matt et lui, marcherait à coup sûr et que leur dernière mission pour la Mafia serait un fier succès, une victoire aisée où pas une seule goutte de sang ne serait versée. Impossible, avait décrété Matt et Mello avait été bien d'accord avec lui, Near acquiesçant silencieusement. Il se rappelait encore de leur dernière nuit, calculant chaque mouvement des groupes à la seconde près, le nombre exact d'armes, de munitions et d'hommes, la quantité d'explosifs et la distance à parcourir passer du point A au point C de Westfield Mall. Matt s'était pris la tête dans les mains, les lèvres serrées sur une cigarette qui s'était consumée toute seule ; Mello avait eu les traits tirés par une colère féroce, et une concentration absolue, rivée sur les feuilles que Near avait tant raturés qu'à la fin, ce n'était que parce que les trois garçons avaient leur plan en tête qu'ils parvenaient encore à lire ce qui était écrit.

- Le système de Westfield est prêt, dit l'un des hommes.

- Parfait. Maintenant sortez tous les deux.

Le deuxième homme, plus hardi que le premier, ricana.

- Bonne chance, Whiteneck, tu en auras besoin, déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Le visage de Near resta impassible mais une lueur glacée d'agacement brilla dans son regard.

« Tu en auras également besoin lorsqu'un jour tu seras dans mon viseur », pensa-t-il avant de se relever pour aller dans un autre coin de la salle.

Tous les claviers furent placés par terre, en arc de cercle. Near vérifia une nouvelle fois que son micro était bien réglé avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons.

- Ici Near.

- _Je suis là_, répondit la voix sèche de Mello avec clarté malgré tout le tumulte de l'hélicoptère qui survolait la ville.

- _Hey, Whiteneck_, lança Matt d'une voix provocante et Near entendit un éclat de rire parcourir le groupe avec lui.

- _Présent_, fit Darmody avec la voix posée, presque instinctive du lieutenant qu'il avait été.

- Vous arriverez au-dessus de Westfield dans moins de dix minutes, leur rappela Near. Je demande donc aux chefs des groupes A, B, C d'allumer leur caméras, je veux pouvoir suivre tous leurs mouvements.

Il y eut un déclic et sur les trois écrans restés noirs apparurent des images troubles, mouvantes, à la luminosité médiocre. Near ne s'en inquiéta pas et les régla avec le programme que Matt avait mis en place pour lui, afin d'améliorer la qualité vidéo et audio. Mello et son groupe se trouvaient dans le premier hélicoptère, Matt et Darmody dans le deuxième. Near ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, une sensation ineffable lui chauffant la poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement intime pour lui de « voir » par les yeux de Mello et Matt, intime et brûlant à la fois comme de la jalousie et de l'inquiétude. Il ne le disait jamais, mais parfois, après une mission que Near avait supervisée d'un bout à l'autre, Matt croisait son regard et cessait alors de ricaner pour esquisser un sourire léger, inquiet à son tour, répondant à ce que Near éprouvait mais tairait jusqu'à sa mort. Une fois même alors que Near avait cru les perdre tous deux lors d'une opération extrêmement périlleuse à la frontière mexicaine, le jeune homme avait pris Near par l'épaule, dans une étreinte presque maladroite et touchante à sa manière, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs, avant de s'éloigner pour que Near ne puisse deviner son expression. Mello était différent ; il était dur et implacable, et encore plus lorsqu'il frôlait la mort. Il gardait ses distances avec Near à son retour et soudain, des heures, des jours après, il venait voir Near à l'armurerie et se tenait près de la porte, silencieux, le fixant de son regard noir, et son visage brûlé n'exprimait rien mais Near lisait ses émotions aussi clairement qu'il pouvait lire chaque strie sur une balle et les reconnaître toutes : soulagement d'être en vie, rage de poursuivre sa quête, et le besoin d'avoir Near avec lui en un point fixe dans sa vie, de façon plus trouble et inavouée que pour Matt, mais bien là.

Near pinça les lèvres, laissa ses yeux s'habituer au mouvement chaotique de la caméra. Matt bougeait énormément, et Near put voir quasiment tous les visages des hommes de son groupe ; Mello avait un regard long, distant, et tout juste tournait-il la tête pour donner des ordres à ses hommes ; Darmody ne bougeait pas, attentif à la mission. Il avait une voix grave et autoritaire, plus calme que celle de Mello, et par conséquent son groupe était aussi calme que lui. Il n'y avait pas de plaisanterie échangée entre eux, et Near nota que sur les deux caméras de Darmody et Matt, les deux hommes ne se regardaient jamais, assis l'un en face de l'autre, mais Near sentait une raideur dans leurs mouvements, comme s'ils savaient que si jamais un regard était échangé, la tension monterait bien trop tôt pour leur propre bien.

- L'équipe A et C entreront les premières, ce sera ensuite le tour de l'équipe B.

- _C'est noté_, dit Matt et Near remarqua que l'humour dans sa voix avait disparu. _On compte sur toi, Whiteneck_.

Near gronda, appuya sur un autre bouton pour isoler la ligne.

- Matt, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- _Tu n'y peux rien, Near_, répliqua Matt. _Tout le monde t'appelle comme ça_. _C'est quand même mieux que de s'appeler Peter Bent, tu ne crois pas ?_

Near secoua la tête, appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et le réseau fut libéré.

- Trois minutes avant le début de la mission, fit Mello. Equipe B !

Near leva la tête. La caméra installée sur les toits de Westfield Mall lui permit de voir l'hélicoptère de Mello à quelques dizaines de mètres de celui de Matt et Darmody. Les hommes firent glisser l'échelle et un à un, les membres des deux équipes descendirent, se posèrent avec prudence sur la façade en verre blindé. Near avait pris en compte le poids maximum que la façade pouvait supporter, la pression exercée sur tel mètre par telle personne, et telle une chorégraphie, les hommes suivirent des lignes imaginaires sur la façade, se plaçant là où Near leur avait demandé de se mettre. Mello était toujours dans le deuxième hélicoptère, attendant son tour. L'équipe B était la plus importante à la mission ; si jamais on perdait Mello et les trois hommes nommés pour l'aider à placer les explosifs, l'opération serait un échec.

Les hommes installèrent leurs harnais et les cordons de sécurité. Par la caméra de Matt et celle de Darmody, Near put voir en plongée l'intérieur de Westfield. Le centre commercial avait construit en forme de U Near vit les murs autrefois blancs de Westfield couverts de sangs, d'appels à l'aide –un énorme SOS avait été peint sur le sol du hall et Near se demanda combien de personnes étaient mortes en essayant de le finir.

Darmody s'agenouilla, prit un feutre et commença à dessiner le périmètre, calculant dans sa tête. Son équipe était prête, attendant le signal. Darmody s'éloigna, puis Matt prit sa place. Depuis les lunettes de Darmody, Near vit les mâchoires de Matt crispées par la concentration. Il prit la bouteille convenablement scellée, la déboucha et versa le produit sur les limites dessinées par Darmody. Les lignes se mirent à fumer, le verre fondit peu à peu ; Matt leva le bras et deux de ses hommes appliquèrent les deux ventouses et tirèrent. L'ouverture était grande de trois mètres sur quatre.

Near tourna la tête vers les autres caméras du centre commercial, sentit monter l'adrénaline. Venant de l'ombre des couloirs, sortant des magasins mis en pièce, des silhouettes apparurent en trébuchant, gémissant avec une intonation presque surprise.

- Equipes A et B, descendez maintenant, ordonna Near.

- _Bien reçu_.

Matt se tourna vers les membres de son équipe. Tous étaient pâles, mais résolus.

- _J'espère que vous avez ce qu'il faut si jamais vous vous trouvez dans la situation dont je vous ai parlé_, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Personne ne répondit.

- _On descend_, déclara Darmody. _Equipe B, puis équipe A_.

- Allée de droite, troisième étage, précisa Near, tapant sur son clavier. C'est parti.

Sans quitter des yeux les quinze écrans, Near tendit les bras, tira sur l'objet qu'il désirait ramener près de lui. Ses petites mains blanches effleurèrent la maquette de Westfield Mall, coupée en deux, avec des détails si minuscules et précis que lui seul pouvait les voir. Il attrapa les figurines Lego qu'il avait modifié, les disposa en trois groupes, les connaissant toutes parfaitement. Ses doigts étaient glacés, et le sourire qui ourla ses lèvres fut sinistre.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi on le surnommait Whiteneck.

* * *

La voix de Near était si neutre que Matt avait l'impression d'entendre un enregistrement, et c'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas paniqué.

- _Cinq NV à trente mètres_, lui dit Near.

- Etat ? demanda Matt pour la forme, relevant son arme.

Near émit une exhalation froidement amusée et Matt parvint à l'entendre.

- _Tu t'en soucies réellement_ ?

- Non, avoua Matt, amusé.

- Equipe C, lança Darmody de sa voix de lieutenant qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Matt. Matt-

- Je sais, je sais, l'interrompit Matt courant jusqu'à Mello.

A peine Mello était-il descendu depuis la façade blindée qu'il s'était détaché d'un mouvement de main, et marchait rapidement, suivi par son équipe de vingt hommes. Le bruit n'avait pas tardé à réveiller tous les non-vivants en mal de nourriture fraîche depuis cinq ans et Matt, levant son fusil et tirant dans le crâne de l'un d'entre eux, se demanda pourquoi ils ne cherchaient pas à s'entre-dévorer au lieu de se compliquer la tâche.

« Une belle bande de difficile », songea-t-il.

- _Equipe B et C, faites attention, le système de sécurité va s'actionner dans environ cinq minutes_, les prévint Near.

- Donne-nous en six, répliqua sèchement Mello.

Darmody courut jusqu'au deuxième couloir, formant une barrière pour empêcher les non-vivants de s'approcher d'eux. Matt vit une quinzaine des créatures s'avancer vers eux. Ils étaient dans un sale état ; il était encore difficile pour les vivants de noter combien de temps un corps se décomposait depuis l'Implosion mais certainement ce qui avait pris autrefois des heures devenait des années. Bloqués dans un bâtiment sans aucune ouverture, la chair était devenue sèche, craquelée, et chaque mouvement que les monstres effectuait créait un bruit d'éclatement comme des dizaines de brindilles. Encore une fois, Mello, Near et Matt avaient pris cela en compte dans leur stratégie, bien que tous trois savaient pertinemment que cela ne les aiderait que très peu.

- Deuxième étage tout le monde ! aboya Mello, levant le bras pour présenter la distance à parcourir. Equipe A avec moi !

Matt s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit un cri perçant à quelques mètres de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir un de ses hommes tomber, attrapé par les jambes par un rampant. Il était resté trop loin du groupe.

- Ecrase-le, bordel ! ECRASE-LE ! lança Matt.

L'homme, dénommé Glenn, cria de plus belle mais tétanisé, ne fit rien ce que Matt lui ordonnait. Furieux, ce dernier s'approcha, avant de balancer un grand coup de pied dans le crâne du rampant. Il n'était plus qu'un buste semblable à celui d'une momie mais comme tous les non-vivants, sa force était restée prodigieuse. Le crâne éclata sous le choc, et la partie inférieure de la mâchoire claqua dans l'air, tentant d'attraper de la chair malgré l'épaisseur de la PCC améliorée que tous les membres de la mission portaient. Matt attrapa Glenn, l'aida à se relever avant de le pousser rejoindre les autres.

- Restez avec moi ! cria Matt. Restez avec le groupe dans lequel vous avez été assigné !

- Matt, lança Mello, il faut descendre.

- Entendu !

- _Quinze secondes avant l'activation du système de sécurité_, leur rappela Near.

- Donne-nous plus de temps, demanda Darmody. Mon équipe n'est pas regroupée.

- _Je ne peux pas vous donner plus de temps_, répliqua froidement Near dans son micro. _Dix secondes_.

- Si Whiteneck le dit, on peut rien faire d'autre que l'écouter.

- _Matt, ferme-la_, dit Near avant de couper la conversation.

Matt se tourna vers Mello, leva un poing victorieux et son meilleur ami sourit ironiquement.

- Dix dollars qu'il balance une flopée de jurons dans vingt minutes, paria Matt.

- Tu perds toujours, rétorqua Mello. En attendant, regarde un peu devant toi.

A ces mots, Matt se tourna et vit une autre dizaine de non-vivants s'approcher d'eux. Darmody les rejoignit pour prendre le couloir menant aux escaliers. Son visage était crispé par la concentration, et Matt nota la force de ses bras, très musclés et assurés quand il donnait les ordres.

- Avec leur vitesse, on peut les passer ceux-là, dit Mello.

- Même en faisant seulement un mètre toutes les dix secondes, si trente se ramènent au même moment, on sera dans la merde, lui dit Matt. Avance.

- _Système activé_, fit Near à leurs oreilles.

Le bruit métallique des grilles retentit, tout juste couvert par les quelques coups de feu que les hommes tiraient sur les monstres levant les bras pour essayer de les attraper. Mello leva la tête, gronda entre ses dents serrées. Les grilles de sécurité coupant chaque couloir mettaient moins de vingt secondes pour descendre. Mello se précipita dans l'escalier, suivant Darmody qui était déjà arrivé au deuxième étage mais d'autres non-vivants montaient les escaliers pour les attraper. Mello vit une petite fille, le visage craquelé et blême, boiter jusqu'aux marches, sa seule main qui lui restait s'accrochant à la rampe pour monter avec plus de facilité. Les gémissements résonnaient dans le centre commercial avec de plus en plus de force, en un hymne douloureux et tribal qui fit frissonner Mello. Instinctivement, il passa une main sur la légère zone brûlée encore à découvert de son visage. Il transpirait.

- Non, non, non, non ! cria Matt, fou de rage.

Darmody se retourna pour voir Matt remonter les quelques marches qu'il venait toujours de descendre. C'était pour un homme de sa propre équipe, un grand brun dont il avait oublié le nom, qui s'était retrouvé agrippé par un non-vivant à la face sèche, couverte d'anciennes morsures, tentant de le dévorer mais ne passant pas l'épaisse combinaison. Cependant, une zone du cou était nue, et le non-vivant l'avait flairée aussi sûrement qu'un requin renifle le sang dans l'océan. D'autres vinrent jusqu'à lui, levant leurs poignets brisés pour s'accaparer un morceau.

- MATT REVIENS ICI ! beugla Mello et Darmody entendit de la panique dans la voix, en une drôle d'intonation juvénile qui ne lui allait pas.

- Cassez-vous ! lança Matt à son équipe, les obligeant à passer devant lui.

- _Matt, tu n'as plus le temps, reviens_, fit la voix de Near, légèrement tremblante de furie et d'inquiétude.

Mais Matt ne les écouta pas. Darmody le vit bondir, chercher quelque chose dans sa combinaison et le balancer sur le groupe qui tenait fermement son co-équipier avant de dégainer son fusil et tirer sur l'objet qu'il venait de projeter sur les non-vivants les plus en retraits. Il y eut une explosion, un éclat de flamme si violent que les créatures attaquées partirent en avant, et se cognèrent les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que l'homme maintenu tombe à plat ventre, s'extirpant de la poigne de fer qui l'emprisonnait. Il se releva en vacillant et courut avant de lancer en-dessous des grilles, fit une roulade avant de se mettre debout. Matt, soudain, attrapa l'homme par l'épaule et le frappa violemment à la figure. Il se fit mal à cause des lunettes de protection, malgré l'épaisseur de ses gants.

- Hey-, commença l'homme, indigné.

- Ta gueule et avance, lui ordonna Matt. La prochaine fois tu te démerderas tout seul, Indiana Jones.

- Et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour toi, Matt, si tu oses refaire ce genre de connerie, lui aboya Mello quand il vint le retrouver au deuxième étage.

Matt haussa les épaules avant de prendre son arme et balancer un grand coup de crosse dans la figure d'un non-vivant qui voulait l'attaquer par derrière. Le bruit fut celui de feuilles mortes à l'automne, pensa Darmody, avant de se forcer à ne plus avoir ce genre de remarques intérieures idiotes.

- _Vous allez passer par la zone 4B, comme sur le plan_, leur dit Near. _Le deuxième couloir sur votre gauche, pour prendre d'autres escaliers. Ignorez l'issue de secours à tout prix. Si vous vous retrouvez coincé, prenez les escaliers choisis pour le déplacement, pas ceux de secours_.

Mello ricana.

- Sauf si vous comptez en finir de façon pas très propre, fit-il remarquer.

Un homme de son équipe fut attrapé par les épaules, et mordu à la zone du cou non protégée par la combinaison. Du sang éclaboussa ses lunettes, il hurla avant que ses lèvres ne lui furent arrachées à grand coup de dents avides. Mello sentit une main glacée le prendre par le bras, celui qui tenait son arme. Un homme tira sur le non-vivant mais le balle ne fit que l'étourdir.

- Putain, Near, nos hommes ont été remplacés par des boys scouts ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il, exaspéré.

- _Je n'ai rien à te répondre maintenant, tu as d'autres priorités_, répliqua Near.

La colère brûlante qui envahit tout le corps de Mello eut pour effet de faire disparaître toute panique ou peur pesant encore dans son esprit. Il fouilla de sa main gauche la ceinture qu'il portait, attrapa l'objet épais et cylindrique. D'un mouvement de bras, il le détracta, tourna du pouce un bouton sur le manche. Le non-vivant ouvrit la bouche pour se retrouver défiguré par la matraque à pics qui le propulsa en arrière, le forçant à lâcher sa proie.

Mello fit un nouveau mouvement ample du bras, et les fluides recouvrant les pics de la matraque éclaboussèrent une vitrine de vêtements près de lui.

- Restez groupés, leur rappela Darmody. Ne perdez plus du temps auprès des blessés, ils sont foutus ! AVANCEZ !

Les deuxièmes grilles de sécurité à l'étage s'activèrent, et les équipes accélèrent le rythme pour atteindre le premier étage. En haut, les créatures gémissaient et criaient, tendant leurs bras par-delà les barrières de métal pour attraper leurs proies. Trois hommes avaient été mordus, dont deux qui avaient avalé la pilule de cyanure, préférant en finir aussitôt. Matt, la respiration saccadée, fit un geste à Mello qui acquiesça avant de courir sans s'arrêter. Il fallait à tout prix descendre au parking le plus rapidement possible. Darmody et son équipe prendraient un autre chemin, car il fallait garder un minimum de survivants.

- Matt, aboya l'un des hommes, courant derrière son chef d'équipe. Matt…

Le garçon se retourna. Darmody, s'apprêtant à prendre l'autre direction pour atteindre la deuxième sortie, s'arrêta à son tour, s'attendant à recevoir également une consigne car les équipes A et C travaillaient en synchronisation jusqu'au point de l'explosion où se dirigeait l'équipe B. Il entendit les coups de feu, les gémissements tout autour de lui, mais il ne vit que Matt, immobile et silencieux, qui dégaina son arme dans un mouvement d'épaule fluide et abattit son équipier l'appelant encore. La dernière syllabe, le dernier « t » fut prononcé et détruit par l'impact, mais Darmody fut sûr, malgré la déflagration, que l'homme continuait toujours même écroulé au sol d'appeler Matt, pour une raison qu'il ne saurait jamais. Tranquillement, Matt tourna les talons et se remit à courir. Personne ne fit de commentaire, pas même Mello qui se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

Il n'y eut que Near qui murmura quelque chose dans le micro, si faiblement que Darmody eut du mal à entendre, quelque chose comme « _Tu aurais pu attendre, il nous aurait été utile pour la fin de la mission_ ».

Matt sourit, dit très haut :

- Le temps est aléatoire, je voulais rien risquer.

Et il tira dans les jambes d'un non-vivant lui barrant la route avant de lui décocher un coup de botte en pleine figure pour le faire tomber.

* * *

Elle se remit sur le ventre, bâilla discrètement. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre d'hôtel mais elle sentit néanmoins un courant d'air froid passer sur son dos nu, et elle frissonna, avant se blottir sous les couvertures. Elle entendit Namikawa sortir de la salle de bains, renouant correctement sa cravate.

Elle l'observa en souriant, avant de tendre la main vers la table de chevet pour prendre son porte-cigarettes, son paquet et le cendrier en cristal. Namikawa eut l'air contrarié.

- Je t'ai dit de fumer après mon départ, dit-il d'une voix lourde et agacée.

- Tu t'apprêtes à partir, rétorqua-t-elle, allumant le bout de sa cigarette, ses doigts pâles serrant le bois noir de son porte-cigarettes comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette d'encens.

« C'est peut-être le cas », pensa-t-elle, vaguement amusée. « Je donne la fumée et la cendre pour nos chers morts, nos chers dieux qui ont disparu. »

- Je dois rentrer, ajouta Namikawa, prenant son manteau. Je laisse deux de mes hommes à l'extérieur pour qu'ils te raccompagnent.

- Trop aimable, lança-t-elle, ayant toujours ce sourire en coin.

Elle exhala, se retourna pour avoir la tête vers le bord du matelas, et tendit ses jambes contre le mur, regarda ses ongles de pied vernis d'un rouge carmin. Elle ressentait une sorte de langueur, de lourdeur entre les jambes, et sa poitrine lui semblait encore brûlante des mains de Namikawa sur elle. Elle se moquait toujours en silence de son visage si sérieux, imperturbable quand il était habillé, et froissé par la passion, assombri d'un désir sauvage et animal lorsqu'il la possédait. Il portait toujours au doigt cette bague avec un cœur, un cadeau de sa fille, et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire ; il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

- Tu restes plus longtemps d'habitude, lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Namikawa s'arrêta, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai une famille.

- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de remords.

Le visage de Namikawa resta impassible. Elle l'admirait pour sa capacité d'adaptation, son habileté à demeurer de marbre même lorsqu'on lui crachait dessus. Peut-être tenait-il sa force de son illégitimité par rapport à son père feu Daisuke Yotsuba ? C'était une théorie comme une autre. Il se considérait surtout trop bien pour le reste du monde, supérieur aux autres car il savait ce qu'il valait, lui et son intellect. Elle le comprenait bien, elle avait été faite dans le même acier que lui.

- Reste un peu avec moi, minauda-t-elle, la tête renversée en arrière. Préviens ta femme que tu seras à la maison plus tard que prévu. Tu pourras t'extasier sur les dessins de tes enfants autant que tu le voudras ensuite.

Elle se tut, attendit un peu. Elle tirait sur un fil invisible, tendu et coupant à l'aide de ses deux mains, et elle savait que si elle s'y prenait trop violemment, elle en serait blessée. Namikawa ne donnait jamais l'impression d'être furieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup en pleine mâchoire ne vienne contredire le calme absolu de ses yeux.

- Je sais que ça t'excite de coucher avec elle après m'avoir sautée, reprit-elle de cette voix paisible elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être langoureuse avec lui lorsqu'elle négociait du temps supplémentaire car il décréterait alors qu'elle n'était qu'une nigaude, une vulgaire prostituée lorsqu'elle était bien plus que cela. C'était par l'esprit qu'elle voulait le pousser à la désirer et non par ses hormones.

- Je vais rentrer, lança-t-il et son ton était ferme et définitif ; elle n'insista pas plus.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tira sur sa cigarette.

- Terre Rouge ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux mais elle sut à quoi il pensait.

- Je le sais car c'est mon travail. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Pas besoin de m'aider, tout est déjà mis en place, il suffit d'attendre le grand jour.

- Le grand jour, hein, répéta-t-elle, pensive.

Namikawa ricana.

- Parfois je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de coucher avec toi. Je devrais me faire des filles moins intelligentes.

- Tu t'ennuierais atrocement, mon pauvre. Une fois qu'on ne peut plus occuper leurs bouches, ces femmes ne savent rien faire d'autre que de babiller comme des oiseaux qui demandent leur pitance.

Elle se rallongea sur le ventre, battant l'air de ses jambes, soutenant son visage d'une main.

- Je peux quand même t'aider, insista-t-elle.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. T'aider à rendre ça plus important.

- J'espère que tu es au courant que si tu en parles trop, tu risques de finir dans une benne à ordures.

- Oups, rit-elle. Effrayant.

Namikawa soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne restes pas alors ?

- Non. Je dois contacter les autres. Midô en priorité.

- Celui-là, chuchota-t-elle. Quel dommage qu'il n'aime pas les femmes.

Namikawa émit une exhalation mi-amusée mi-effarée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le trouves séduisant…

- Et bien si. Parfois j'aimerais être un homme pour juste pour voir comment il m'aborderait.

- Même en tant qu'homme, il ne te toucherait même pas du petit doigt.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Dehors, les hommes survivaient et mourraient ; ici, ils s'en amusaient comme deux empereurs observant l'arène où les lions déchiquetaient les martyrs.

* * *

- Je partirai pour l'Ouest, déclara Zerhogie.

- Tu t'ennuies à ce point ? demanda Gook de sa voix éraillée.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi les chaînes tremblent, répondit Zerhogie, levant son crochet comme pour mimer un poing serré par la détermination.

Dalil tressaillit.

- Tu vas y aller tout seul ? murmura-t-elle, choquée.

- Si d'autres veulent venir avec moi, qu'ils se lèvent et me rejoignent.

Il y eut un silence pesant parmi les Dieux, si lourd même que les cris des âmes furent comme un instant couverts par le néant des réponses. Delidublly se leva, ses bandages flottant doucement derrière son corps sec et courbé.

- Moi, je viens.

Dalil se tourna vers lui, ne trouva rien à dire. Zerhogie porta son attention sur Calikarcha qui faisait semblant de dormir.

- Ouvre tes yeux, ordonna Zerhogie de cette voix puissante et autoritaire qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis tes siècles. Ouvre tes yeux, Calik. Viens avec moi.

- Je veux rester pour dormir, grogna Calik, ses yeux alignés brillant d'un mélange d'ennui et de colère tiède. Il n'y a rien à voir à l'Ouest, car il est aussi semblable que l'Est, le Nord et le Sud d'ici.

Dalil trembla, hésita longuement avant de se relever. Son angoisse était si tangible que sa tiare avait perdu de sa splendeur, et les perles étaient devenues ternes comme des os usés.

- Cela ne sert à rien, marmonna-t-elle, se dirigeant pourtant vers Zerhogie qui hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Personne d'autre ? lança Delidublly. Vraiment personne ?

- Bande de cerveaux visqueux, gronda Zerhogie. Lorsque vous serez devenus de la Crasse, je vous prendrai et vous lancerai si loin de moi que même détruits, vous souffrirez de la solitude.

Gook grogna plus fort encore, se redressa péniblement sur ses courtes jambes. Ses cornes luisaient d'une aura rouge et glacée comme le sang coagulé d'un cadavre.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de te suivre dans ce voyage stérile, crochet de malheur, crochet de curiosité nocive.

Zerhogie lui donna sa raison, et les âmes avalèrent ses mots dans leurs cris incessants. Quand il partit, cinq Dieux le suivirent, maussades, furieux… et emplis de curiosité à leur tour, infectés par ce sentiment comme par un poison.

* * *

_Peter Bent : en jargon d'enfant, signifie « Zizi tordu ». Comme toujours, Matt sait faire preuve d'un grand raffinement en matière de blagues._


End file.
